


wtFOCK- Moyo season 4

by Createdforyou



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Gen, Homophobia, Mental Illness, Moyo season fic, OC- Louis Pham, OC- Mats deClerq, OC- Vivian Pham, OC-Aadya Ahmed, OC-Alexander Mansouri, Racism, Sexism, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 75,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Createdforyou/pseuds/Createdforyou
Summary: Given how the current season 4 is going, this is a fan-written Moyo season 4. We just wanted to give people something to look forward to and explore some topics that we think are important!
Relationships: Aaron Jacobs/Amber Snoeckx, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans, Senne De Smet/Zoë Loockx
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Ep.1 Aflevering 33 - ik me van mijn beste kant laat zien (i'll bring the heat)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Sarah @to-enter-polaris, Fae @jensrolt and I @sonderthroughthestreets have written a moyo season since the official season 4 has been disappointing to many. We are just trying to make some content in the form of a screenplay that we think people will enjoy and cover some topics that we think are important since wtFOCK didn’t feel the need to do that. While we are woc, we do not live in Belgium nor are black, so we apologize for any inaccuracies and please feel free to reach out or let us know any feedback, suggestions or concerns. Trigger warnings will be listed in the notes at the beginning of each “episode.” I will post each episode on here midnight Belgium every Friday. If you want to experience the season live, follow @to-enter-polaris on tumblr and check out the master [list](https://to-enter-polaris.tumblr.com/post/632818233540591616/moyo-seizoen-4-master-post-written-by-myself-and) post. The tags will be updated if necessary as well. Thank you for all your support and we hope you enjoy reading!!! 💕
> 
> ep1. [mentions of sexist and racist comments]

**ZATERDAG 19:04**

**INT. MILAN AND ZOË'S APARTMENT (AKA THE FLATSHARE) - EVENING**

**Music : _Indigo-_ 88rising, NIKI**

Establishing shots: places around Antwerp we recognise from previous seasons: the skatepark, the mural, the tunnel, the school, Senne’s apartment, etc. Ends on the exterior of the flatshare building, we’re going inside.

The season opens with shots of the boy and girl squad (plus a few extras, notably NOOR, BRITT, MILAN, and SENNE) in different parts of the apartment. We start with JANA who is surrounded by ZOË, AMBER, YASMINA, LUCA, NOOR, and BRITT in the living room spread across the couch, armchair, and the floor. 

**AMBER**

I still can’t believe you’re leaving. 

**ZOË**

She’s onto better things, Amber. She doesn’t need us anymore. 

(She smiles jokingly.) 

**JANA**

Aww no, I’m always gonna need you guys!

**YASMINA**

Studying in New York will be fun though.

 **LUCA** (raising her eyebrows)

Not to mention all the parties and the boys.

Jana laughs holding her drink tightly and then spares a glance at Jens in the kitchen. 

**BRITT**

Trust me, boys aren’t all what they’re chipped up to be. 

(She takes a sip from her drink as Noor smiles at her and all the girls laugh.)

**ZOË**

Mais bon. We have a little something for you. 

(She pulls out a gift bag from behind the couch) 

**JANA**

Awww you didn’t have to.

She pulls out various gifts from the bag and looks at each of them with a heartwarming smile. Her eyes tear up and she starts to cry as the girls all coo and come in to wrap their arms around her 

**AMBER**

Call us when you get there! We’ll FaceTime everyday.

**LUCA**

Everyday Amber? We’ll suffocate her.

**YASMINA**

You’re definitely coming back though. I won’t take no for an answer.

Jana smiles as she hugs them all tighter and tries to dry her eyes. Pan to Zoe as she checks her phone and sees she’s gotten a text from Senne.

 _[SENNE: Ik mis u. I’ll be in your room in 5_ ❤️ _]_

She tries to hide her smile and gets up from her place on the couch.

**ZOË**

I’m going to go get a sweater. I’ll be right back.

She opens the door to her room and finds Senne already there sitting on her bed. He looks up at the sound of the door closing behind Zoe, stands, and wraps his arms around her waist as she puts her own around his neck. They kiss.

 **SENNE** (smiling)

Took you long enough

**ZOË**

Yea well I had to come up with an excuse to get away. It is a party for Jana afterall.

**SENNE**

I’m glad Milan invited me.

**ZOË**

I still can’t believe he found out we were back together.

**SENNE**

It really wasn’t that hard. I mean we were constantly FaceTiming during quarantine. He was bound to notice something was up.

 **ZOË** (grinning)

Yea… I was also much happier and less stressed after we got back together.

He grins at her and pecks her on the lips. 

**SENNE**

I’m a happier man too. We should get back out there. Don’t want to draw too much attention. That would mean questions and you said you wanted to keep us lowkey for now.

**ZOË**

I was actually thinking of telling Jana tomorrow. We planned to go to the cafe for lunch. Is that ok?

**SENNE**

Zoë Loockx, are you saying you want to be official? 

(He looks at her teasingly, bringing his face closer to hers) 

**ZOË**

Yeah Seppe, I want us to be official.

(she kisses his cheek) 

To only Jana, for now. 

**SENNE**

I’m glad you want to tell her.

She gives him a nod and another kiss. He wraps his arms tighter around her, deepening the kiss. Zoe pulls away and starts to look through her clothes to find the supposed sweater she had been meant to look for as Senne walks out the room after quickly checking no one was around. The camera follows him. He spots Milan coming out of the bathroom giving him a wink. They both smile at one another. Milan heads into the living room to join the girls and Senne walks down the hall into the kitchen where he finds AARON, MOYO, and JENS sitting at the dining room table all turned facing ROBBE who is leaning against SANDER who’s standing behind him pressed against the counter with his arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist.

**MOYO**

Please my moves would blow you all away. You don’t have style like me. (He pops his jacket.) 

**JENS**

You and style in the same sentence are hard to believe. 

(He smiles jokingly and they all laugh.)

**MOYO**

One day you’ll see. 

(He shakes his head.)

Focus turns to Senne and the conversation with Robbe and Sander. 

**SENNE**

How’s the academie going for you? 

**SANDER**

It’s going well really. I’m also glad to get out more now. 

**SENNE**

Yeah I’m glad I could be here tonight, too. And you? 

(He gestures his drink at Robbe.)

 **ROBBE**

Yeah, it’s good to be back here. 

(He smiles then looks at Sander.) 

Would be better if this one could let us leave on time for once instead of worrying about his hair. 

(He wraps an arm tighter around Sander.)

**SANDER**

Would be better if this one could choose our get-ready playlist faster. Also...I like my hair 

(He runs a hand through the now- brown locks, almost shy.)

**ROBBE**

I like it too. 

(He gives a kiss on his forehead.) 

**SENNE**

Same here. It’s new but it suits you. 

CUT TO:

* * *

**ZATERDAG 21:23**

**INT. MILAN AND ZOË'S APARTMENT (AKA THE FLATSHARE) - EVENING (LATER)**

**Music : _Cartier (ik ben lit) -_ Dopebwoy, Chivy, 3robi**

We get a party montage. We get a few shots focused on: JANA, LUCA, JENS, MOYO, MILAN, and SENNE are in the center of the cleared away living room, creating a makeshift dance floor; ROBBE and SANDER are in a corner pressed against a wall making out and paying no attention to others in the room; ZOË and NOOR are comfortably sitting on the floor somewhere talking; AMBER and AARON are curled up on sofa together talking to BRITT. Everyone is having fun and enjoying their time together. Jana leaves the living room to go find herself something to drink in the empty kitchen; Jens follows her.

**JENS**

Hey!

**JANA**

Oh hi! I’m so glad you could come tonight

**JENS**

Of course! I wouldn’t miss it for the world. I still can’t believe you’re actually going to New York. You’ll be back though right?

**JANA**

Absolutely! I made Mama promise to come back for Christmas. Actually I think we already have tickets booked once school goes on break like a week before Christmas.

**JENS**

I’m going to miss you so much.

**JANA**

Yea me too.

They hug for a while and Jana starts to cry. Jens pushes her away and wipes the tears off her face.

**JENS**

Hey, this isn’t goodbye. We’re gonna see each other for Christmas along with all the others 

(He gestures to their friends in the living room.) 

and we have a thing called phones. We can facetime every day if you want!

**JANA**

I don’t know about every day. 

(She gives a small laugh.) 

Like once a week, maybe?

**JENS**

Admit you can’t get over this face 

(He gestures to his face and laughs.) Sure, once a week. I’d like that.

They hug again. Robbe and Sander enter the kitchen.

**ROBBE**

Is everything okay?

**JANA**

Yea we’re okay. I’m just getting a little emotional.

Robbe pulls her into a hug and kisses the side of her head.

**ROBBE**

I’m going to miss you. This last year isn’t going to be the same with you gone.

Sander wraps his arm around Robbe and Jana hugging them both.

**SANDER**

Well good luck in New York. We really are going to miss you. Don’t forget us when you get there.

The four of them laugh and Jens joins the group hug. Zoë and the rest of the girls come into the kitchen.

**ZOË**

What is happening here?

**SANDER**

We’re having a group hug. Jana is somewhere in the middle here.

Zoë, Amber, Yasmina, and Luca join their hug. The girls start to tear up.

 **JANA** (through tears)

You guys, I love you but it’s getting a little hard to breath in here.

They all relinquish from their group hug. Zoë wipes tears off Jana’s face, keeping an arm around her best friend. Robbe stands on the other side of Jana hugging his boyfriend from the side. It focuses on our three mains. 

CUT TO:

* * *

**ZONDAG 08:26**

**INT. MAKADI APARTMENT - DAY**

**Music : _Start Again -_ Steve Cousins**

Establishing shot: It’s a new apartment building we’ve never seen before in a new part of Antwerp for the series.

Moyo wakes up and checks his phone for the time and any messages he may have missed. There are a few from the Broerrs, probably talking nonsense. He turns to his side and sees his brother’s bed is empty and unmade. He gets up and throws on a sweatshirt as he makes his way to the kitchen where he finds his mama, MARIE, and little brother, IZZY, laughing about something.

**MOYO**

What’s happening in here?

**MARIE**

You’re up late on a weekend.

Moyo looks at the time on his phone. 

**MOYO**

Oh I didn’t even realise it was so late– Wait, it’s only 8!

**MARIE**

I’m just messing with you. Clocks went back an hour today. 

**MOYO**

Oh nice I thought something was wrong with me. I got home kinda late from Jana’s going away party. It was nice though. 

His mama nods and smiles. 

**MOYO** (cont’d)

What are you making Izzy? It smells good. 

**IZZY**

Mama’s showing me how to flip a pancake 

(He takes the pan and shows him.) 

**MARIE**

Yes he’s getting the hang of it. 

(leans in smiling as Moyo walks by her and whispers)

Do you want the ones he didn’t burn? 

Moyo smiles at that. Izzy and Moyo do a handshake just reserved for them while their mother watches them, chuckling. Moyo finishes the handshake and he looks through the fridge to get a water bottle out, handing it to Izzy.

**MARIE**

By the way, I have an appointment on Wednesday when you get home from school, you’ve got Izzy then yeah? 

**MOYO**

Ya mama. I remember. 

(He almost rolls his eyes) 

don’t worry. 

(He has a reassuring tone.)

He then gets a glass of water and hands his mama her medication from the cabinet. He watches her take the lithium, then taps his younger brother by the shoulder.

**MOYO** (con’t)

Eat up, you’ve got homework.

 **IZZY** (pouting)

You’ve got homework too.

**MOYO**

Big bros can do homework later. Allee! 

(He gestures towards the oddly shaped pancakes and mockingly adds:) 

What happened to this one bro?

Moyo and his mother laugh. Izzy starts to look upset as Moyo takes a bite.

**MOYO**

I’m kidding, Izzy. These are delicious, merci!

(teasingly)

I expect to have these every morning now that you’re a pro chef.

Taking one on a plate, he starts to chew as Izzy gobbles up his as well. He then goes back to his room looking at the stuffed animal by the window sill, the posters in his room hung on the soft green wall. His eyes land on the mess of the sheets on both his and Izzy’s bed and begins to make it. Sighing, he checks his messages again. This time it’s a new chat. A group for his dance team, _Fire Nation_. 

_[ALEXANDER: Hey everyone, they finally released the info for this year! Is everyone down to meet up on Tuesday?_

_VIVIAN: Heck yea! Louis and I will def be there_

_AADYA: I’m there! I’m so excited to see you all again. It’s been so long! And to get back in the studio!_

_MATS: I’m excited to find out this year’s theme! I’ll see you guys there!]_

He continues to scroll and sees everyone’s excited to get back together and sees:

_[ALEXANDER: Moyo are you there? You coming dude? We can’t do this without you._

_MOYO: Why wouldn’t I be? I’m there!_

_LOUIS: AH! Full team! This year is our year! Just don’t be late Moyo._

_MOYO: Yea, yea I’ll try my best]_

He stares at it for a while, the shot focusing on his hand and the screen, then he clicks his phone closed.) 

CUT TO:

* * *

**MANDAAG 08:17**

**EXT. KONINKLIJK ATHENEUM BERCHEM - DAY**

**Music : _Backyard boy -_ Claire Rosinkranz, Jeremy Zucker**

Establishing shot: a wide of the highschool from across the street

JENS and AARON are both waiting for their friends at the entrance to the high school. MOYO walks up to them and they elbow touch.

**MOYO**

Fakka, boys!

**AARON**

Did you see this girl? She’s smoking.

**JENS**

Don’t you have a girlfriend? 

(He nods suspiciously at him.) 

**AARON**

Not for me. For him. 

(He nods at Moyo, then shows him a pic on insta.)

**MOYO**

Nah. 

(He shakes his head.) 

Not my type. She looks like a basic bitch, putain.

They all laugh. ROBBE, accompanied by SANDER, join the spot where their friends are leaning against the brick wall. When they see Robbe, they gather up their things, ready to walk through the entrance.

**SANDER**

I’ll see you at mine afterschool?

**ROBBE**

Yea I finish at 16:30 so I’ll probably be there around 16:45.

Sander leans in and gives him a kiss.

**SANDER**

Sounds good, Robin. Have a good day.

**ROBBE**

You too! Good luck on your crit.

Robbe kisses him again and Sander walks away towards his own classes. The boysquad start to walk and talk, making their way into the school’s courtyard and find their way to an empty table.

**MOYO**

You guys are like lovesick puppies. 

(He shakes his head smiling.)

**ROBBE**

You’re just jealous. 

(He returns the smile.)

**MOYO**

“Hi, Robin.” “Bye, Robin.” 

(He squeals and makes cute faces at Robbe who starts to burn with blush.) 

The others join in too, soon “Robin”s and cute lovey-dovey faces are being thrown everywhere.

**ROBBE**

Shut up. 

**JENS**

Allee, it’s cute. 

(He slaps him lightly on the shoulder.)

The bell rings and they all walk into the building.

CUT TO:

* * *

**DINSDAG 16:02**

**EXT. KININKLIJK ATHENEUM BERCHEM - DAY**

Establishing shot: the high school courtyard

Moyo comes out of class with the ROBBE, JENS, and AARON. They’re talking and laughing, while making their way towards the street.

**JENS**

Skatepark? I’ve got the good stuff 

(He discreetly shows him a bag weed in his pocket.)

 **MOYO** (shaking his head)

Sorry dude, cant. I’m busy.

**JENS**

Seriously? The one day Robbe’s free you dip? 

(He groans in disappointment.)

**ROBBE**

It’s not my fault I have things to do.

**AARON**

Yeah, your boyfriend. 

(Robbe hits him upside the head. He groans.)

Ow!

**JENS**

All right, dude. Your loss. 

**Music : _Vérité_ _-_ Claire Laffut**

The other boys walk further up as Moyo gets left behind to walk the other way. He makes his way to the bike rack, lowers himself and tries to unclasp the lock. It gets stuck for a bit causing him to hiss out a “putain”. It finally unlocks and he gets on his bike to ride off down the streets.

CUT TO:

* * *

**DINSDAG 16:51**

**INT. DANCE STUDIO - DAY**

**Music : (cont'd) _Vérité_ _-_ Claire Laffut**

Establishing shot: the exterior of, again, a new building, a youth community center

MOYO arrives at the community centre and enters dance studio 3. Inside are three groups of a handful of people spread across the room. He goes over to join the one to the left where they are surrounding the speakers and phone connection. The group consists of the twins, VIVIAN and LOUIS PHAM (17, Vietnamese), MATHYS (or MATS, for short) DE CLERCQ (18, Flemish), AADYA AHMED (17, Bengali) and ALEXANDER MANSOURI (19, Algerian). 

Moyo is carrying his sport bag wearing his grey sweatpants and red sweatshirt. He throws his face mask into his bag and takes out a water bottle and gulps it halfway. He bumps elbows with them all. Vivian is perched on the bench with her leg up, Louis beside her leaning on her back. Mats is warming up by the mirrors, Aadya is on her phone and Alexander is close by checking schedule sheets and routines.

**MOYO**

Hey, guys.

**LOUIS**

Sup. Ça va?

(He gives Moyo an elbow touch.)

**MOYO**

Ça va, ça va. 

**AADYA**

You made it on time for once. 

(She jokes and the others laugh and smile.)

**MOYO**

It wasn’t crazy today. Hey, Alexander! Long time no see.

(They elbow touch and Alexander gives him a head motion)

**ALEXANDER**

How you been dude? How’s Izzy and your mum? Is she good after her episode?

**MOYO**

Been fucking busy. My mama’s been good since then. Ups and downs, you know. Izzy says hi.

(He gives him a smile, which Alexander returns.)

**VIVIAN**

Yo, check it. 

(She pulls out her phone to show them the dance competition details. On the screen is the reward of 50 000 €.)

If we can pull this off, imagine what we can do.

**LOUIS**

I can get that film camera I’ve been wanting, you know the AE-1.

Only his twin seems to know what he’s talking about. Vivian nods at him frantically, smiling. The others just smile and nod.

So, I’d also need film and thats that’s fucking expensive! And if I have money left over, maybe a macro lens for my DSLR. Been wanting to try it out for ages! Aadya?

**AADYA**

I’m saving up for uni. My dad could use a break and the program I want to get into is so competitive and expensive. Maybe some art supplies with the leftover. 

**VIVIAN**

Moyo, how ‘bout you? What would you do with the money? 

(She leans her arm against her brother, waiting in anticipation.)

**MOYO**

I’d be rich and leave you all in the dust!

(He looks at them smugly and they all laugh and shake their heads) 

Ahhh... I don’t know, maybe I’d get something for Izzy or my mom.

 **ALEXANDER** (looking around the studio)

Ok I think everyone is here. Let’s get started.

He gestures for everyone to gather around the centre of the room. Everyone does so. Moyo stays near his friends.

**ALEXANDER**

Alright listen up! So, we’ve known each other for more than a year and I think we’re finally coordinated enough and trust each other enough to have a shot at winning the competition the community centre puts on twice a year. The next one is happening between Christmas and New Year so that gives us around 2 months to practice and prepare our routine. Are we in this?! 

He gives them an excited, hopeful look around all the faces. Everyone cheers “Yeah”s and “Whoo”s loudly and excitedly.

**MOYO**

What’s this year’s theme?

**ALEXANDER**

It’s based on your dance team name.

**LOUIS**

Allee, we’ll be on fire! Viv and I can work on the costumes!

**VIVIAN**

Fire Nation let’s bring the heat!!!

**ALEXANDER**

Moyo, I was hoping you could help with choreo.. 

(He looks questioningly at Moyo.) You’re like the best choreographer here.

**MOYO**

Uh, yea sure 

(He seems taken about by this sudden compliment.) 

I’ll figure something out for all of us. We need a song fir–

 **MATS** (cutting him off)

I can help with the choreo if you want.

**MOYO**

(He looks at him warily at the smug expression on his face, a little irritated.) 

Chill dude, let me finish. We’re gonna need a song. And you can help with spacing and stuff, yeah?

Mats crosses his arms giving him a pointed look. 

**ALEXANDER**

Alright, let’s do some warm ups, then we’ll get started. 

(He claps his hands once.)

### MUSIC: _& burn_ \- billie eilish ft. vince staples

The others follow and spread out on the floor to warm up, we see them dancing for a bit. Focusing shot on Moyo’s face as he concentrates looking at himself in the dance mirror. 

CUT TO:

* * *

**WOENSDAG 14:32**

**INT. MAKADI APARTMENT - DAY**

**Music : _Leave A Light On_ -Marble Sounds**

Establishing shot: drone shot of Moyo’s apartment building.

MOYO is looking through the kitchen cupboards looking for an afternoon snack for IZZY while his brother is sitting at the kitchen table doing some homework.

**MOYO**

Izzy, what do you want to eat?

**IZZY**

Crisps!

**MOYO**

You don’t want something healthier? Like an apple or something?

**IZZY**

Nee! I want crisps! I had an apple at lunch that mama packed.

**MOYO**

Ok, Ok. Crisps it is.

(He pours out a handful into a bowl and sets in front of Izzy.)

How’s school? Are you doing your homework, are you getting everything? 

**IZZY**

Yea! I think I understand everything. But I might need help with maths later. Can I ask you then?

**MOYO**

Of course, that’s what I’m here for.

The sound of a text tone is heard. Moyo checks his phone and sees that it’s the Broerrrs groupchat:

_[AARON: So are we filming a vlog today or nah?_

_JENS: Yea I’m down! Robbe? Seeing as you’re the one actually filming it now._

_ROBBE: I gotta help Sander with something but I’ll be free around 16:40_

_MOYO: Sorry jongens, I can’t today. Maybe we can film something this weekend._

_JENS: Dude what is up with you, you actually have shit to do now? And I thought Robbe’s schedule was tight._

_ROBBE: oh my god here we go again]_

Moyo rolls his eyes and puts his phone down when Izzy starts pulling at his sleeve.

IZZY

Moyo, I need help with maths. This doesn’t make sense. Why are they comparing triangles with hexagons?

**MOYO**

Ok , I’ll help you. Lemme see the question.

He starts to read the paper and tap his pencil on his face, lips pursed in concentration. He then receives more messages from the Broerrrs. 

_[AARON: Are we still on for filming this weekend? Amber wants to head back to the beach house._

_ROBBE: Yeah, we can do a sandcastle challenge then. Like, who can make the best one? Maybe blindfolded. Moyo?]_

Moyo stares at the messages and hesitates for a second. Then he types:

_[MOYO: Yeah, works for me.]_

He turns to Izzy again.

**MOYO**

Come, let’s finish this quickly. Mama will be back soon.

He goes back to Izzy’s math question and tells him how to do the rest of the problem. The scene fades out from the window of their apartment.

CUT TO:

* * *

**DONDERDAG 17:12**

**EXT. SCHELDE RIVERBANK - DAY**

**Music : _Horizon_ \- Tourist LeMc, Spiritually Wally**

MOYO and the rest of the BOYSQUAD are hanging out near the river and are surrounded by their school bags, skateboards, and AARON’s bike. 

**JENS**

So what’s happening this weekend? Are we going to film?

**MOYO**

Yea that sandcastle challenge we were talking about maybe. Nothing too crazy.

**AARON**

Yea especially since the girls are gonna be there. After what we pulled last year at the beach, I’d like to keep my girlfriend. I think we fucked up a little that night. We went a little too far… 

**ROBBE**

Yea you guys really did…

**JENS**

Yea man, sorry about that. We were just focused on the views you know. We didn’t realize you were going through shit.

**ROBBE**

Ça va, man

(They give each other a bro fist.)

I’m good now.

**AARON**

Yea, you are! have you seen yourself?

(gesturing to the mural on the other side of the river.)

You look so good up there! I’m jealous.

**JENS**

Jealous that you don’t have a mural of your own or jealous that you can’t spray like his boyfriend?

 **AARON** (shrugging)

Both, I guess. I’m a big fan of the artist. (he smiles.)

They all laugh. Robbe starts to blush; he knows where this conversation is heading. It’s not the first time it’s happened. Moyo is still quiet, staring at the mural for a bit and glancing back at Robbe as the camera focuses on Moyo’s face. 

**MOYO**

Hey man, I don’t think I’ve ever said but I think the mural is really cool. And sorry about...about what I said before. (he looks down picking at his jacket for a second)

Robbe looks at him for a moment and gives him a small smile.

**ROBBE**

Merci, man.

They bump fists.

**JENS**

Seriously though, what’s it like being one of the biggest tourist spots in the city?

**ROBBE**

Oh you know, I haven’t let it go to my head.

The others roll their eyes at this.

 **ROBBE** (cont’d, chuckling)

No, in all seriousness, it’s a super cool piece, even if it’s a little embarrassing that my face is like 6 ft tall on a fucking wall you can see for miles. I’m glad Sander is getting recognition for it, he deserves it. I mean look at his talent.

The boys coo and awe at him. Robbe just rolls his eyes.

 **ROBBE** (cont’d)

Shut up! Aaron’s right, you’re all just jealous. I’m like famous.

**JENS**

And you said you haven’t let it go to your head, my ass.

CUT TO:

* * *

**VRIJDAG 16:21**

**EXT. STREET KONINKLIJK ATHENEUM BERCHEM - DAY**

**Music : _Mariposa_ \- Peach Tree Rascals**

They walk out of the school, making their way to the bike rack and Aaron’s scooter. 

**JENS**

See you guys at the station a little before 17h! Don’t be late! 

(He looks especially at Robbe)

**ROBBE**

Hey! It’s not my fault we’re always late!

**MOYO**

Well then tell Sander to hurry the hell up.

**AARON**

Why does no one ever tell me to not be late?

**MOYO**

Dude you are literally with Amber. Knowing her, you guys are gonna be at the station 30 minutes early. Wait, I’m surprised you’re not already there.

**AARON**

Yea she made me pack like 2 days ago...

**ROBBE**

Dude! Punctuality is important.

**JENS**

That’s rich coming from you. Don’t be fucking late! Then you’d miss all the fun.

They begin to part ways, heading towards their respective houses to collect their things for the weekend away.

**ROBBE**

Yea yea! Tot straks!

CUT TO:

* * *

**VRIJDAG 19:16**

**EXT. TRAIN CABIN - NIGHT**

**Music : the beginning of _Universal Nation_ \- Push**

Everyone is in the train cabin. They practically have the whole thing to themselves which is good because they are _loud_. Everyone has on face masks and is dressed warmly for the evening coastal air. ZOË and LUCA are playing cards, laughing at Luca cheating with cards up her sleeve. AARON and AMBER are watching a movie on Aaron’s laptop. ROBBE and SANDER are cuddling on the side, laughing at something Sander is showing Robbe on his phone. JENS is texting JANA on his phone. MOYO is staring out the window for a bit until he receives a text from his mama.

_[MARIE: Hope you’re having fun!_

_MOYO: Yeah mama. Take care. Tell Izzy hi for me.]_

The _Fire Nation_ group chat comes to life as he presses send.

_[MATS: I’m so excited to be choreographing this year!_

_LOUIS: With Moyo choreographing we’re gonna win, did you see those instas he posted during quarantine? Fucking fire man._

_ALEX: We’re counting on you Moyo. We’re gonna pick the song soon. If everyone could send in their ideas and then we’ll do a poll over the weekend so we can get started during Tuesday’s practice._

_MATS: And Moyo, don’t be afraid to ask me for help.]_

He goes back to staring at the scenery flying past him, now stressed about the amount of pressure the team is putting on him. They’re counting on _him_. He puts his phone in his lap while Jens notices his mood beside him. 

**JENS**

Ça va?

**MOYO**

Yea. 

(he smiles at him, his lips pursed.)

Just excited to film our vlog. Fuck, it’s gonna be awesome. You remembered to pack the blindfold yea?

**JENS**

(He stares at him for a few seconds) 

Fuck man… I–

**MOYO**

Are you serious? You had one job. We each had one job. Robbe brings the equipment. I bring the weed and Aaron the fucking sand shovel and sand mold things. All you had to do was bring the fucking blindfold. The little piece of cloth! 

**JENS**

I’m kidding man. Yea I brought it. No need to get all pissy. Are you on your period or something?

MOYO clicks his tongue and looks out the window, clearly agitated at Jens.

**ZOË**

(Overhearing the tension between Jens and Moyo, she decides to step in.) 

Woah, no need to get so worked up. And what’s all this about being on his period, he can be stressed if he wants to. That’s so annoying to just blame everything on that. (she scoffs and turns back to her game.)

**JENS**

Alright, chill. (Jens awkwardly shifts in his seat.)

The air in the train is thick for a bit, but eventually they end up returning to normal conversation. The camera moves up a couple rows to Robbe and Sander, with Robbe sitting with one leg on Sander’s.

**SANDER**

I don’t look like that. This filter is making me look ugly. 

**ROBBE**

This filter is black and white, is that not your aesthetic? 

(He laughs)

**SANDER**

(He rolls his eyes and sighs.) 

Yeah, but it’s not the right angle let’s use a different pic.

**ROBBE**

Silly man. 

(He smiles, runs his hands through Sander’s hair and kisses his forehead.)

Camera pans to Amber and Aaron’s double seat. They’re sitting close to one another watching _Beauty and the Beast_. 

**AMBER**

Fuck! Look at how pretty Emma Watson is in that dress! And look at them dancing! I wish I could ballroom dance. 

(She looks a little disappointed)

**AARON**

Hey, what if we took ballroom dance lessons together?

**AMBER**

You’re being serious?

**AARON**

Yea why not.

(He shrugs.) 

You want to learn and honestly dancing isn’t a bad skill to have. It’ll be useful at, like, weddings and stuff. It’s a cool thing to bring up in conversation, saying you can dance. I think dancing is super cool.

**AMBER**

Awe you’re so sweet. I’m so lucky to have you

(She gives him a quick kiss on the lips.)

**Music : _Happy_ _Man_ \- Jungle**

The conversations soon fade out as Moyo continues to stare out the window. The faded song begins to play but becomes clearer as he puts on his headphones. He swallows feeling a lump in his throat, still irritated, still stressed, still wondering how he was going to manage all this.

**VRIJDAG 19:58**

**EXT. CDSCA LOMBARDSIJDE - NIGHT**

**Music : (cont'd) _Happy_ _Man_ \- Jungle**

Establishing shots: transitional views of the beach and the bungalows. 

Everyone gathers their weekend bags and makes their way to the rooms. AMBER takes the lead.

**AMBER**

Ok! So I’ve got the two couples, Sander, Robbe and myself in the place with the two single beds and the foldout couch. We’re going to have to decide who gets the single beds

**SANDER**

We can take them, if you’d like. You and Aaron will be more comfortable on the foldout.

(He turns to Robbe)

I’m just happy wherever you are.

**ROBBE**

Me too.

(He kisses him on the cheek and turns to their friends.)

Yea we’ll take the room with the single beds.

**JENS**

You just wanted the closed room

(He raises an eyebrow jokingly and Robbe dramatically rolls his eyes while Sander sticks out his tongue)

**AMBER**

Ok that’s settled then. Thank you. We will happily take the couch. Now unfortunately we have the room with the bunk beds again because someone had already rented out the studio with the other foldout couch. 

(She looks a little disappointed and Zoë shifts on her feet.)

Since there are more single girls this time around you three will get the bunk beds. 

(She gestures to BRITT, NOOR, LUCA, and ZOË.)

**LUCA**

Yea! Love bunk beds.

**AMBER**

And that means Moyo, Jens, you will be sharing the room next door with the single beds. Maybe push them apart but that’s honestly up to you. I won’t judge 

(She laughs with Robbe, Sander, and Aaron. Moyo and Jens give them a look.)

Oh while we’re all here we might as well decide who’s in charge of breakfast tom–

**ROBBE**

Leave that to us! 

(He gestures to himself and Sander.)

**SANDER**

Yes, our treat. We’ll go to the grocery store tomorrow and cook.

**MOYO**

What is with you two and grocery shopping, jeez!?

Sander shrugs and hugs his boyfriend from the side.

**AMBER**

Ok, lets go get settled for the weekend and come back out later around the campfire if we’re all not too tired.

And with that, everyone makes their ways into their respective rooms to unpack and get ready for the night.

**Music : _Le chant des sirènes_ \- Fréro Delavega**

* END OF AFLEVERING 33*


	2. Ep.2 Aflevering 34 - ik heb het gevoel alsof ik het onderwerp van dit gesprek ben (I feel like I’m the main focus of the conversation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! We want to thank everyone reading and liking episode 1 so much as well as episode 2 (for those of you reading live)! We decided to post this one a bit earlier given the ending of the actual s4 sjsjdbbd We hope you enjoy this one if you prefer to read it all at once :) 
> 
> ep.2[mentions of sexist comments and racist undertones]

###  ZATERDAG 09:41

INT. CDSCA LOMBARDSIJDE KITCHEN - DAY

Music: _Sound and Vision -_ David Bowie

Establishing shots: shots the beach and bungalow and then a shot through the kitchen window.

We see SANDER and ROBBE cooking. The music is playing softly from Sander’s speaker in the corner. There are grocery bags scattered around the kitchen. About a dozen plates are laid out on the counter. Each is covered with two slices of bread. A few croques have already been made and are being kept warm under another plate. Sander is standing in front of the hob, holding the frying pan. Robbe is at the counter assembling the croques and passing them to Sander.

**SANDER**

Remember the butter. The butter, Robbe. 

(He points to it on the counter)

**ROBBE**

Easy, I remember. Besides, you’re the chef here. And we were supposed to make something healthy for Amber.

**SANDER**

Screw Amber. She’s not here. 

(He smiles adoringly at Robbe as he hears him laugh. He leans in for a kiss and Robbe obliges.)

The two deepen the kiss, lost in each other when Moyo comes into the kitchen, yawning and tired as he rubs the back of his neck. He mutters awkward sounds of embarrassment when he sees them and they pull away disappointed to be interrupted. Moyo attempts to move on.

**MOYO**

What’s happening here? It looks like all the junk food exploded. 

**SANDER**

Croques? 

Sander offers him a plate, with a look of anticipation for him to try it. He takes the plate slowly with his hands, a sort of confused and dazed look on his face. Then he takes a bite.

**MOYO**

OHHHH, these are fucking amazing. (He stuffs more in his mouth so quickly he might forget to chew before he swallows.)

As Robbe lets Sander take the reins in the kitchen, he walks over to Moyo leaning on the wall, still getting lost in devouring his croque. 

**ROBBE**

You’re up early. 

(He raises his eyebrow questioningly.)

**MOYO**

Couldn’t sleep. Especially not with Jens snoring, putain. 

(He shakes his head, still talking with his mouth full.) 

Robbe laughs at that and heads over beside him to get more bread out of the open bag. Sander is still singing and cooking and maybe even dancing a little. Moyo looks at Robbe smiling with a certain glow to him. 

**MOYO**

You look really happy, man. You and Sander I mean.

**ROBBE** (smiling)

Yeah, we are. 

**MOYO**

And again...I’m really sorry that I wasn’t as supportive in the beginning. You didn’t deserve that. 

(He looks at him sincerely.)

**ROBBE** (still smiling)

Merci man, I appreciate it.

Robbe continues helping Sander with the croques while Moyo sits down at the table and starts to eat, waiting for their friends to wake up and join them.

CUT TO:

* * *

ZATERDAG 20:57

EXT. CDSCA LOMBARDSIJDE - NIGHT

Music: _SICKO MODE - Travis Scott_

Establishing shots: Drone shots of the outside of the bungalows lit up with fairy lights and the bonfire in the centre. Scattered around are a few outdoor heating towers making the evening air enjoyable and toasty

Everyone is gathered around the bonfire staying warm or dancing some ways away to the music blast from the speakers. We move around the area in a party montage. Here is everyone’s costumes: 

**ZOË** \- Scarlet Witch 

**AMBER** and **AARON** \- couples costume of Frankenstein and 

Frankenstein’s bride

**LUCA** \- a ghoul

**JENS** \- a vampire 

**MOYO** \- a pirate 

**SANDER** and **ROBBE** \- matching Zombies

**BRITT** \- an angel

**NOOR** \- a demon

Amber and Britt are sitting near the fire taking selfies. Amber looks up and sees SENNE walking up to the group dressed up as Vision.

**AMBER** (loudly)

Senne! What are you doing here?

At the sound of Senne’s name everyone turns to look at him. Zoë looks particularly happy and she slowly moves towards him.

**SENNE**

I just thought I’d come by and say hi and bring Zoë the thing she asked me for

**LUCA**

Which is what exactly?

By this point Zoë runs up to him and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, dragging him down a little bit. Everyone looks surprised, but pleased. Robbe and Sander let out gasps of joy. 

**LUCA** (cont’d)

Ah, so he brought his dick.

**AMBER**

Luca! Wait what? You two are back together?

**ROBBE**

Wait so how long have you guys been back together?

**SENNE** (looking at Zoë who still has her arms around him)

Like since a month into the start of quarantine?

**LUCA**

And you managed to hide this from us?

**ZOË**

Well I told Jana before she left. And I called Yasmina on the train to tell her. And Milan knows, but it’s kinda hard to hide anything from him, especially since we live together.

**AMBER**

Wait! This is who you were always with when we did our girls’ calls during quarantine? Senne?!

ZOË (chuckling embarrassingly)

Yea, well–

**SENNE**

You didn’t tell me you were missing calls with your friends to talk with me.

**ZOË**

I was just really missing you ok? It was a rough couple months.

Senne leans down to kiss her again.

**SENNE**

Let me go drop my bag off in our room.

**AMBER**

Oh, uh I hope you’re okay with the bunk beds. That’s where Zoë’s been.

**ZOË** (nervously laughing)

About that, Senne is the one who booked the last room, with the other double bed..

**AMBER**

You’re kidding. Oh my god I can’t believe you two.

**LUCA**

You two really planned this out.

Senne and Zoë both laugh and walk hand in hand towards the far room. When they get back, no one has moved really.

**SENNE**

Well, are we gonna party or are you all just gonna stare at us making out all night?

Music: _All_ _My_ _Friends_ \- Snakehips, TInashe, Chance the Rapper

Someone turns on the music and the party picks up again. We see Zoë and Senne dancing together, finally free to be together in front of their friends. We move to Jens, Moyo, and Aaron.

**JENS**

So what time are we filming tomorrow?

**MOYO**

You’re thinking about filming right now? It’s a party, man. Enjoy! (He takes a sip of alcohol from his cup) 

**AARON**

We can start in the morning. Amber said we’ll have good weather this weekend, so I think we’ll be fine. 

**JENS**

I just hope those two don’t wake up too late. 

(He gestures at Robbe and Sander dancing close together.)

The camera pans from Moyo looking over to Robbe and Sander so we can hear part of their conversation.

**ROBBE**

This is a nice change from last year.

**SANDER** (smirking)

Oh yea? What was happening last year?

**ROBBE**

You were standing over there with a girl. And I was standing over here with a girl. And I couldn’t stop staring at you. 

(He pulls himself closer to Sander)

I wanted to be the one you were with. 

**SANDER**

Me too. You have me now though. And I couldn’t be happier to be with you.  _ Ik hou van u _ , Robbe.

**ROBBE**

_ Ik hou ook van jou _ , Sander.

They kiss deeply as the boys walk up to them. 

**JENS**

YO! We just wanted to ask you when you wanted to film tomorrow

**ROBBE**

You want like a time? I thought we were chilling and doing it whenever we all woke up?

**JENS**

That’s chill. 

**AARON**

You guys wanna come with us, we’re getting more drinks? (he looks at them hopeful)

**SANDER**

Can I just have him for tonight? You’re getting him tomorrow.

**ROBBE** (fondly)

I'm yours every night. Always and forever in every universe. 

Music: _LIfe Like This -_ AK

He starts kissing Sander again. The boys groan and see it as their cue to leave. As they walk away, portable neon lights flash in pinks and blues and their kiss deepens to a makeout session. 

The camera pans to Moyo and he gets a call on his phone, distancing himself from the group before picking up. 

**MOYO**

Izzy, what’s up buddy?

**IZZY** (through the phone)

Moyo, mama won’t watch the scary movie with me, she went to bed. When are you coming home?

**MOYO**

Awe Izzy I’m sorry. Let mama rest ok? Why don’t you go draw something for me like one of those characters you were telling me about the other day. I’ll be home Monday morning and we can watch your movie then. Does that sound ok?

**IZZY** (over the phone)

Okay, I’ll draw Mr. Fantastic for you. 

**MOYO**

I can’t wait to see it on Monday. Ik mis je. I’ll call you later to get you into bed okay?

**IZZY** (over the phone)

Okay bye bye

**MOYO**

Tot straks buddy. 

Music: _Masquerade -_ Sleeping at Last

He hangs up and sighs before returning to the group. 

CUT TO:

* * *

ZONDAG 14:27

EXT. CDSCA LOMBARDSIDJE BEACH - DAY

Music: _Up Up & Away - _Kid Cudi

Establishing shots: drone shot over the water, down the shoreline 

The drone shot gets closer to the group of four people sitting in the sand: MOYO, ROBBE, JENS, and AARON. Robbe is holding a phone gimbal and is facing his three friends. Aaron and Jens sit on either side of Moyo who has a blind fold on. The wind is blowing through their hair. Surrounding them are colourful children sand toys like a shovel and various shapes of molds.

**ROBBE**

Ok I’m rolling! Whenever you guys are ready to start.

**JENS**

Welcome back to the vlogs!

**MOYO**

THE VLOGSSS, jongens!

**JENS**

So in today’s video we are gonna be doing the blind folded sand castle challenge. The three of us will each get a turn 

(He gestures to himself, Moyo and Aaron.) 

and then Robbe 

(looking up at Robbe and pointing to behind the camera) 

will judge who did the best.

**AARON**

What’s the prize?

**MOYO**

Man there’s not gonna be a prize, what?

**JENS**

Oh yea and we only have three minutes to build our masterpiece

**MOYO**

What!? You didn’t tell us that? 

(He turns to face Jens’s general direction, because of the blindfold)

**JENS**

Yea.. I just came up with it

Robbe tries his best to stifle his laugh, unsuccessfully as the camera starts to shake.

**AARON**

Dude you’re ruining the shot. Shaking isn’t professional!

**ROBBE**

Sorry, sorry you guys are just dumb

**JENS** (looking up at him)

Well, that’s not very nice.

**ROBBE**

Whatever, are you gonna start or what?

**MOYO**

Yea I’m fucking ready to go. I’ve been blindfolded for like 10 minutes now. I miss being able to see.

**JENS**

Ok ok let’s start. 

(He pulls out his phone and opens the timer)

drie, twee, één, GO!

Moyo starts patting around the ground in front of him looking for the shovel and molds.

**MOYO**   
Putain, where are the dumb things?

He finds one and starts packing sand together with his hands. The others laugh at him flailing around trying to get the sand to stay in a shape. He manages to flip over a mold and to everyone’s surprise barely crumbles. Robbe is trying his absolute hardest to not laugh at the scene unfolding in front of him. He walks around the boys getting different angles. Jens and Aaron occasionally comment to keep the video interesting and funny.

**JENS**

Andddd... TIME!

Moyo stops and puts down the shovel he’s holding far away from his creation. He takes off his blindfold, and blinks adjusting to the bright sunlight.

**MOYO**

Fuck man, I can’t see shit. 

(He looks down at the sand) 

Aye, that’s not too bad.

His castle consists of found piles of sand, three having retained the shape of a tower and the fourth one half crumbled. Each are connected with lower piles of sand, presumably the walls of the structure. 

**JENS**

Yea, this isn’t bad. Well done. But I’m going to do so much better, just you wait. 

**MOYO**

Well then you’re going next.

Moyo throws the blindfold into Jens’s lap. He starts to put it on. Robbe steps closer to get more details.

**MOYO** (cont’d)

Hey watch it, don’t break it dude.

**ROBBE**

Chill, I’m not gonna step on it.

**AARON**

Ok Jens, let’s go. 

(He takes Jens’s phone for the timer.) 

Ready? And go.

Jens makes a similar movement to Moyo as he tries to find the plastic toys. He starts with one of the bigger molds, flips it upside down. It kinda stays. He pats the ground around it, finds what he’s looking for and begins to fill it with sander, making sure to pack it tightly. He flips the smaller of the two tower molds on top of his already existing sand pile. Miraculously it stays. 

**MOYO**   
Putain, how did you pull that off?

**AARON**

Shit man, you crazy!

**ROBBE**

Focking nice!

**JENS**

I can’t see what I’m doing, but judging by your expressions it looks good. 

(He has a huge smile on his face which looks funny with his blindfold. He reaches behind him to pick up a few sticks and a feather.)

**MOYO**

And you brought extra stuff, what a cheater!

**AARON**

That’s no fair, what the fuck man.

**JENS**

It’s totally fair! 

(He sticks his finishing touches in the top of his sand pile) 

There. All done. 

(He removes the blindfold to admire his work of art.)

The timer goes off and Robbe gets closer to film Jens’s castle.

**ROBBE**

It’s pretty good not gonna lie. Even without the dumb sticks. The two parts are really impressive.

**AARON**

Is there even a point to me going now?

**JENS**

Yes yes! I want to see what you make.

**AARON**

ok ok fine. (He puts on the blindfold that Jens hands him.)

**MOYO**

Ready, set, go. 

And off Aaron goes just like the other two, blindly feeling around with those dumb plastic toys. He starts to build his own sandcastle when Jens pats Moyo on the shoulder and points to a small crab crawling through the sand near them. Moyo motions for him to get it and to give it to Aaron. Robbe tries his best to stifle a laugh and points the camera at the crab. No one is paying attention to Aaron who is clearly struggling on his end. Jens picks up the crab and puts it near Aaron’s castle, or rather pile of damp sand as none of his mould formations have kept their shape. To Jens and Moyo’s delight, the crab walks onto Aaron’s hand. 

**AARON** (panicking)

AH! What the fuck is that?! Quit messing with me!

**MOYO** (trying not to laugh)

We’re not doing anything!

**JENS** (also holding back laughter)

Yea we’re all the way over here.

**AARON**

Then Robbe, oh my god STOPPP! 

The crab continues making its way across Aaron’s lap and can’t seem to find its escape. 

**ROBBE**

How can it be me? I’m literally holding the camera with both hands. 

The timer goes off. 

**MOYO**

That’s it! Your time is up. 

By this point, Jens and Moyo can’t hold back their laughter anymore. Robbe tries his best not to, for the sake of the video. Aaron rips off the blindfold and looks down to see the small crab. 

**AARON**

Ahhh! Did you guys put this on me?

Moyo and Jens are rolling around in laughter, both with tears in their eyes. Aaron scoops up the crab and takes a closer look at it. 

**AARON** (con’t)

Awe it’s kinda cute! Not cute when it’s crawling all over you but still cute. Do you think I can keep it? Maybe gift it to Amber?

**ROBBE**

I don’t know man. I don’t really think she’ll appreciate it too much. I think it’s best if you just bring it back closer to the water. 

**AARON**

Oh good idea. 

They all stand up and walk to where the water meets the sand. Robbe films Aaron squatting down to release the crab. 

**AARON** (con’t)

There you go little guy. Be safe! (He looks straight into the camera) and that’s how you save a crab! Be kind to nature and its animals. We’ve kinda invaded their habitats with all our constructions, stuff like this is the least we can do! Keep the environment clean! Don’t litter!

**JENS**

Shit this is not where I thought this video was going. 

**MOYO**

Me neither but this is good. Educational! 

They end the vlog and Robbe stops rolling.

**ROBBE**

That was focking nice. I’ll edit it once we get back.

**JENS**

I can’t wait to see Aaron’s face again.

Music: _Sunshine -_ KYLE, Miguel

They all laugh, gather up the sand toys, and head back to the barracks to rejoin their friends. 

CUT TO:

* * *

MAANDAG 11:05

EXT. GRASSY AREA OUSTSIDE MOYO'S APARTMENT - DAY

Music: (cont'd) _Sunshine -_ KYLE _,_ Miguel

Establishing shots: drone shot of a park near Moyo’s apartment

MOYO and IZZY are just outside their apartment kicking around a football. It’s not a very warm day. Izzy is wearing a red Adidas tracksuit and Moyo is in a green-grey hoodie with joggers. Both have on face masks.

**MOYO**

So how was your weekend?

**IZZY**   
It was boring. 

(He kicks the ball to his brother.) 

I bet you had more fun.

**MOYO** (laughing) ok

Yea I guess. We did a fun vlog with the broers and a party on the beach. That was pretty much it you know.

**IZZY**

Yea but you were out with friends. I was just home. Alone 

(He gives a pout.)

**MOYO**

You had mama!

Izzy just glares at him.

**MOYO** (cont’d)

Ok ok, I get what you mean. When you’re older you’ll be able to go away with friends too, just wait.

**IZZY**

I want to grow up now. I want to be like you when I grow up.

Moyo gives him a soft smile. He really adores his little brother.

**MOYO**

How about we go in and watch that movie you wanted? And then we can see if Mama needs help with dinner later.

Izzy frantically nods. Moyo smiles and leans down to pick up the football. He puts his arm around his brother’s shoulders and heads into the apartment.

**MOYO**

So what’s this movie about?

Izzy starts to eagerly tell him about his friend who had seen the movie and recommended he watch with great excitement.

CUT TO:

* * *

DINSDAG 13:52

EXT. HANGOUT SQUARE - DAY

Music: _Baguetti_ (with JID & Kenny Beats) 

Establishing shots: boy squad sitting on the wooden steps in partial shade

ROBBE is sitting between JENS and MOYO with a laptop on his lap. AARON is on the step above them. All of them are looking at Robbe’s screen which has Premiere Pro open and a first edit of the vlog they filmed over the weekend at the beach. Robbe is scrubbing through the video. They have already seen it once all the way through and now they’re adjusting some cuts and adding different memes as b-roll and various text overlays, especially over the part with Aaron and the crab.

**ROBBE**

It looks great right? Aaron you had no idea man! 

(He laughs at him)

**AARON**

Yeah yeah let’s make Aaron hold the crab, quality content. 

(He rolls his eyes while smiling.) 

Robbe gets a text from Sander and is all of a sudden not paying attention as the boys converse. They finally notice him not responding because he’s too busy smiling at his phone. 

**JENS**

Ground control to Robbe. 

(He waves his hand when he doesn’t get a response) 

Robbe!

The boys laugh when Robbe is startled and puts his phone away. 

**ROBBE**

What?

**JENS**

Someone’s...occupied.

The boys all snicker but Robbe still doesn’t really understand and looks at Jens innocently.

**ROBBE**

What? 

(He smiles while giving them a look)

**MOYO**

Nothing, loverboy. Just the fact that you’re glued to your phone thanks to a certain...Sander. 

(He teases)

**ROBBE**

Oh, like you wouldn’t be all over your girl if you had one? 

**MOYO**

Nah. She’d have to do wonders to get my attention and please King Moyo. She’d be all over me, don’t have to do much to get her attention. 

(He laughs)

Aaron and Jens laugh with him.

**ROBBE**

Mmmmh, just wait till you actually get a girlfriend. 

**JENS**

Moyo and a girlfriend? That’s hard to picture.

**AARON**

Well hey, you guys said the same about Amber and me. (He shrugs) 

**JENS**

Still having a hard time picturing it. 

**MOYO**

Then stop picturing it. (He smirks) I’d prolly hit it and quit it    
(He claps his hands in a swift motion.)

**JENS**

If you can’t get a girl that’s totally chill, Moyo (He teases.)

**ROBBE**

Alright, let him be. (He rolls his eyes)

A beat of silence.

**AARON**

Actually, you’re prolly the only one of us that hasn’t been in a relationship (he ponders)

The others agree and Moyo feels a little awkward about that and tries not to show it. 

**MOYO**

Yeah well, maybe I don’t want a relationship. 

The boys all look at him intensely.

**ROBBE**

Seriously? (He eyes him)

**MOYO**

Ja.    
(He shrugs and nods)   
Maybe the sex is what it’s all about. 

He tries to make it seem like it really might be, but he knows deep down it’s not. 

**JENS**

Well, if sex is what’s it all about, you might be waiting a long time for that, too    
(He gently slaps his shoulder and gives him a knowing smile) 

Moyo shakes his head at that. Then he checks his phone and sees the time and he’ll be late for dance practice if he doesn’t move now.

**MOYO**

I, uh...gotta go guys. I’ll see you later.    
(He goes to grab his bag)

**ROBBE**

Woah, where are you off to? I still have to show you the rest of the vlog with all our new edits. 

**MOYO**

Gotta get home. Mama needs me.    
(He shrugs) 

The boys look at him solemnly and nod. They remember what he told him last year about his mom and they’ve been pretty accommodating for that, never prying with questions, but it still doesn’t shake the weird feeling Moyo gets from lying to his friends for this long. 

Music: _Rose (Imanbek Remix) -_ SAINt JHN

Moyo stands to leave the boys. There is a drone shot that begins close and follows him walking away from his friends, as it moves up into the sky. 

CUT TO:

* * *

DINSDAG 14:28

INT. DANCE STUDIO - DAY

Music: (cont'd) _Rose (Imanbek Remix) -_ SAINt JHN

Establishing shots: the exterior of the community center with the dance studio is located

MOYO gets to the studio surprisingly before everyone else and sets down his bag, walks over to the speaker and hooks up his phone and plays music. He had been thinking about the choreography ever since they asked him but he hadn’t had a chance to actually test it out in practice. He stands in front of the studio mirror and starts trying out some of the moves. Just then, MATS enters the studio, taking off his mask and it’s an awkward tension in the air as he sets his things down and watches Moyo.

**MATS**

I think we can drop that move. Not really necessary for what we’re gonna do.

**MOYO**

Oh? And what are we gonna do? You have a plan already? 

**MATS**

I’ve got a bunch of ideas yeah. That move not being one of them.

Before Moyo can respond, AADYA walks into the studio and goes to set her bag down next to Moyo’s. She takes off her face mask and puts it inside her bag. In the background, Mats goes into another corner and starts working on his own choreo.

**AADYA** (laughing)

Why is Moyo here before everyone else? Have I missed something?

**MOYO** (completely ignoring Mats)

Glad you think I don’t have any time management. (He chuckles) I left the broers early to come practice my choreo. It’s nice you’re here early. There are some lifts I wanted to try with you. 

**AADYA**

Uh **,** actually can we wait till Vivian shows up? I’m not really up for lifts. 

**MOYO**

Um, yeah sure no problem. 

As if on cue, VIVIAN and her brother, LOUIS, walk through the door.

**VIVIAN** (announcing to the room)

The twins have entered the studio! Lovely seeing you all here already.

Vivian is already holding her face mask. Louis takes his off and sets it on the bench. They add their bags to the pile of belongings, Vivian taking off her jacket and throwing it unceremoniously onto the bench nearby and drops her mask over top.

**MOYO**

Perfect timing! Can you try these lifts with me?

**VIVIAN**

Yea, of course anything for our star choreographer. 

**MOYO**

Actually Louis you can join us too, the first couple counts are for everyone.

They all walk to the center of the room. Aadya joins them. Moyo starts to show them all what he’s worked on so far. He counts and slowly goes through the steps. As other members arrive, they quickly nod to Moyo and start to follow along. 

**MOYO**

Ok now the lift. Vivian, you ready? 

**VIVIAN**

Bring it. 

**MOYO**

Right so your last count, you do as you come closer here (He points to the ground right in front him). And then on 1 you pilé up and I lift you up and hold you for 3, pilé and land on 4. And you bring your hands up as I pick you up. Good?

**VIVIAN**

Yea let’s try. 

**MOYO**

OK let’s do it with the last few steps.

They go through the routine faster, all in sync, it already looks like something. A little sloppy but at least all together. Vivian makes her way in front of Moyo and the lift happens. It looks fine until the landing. Vivian lands hard. She gives a cry of surprise.

**MOYO**

Shit you ok? I dropped you faster than intended

**LOUIS**

Viv, are you alright?

**VIVIAN**

Yea, yea stop worrying you two! Just land a little weird on my ankles. Gotta remember to bend my knees more and control my core. (She pats her abs).

**MOYO**

Yea I have to bend with you. That should slow you down more too.

**AADYA**

But that was a cool little piece of the routine, Moyo. And the lift!

**LOUIS**

Yea you actually looked great, Viv. And graceful, for once. (He laughs at her.)

Vivian walks over to him and punches his arm shaking her head, but still laughing. ALEXANDER walks into the studio. Setting down his things and taking a drink of water after removing his mask he says:

**ALEXANDER**

What’s this about a lift? Our dance has lifts, serious? Also sorry I’m late. I’m glad to see you’ve all started without me.

**LOUIS**

Hey man. Yea Moyo’s choreo is focking nice! Wait till you see it!

**ALEXANDER**

I’m excited. Let me see. Did you work with Mats on this?

**MATS**

I actually hadn’t been able to get any input in at all. Typical of Moyo. 

**MOYO**

Man, what? What do you mean so typical of me? Putain.

**ALEXANDER**

Alright, easy. We can all be civil. 

Mats leans in close to Moyo as Alexander starts talking more about the choreography.

**MATS**

Listen. I know you really need this competition and you really need this money because you live in Kiel and that neighbourhood is just no good. So I’ll let you have it.

His tone is not reassuring but rather challenging and pretentious. Before Moyo has the chance to answer, he walks away and calls the attention of the room.

**MATS** (loudly and clapping his hands together)

Alright, people! Let’s get started.

Aadya notices Moyo looking almost dumbfounded from what was said to him and walks over to him.

**AADYA**

You ok?

**MOYO** (brushing her off)

Yea yea. It’s fine.

He clearly doesn’t want to talk about it.

**AADYA**

You sure?

He nods and starts to focus his attention on Alexander changing the music and starting a few counts.

**AADYA** (cont’d)

Ok, oh by the way, do you want to go out to dinner with the rest of us on Friday? Viv has been talking about this place like all the time recently. I think it’s just with twins and Alexander.

**MOYO** (finally smiling a little)

I’d love to. 

Practice continues with Alexander, Moyo, and Mats leading.

CUT TO:

* * *

WOENSDAG 19:03

INT. MAKADI APARTMENT - NIGHT

Music: _Do Do Do -_ Dansu

Establishing shots: the outside of the apartment building

MOYO is sitting at his desk with schoolwork open in front of him. He has his headphones on and is jamming out to music. The music we hear is actually faded and muffled. 

**MARIE**

MOYO! Can you come help me out here please?

Barely hearing what his mama has said, he takes off his headphones. The music stops. 

**MOYO** (screaming over his shoulder)

What?!

**MARIE**

Don’t ‘what’ me! Can you come help me cook please?

Moyo quickly closes his laptop and stands up to leave the room. On his way out, he sees Izzy’s Mr. Fantastic drawing taped on the wall next to the door. He smiles at it. He passes through the living room and spots IZZY drawing something on the couch.

**MOYO**   
Hi mama! What are you cooking?

MARIE (laughing and teasing) 

Me!? You mean us! 

**MOYO**

Oké oké, sorry, what are  _ we  _ cooking?

He makes his way to the sink to wash his hands and draps the tea towel he uses to dry his hand over his shoulder.

**MARIE**

Ratatouille. You’re gonna cut the vegetables. 

She hands him a colander with eggplants, zucchini, tomatoes, and bell peppers. He stares down at the assortment and starts to laugh.

**MOYO**

And what if I don’t like bell peppers? Can I leave them out?

**MARIE**

You’re joking right? If there are no bell peppers, it’s not ratatouille. 

**MOYO**   
Yes I’m kidding. I love all your food.

He gives her a kiss on the cheek and starts to cut the veggies. 

**MOYO** (con’t)

You can go hang out with Izzy if you want.

Marie gives him a warm smile.

**MARIE**

I’d like that, thank you. You know how to cook it?

**MOYO**

Mhm. You’ve taught me before. Cut all the veggies plus an onion. Cook the onion until translucent. Add the eggplants, let them soften a little then add the bell peppers and zucchini and then the tomatoes. Cover and let  _ mijoté _ . 

Marie looks at her son proudly.

**MARIE**

You really are a chef.   
(She turns and starts to walk out the room)

**MOYO** (smiling)

Learned from the best.

**MARIE** (calling over her shoulder)

You sure did.

Music: _Everybody Wants to Rule the World -_ Tears For Fears

He continues chopping and then turns on the heat getting ready to prepare everything together.

CUT TO:

* * *

DONDERDAG 10:28

EXT. SKATEPARK - DAY

Music: _The Less I Know The Better -_ Tame Impala

Establishing shots: Jens trying out some tricks on his skateboard with Moyo sitting on the side of the ramp and Robbe standing next to him taking photos with his phone.

AMBER and AARON make their way towards ROBBE, JENS and MOYO where they are talking and chilling for a bit. 

**AMBER**

I think you should come exercise with me some more. I know we did a lot during quarantine but we never got to actually go out and try. 

**AARON**

I don’t know babe, I just think we should keep to the whole social distancing thing. 

**AMBER**

You can social distance and exercise. (She gives him a look)

**AARON**

Yeah, and you can also exercise at home.

Upon hearing the conversation, Jens, Robbe and Moyo laugh. 

**JENS**

You just don’t wanna workout. (He teases Aaron) 

**ROBBE**

Working out isn’t really all that fun.

**MOYO**

And you would know?

**ROBBE**

I do  _ sports _ . It’s more fun than working out. 

**JENS**

Still doesn’t mean you can swim.

**ROBBE**

Sander tells you  _ one _ joke.    
(He glares at him as Jens laughs).    
He’s gonna be here soon though and then maybe I can prove to you both that I  _ can _ swim. 

**AMBER**

Come on, Aaron, let’s just go once, for me?    
(She gives him puppy eyes) 

**MOYO**

This is why I don’t have a girlfriend.    
(He shakes his head) 

Beside him, he hears running and footsteps approaching. Then he sees Robbe being attacked by SANDER who jumps up on him for a piggyback ride, Robbe gripping his legs and trying to balance. Robbe then drops Sander and turns to face his boyfriend. They both burst out in laughter and kisses. 

**MOYO**

And this is why I don’t have a boyfriend.    
(He shakes his head again, smiling)

**JENS**

Thought it was cuz you were straight. (He smacks his head, chuckling) 

**MOYO** (laughing)

That too. 

Once Robbe gets Sander off him, he looks to Moyo.

**ROBBE**

Hey, how’s your mama by the way?

**MOYO**

Huh?

**ROBBE**

Your mama? You said you had to leave early last time to help her?

**MOYO** (looking like he’s just remembered)

Ah, yeah. Yeah, she’s good. (He swallows the guilt) 

**ROBBE**

That’s good. 

He smiles as he plays with Sanders hands that are wrapping him from behind, swaying them back and forth a bit. 

**SANDER**

Alright guys, I’m stealing him.    
(He hugs Robbe tighter and they both wave goodbye as they hold hands walking away) 

Music: _Reflections -_ The Neighbourhood

CUT TO:

* * *

VRIDAG 19:47

EXT. OPEN AIR FOOD TRUCK AREA - NIGHT

Music: _affection -_ BETWEEN FRIENDS

Establishing shots: shots of the street and the front of a nicely lit up outdoor bar/restaurant

MOYO, VIVIAN, LOUIS, AADYA, and ALEXANDER arrive on their bikes in front of an open field with canopy fairy lights and open seating spread across a field. There are food trucks and a bar. Music is playing and people are dancing on a dance floor that has been spread out. ((Authors’ note - we’re imagining the open field from the first “real” clip of s4)) They go to stand in line to order drinks and food.

**VIVIAN**

Oh this is the place! I came here with my highschool friends last week. It’s so fucking awesome

**AADYA**

Ooh look at all these cool lights! This place is super cute, Viv! You art kids are fucking cool. 

**MOYO**

Man this is the kind of place Sander would bring us to. 

**ALEXANDER**

Sander?

**MOYO**

Oh Sander, he’s one of my best friend’s boyfriend. Super artsy kid. He’s amazing at photography and sprays! 

Louis and his sister look at each other in awe.

**LOUIS**

Wait! He sprays?

**VIVIAN**

And does photography??

Moyo laughs and nods.

**LOUIS**

He sounds really cool! Can you introduce us?

**VIVIAN**

Moyo please! He sounds amazing!

**MOYO**

You sound like you want to marry the guy!

**VIVIAN** (jokingly)

Well, I’m not opposed.

**MOYO**

I don’t think his boyfriend would be too happy about that. And wouldn't it be a little weird? He’s doing his second year at the Academie, I think.

If it were possible, the twins’ eyes get wider and their mouths drop.

**LOUIS**

You’re kidding! That’s like our dream uni!

They continue to gape at Moyo as they collect their dinner from the window. With food and drinks in hand, they make their way over to an empty table. They take off their face masks. Aadya takes some hand sanitizer out of her mini fjallraven and passes it around to everyone. Everyone happily accepts and thank her as they in turn take it. They continue their conversation while eating.

**ALEXANDER**

That’s great to hear you’ve gotten super close with your friends. You tell them about the competition? They gonna come?

Moyo looks embarrassed and even a little shy. To give himself some time he takes a drink.

**MOYO**

I don’t know. They don’t, uh, exactly know I dance. Well they know I dance, Robbe is the one who filmed my insta vids over the summer but they don’t know about the team. 

**VIVIAN**

You haven’t told them about us? 

(She pretends to look offended.)

**LOUIS**

Geez, Viv calm down. He doesn’t have to tell his friends everything. 

**AADYA**

Why haven’t you told them? You’re an amazing dancer Moyo. You’re like the best dancer on the team. 

The others nod their heads in agreement.

**MOYO**

I don’t know. 

(He shrugs) 

It’s never really come up in conversation before? Now that I think of it, I’m not really sure what we really talk about. 

(pause) 

The vlogs I guess.

**LOUIS**

Oh shit yea when’s the next one coming out its been months, man!

**VIVIAN**

Let him breathe. Quarantine has been a bitch. I mean we’ve barely seen our friends. Kinda hard to film anything over like zoom or something. You’d have to be  _ very _ creative.

**MOYO**

That’s not very nice. No vlogs for you, Vivian. We are super creative, it’s just that not being able to go outside was kinda draining. Also having to take care of Izzy… 

Moyo breaks off. Alexander puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

**ALEXANDER**

I’m sure Izzy was happy to have his big brother around for all those months. He really looks up to you man. When I babysit he just won’t shut up about you.

Moyo looks up at him in surprise.

**MOYO**

Shit really? 

Alexander nods and Moyo smiles. 

**MOYO** (cont’d)

I didn’t realise.. Anyways, merci Louis. I’m glad you like the channel. Between you and me, 

(He leans closer and pretends to whisper)

We filmed on Zaterdag and Robbe showed us a first edit this morning. It looks great. Hopefully it’ll be up this weekend

**LOUIS**

Ah yes! I can’t wait.

**MOYO**

Thanks man. I’ll text a link in the groupchat if you guys want.

Everyone smiles and nods, clearly excited to see another vlog of Moyo and his friends doing some crazy challenge or activity.

**MOYO** (cont’d)

Ok but enough about me! I feel like I’m the main focus of this conversation. It’s been so long since we’ve properly hung out just us, outside of dance. Aadya how’s school? You still doing that bio program?

**AADYA**

Oh my god you remembered. 

(She gives him a huge grin.)

**MOYO**

See, I pay attention to when you all talk, unlike some people (He vaguely gestures to Vivian and laughs.)

**VIVIAN**

Hey! I listen to you! Aadya, 

(She turns to her, putting her hand on her shoulder.) 

believe me when I say I listen to you.

**AADYA** (laughing)

Vivian, I know you listen to me. Moyo’s an idiot. 

It’s Moyo’s turn to laugh. Everyone joins in. Oh how he’s missed his dance friends. 

**AADYA** (cont’d)

My program’s been good though, lots of exams and my mom being on my case about my grades thanks to dancing. But, uh, I have this really cool project where we have to compare cells and it’s like a - 

Music: _The Future -_ The Van Jets

Aadya continues to talk with everyone attentively listening. The camera pulls away from their table. Their conversation fades from hearing. We pull back to see the pretty fairy lights illuminating the area under the dark, cloudless sky. 

* END OF AFLEVERING 34*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and we appreciate all your support!💕


	3. Ep.3 Aflevering 35 -dus jij bent zo’n goede zorgzame broer? (so you’re like a good big brother?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo!! I think this was one of our fav episodes to write. Lots of development and things that we think needed to happen. We hope we did it justice and we hope you don't get too emotional near the end :(((
> 
> Ep.3[mentions of sexist comments, racist undertones and trigger warning for talk about the homophobic attack in clips 9 and 10]

ZATERDAG 21:53

INT. MAKADI APARTMENT - NIGHT

Music _Stand still -_ Bensbeendead ft. min.a

Establishing shots: Moyo sitting on the couch.

The living room is dark, only illuminated by a small lamp in the corner. MOYO’s face is lit up by the light coming from his computer screen. He’s got headphones on so as to not wake up his mama and Izzy who are sleeping in the nearby rooms. His laptop screen shows youTube videos of different choreographers and dancers for inspiration. He scrolls through the search results and clicks on one. The video starts to play and we watch the screen with him. 

Music: (of the video) _Dance_ , _Dance_ , _Dance_ \- Astrid S

We hear the music coming from his headphones, a little muffled but still discernible. At one point, he stands up, places his laptop on the couch facing the open room and starts to follow along, testing out different moves and combinations. The video ends and he pulls out his phone. There are messages from the broers:

_ [JENS: robbe, where are you on that final edit man? it’s been dayssss! _

_ ROBBE: relax man i’ve been busy _

_ AARON: as if you don’t basically live with sander already _

_ ROBBE:  _ 🙄🙄 _ it’ll be ready to go up tomorrow night i think _

_ AARON: hell yea! i’m excited guys! actually, you all made fun of me in that, not excited anymore :( _

_ JENS: you should be excited! you made it a good video _

_ MOYO: tomorrow sounds good! my insta is ready _

_ JENS: the broerrrs are back!!] _

Moyo sits and leans back on the couch still wondering how he was going to juggle all this. Between school, the vlogs, dance and taking care of Izzy and his mama, there wasn’t much time left for himself. As he throws his head on the couch and blows out a breath, he catches a glint of a photo frame from the light of his laptop. He looks to see a photograph of his dad smiling and holding him, his mom beside him holding little baby Izzy. He takes the frame and holds it in his hands. He misses his father and things just haven’t been the same since he passed away years ago. But he was trying, that much he knew. 

He gets up to get a glass of water from the kitchen when he hears footsteps approach him. 

**MARIE**

Moyo? What are you up to? It’s almost time for bed.    
(She rubs her eyes that are still heavy with sleep.)

**MOYO**

Nothing mama, just practicing for the team.    
(He takes a sip then approaches her.)    
Go back to bed.

**MARIE**

I’m already up. I missed my medication.    
(She shakes her head, getting a glass of water as well as she gets her lithium.)

**MOYO**

When are you supposed to take it next? You can’t have that within two hours of the next dose. 

**MARIE**

It’s fine, Moyo, my next dose is in the morning.    
(She takes the lithium.)    
Besides,    
(She turns to look at him.)    
you know you don’t have to worry about me. I take care of  _ you _ . Not the other way around.    
(She chuckles)

Moyo sits on the kitchen chair and lets out a heavy sigh. 

**MOYO**

You know that’s not true. Things have been harder ever since…

Marie gives him a knowing look. 

**MARIE**

I know. It doesn’t have to be just you. You don’t have to be so tough all the time. You’ve got all of us, me and Izzy    
(She comes closer to kiss him on the forehead)    
You’ve got us.

Music: _Comfort Crowd -_ Conan Gray

But it still doesn’t settle the feeling in his stomach. He still feels like he has to be tough. For his mom, for Izzy. He feels like he needs defences everywhere. Especially with the broers. 

**MARIE**

Don’t stay up too late.    
(She smiles and heads back to bed)    
Love you.

**MOYO**   
Love you, too.

CUT TO:

* * *

ZONDAG 13:21

EXT. PARK - DAY

Music: _Young, Wild, and Free (feat. Bruno Mars) -_ Snoop Dog and Wiz Khalifa

Establishing shots: green open area with trees and shade. Cool lighting with the leaves making the sunlight flicker

The boy and girl squad are spread out at a safe distance over three large blankets with an assortment of picnic foods. Montage of everyone having fun and just having a good time together. Some of them have kicked off their shoes. There is a football tucked between someone’s bag.

Music is coming from a portable speaker. SANDER is sitting up against a tree, arms around ROBBE laying between his legs, using his stomach as a pillow. They’re talking with YASMINA, ZOË, and SENNE who are sitting with them at their blanket. MOYO and LUCA sit at another blanket talking with AMBER, AARON, and JENS are on the last blanket. 

**YASMINA**

Look at you lovebirds all wrapped up in each other. (She teases, smiling) you look happy.

**ROBBE**

We are. (He smiles up at Sander, then looks over to Zoë)

**ZOË**

Yeah, we are too. It took a while to get here but it worked out. (She smiles leaning into Senne’s embrace)

**ROBBE**

What about you? Didn’t you say you had someone special? (He smirks)

Yasmina tries not to blush and gives him a joking glare. 

**YASMINA**

Can’t tell you anything, can I Ijzermans?    
(She laughs, shaking her head and looks off into the side. Then she looks down and picks at her nails.)    
There might be a “someone”.

**ZOË**

Really? (she leans closer eagerly)

Amber overhears and starts to squeal.

**AMBER**

What? Who’s this “someone”?

**YASMINA**

Don’t start already. I’m not having this conversation.

**ROBBE**

Aw, Yasmina don’t be like that.    
(He sits up from his spot near Sander.)

**YASMINA**

It’s just...it’s not a big deal. 

**SANDER**

Or maybe  _ you’re  _ just not making it a big deal.    
(He shrugs). 

**ZOË**

Fine, but whenever you want to make it a big deal, I want to be the first to know about it. 

**AMBER**

Me too! And Luca and Jana.

**ROBBE**

Hey! She told me first. I should get to know, too.

**YASMINA**

Yeah, sure. You’ll all be in my exclusive club of knowledge.    
(She rolls her eyes but smiles anyway).

The rest of them laugh and Yasmina breathes a small sigh of relief as they seem to move on. 

**AMBER**

By the way, has anyone talked to Jana recently?

**JENS**

Yea I called her on Wednesday I think.

**AARON**

Isn’t it weird talking to your ex all the time?

**JENS**

What the fuck? No we’re like best friends. Yea, we broke up but we still love each other. Not in the same way as before, but I still like, care about her a lot.

Amber coes.

**AMBER**

You’re just looking out for her. That’s really cute. I wish I had someone like that.

**AARON**

What the hell am I?

**AMBER**

We’re actually dating though so it’s different.

Aaron looks confused at Moyo who just shrugs.

**AMBER** (cont’d)

Hey why don’t we call her right now? Group facetime!

**YASMINA** (turning around)

Who are we calling?

**AMBER**

We’re going to call Jana!

Zoë exclaims happily, but then frowns as she takes out her phone and looks at the time.

**ZOË**

You realise it’s like 7 in the morning for her right? She’s gonna be asleep.

**AMBER**

It’ll be fine! 

**LUCA**

Maybe she’s still jet lagged!

**AMBER**

Oh yea maybe! Someone call her, my phone is running low on battery. Jens!

Jens groans but takes out his phone. Everyone turns or moves slightly to face him. He opens Jana’s contact and facetime calls her. It rings.

**JENS**

She’s going to be sleeping!

**AMBER**

Just wait! She’ll pick up!

Just as he’s about to hang up, JANA answers.

**JANA** (over the phone)

Jens!

**AMBER**

I told you she’d answer!

**JANA(over** the phone)

It’s 7 in the morning, why the hell are you calling me!? Can you not figure out the time difference?

**ZOË**

And I told you!

**LUCA** (teasingly)

Why, did you have a rager last night?

**JANA** (over the phone)

Yes, because in this dire time I am out partying every night.    
(She laughs and rolls her eyes.) Wait I just heard Amber and Luca, where the fuck are you?

**JENS**

Sorry, we’re just all out here having a picnic and missing you and Amber wanted to call you.    
(He spins his phone around to show her everyone else and they all wave.)

**ROBBE**

Hi Jana!

**JANA** (over the phone)

Oh my god. I look awful. Why didn’t you start with that?    
(She covers her face.)

**ZOË**

No you look great, Jana. You always do. I miss you!

**ROBBE**

How’s New York?

**JANA** (over the phone)

You know, I haven’t been out much. We’ve had to quarantine, obviously. I get to finally leave the house on Tuesday!

**YASMINA**

So you’ve just been unpacking?

**JANA** (over the phone)

Yea pretty much! The apartment is small, but we’re like super high up so we have this incredible view!

**ZOË**

Oooh, show us!

She and the girls move closer to Jens. Luca actually takes Jens’s phone from his hands and shoos him away.

**JENS**

They’re taking my phone. I’ll call you later, Jana.

Jens looks slightly annoyed but laughs and accepts the situation as he moves closer to Robbe, Sander, and Senne. Moyo and Aaron join them. They look over their shoulder and laugh at the girls now huddled together, laughing. 

**MOYO**

So what’s this about you always calling Jana?

**JENS**

What do you mean?

Robbe and Sander look at them with confused looks. Senne raises an eyebrow.

**MOYO**

I mean like, you were together 

**JENS**

And? What’s your point?

**MOYO**

I don’t know maybe you still need someone to make you feel good. 

**JENS**

Have I told you about a thing called toothpaste?

**SENNE**

I’m sorry what?

**ROBBE**

Oh dude not again    
(He rolls his eyes and throws his hands up.)

**SANDER**

Wacht what’s this about toothpaste?? (He looks from his boyfriend to Jens in confusion.)

**ROBBE**

Schatje don’t ask. He’s so weird with this. 

**SANDER**

Oh now I really want to know.    
(He brings Robbe closer to him and turns to Jens.)    
So enlighten me please. 

Robbe rolls his eyes as Jens starts talking about his one and only love for toothpaste with Senne and Sander listening intently and honestly a little concerned for Jens’s well being but they don’t say anything. The camera pans away from the boys to the girls all talking to Jana on the phone looking very happy. The shot turns into a drone shot and we fly away over the trees. 

CUT TO:

* * *

MAANDAG 12:00

EXT. KONINKLIJK ATHENEUM BERCHEM HALLWAY - DAY

Music: _Find a Way -_ A Tribe Called Quest

Establishing shots: the school stairway with students walking out of classrooms

The boys are crowded by the lockers during lunchtime getting ready for lunch. As they all pile outside the classroom to Moyo’s locker and they start chatting. In the midst of their conversation Robbe notices something.

**ROBBE**

You were pretty late to class today. Sleep in again?    
(He teases.)

Moyo had actually had a very rough morning with Izzy falling down the stairs of their apartment. He was there to save the day but his mom wasn’t too happy with him thinking he needed to be more careful with Izzy. He’s just seen the few texts she had sent him before he walked into class. 

_ [MAMA: Don’t let him run down the stairs next time and I thought you said you were going to teach him how to tie his shoes.  _

_ MOYO: Sorry mama, I wasn’t watching. It won’t happen again. _

_ MAMA: Did you make it to school on time? _

_ MOYO: I was a little late] _

He didn’t really feel like talking about that right now, though. So he opts for a different excuse instead.

**MOYO**

Nah, just had a flat tire, had to run here.    
(He shrugs, opening his locker to put his books in.)

**JENS**

Wait, you ran here? Bro. Where do you live?

**MOYO** (shrugging)

Only took me like 15 minutes. I was a bit sweaty but good workout I guess. 

He turns back to his locker. He just doesn’t see the big deal about it. The boys seem to accept the confusion and move on with the conversation. 

**JENS**

Did you guys see that video I sent last night?

**ROBBE**

Which one? You sent like 300 hundred…

**JENS**

I don’t like the sass Ijzermans. There were  _ not _ that many. Maybe like 3. I’m talking about the one about the new Spiderman game.

**AARON**

Oh yea yea with Miles Morales. It sounds focking cool! I can’t wait to get it when it comes out! 

Moyo unfortunately can not afford the game right now and is pointedly not participating as much in this conversation. Robbe seems to notice his silence but doesn’t bring it up. He just nods along to Aaron and Jens conversation.

CUT TO:

* * *

DINSDAG 16:36

INT. DANCE STUDIO - DAY

Music: _Better Now -_ Post Malone

Establishing shots: montage of the group rehearsing 

MOYO and MATS are standing in front of everyone, facing them. Everyone else is learning the part of the routine that Moyo has already figured out. Everyone is sweaty but otherwise look like they're having fun and really concentrating on learning the intricate routine. They’re working on a part where the girls, including VIVIAN and AADYA, have a solo with floor work. Moyo counts for them and marks the moves with them. Their moves are pretty sharp and clean. 

**MOYO**

Yes! You guys look so good! Ok water break, real quick.

Everyone sighs in relief, all clearly out of breath. They go to their bags at the back of the room. Moyo and Mats’s things are against the mirror in a corner. They both walk over to get their own water bottles. 

**MATS**

What, you're not going to mop the floor?

Moyo turns and looks at him very confused.

**MOYO**

What?

**MATS**

Yea it’s your turn this week. Look how slippery it looks from everyone’s sweat. It’s fucking shiny dude.

**MOYO**

I mopped last week, bro. I don’t know who’s supposed to clean this week.

**MATS**

Well, since you’re here already, why don’t you get to it?

**MOYO**

Why me? You’re standing here too. 

**MATS** (smirking)

I just think, out of the two us, we know who’d be better at it.

**MOYO**

What the fuck? Why would I be better at it?    
(He glares at him.)

Mats doesn’t get to answer as Vivian walks up to them. She sees the tension between them and offers to clean instead. 

**VIVIAN**

Chill out Mats, everyone in this studio can clean, even you. 

**MATS**   
Whatever, I’m out.

He shrugs it off and makes his way out of the studio. 

**MOYO**

Thanks.

**VIVIAN**

Don’t worry about it. Besides, it’s my turn this week. 

She gives him a warm smile and goes to clean the centre of the room. 

CUT TO:

* * *

DINSDAG 19:12

EXT SCHELDE RIVERBANK - EVENING

Music: _No Ordinary -_ Labyrinth

Establishing shots: drone shots of the path near the river

MOYO and ALEXANDER are walking towards Moyo’s apartment building. They have on face masks and gym bags over their shoulders. Their clothes damp from sweat but they don’t seem to really care.

**ALEXANDER**

I feel like I haven’t talked to you one on one in ages.

**MOYO**

Yea not since that quarantine zoom I think.

**ALEXANDER**

Oh shit that’s right. Wow that was a while ago!

**MOYO**

Fuck, yea it was. Happy to not be back there though. 

**ALEXANDER**

Was it that bad being at home all the time?

**MOYO**

Well no, but I think I would’ve liked to get away once in a while you know. Like I spent a lot of great time with mama and Izzy, but Izzy be a lot sometimes. Like constant attention.

**ALEXANDER** (chuckling)

That sounds like Izzy. Man, I wish I could’ve taken him for a bit. I miss the kid. 

Moyo smiles up at Alexander.

**MOYO**

Please! Please come take him once in a while!

He jokingly pleads, almost throwing himself at Alexander who laughs along with him.

**MOYO** (cont’d)

In all seriousness, he misses you though. Mama is also sad you haven’t been able to come around for dinner recently. She knows it’s not your fault though, safety precautions and all of that.

**ALEXANDER**

How is Marie actually? Is she still working from home?

**MOYO**

I think she said she was like 50/50. Three days a week she goes into the office.

**ALEXANDER**

Oh that’s great to hear. How was being at home with her two boys for 3 months straight? You two must not have given her an easy time.

He laughs and Moyo can’t help but smile.

**MOYO**

I don’t know what you’re talking about. I think deep down she loved it, but at the same time there were days where she wasn’t feeling great. Being trapped in that tiny apartment is rough for her, but she’s been keeping up with her medication and her sessions are online, so that’s been super nice. How have you been though?

**ALEXANDER**

Uni’s been online so it’s been nice waking up five minutes before lecture starts. Not so great when that class is engineering with a lot of complicated math and an absolute disaster to understand when you’re half asleep. 

They both laugh. 

**ALEXANDER** (cont’d)

I haven’t really seen anyone besides dance though.    
(He gives a rather sad smile which Moyo returns.)

**MOYO**

Yea living alone must be hard sometimes. But your program is going well? Aerospace right?

**ALEXANDER**

Yea aerospace. Only three more years to go!    
(He laughs.)    
You given a thought at what you’re gonna do when you finish this year?

**MOYO**

Not really to be honest.

Alexander gives him a reassuring smile. 

**ALEXANDER**

That’s okay. I didn’t really know either until about a year ago. You’ll figure it out. 

**MOYO**

I just want to continue being able to take care of mama and Izzy. Which is why winning this competition would be so fucking great for us. 

Alexander gives him a soft smile and nods. He understands Moyo’s situation, how he carries a lot of his shoulder to make sure Izzy and his mama are well taken care of, but he does it all alone. Alexander has always helped wherever he could, whether taking Izzy once in a while when the world was in better health or even tutoring Moyo when he was younger. Moyo may even go as far as calling him an older brother and it helps that Marie adores him too, always inviting him for dinner or just to chat over a cup of tea. Alexander was always welcome in the Makadi household. 

**ALEXANDER**

I have high hopes that we will win. Your choreo for the girls today was so fucking awesome. How do you do it? 

**MOYO**

It helps to know the girls really well. Like I know Aadya and Vivian’s dance style. And this song is honestly fire. A little different to what I normally work with but it’s cool to explore new things. 

**ALEXANDER**

I’m glad you’re having fun with it. And how’s working with Mats?

**MOYO**

Oh, well, you know, it’s Mats. I don’t think he likes me very much

**ALEXANDER** (chucking)

I don’t think he likes any of us very much. But he’s a damn good dancer. You’re the better choreographer though. Like you said, you know us. That’s what I like about your style, you make sure to include ours. 

Moyo grins. 

**MOYO**

I didn’t realise I did that, but you guys deserve it you’re all great fucking dancers! I’m glad we have this. It’s a de-stress. 

**ALEXANDER**

I’m glad we’re back. 

Music: (cont'd) _No Ordinary_ \- Labyrinth

They continue to make their way down the river taking in the cool evening air. 

CUT TO:

* * *

WOENSDAG 07:46

EXT. KONINLIJK ATHENEUM BERCHEM - DAY

Establishing shots: the school courtyard

The boysquad and girlsquad are talking outside and chattering about assignments and upcoming tests. JENS starts talking about their vlogs and how they’ve gotten so many views on the crab vlog. AARON shakes his head and flares while ROBBE pats him on the back for getting their views up. JENS wants to plan another vlog just like it for the next one. 

**JENS**

So, I was thinking maybe we brainstorm a bit. We can have a similar concept or even a part 2 but like have the crab in a tank. 

**ROBBE**

Where are you gonna get a crab? Where are you gonna get a tank?    
(He looks at him smirking and slightly shaking his head as Jens pauses to think of it.)

**MOYO**

There’s a reason it’s called a brainstorm, Robbe. If you’ve got better ideas let us know. We’d like to hear    
(He scoffs jokingly.)

The boys laugh. Amber overhears them and decides to suggest an idea.

**AMBER**

Why don’t you guys do like another makeup video? Maybe “girlfriend does my makeup” or something like that. I could join.    
(She looks at Aaron)

**AARON**

Yeah I think that’d be cool. You can make me look pretty. But not too pretty. We could go by the cafe and brainstorm there. 

**AMBER**

Oh if you’re going, we could come too!    
(She gestures at the girls who look at Aaron now)    
There’s a new drink I’ve been dying to try.

**YASMINA**

You guys can all go, I’ve got studying to catch up on. Oh and Robbe, what happened study buddy, did you forget we had a session? 

**ROBBE**

Ah, right.    
(He clicks his tongue)    
Tomorrow. Promise.

**YASMINA**

You’re not gonna ditch me for Sander again?    
(She gives him a look)

**ROBBE**

I’ll be there. I promise.    
(He smiles)

Yasmina smiles too and parts ways with the boys and girls.

**ROBBE**

Ok so we can get ideas for about an hour? I actually do have to meet with Sander soon. 

**JENS**

No ditching said loverboy    
(He laughs while Robbe rolls his eyes) 

Music: _Ur so F**king cOoL -_ Tones and I

Moyo gets a text from Vivian about a move that they can use for the choreography and he smiles at his phone as he laughs at the gif she sent him. 

_ [VIVIAN: Maybe to include in the lift? [link to a youTube video] _

_ {gif}] _

He smiles at his phone as he laughs at the gif she sent him. 

**JENS**

Oh, are you Loverboy, too?    
(He peers at his phone)   
Who’s Vivian? 

The boys hoot and holler while Moyo rolls his eyes. 

**MOYO**

It’s not like that. 

**AARON**

And you said you didn’t want a relationship.

**MOYO**

Really man, it’s not like that.

**JENS**

Then please enlighten us. What’s it like?

Moyo feels the pressure as he looks at everyone staring at him. He hesitates and then takes a breath. 

**MOYO**

I- she...she’s a good friend from dance practice. 

**AARON**

Dance practice?

**MOYO**

Yeah I practice with a team every year, we enter a competition and you can win stuff, it’s not a big deal.

It was in fact, a very big deal. He’s just never really told them about dance before. Not about his dance squad and studio anyway.

**AARON**

You mean you dance, like at a studio and you never told us?  _ Dude _ . What the fuck? That’s crazy!

The boys and girls both are in awe about this fact and they actually think it’s really cool.

**ROBBE**

So, how come you’ve never told us? 

**MOYO**

I don’t know. I just really like dancing, I’m so passionate about it. But sometimes it interferes and I just wanted to keep it separate. 

He was telling them a half truth. It does interfere with a lot sometimes but he feels really different when he’s with the dance squad as opposed to the boysquad. He’s not really sure how to explain it. It’s like another side of him that he only lets out when he dances with the team.

**MOYO** (cont’d)

I don’t know dude. I thought maybe you guys would make fun of me of something for being on a team. How come none of you tell me stuff? 

**JENS**

Alright, ok. Point taken. But that’s really cool! We’re here to support!

**AARON**

Can we meet your dance squad?

**MOYO**

Woah slow down there. We’re not there yet. (He laughs jokingly) but no they’re really awesome. I think you’d like them. Except for maybe one. (He laughs again)

**LUCA**

Why what’s wrong? They can’t dance? (She teases)

**MOYO**

No, he dances fine. He’s really good actually, his names Mats but he’s just so fucking annoying. I don’t even know why he’s here half the time. I think his dad, like founded the studio or something but  _ man  _ he has an attitude putain. (He clicks his tongue irritated).

**ZOË**

So he’s a rich boy? They’re all like that, it’s freaking annoying. (She shakes her head)

**LUCA**

You’re dating one aren’t you?

**ZOË**

Yeah and I thought Senne was annoying when I first met him. 

**LUCA**

When they have the money, they think they can get away with anything.

**ZOË**

Money does make the world go ‘round.

They all grin at one another, including Moyo who feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest. He no longer has to do this alone. His friends now know he dances with the team and that’s a relief. 

Music: _Get Up (ft. Vince Staples_ ) - Terrl Hines

CUT TO:

* * *

WOENSDAG 18:42

INT. MAKADI APARTMENT - NIGHT

Music: (cont'd) _Get Up (ft. Vince Staples_ ) - Terrl Hines

Establishing shots: front door to the apartment building and then of the actual apartment

IZZY and MOYO walk into the apartment together. Izzy throws his stuff down and run to the living room kicking on his shoes and leaving them in the middle of hallway. Moyo sighs, goes into the kitchen to out down the grocery bags and comes back into the hallway to pick up his brother’s things to tidy the entrance. He knows it’ll make his mama happy to come home to a clean apartment. He goes back into the kitchen and starts to put away the food they’d just bought into the fridge and cupboard. 

**IZZY** (calling from the living room)

MOYO! What’s for dinner! I’m hungry!

**MOYO**

I don’t know, what do you want?

**IZZY**

Anything except that thing you made last time. I didn’t like that. 

Izzy pads his way into the kitchen to look up at his brother. He’s got a frown on his face.

**MOYO**

What was wrong with my quiche?    
(He pretends to look offended.)

**IZZY**

You forgot the salt! How do you forget the salt? It wasn’t nice, Moyo.

Moyo laughs running his hand over his head. Izzy smiles, looking proud of himself.

**MOYO**

Yea, that wasn’t great. So how about I make simple pasta for tonight.    
(He turns to open the fridge.)    
With pesto!    
(He shows Izzy the container.)

**IZZY**

Yes please!    
(He runs back out the kitchen.)

**MOYO**

Did you start your homework yet?

**IZZY**

I’ll do it later!

**MOYO**

No, do it now, that way you’re done by the time we eat and we can watch a movie or something.

He’s talking a little louder than usual whilst taking out the saucepan from the bottom cupboard and filling it with water from the water filter. He turns on the flame, puts a lid on the pot, and walks to the living room to find Izzy just lying on the floor.

**MOYO** (cont’d)

Izzy, please. Where is your notebook?

Izzy just points to his backpack he’s tossed aside still staring at the ceiling, making no effort to move any more. Moyo sighs and starts taking things out the backpack. He starts looking through the papers and finds the short list of homework assignments.

**MOYO** (cont’d)

Look, you only have 4 math problems to do in the book. Can you please come and look at them with me? 

He’s made his way to the table and sits down, pulling out the chair next to him. 

**MOYO** (cont’d)

Izzy please, I am not in the mood tonight.

Izzy groans and gets up. He takes the pencil that Moyo is offering him and starts to do his problems. Moyo gets up and goes to check on his water. He looks in the cupboard for the pasta. He calls from the kitchen to his brother:

**MOYO** (cont’d)

Hey what pasta do you want? We have spaghetti and bowties.

**IZZY**

Bowties!

**MOYO**

OK, spaghetti it is.    
(He grins at himself.)

**IZZY**

No I said BOWTIES!

**MOYO**

Spaghetti?

**IZZY**

NOOO! MOYO! _BOW-TIES!_   
(He comes into the kitchen and stares angrily at his brother. He walks over to where Moyo is pointing at the pasta and pulls out the bowties)   
This one!

Moyo starts to laugh.

**MOYO**

Oké, oké! Bowties, I’m kidding I heard you the first time.

**IZZY** (pouting)

You’re not funny.

**MOYO** (still laughing)

Yes I am, now go back to work.

Izzy stomps back to the table. The water starts to boil and Moyo throws in the pasta. He makes his way back to the living room to check on Izzy’s progress.

**MOYO**

See you’re almost done. That wasn’t too hard was it?

Izzy just continues to work, ignoring his brother. Moyo pulls out his phone and starts to scroll through instagram and social media mindlessly. He sees a post from Vivian of her and a few friends. There’s another post from Robbe who’s posted a cool mural that’s been sprayed in another part of town. 

**IZZY**

All done!

**MOYO**

Ah, you see? Too easy! That wasn’t so bad was it?

Music: _come out and play_ \- billie eillish

Izzy shakes his head and actually smiles.

**MOYO** (cont’d)

Ok, good job. Pasta should be done soon. What do you want to watch?

Izzy goes to find the iPad in the other room while Moyo heads back into the kitchen to make sure the pasta hasn’t boiled over.

CUT TO:

* * *

DONDERDAG 16:58

EXT. SCHELDE ROVERBANK - SUNSET

Music: _WATERS_ \- NATHAN BOAZ

Establishing shots: the river path with people skating and walk by

MOYO, JENS, ROBBE, and AARON all arrive together at the river bank. They make their way to an empty portion of the wall which so happens to be right in front of the mural. They unceremoniously throw their bags down.

**AARON** (waving at the mural)

Hi better looking Robbe. 

**ROBBE**

Remind me why I left studying with Yasmina to join you idiots.

Robbe rolls his eyes but still laughs along with everyone else. Jens gets a text message. He pulls out his phone and looks at it. 

**ROBBE**

Is it Jana?

Jens shakes his head as he begins to type out a response. 

**JENS**

Nee, my mama wants me to pick up Lotte at 19h from her friend’s. She has to stay at work late. 

**MOYO**

Ah so you do have parents!

**AARON**

And a sister apparently. 

**ROBBE**

Two actually. 

**AARON**

I didn’t even know.    
(He looks at Moyo.)    
Did you know that?

**MOYO**

Yea I’ve met them before too but barely. 

**AARON**

Bet you can’t tell how many siblings I have (he smiles mischievously)

**JENS** (sighs)

I don’t know man, how many siblings do you have? (he says with a bored expression)

**AARON**

What are you not even interested? Does no one here want to know about each other? (he looks around in exaggerated surprise)

**ROBBE**

Sure, man. What do you wanna know?

**AARON**

Wait, let’s do, like an activity. Amber was telling me about these. How about...    
(beat, which he takes for dramatic effect)   
An honesty circle. 

Moyo rolls his eyes. 

**MOYO**

Of course, Amber was telling you, that’s some girly shit right there. What, we gonna sit around and hold hands and spill all our secrets and make friendship bracelets for each other?

**AARON**

Not exactly but yea talk to each other about our shit. We didn’t even know you were in a dance team until 2 days ago.

Jens puts a hand on Moyo’s shoulder to stop him from retorting.

**JENS**

He’s got a point. We actually don’t know shit. If I was going wakeboarding and a shark was coming and the only way to save me was to say a fact about me, would you know one? (he looks around them).

**ROBBE**

You like croques and greasy fridays.

**JENS**

You’re not allowed to answer. 

Robbe smiles, happy to know that he knows his best friend. He looks at the other two waiting for an answer and when there’s a beat of awkward silence, they both sigh, relenting. 

**ROBBE**

You just gotta be open to people. You guys know more about me than I do any of you. You got like 3 months of me last year with me coming out and all that.

**JENS**

Yea man sorry again. I’m never going to stop apologising for being a terrible best friend. 

Robbe nods and gives him a small smile. 

**AARON**

So who wants to go?

**ROBBE**

I’ll go first. You all know about me being gay and Sander and all that. And my mom is mentally ill so sometimes she has to check into the hospital like last year which is why I was living with Milan and Zoë. 

Of course, they knew this, but they all nod, supporting him.

**JENS**

So who’s next? Moyo? 

MOYO (laughing)

Why me? Ok I guess I’ll go. Well you know I dance at the community centre. And that my mama is bipolar.    
(He stops to think. He looks as though he remembers something and his face becomes sad.)   
Uhh, my dad passed away when I was nine.

**ROBBE**

Oh shit, man. I’m so sorry. I had no idea.

**JENS**

I’m sorry for your loss.   
(He puts a hand on Moyo’s shoulder.)

**AARON**

I can’t believe we didn’t know this about you, man. I’m really sorry. 

**MOYO**   
Merci, guys. It was years ago.   
(He looks at all his friends and gives a small, sad smile.)   
Hmm, what else?    
(He tries to lighten the mood. He really does miss his dad, but he’s come to terms with it and tries to be the best father figure he can be for Izzy.)   
Oh I have a little brother.

All three of them stare at him, eyes wide. This is something they were not expecting to learn. 

**AARON**

You have a what now?

**JENS**

You have a brother?! Younger or older?

**MOYO** (laughing even harder)

Younger. His name is Izzy and he’s 10. I, like, take care of him all the time, since mama works most of the time. 

**ROBBE**

Wait is that why you were late on Monday?

Moyo thinks back to Tuesday and Izzy falling down the last three steps when he tripped on his untied shoelace.

**MOYO**

Yea, he fell down the stairs and scraped his knee so we had to go back up and clean him up before I could drop him off at school and my ass over to class. Mama wasn’t too happy about it but she was already at work. I couldn’t not tell her otherwise she would have assumed something else had happened when she saw his scraps later.

**AARON**

So you’re like a good brother?

**MOYO** (shrugging)

I mean I hope I am. I love him a lot.

**JENS**

To be honest, I wouldn’t have guessed.

**ROBBE**

He must really look up to you man, that’s great.

**JENS**

Sometimes I wish I had an older sibling to learn from. But it’s also nice being the older sibling, but having sisters is different. 

**AARON**

Hell yeah only child!    
(He turns to Robbe to give him a high five which he accepts, laughing.)    
You guys are missing out. It’s so chill at home. No noise

**JENS** (jokingly)

Yea because you’re the one making all the noise. I feel bad for your parents.

Everyone laughs, including Aaron.

**AARON**

I’m gonna pretend I’m not offended by that.

Music: _So_ _Close_ \- NOTD, Felix Jaehn, Captain Cuts, Georgia Ku

They continue talking with the conversation getting lighter. It’s something they all didn’t know they needed until now in order to be good friends to each other.

CUT TO:

* * *

VRIJDAG 20:46

INT. JENS' HOUSE - NIGHT

Music: _Play_ \- Jax Jones, Years&Years

Establishing shots: exterior of Jens’s house and through the doorway looking in at the boysquad

JENS, MOYO, AARON, and ROBBE are spread out in the living room. Aaron is sprawled on one couch, Jens and Robbe are sat next to each other on another and Moyo lays back on the recliner couch. They’ve ordered pizza and gotten beer and now they’re playing cards at the living room table. 

**ROBBE** (to Aaron)

You’re cheating.

**AARON**

Am not!

Robbe points to the cards peeking out from his sleeve that are clearly visible. 

**AARON**

Man, if Sander were here you’d barely notice.    
(He shakes his head, disappointed his tactics weren’t working.)

**JENS**

Oh speaking of Sander, how’d your date go last night? Romantic vibes yeah?    
(He teasingly raises his eyebrows and smirks.)

Robbe laughs a little with the boys but it dies as he looks down suddenly shifting uncomfortably and staring at his feet.

**ROBBE**

Uh not exactly. 

**MOYO**

What, you guys ran out of condoms or something?    
(He teases lightly) 

The other boys snicker. Robbe stays silent for a bit, still hesitant. Jens catches on.

**JENS**

Hey, we said we’d be more open dude. You can tell us if you want. 

Moyo watches as Robbe takes a deep breath and starts. 

**ROBBE**

Ok, we were– we were supposed to go to our bar, the one we went to on our first date but–

He stops talking. There is complete silence.

**MOYO**

Hey, ça va man?    
(He places a reassuring hand on his friend’s shoulder.)

**JENS**

What happened at the bar?    
(His tone has changed. He sounds concerned.)

Robbe takes a deep breath and continues.

**ROBBE**

So last year, when we first got together, before anyone knew about us, we went to this bar. We had a great time until we got outside.    
(His voice starts shaking.)   
We were a little drunk and being like cuddly and then these guys threw us off our bikes to beat us up and called us–    
(He breaks off, unable to complete his sentence.)

The boys looked at him with shock.

**MOYO**

Wait, what? They attacked you and Sander for being together?

Robbe slowly nods, unable to look at any of his friends.

**MOYO**

Putain

**AARON**

Shit man, why didn’t you tell us?

Robbe gives him a look

**AARON** (cont’d)

Right, yeah we’ve been shitty    
(He admits blowing out a breath) 

**ROBBE**

So, we haven’t been to that bar ever since because I’m scared to… Sander’s been supportive of it though. We talked about it over quarantine to try and go again once things reopened. So we tried last night, but I couldn’t do it. I had a breakdown like two minutes away. We just went home because I’m stupid and can’t go to a fucking bar without having a fucking panic attack.

**JENS**

Hey, you’re not stupid!    
(He’s calm but there’s is a hint of sadness in his voice)

Aaron nods in agreement. Moyo had been staring at the ground grinding his teeth agitated. Suddenly he rises from his seat.

**MOYO**

This is bullshit!

The boys look up at him startled.

**MOYO** (cont’d)

You guys didn’t deserve any of that. I know that I didn’t really help with it all and I’m really sorry about that. But man, I could’ve…    
(He flicks his wrist and looks off to the side frustrated at the situation Robbe just described)

**ROBBE**

You could’ve what? You can’t go back and change it. 

Moyo swallows hard. 

**MOYO**

I know it’s just-it  _ sucks _ man. I’m really sorry. 

**ROBBE**

Merci. 

###  Music: _OK Not To Be OK_ \- B0b & Nan-Z

**JENS**

What happened to you and Sander shouldn’t have happened. If you can’t go yet, then you can’t go yet. And Sander understands that right?

Robbe nods.

**JENS** (cont’d)

Then whatever happens next, he supports you. We support you. I’m sorry we weren’t there before. We haven’t really been good friends to each other..

**AARON**

Yeah, but that changes tonight.

Jens and Moyo nod in agreement.

CUT TO:

* * *

VRIJDAG 23:03

INT. MAKADI APARTMENT - NIGHT

Establishing shots: Moyo’s apartment building

MOYO opens the front door and tiptoes inside. There is just silence as he moves through the hallway. He sees the small lamp is on in the living room and MARIE is sitting on the couch reading. IZZY’s head is in her lap; he’s fast asleep and snoring a little. 

**MARIE**

How was your night?

**MOYO**

Good, good. Hung out with the broers for a bit, pizza and beer. 

His head was still a little cloudy from what he’d heard tonight. 

**MOYO** (cont’d)

Should I take him to bed?    
(He gestures towards Izzy)

**MARIE**

No, let him sleep for a bit.    
(She runs her fingers through his curls as she looks down lovingly at him)   
I’ll carry him to bed later.

Moyo feels a deep sense of calm in this moment, even though the back of his mind is still racing with thoughts. 

**MOYO**

Ok, I’m gonna head to bed, then. 

He then enters his room and sighs heavily. He’s still thinking about what Robbe told him. He feels even more terrible about how he was back then. How he probably made things worse. So, he takes his phone out and decides to video call Robbe. It rings thrice before he picks up. 

**ROBBE**

Moyo? Hey.

**MOYO**

Hey, Robbe. 

He hears shuffling in the back and then sees Sander pass through the frame briefly. 

**MOYO** (cont’d) 

Sorry, am I interrupting something?

Robbe smiles and looks at Sander off camera and watches him as he sits down next to him, poking his head into the shot of the phone camera. We see the phone from Moyo’s point of view throughout the entire conversation, occasionally cutting to Moyo’s reactions.

**SANDER**

Hey, Moyo! Not interrupting at all, we’re having a great night trying this Jenga puzzle. Everything is falling and it’s chaos. (He fakes a smile)

**ROBBE**

Ignore him. (He smiles, softly pushing his face away) What’s up?

Music: _Hurt For_ _me_ \- SYML

**MOYO**

I just...what you told us tonight kind of hasn’t left my mind. 

The boys’ smiles fade a little as they listen intently.

**ROBBE**

Don’t worry about it Moyo, it happened a while ago. 

**MOYO**

Yeah but I just really wanted to say I’m sorry. To the both of you. It takes a lot of courage to have a love like yours. I’m sure it wasn’t easy. And I know I made it pretty bad but I’ve never really been exposed to it all and it just wasn’t a  _ thing _ , until now I guess. Which isn’t an excuse at all. Anyways, I just wanted to apologize. 

**ROBBE**

Merci, Moyo.    
(He nods sincerely)

**SANDER**

That means a lot. 

**MOYO**

Alright, I won’t keep you guys for long. Enjoy your…”Jenga”    
(He smiles slightly teasing, trying to lighten the mood). 

Robbe just shakes his head as he hangs up. Moyo sighs deeply and throws himself on the bed. He looks at his phone as he absentmindedly flips it over and over again in his hand. The camera focuses on his face as he looks up at the ceiling.

CUT TO:

* * *

VRIJDAG 23:21 -ROBBE AND SANDER POV BONUS CLIP

INT. SANDER'S HOUSE - NIGHT

Music: (con'td) _Hurt_ _For_ _Me_ \- SYML

((this song softly plays through the entire clip))

Establishing shots: exterior of Sander’s house

ROBBE puts down his phone. He’s just ended the call with Moyo. He throws himself back onto the bed. SANDER follows and turns on his side to look at him. He runs his fingers through Robbe’s hair and presses a kiss on his temple.

**SANDER**

Ça va?

Robbe nods. He looks over to the pile of Jenga pieces strewn across the floor. They had been trying to play to take their minds off not being able to get to the bar again on Wednesday and what Robbe probably re-lived in his retelling tonight. He sighs.

**ROBBE**

I know we were playing to not have to think about it but...I’m thinking about it. 

Sander is quiet for a moment, just holding him in his arms.

**SANDER**

What are you thinking?

Robbe then shifts and sits up, looking at Sander, his eyes glazed as they moved across his face. 

**ROBBE**

How come you didn’t wanna go to the police? 

Sander looks at him with a heavy sigh coming on.

**SANDER**

I didn’t think we’d get justice. 

**ROBBE**

Yeah but, we could’ve gone then. We could’ve just-

**SANDER**

And what Robbe? We didn’t know what those guys looked like, we didn’t even know what was coming. We’ve been over this. They don’t get to decide how we live our lives.

Robbe stood up from the bed now.

**SANDER** (cont’d)

Where are you going?    
(He pouts)

**ROBBE**

Maybe they don’t decide our lives but what about others? What about others who want to go to that bar? Who just want to live like us? What about them? 

**SANDER**

They- I- I don’t know.    
(He sighs frustratingly) 

**ROBBE**

If we tell the police, at least they’ll know that it’s not safe sometimes. They might not know who’s there but they’ll know if it happens again and how to deal with it. 

He pauses to look at Sander who’s sat up now with his legs over the edge of the bed, hands clasped between his knees. 

**ROBBE** (cont’d)

And I didn’t realize this before but Milan said the same thing. With Zoë. If we don’t let them know, who knows how many more people's lives will be screwed over.

Robbe kneels down in front of Sander at the edge of the bed and takes his hands, trying to look at him.

**ROBBE** (cont’d, softly)

Do you understand?

Sander still can’t look at him yet, his jaw clenching. He probably hadn’t really thought of it like this before. Sander had said they’d go back until Robbe is comfortable, but he’d be more comfortable knowing something was being done about it. Sander seemed to understand that now. He finally looks up at Robbe with glossy eyes.

**SANDER**

Is that...is that something you  _ really _ want to do? You want to report it to the police? 

**ROBBE**

Yeah. I know it might seem pointless to you now but..I don’t know we’ll figure it out.

**SANDER**

Do you think it’s too late? Do you think they’d take our statement?

Robbe leans closer looking in his eyes.

**ROBBE**

I think the best we can do is try.

It takes a long moment for either of them to say anything. They sit there taking slow breaths. 

**SANDER**

Then let’s try. 

Robbe sighs as he leans his forehead on Sander’s. They both embrace and hug each other tightly, Sander kissing Robbe’s cheek as he wraps his arms around him. They stay like so for a bit. The rest of the night is spent in bed, holding each other and running their fingers through each other’s hair, slowly falling asleep. 

* END OF AFLEVERING 35*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support and thanks for reading!


	4. Ep.4 Aflevering 36 - het is oke nu, het komt uiteindelijk (it's okay now, or at least it will be)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Another episode where Moyo struggles to balance dance and vlogs among other things. We're glad you're enjoying it! Any feedback or comments are appreciated. Stay tuned for the next couple of episodes, too ;)

ZATERDAG 8:54

INT. MAKADI APARTMENT - DAY

Music: _Ca Plane Pour Moi -_ Plastic Bertrand

Establishing shots: The camera pans across the kitchen with pots and pans and messy batter strewn across the counter. The sink is half filled with dishes. It pans across the window near the sink and eventually to Moyo’s back facing us at the stove.

MOYO is awake and already helping with breakfast. He’s making pancakes again and he hopes he doesn’t burn them like Izzy did last time. He takes the pan and flips the pancake in it and is pretty proud of himself when he sticks the landing. MARIE shuffles into the kitchen, tired and spent from work yesterday. 

**MARIE**

You’re having fun waaayyy too early this morning.    
(She smiles as she trudges to the counter.)

**MOYO**

I’m making pancakes    
(He waves his spatula.) 

**MARIE**

I can see that    
(she laughs softly)

**MOYO**

How’d you sleep?

**MARIE**

In and out as always. I missed my meds again, though, with everything at work    
(She grabs a glass of water and takes the next dose of her medication)    
How about you?

**MOYO**

You shouldn’t be missing them mama.    
(He looks concerned as she waves him off)    
and, I’ve slept better    
(He shrugs)

**MARIE**

Something on your mind?    
(She eyes him)

**MOYO**

No, just...just some friend stuff.

He thinks back to his conversation with Robbe. He’s glad they finally talked about it.

**MARIE**

Nothing too serious I hope.

**MOYO**

It  _ is _ actually. But it’s okay now. Or at least it will be hopefully (he smiles slightly) 

Marie doesn’t really understand much of that but she trusts that it’s fine. 

**MOYO** (cont’d)

When’s your next appointment again? 

**MARIE**

It’s coming up this Wednesday. 

As Moyo nods, Izzy makes his way into the kitchen rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

**IZZY**

I smelled pancakes so I decided to investigate. 

**MOYO**

Investigate my plate    
(He puts it out for Izzy.)

**IZZY**

They don’t look better than mine    
(He pouts.)    
they’ll probably taste even worse    
(He sticks out his tongue.)

**MOYO**

Did you wake up on the wrong side of bed or what? Why are you so mean today?    
(He pinched his arm) 

**MARIE**

Eat your brother’s pancakes Izzy. He worked hard on them.    
(She smiles shaking her head)

Izzy begrudgingly takes a bite and chews thinking long and hard.

**IZZY**

Ok, they’re ok. A solid 6/10    
(He gives a thumbs up) 

MOYO (he looks at him in pretend shock and then at Marie)

Mama, do you see this? Do you see how ungrateful he is?

Marie just laughs at him shaking her head once again as she takes a plate of pancakes herself. 

**IZZY**

What? I said they were ok    
(He chews another bite, clearly not wanting to admit defeat.)

**MOYO**

I’ll let it slide but you know I’m a great chef    
(He shakes his head and returns to the stove.)

**MARIE**

Well, Chef Moyo, remember to clean the kitchen when you’re done    
(She shouts him a stern look) 

Their laughter fades out as the shot blurs. 

CUT TO:

* * *

ZONDAG 22:37

INT. MAKADI APARTMENT - NIGHT

Music: _Call You Name -_ Tora (muffled)

Establishing shots: Moyo’s living room with contrast lighting from the dark exterior. It’s silent besides his occasional rustling of papers and keyboard tapping.

MOYO is sitting at the table staring at his laptop and surrounded by papers and a notebook. He’s finishing up on some last minute homework. Music can barely be heard, muffled through his headphones. He’s been on this French assignment for a while now and it’s honestly so over it. He’s tired; if he doesn’t go to sleep soon he’s never going to wake up with his alarm. He just wants to finish this one last thing before turning in for the night. He looks up at the sound of someone opening his bedroom door. IZZY sleepily pads his way to Moyo. Moyo takes off his headphones, the music stops and it is now quiet in the room. He picks Izzy up and sits him on his lap. 

**MOYO** (softly)

What’s wrong buddy? Why are you up?

**IZZY**

I had a nightmare. 

There is still sleep in his voice as he rubs his eyes, adjusting to the light in the room. He seems smaller than usual. Moyo brings him into a tight hug. 

**MOYO**

Oh, it’s going to be okay. I’m here now. 

**IZZY**

Can you come into the room with me? I don’t want to go back alone in case the creepy man comes back. 

**MOYO**

Of course. Can I put all this away first?

Music: _NIghtfall_ \- Black Lilys

Izzy nods and Moyo quickly puts away all his things into his bag, closes the top of his laptop and stands up, picking Izzy up with him. Izzy wraps his hands around his big brother’s neck like a koala. He closes the door behind him and gently puts Izzy in his bed and brings up the covers. Izzy snuggles closer to the wall making space for Moyo to lay down next to him. He runs his finger through the little boy’s hair to reassure him of his presence and that no nightmares were going to get to him again tonight. After a while he notices the slowness of his breath and slowly gets up to go to his own bed for the night. 

CUT TO:

* * *

EXT. KONINKLIJK ATHENEUM BERCHEM - DAY

Music: _Mood (Remix) -_ 24kGoldn, Justin Bieber, J Balvin, & iann dior

Establishing shots: outside the school, next to the bike racks across the street

Next to the bike racks, Moyo is standing with his phone in his hand, scrolling through insta and checking his schedule for dance. He sees Sander dropping Robbe off to school from afar. Their voices can be heard in muffled sounds.

**SANDER**

You’re good? 

**ROBBE**

Yeah. I’m good, don’t worry, go to class. (He gives him a peck)

Sander wraps his arms around him tighter, smiling and swaying him this way and that. 

**ROBBE** (cont’d)

Sander. (He laughs)

**SANDER**

Oke oke, I’m going. I’ll see you after though? 

**ROBBE**

Yeah. We can watch a movie or something?

**SANDER**

Or we can listen to Bowie for the 200th time. 

**ROBBE**

_ GO _ to class.    
(He shoves him but not before he can wrap his arms around him for a kiss once more)    
Silly man. 

Once Sander disappears off to the Academie, and Robbe walks forward, Moyo starts walking toward him.

**MOYO**

Hey. You’re okay since we last talked yeah?

**ROBBE**

Yeah man, I’m good. Merci.

**MOYO**

That’s good    
(he smiles)

**ROBBE**

Uh, Sander and I are actually thinking about reporting it. 

**MOYO** (blows out a breath)

That’s heavy, man. But it’s good you’re going. (he looks at him sincerely) 

**ROBBE**

Yeah, it took us a while since Sander didn’t wanna go but I’m glad we’re going, too. 

**MOYO**

Oh. And Sander’s okay too? 

**ROBBE**

Yeah, he is. He will be. Just a lot of processing happening man, it’s...    
(He stutters.)    
it’ll be alright, though.    
(He gives him a smile.)

**MOYO**

I’m sure it will,    
(he returns the smile)    
here to support you man.

Jens and Aaron then stroll up and greet them. 

**JENS**

Sup ça va?

The boys all nod and mutter answers of affirmation.

**AARON**

So, are we really doing a vlog where I get my make-up done?

**JENS**

Hey, I got my make-up done in one, you all get a chance too.

**MOYO**

That shit was hilarious. 

**AARON**

Yeah Moyo it’s gonna be your turn this time (he laughs)

**MOYO**

What me? Nuh-uh. No. You guys can have all the fun    
(He laughs and throws his hands up.)

**JENS**

Why not, you did a skincare vlog?

**MOYO**

That was skincare, this is makeup

**ROBBE**

What’s the difference?

**MOYO**

I don’t know, skincare is like, for everybody and make-up...isn’t.

**JENS**

Are you saying make-up is for girls only? Cuz I’ll tell you right now, i felt like a queen when Robbe did my eyeliner.    
(He teases and looks at Robbe laughing.)

Moyo laughs and shakes his head again. 

**JENS** (cont’d)

Come on!    
(he drawls encouragingly)    
We’re trying to keep a schedule here, like post regularly, you know? Like  _ real  _ Youtubers.

**MOYO**

Fine, fine, yeah ok. Let’s do the make-up on me. We can do it Friday maybe? Aaron you’re telling Amber when and where.

**AARON**

Yeah Friday should be good. I’ll text her. She might bring the other girls. Robbe, is Sander coming too?

**ROBBE**

Uh, I’ll have to check if he’s swamped with assignments or projects but I’ll let you know. He should be able to come though.

**AARON**

Amazing, we can have the artist be a make-up artist.    
(his eyes shine like a fanboy while Robbe shakes his head smiling)

**ROBBE**

_ What  _ is your obsession with my boyfriend?    
(he mutters, still smiling)

CUT TO:

* * *

MAANDAG 17:53

EXT. GROCERY STORE - EVENING

Music: _dreamin' -_ 53 Theives

Establishing shots: the exterior of the grocery store through the windows where we can see shoppers under the fluorescent lights 

MOYO, IZZY and MARIE are grocery shopping for the next few weeks. The cart is starting to fill up but they try to keep it affordable. Izzy runs around the store looking for snacks and desserts while Moyo helps his mama with the vegetables. 

**MOYO**

We got the carrots and the mushrooms, what else do you need?

**MARIE**

Ah, go check if you can find the bread we got last time, it wasn’t that expensive. (She points to the direction of the aisle.)

Moyo walks by, checking the aisles and making his way to the bread. He finds the one his mama is talking about and walks over to put it in their cart. He finds Izzy making a commotion with the cart. 

**MOYO**

Hey man stop that. Mama will get mad. (he takes his hand and leads him away from the cart) let’s go find some candy for you, yeah?

He shoots his mom a look to which she responds with a sigh in relief. They make it to the candy and chocolate aisle and Moyo tells him to pick whatever he wants as he takes his phone out of his pocket and checks it. There are messages from Robbe in the  _ broerrrs _ chat:

####  _ [ROBBE: so I checked with Sander and he’ll be able to make it on Friday  _

####  _ JENS: sounds good _

####  _ AARON: I’m very excited _

####  _ JENS: you would be…] _

Moyo starts to type out a reply and looks up to see an older woman staring at them suspiciously. He feels quite uncomfortable with the way she stares at him and Izzy and tells Izzy to hurry up. He quickly shoves his phone back into his pocket without responding to the broers.

**MOYO**

Izzy, choose one please.

**Izzy**

Uh, this one.    
(He points to a chocolate bar)

**MOYO**

Ok we can’t have that one though it’s too much, pick any other one on  _ this _ shelf.

Izzy gets visibly upset but he does as he’s told. The woman has left by now. He goes over and stares at the shelf, both hands on his hips in deep thought. After a moment he picks one up. He turns to Moyo and holds it out for him to see. 

**IZZY**

This one please!

Moyo looks at it and pretends to look disgusted.

**MOYO**

And you’re absolutely sure that’s the one you want? Do you even like that one? It’s kinda like ehh    
(He makes a face.)

**IZZY** (rolling his eyes)

Yea I like this one 

**MOYO**

You’re hundred percent sure?

Izzy nods and hums in agreement. 

**MOYO**

You don’t want like this one instead?    
(He walks over and picks up other chocolate.)

**IZZY**

Moyo, I’ve made up my mind, I want this one. Now will you leave my chocolate choice alone?    
(He tries to look angry but can’t help laughing.)

Moyo laughs along with him. 

**MOYO**

Oké oké just making sure. You can grab two if you want. 

Izzy grins widely and quickly grabs another before taking Moyo’s hand and walking back to find their mum. They find her standing, waiting for them to return. 

**MARIE**

Wow, about time (She jokes with them hands on her hips pretending to look stern.)

Finally with all their shopping done, they line up at the register and pay for all their things. The woman from earlier is behind them and continues to stare. In the bag is the shiny wrapper of the chocolate Izzy wanted and Moyo realized he must have slipped it in when they weren’t looking. 

**MOYO**

Hey Izzy where’d you get this from? We didn’t pay for it. (He takes out the bar)

**IZZY**

I took it. 

**MOYO**

Ok no, that’s not right, go and put it back before mama sees (he points back to the aisles)

Even though Izzy is disappointed, he takes it and runs off to return it to the aisles. The eyes of the woman behind them make him extremely uncomfortable as he realizes what this looks like. She scoffs at him. 

When Izzy comes back and his mama finishes paying, they all pack up their bags and leave the store with Moyo feeling unsettled yet relieved nothing extreme happened. 

CUT TO:

* * *

DINSDAG 17:03

INT. DANCE STUDIO - DAY

Establishing shots: dance studio wide with the team practicing seen through the doorway

MOYO hurries into the dance studio with IZZY on his heels. Everyone turns to see who’s just walked in. Moyo quickly throws his things down in an empty spot on the bench. 

**MOYO** (taking off his face mask)

Sorry, I’m late. I had to pick him up and haul ass.   
(He turns to Izzy.)   
Do you want to dance with us or I can give you my phone and you can watch a movie?

**IZZY**

Can I watch videos?

Moyo quickly hands him his phone and runs up to join VIVIAN and MATS at the front of the room. He gives them both another apology. Mats just rolls his eyes but Vivian gives him an understanding nod. She smiles as she looks over at Izzy sitting against the wall on the floor, now engrossed in a movie.

**VIVIAN**

I’m so happy you brought him! He’s grown so much since the last time I saw him.

**MATS**

Right let’s quit the chit chat and get to it! This competition isn’t going to win itself.

**MOYO**

Right. What part were you trying to do?

**VIVIAN**

So we come out of the lifts, you and me, Mats and Elise, Louis and Charlotte, and Alexander and Nora, and then something, something, and then the girls’ floor bit. And then whatever you guys do in the back.

**AADYA**

And also the steps for the three of us not doing the lifts.   
(She gestures to herself and two other girls standing next to her.)

Moyo nods and starts to think.

**MOYO**

Show me how you end the lift. Here right?

He changes his position. Vivian agrees.

**MOYO** (cont’d)

And then you go to-

Finishing his sentence, Vivian jumps to the floor and roughly marks those steps. Moyo starts to think about how to connect the two parts. Alexander takes the lead of everyone else and plays the song to practice the choreography that already exists. 

**MATS**

So how about- (He demonstrates.)

**MOYO**

Hmm. I don’t know. I was thinking maybe something smaller and sharp, especially since the rest of their floor work is like an explosion of movement.    
(Turning to Vivian, laughing)   
You girls are going to be so fucking tired!

**VIVIAN**

Don’t worry about us! We’ll be fine! We’ve got stamina.

Moyo laughs along with her

**MATS** (raising his voice)

So, the move, Moyo! The move! You keep getting distracted by your girl over here.

**MOYO**

Chill out man, we’re just having fun! This is all for fun, to hang out with friends.

**MATS** (scoffing)

Psh, friends yeah right. Anyways, so the move, yea!? If you don’t know what you want we should just go with mine.

**MOYO**

I don’t know, man. It seems, like, out of place and clunky. It's all just, so wild and takes up space. We need something like-

Izzy had looked up from his movie when Mats had started to speak louder. He had seen the tall boy start to move his hands wildly in frustration with the others. Now he was watching Vivian do her steps from landing the lift to moving to the floor. It didn’t look great.

IZZY

Moyo, what about this? (He had somehow already roughly picked up Vivian’s steps and made his way smoothly to floor.)

**VIVIAN**

Holy shit-    
(Moyo shot her a look at her swearing.)   
Sorry, sorry. Holy cow! That could actually work Izzy! You’re a genius?

**MOYO**

Yea, buddy where did you learn that move?

**IZZY** (shrugging)

I don’t know, I learnt from the best.

Moyo absolutely beams. He ruffles Izzy’s hair with such pride. 

**MOYO**

Yea that could actually be it. Can you try with the actual lift Vivian?

They start to go through it, Moyo counting it out and taking it slowly. Izzy stands back to watch his brother and Vivian. His eyes twinkle with pride at the fact that he had been the one to solve the puzzle to the routine. 

**VIVIAN**

Damn that’s good! Moyo, you’re a fucking genius.

**MOYO**

Viv! The child’s ears! Please! I can’t have him say that in front of our mother!

Music: _Chicken Tenders -_ Dominic Fike

**VIVIAN**

AHH, sorry sorry. It’s just so exciting! You’re a little genius too, Iz!    
(She starts to jump from foot in excitement bringing her hands together. She turns to call out to the room)   
Alright, girls! Let’s work on this.

Vivian takes the lead for the girls while Moyo and Mats begin to work together figuring out something the others not in the solo will do in the background. 

CUT TO:

* * *

WOENSDAG 14:11

EXT. KONINKLIJK ATHENEUM BERCHEM - DAY

Establishing shots: the exterior of the highschool

MOYO and JENS walk through the school gates putting on their masks. They move to the side, out of the way of the other students leaving the room. 

**MOYO**

Shit man, what was that lesson?

**JENS**

I have no idea, I kinda zoned out halfway through.

ROBBE and AARON soon join them, also putting on their own masks.

**AARON**

So where we headed?

**ROBBE**

The park? Or actually it’s a bit chilly out, the café?

**MOYO**

Nah I can’t, I have to go pick up Izzy from school.

**ROBBE**

You want us to come with you? 

**JENS**

Yea, I’d love to meet your little bro since you’re always taking care of him and ditching us. Kidding! I know family is important, especially younger siblings. I just wanna see what big brother Moyo looks like.

**MOYO**

And, like, hang out at my place?

**JENS** (shrugging)

If you don’t mind, sure why not?

**MOYO** (awkwardly laughing)

Yea that’s chill. I’m just warning you it’s a really small place. (He seems a little uncomfortable.)

**ROBBE**

We don’t mind. (He smiles but because of the mask you see he means it in his eyes and nods to reassure him.)

Music: _Good as Hell -_ Lizzo

**MOYO**

Alright then, let’s go. He’s going to be happy to have more company around.

**AARON**

I can’t wait to meet little Moyo. Lead the way. (He throws out his arms in excitement.)

Moyo laughs and points to the direction they need to go. They all turn and head down the street.

CUT TO:

* * *

WOENSDAG 14:58

INT. MAKADI APARTMENT - DAY

Music: (cont'd) _Good as Hell - Lizzo_

Establishing shots:

MOYO, followed closely by his brother, IZZY, and the boys walk up the stairs to the Makadi apartment. Izzy is shyly hiding behind his brother. JENS, ROBBE, and AARON are animatedly talking, their voices echoing through the stairs. They reach the front door as Moyo pulls out his keys and shows them in. They awkwardly stand in the hall, taking off their shoes and masks and making their way further into the apartment. As Moyo finally makes his way in, he throws his bag into a corner.

**MOYO**

Welp, this is pretty much it. Make yourselves at home I guess.

Izzy, still hiding behind his brother, tugs at Moyo’s sleeve and looks up.

**IZZY** (whispering)

Can I have a snack?

**MOYO**

Sure what do you want? (looking down at him and ruffling his hair)

**IZZY**

Do we have any more crackers?

**MOYO**

I can check.

He turns to his friends who have finally put down their things but are still awkwardly standing around, taking in the small space.

**MOYO** (cont’d)

Do you guys want something to eat?

They all shrug and nod.

**ROBBE**

Yea sounds good. We should probably wash our hands too actually. Bathroom?

**MOYO**

Third door on the left (pointing to its general direction)

The three of them find the bathroom as Moyo and Izzy go into the kitchen to wash their own hands and go through the cupboard looking for the crackers.

**MOYO**

Why are you so quiet, Iz? You’re never like this (He laughs)

**IZZY**

I don’t know (he shrugs)

**MOYO**

Don’t be scared of them. They’re super cool! Talk to them about what you like to do.

Izzy helps his brother put the crackers in a bowl and walks back into the living room to find the three boys sitting around the living room: Jens and Aaron with Robbe sitting on the floor leaning against the bookshelf facing the kitchen. He shyly goes over to Robbe and hands him the bowl.

**ROBBE**

Thank you Izzy.

**IZZY** (softly)

You’re welcome. (He quickly turns and runs to the dining room table and takes out his drawing notebook.)

**AARON**

So what are you doing, Izzy?

**IZZY**

I’m drawing. I like to draw.

**ROBBE**

Really? Can I see some of the things you’ve done?

**IZZY**

Ohh, sure! 

Izzy jumps from his seat with his notebook clutched against his chest and runs over to Robbe, who moves to sit on the floor between Jens and Aaron on the couch. Moyo walks into the room with another bowl of crackers, which he hands to Jens, who thanks him. He sits on the floor facing Robbe. Robbe takes the notebook from Izzy who just sits in his lap. Looking surprised for the briefest of moments, Robbe smiles and wraps his arms around the small boy to hold the notebook with both hands and opens it. Jens and Aaron shuffle closer and lean down to get a better look, munching away on the crackers. Moyo looks at his friends and brother with a big smile on his face.

**ROBBE**

So what’s this one?

**IZZY**

So this is a doodle of a man with a monocle. He’s fancy looking with a big top hat.

They continue to go through each drawing with Izzy proving a brief explanation of what it is. Robbe and the other boys are impressed with Izzy’s drawing skills. Each drawing is unique and has vibrant colours. When they reach the final page Moyo speaks up:

**MOYO**

Iz, you should show them your superhero comic strips.

IZZY

Where are they? Mama took them off the table.

**MOYO**

I think they’re in the room on your desk. Go get them.

**IZZY** (excitedly)

OK! (He gets up from Robbe’s lap and goes into the room.)

**ROBBE**

Moyo, he’s the cutest!

**JENS**

Kinda hard to believe he’s your brother, to be honest with you. (He laughs and so do the others.)

**MOYO**

You’re just so mean.

**JENS** (still chucking)

No, but seriously, his drawings are so good!

**MOYO**

Yea he’s always been drawing since he was little. He finds all these random bits of paper and always covers them with little doodles. You should see his school work. (He laughs.)

**AARON**

Hey, he would love Sander!

**ROBBE**

Yea and Sander would love him.    
(His phone vibrates. He struggles to take his phone from his pocket wedged in his front pocket.)    
Speaking of my boyfriend.    
(He smiles and looks at his messages from Sander.)

####  _[SANDER: Hi I’m going to leave for the skatepark soon, where are you?_ ❤️

_ ROBBE: oh, sander we aren’t there. we’re at moyo’s. I’ll explain later. _

_ SANDER: can i come to moyo’s then? _

_ ROBBE: lemme ask] _

Robbe looks up from his phone at Moyo.

ROBBE (cont’d)

He wanted to meet us at the skate park but I told him we weren’t there.

**MOYO**

Tell him to come here.

**AARON**

Yes the artist is joining us! 

**ROBBE**

You sure? We don’t want to invade your apartment.

**MOYO**

Don’t worry, it’s nice to have people around. And Izzy is happy to make friends with you guys. I think he’s going to like Sander too. (He gives Robbe a soft smile, which Robbe bashfully returns.)

**ROBBE**

Ok I’ll tell him. (He turns back to his phone and sends Sander a quick message with Moyo’s address.) He’ll be here in around 15 minutes. 

Aaron whoops.

**IZZY** (calling from the other room)

MOYO! I can’t find them.

Moyo groans and stands up.

**MOYO**

Gimme a sec, he can never find anything even if it’s right under his nose.

He goes into the room to help his brother.

**ROBBE** (turning to Aaron)

Why  _ are _ you so obsessed with Sander?

**AARON**

Oh because you’re not?

**ROBBE**

Yea but that’s different, I’m actually dating him. What’s your excuse?

**AARON** (shrugs)

He’s just a cool guy.

**JENS**

With a cool taste in music, man.

Robbe laughs, shaking his head. Izzy comes back into the living room. Moyo follows closely behind.

**IZZY**

I found them! 

Music: _Real Friends -_ Kanye West

He makes his way back to Robbe’s lap, who happily accepts this time, and starts to show them his comic strip. The boy squad, clearly impressed, listen with great interest. Moyo sneaks a picture of the four of them to show his mama later. He grins at it before putting his phone back down next to him to rejoin the conversation. He was happy to see his best friends getting along so well with Izzy and that Izzy was being more of his excited self

CUT TO:

* * *

WOENSDAG 16:21

INT. MAKADI APARTMENT - DAY

Music: _Yoko Ono -_ Moby Rich

Establishing shots: Moyo’s living room with the boys sitting around.

The boys have not moved much but it’s now darker outside and the lights in the living room have been turned on. MOYO, JENS, and AARON are playing Among Us on their phones and casually talking. IZZY is still in ROBBE’s lap but now has his drawing notebook and is busy making a new character. Robbe, fascinated by the little boy working away, watches him, smiling. Jens seems to have been killed in the game because he cries out. 

**JENS**

Fuck! 

**MOYO**

Jens! Language please    
(he nods his head at Izzy)

**JENS**

Oh sorry sorry. I died! Someone go find my body!

**AARON**

Ha ha! At least it wasn’t me first this time. 

They continue to play.

**ROBBE**

And so what’s this over here? (He points to an explosion of lines surrounding the character.)

**IZZY**

It’s his vibrations. His superpower is his supersonic vibrations. He can, like, kinda fly or destroy stuff by aiming them in different directions with his body!

**ROBBE**

Oh that’s cool! Does he have a name yet?

**IZZY**

Hmm, I’m not sure yet. I was thinking maybe Tremors or Vibes or something? What do you think, Robbe?

**ROBBE**

I think those are super cool names. I think I like-

Before he could finish there is a knock on the door.

**ROBBE** (cont’d)

Hey Moyo, can you get that? I think that might be Sander.

Moyo doesn’t look up from his game and instead points at Jens.

**MOYO**

Jens, you get it you’re already dead, I have to continue this.

Jens groans but throws his phone down onto the couch and steps around Robbe and Izzy to open the front door. SANDER walks into the hallway and Jens steps back giving him more room to take off his shoes.

**SANDER**

Ça va, man? 

**JENS**

Yea ça va. We’re playing Among Us, but I died so I was tasked to open the door.

They both walk back into the living room.

**SANDER**

This all seems very cosy. Hey boys!

He smiles at the sight of his boyfriend wrapped around Izzy who is still drawing away. Jens throws himself back into his original position on the couch as Sander puts down his art portfolio and bag in a corner. He gets closer to all of them and sits down next to Robbe. Robbe, barely able to move because of Izzy in his lap, leans towards Sander, asking for a kiss. Sander completes the distance and gives him a soft peck on the lips. 

**SANDER** (cont’d)

And what do we have here? (he gestures to Izzy drawing)

**ROBBE** (giving Izzy a little nudge to get his attention)

Hey Izzy, I want you to meet Sander.

Izzy looks up and smiles at the boy.

**IZZY**

Hi Sander, I’m Izzy.

**SANDER** (smiling)

Nice to meet you, Izzy. 

**ROBBE**

Show him your drawings! He draws too, Izzy.

Izzy’s eyes open wide in excitement. 

**IZZY**

Oh really?

Sander nods. Izzy starts to talk to Sander about his drawings. Robbe leans back and looks up at his friends still playing their round.

**ROBBE**

So what’s happening now?

**JENS**

Well, I’m still dead. These two are still alive and running around and are, I think, no closer to figure out who the imposter is.

Aaron and Moyo are both very concentrated on their respective screens. 

**MOYO**

Yea there are like five people left. Wait shoot, oh my god they cut the oxygen! Quick go fix it!

Moyo and Aaron enter a state of minor panic to run around the ship to do the repairs. But they’re too late.

**MOYO**

Oh my god it was you!?    
(He turns to stare at Aaron who has a grin on his face.)

**AARON**

Yea it was me. I killed Jens.    
(He laughs and looks at Jens who does not look impressed.) 

Robbe starts to laugh along with him. He may not have seen it coming either but it’s nice to see his friends having fun.

**AARON** (cont’d)

This is payback for all those times I’m always killed first! I can’t believe I won!    
(He looks very happy with himself.)

**JENS**

I’m not happy you won but yea good game man. Well played.

**MOYO**

Yea yea, good game, I guess.    
(He turns to face Robbe.)    
What’s Iz doing now? 

**ROBBE**

I think he’s showing Sander all his drawings.

Suddenly, Izzy stands up from Robbe’s lap surprising him. He turns to see Izzy grabbing hold of Sander’s hand, dragging him to stand and into the bedroom. Sander turns to the confused boys.

**SANDER**

He’s showing me all the drawings you’ve put up on the wall, Moyo. 

Robbe smiles and Moyo laughs.

**MOYO**

Ok, man. He must really like you. Sorry for the mess in the room. I wasn’t exactly planning for guests this morning.

Sander bats his hand down to show that he doesn’t really care and follows Izzy. The boys hear Izzy talking excited to Sander, pointing to all his favourite drawings on the wall. 

**MOYO** (cont’d)

I think he’s found his new favourite. Sorry Robbe. 

Robbe laughs. 

**ROBBE**

Somehow I knew this would happen. 

**JENS**

Do you want to join the game now that Izzy and Sander are both each other best friends now? (He jokes.)

**ROBBE**

Yea sure why not. 

Music: _After Hours -_ The Weeknd

He pulls out his phone and opens the app. They start a new game as Sander and Izzy come back into the living room. Sander smiles over at Robbe who returns an expression full of love and admiration for the artist. He goes to his art folio to take out his own work. Izzy looks at his materials in awe. Sander brings some things back to the table and starts showing Izzy some of his drawings and paintings. 

CUT TO:

* * *

DONDERDAG 16:15

INT. DANCE STUDIO - DAY

Music: _I Get It Now -_ fjord

Establishing shots: splashes of light coming in from the big bay windows in the studio 

MOYO is dancing to the music and he was trying to figure out more parts of the choreography. But when he couldn’t, he figured it would end up being one of those days where he’s dancing for himself, just to let loose. He’s got an intense look on his face as he tries out moves in the mirror. He’s trying to vibe with the music. He’s trying. It’s not really working. Feel the music, then thoughts of the vlog appear in his mind. No, feel the music. Then thoughts of Izzy and his mama appear.  _ Feel the music.  _ The lyrics blast from the speakers.

_ Through desire we are lost  _

_ Without fire, it’s a dance to dust _

He pivots his foot, his arms flowing with the melody of the song. 

_ What do you want from me? (What do you want from me?) _

He begins to lose his flow and slams his arm through air. He starts again. Slow and steady spinning on his heel.

_ But you won’t stop talking _

_ Those words I don’t wanna hear.  _

His thoughts invade his concentration. The vlogs. Izzy. His mama. The dance competition. 

_ Already wasted time, filling gaps with your fantasies _

He loses his focus again thinking about how much everyone is counting on him. 

_ I get it now _

_ You don’t wanna know why my garden grows _

_ Do you? Do you? Do you?  _

The pressure just gets to be a lot and he’s unable to get the moves to work.  _ Feel the music. _ But he can’t. Shots of him starting and stopping scatter as he lets out frustrated sighs and groans. Just as he’s about to spin again he gets interrupted by the studio doors opening. The music suddenly stops. 

VIVIAN walks in with NOOR as they’re talking and conversing. The sight of Noor surprises Moyo. 

**VIVIAN** (her voices comes in muffled at first as the shot focuses on Moyo’s reaction)

So, I was thinking we could probably do some shots here and…

**NOOR**

Yeah, that’d be cool.

Noor finally notices Moyo in the studio and her eyes widen as she sees him. 

**NOOR** (cont’d)

Moyo?

**MOYO**

Noor? I didn’t know you knew Vivian    
(He looks between the two of them.)

**VIVIAN**

I didn’t know someone as cool as Noor would know  _ you.  _ (She teases)

Moyo gave her the finger while the other two laughed. 

**NOOR**

Yeah we go to the same school    
(She points to Vivian, looking at moyo)    
and uh...I used to date his friend (She blushes a bit awkwardly, looking at Vivian)

**VIVIAN**

Oh really? Which one?

**NOOR**

Robbe, but he has Sander now so...

Vivian’s eyes widen immensely. 

**VIVIAN**

You know this Sander too??    
(She gets excited.)

**NOOR**

Yea, he’s a super cool artist. Long story short, I knew Britt who was Sander’s girlfriend when I was dating Robbe and then, well- 

She breaks off. Vivian seems to get the gist, raising her eyebrows in question. 

**VIVIAN**

Wait! Britt as in your-

NOOR (cutting her off immediately)

Yes! Yes yes! (She waves her hands around frantically)

She states are her and quickly darts her eyes at Moyo who looks a little confused. Vivian seems to catch on and quickly changes the subject.

**VIVIAN**

Noor was going to take photos of me dancing for her moving portraits photography project. 

**NOOR**

Actually, since you’re here, do you want to be part of it? If you aren’t busy that is. We don’t want to bother you.

**VIVIAN**

Ooh yea, it’d be cool if you were in them! Maybe you could get a couple for instagram or something? I think that lift we’ve been working on could be so fucking cool.

Moyo stops to think. He was already having a hard time before they came in and now that he’s been interrupted. Today maybe just isn’t his day, so  _ why the fuck not _ . He can always try another day next week. And he wants to make sure Noor has a cool project and Vivian looks so eager to get cool moves in.

**MOYO**

Sure why not.

**NOOR**

Awesome! Let me get set up.

She walks over to the benches opposite the mirrors to put down her camera bag. She pulls out her DSLR with a 50mm lens attached and throws the strap around one arm and neck.

**VIVIAN**

So what do you want us to do first?

**NOOR**

Do you guys just want to dance a routine you both know and I can just get different angles to start with?

**MOYO**

Yea that sounds good!    
(He turns to Vivian)    
Do you want to do the routine from last year? 

**VIVAN**

Oh gosh, if I can still remember it. (She laughs.)

**MOYO**

You got this! Here just follow me and it’ll come back to you, just wait.

He walks over to his phone to find the song from last year. He presses play.

Music: _Don't Kill My Vibe -_ Sigrid

The song fills the room. Vivian looks at Moyo and smiles as Moyo counts them in. They dance through the routine, looking at themselves in the mirror as Noor walks around them getting different shots of their dance. They’re both laughing and getting lost in the music with each other. The dance ends with them on the floor, so when the music ends, they’re both out of breath, flat on the floor. They both turn to look at each other, huge smiles on their faces. 

**NOOR**

You guys, that was so good! Moyo, I didn’t know you could dance. You’re so talented.

**MOYO** (trying to catch his breath)

Merci Noor. Man I forgot how exhausting that routine is! 

He sits up and spins to look at Vivian still sprawled out on the floor looking like a starfish. She too is breathing hard. She turns her head to get a better look at Moyo.

**MOYO** (cont’d)

See, I told you you’d remember it.    
(He smirks.)

**VIVIAN**

Yea guess I have the memory of an elephant.

Moyo stands and reaches a hand down to help Vivian stand too. She puts her hands on her hips, still panting. Moyo walks over to his bag to find his water.

**VIVIAN** (cont’d)

Can you grab mine too? It’s somewhere in there.

Moyo ruffles through her things and brings back their water bottles. Vivian nods in thanks and between sips turns to Noor.

**VIVIAN**

So what next, babes?

**NOOR**

You said you guys do lifts? Do you want to try that?

**MOYO**

Oh yea sure. 

He hands his water to Vivian who put her hand out for it. She goes to put them on the bench and stands in front of Moyo.

**NOOR**

Yea so if you can just hold it for a couple of seconds that’d be great.

Moyo nods and puts his hands on Vivian’s waist.

**MOYO**

Ready?

**VIVIAN**

Yea.    
(She bounces with her knees.)

5, 6, 7, 8.

Music: _On FIre -_ Oscar and the Wolf

They both bend their legs and Moyo picks up Vivian. She stays in the air for a while as Noor spins all around them snapping different angles. They repeat several times, with also different types of lifts and spins.

**MOYO**

My god, this is exhausting!

**VIVIAN**

I don’t know what you’re talking about. This is all sunshine and rainbows.    
(She laughs with Noor and Moyo joining in.)

**MOYO**

Yea, well you’re not the one doing most of the work here. This is like more intense than my usual weight training.

Vivian laughs and teasingly punches his arm. They both turn quickly at the sound of Noor shutter firing off. She brings down her camera from her face and just shrugs with a grin.

**VIVIAN**

I’m gonna need you to send me  _ all _ of those pictures.

**NOOR**

Yea sure, do you want me to edit them first?

**VIVIAN**

You’re the photographer, they’re your images, your vision. Edit them how you see them.

Noor blushes at her and nods. 

**MOYO**

Hey hey, I need these photos too. I need to know what my reputation is gonna look like in your art school. 

**VIVIAN**

Ja, ja, I’ll send them to you when I get them

They all laugh. Noor steps back and starts to think of more ideas for her images. They discuss different ideas and get back to it.

CUT TO:

* * *

VRIJDAG 17:49

EXT. THAT RANDOM BUILDING THEY ALWAYS FILM THEIR VLOGS - DAY

Music: _Levitating -_ Dua Lipa

Establishing shots: the balcony, the wall, the open space with a table set up with makeup spread across it

YASMINA and AMBER are busy organising the table with all the makeup products they’ve kindly let the boys use. AARON stands near them trying to help Amber in any way he can, looking confused at all the different types of makeup. 

**AARON**

So all this stuff if going on my face? (He looks at her in disbelief.)

Amber laughs and nods

**AMBER**

Yea, I’m going to make you look so pretty.

Aaron just stares at her. The camera spins to go out the door to the outside part of the apartment. LUCA is out on the balcony messing around with JENS and MOYO and a birdie with mini badminton rackets. Yasmina pokes her head out the door.

**YASMINA**

Ok they’re finally here.

**MOYO**

Wow, about time.

Moyo, Jens, and Luca walk into the flat to see SANDER and ROBBE putting down their things in a corner.

**JENS**

You two are never on time, I swear.

**SANDER**

Sorry, we had to find all the equipment scattered around Robbe’s room.

**MOYO**

Yea, yea I’m sure that’s just the excuse.    
(He smirks at them.)

Robbe stands up holding the camera. 

**ROBBE**

Right, so Amber is doing Aaron’s make up and Luca is doing Moyo’s is that what’s happening?

**LUCA**

Yes! Except Yasmina is gonna do half of Moyo’s

**JENS**

Like what you and Moyo did to me the first time around. Wow I’m happy not to be doing this again. That eyeliner didn’t come off for literal days. I had a shadow of a curl.    
(He glared jokingly at Robbe.)    
thanks for that. 

Robbe laughs. Sander hugs him from behind, resting his head on the smaller boy’s shoulder. 

**SANDER**

It was good makeup, Robin. 10/10 eyeliner. 

**ROBBE**

So does that mean you’ll let me do your makeup? (He jokes and slightly turns his head to look up at him.)

Sander immediately lets go of Robbe and takes a few steps back, laughing. 

**SANDER**

Oh god, no. 

**ROBBE**

Why not?    
(He pretends to look disappointed and fakes a pout.)

**SANDER**

You really want to mess up my pretty face? I thought you liked it as it was.    
(He teases and pretends to be sad.)

**ROBBE**

You’re right. You’re already too pretty for me.    
(He steps forward and kisses him.)

Jens clears his throat loudly to get their attention. 

**JENS**

Are you two done? Can we get started?

**SANDER**

He’s all yours!    
(He bows, almost like presenting his boyfriend to the group.)

Robbe laughs and figures out where to stand in front of the table. Yasmina has brought over two chairs for Aaron and Moyo. 

**MOYO**

Wait Jens, what the fuck are you doing then?

**JENS**

I am going to be providing commentary. And Sander is gonna be taking photos right?    
(He turns to face Sander.)    
For insta and stuff?

**SANDER**

Apparently, yeah sure.

**YASMINA**

Ok let’s start, we don’t have all day. I have to get back home soon.

Robbe messes with the settings on the camera quickly. Moyo and Aaron both nod to Yasmina and sit down.

**ROBBE**

Ok I’m ready whenever you guys are.

**AARON**

OK, you can start.

Robbe starts recording and gives them a thumbs up. Sander comes to stand next to him and quickly leans in to see the framing. He gives Robbe a double thumbs up and brings his own camera up to his face and starts taking photos.

**JENS**

We’re filming another vlog! Welcome back! So we did this challenge a while ago with me but this time Aaron and Moyo are going to get their make-up done by professionals, well our friends.

**AARON**

This is Amber, my girlfriend.    
(He gestures to Amber who cutely waves at the camera.)

**JENS**

And over there we have Luca and Yasmina who are going to do Moyo’s. 

Luca waves eagerly and Yasmina smiles and nods towards the camera. 

**MOYO**

Man, I’m gonna have a weird half and half look. That’s not pretty.

**JENS**

Dude, do I need to remind you what the hell I looked like after the first time? Oh that’s an idea, Robbe, you can edit in a pic of me. For comparison. See who does a better job.

**YASMINA**

Obviously us! I hate to break it to you, but Robbe, that eyeliner was something else.    
(She laughs, looking past the camera at Robbe, who tries not to laugh.)

**LUCA**

We are going to make you so fabulous just wait, Moyo. You’re going to be irresistible. 

**MOYO**

Thank you Luca, that’s my hope-my goal in life. To be irresistible to unsuspecting men. 

Everyone laughs at that. 

**JENS**

Ok so I guess whenever you’re ready you can start? There’s no time limit or anything.

**ROBBE**

Gee, thanks, that means SOO much editing for me.

**JENS**

Just start.

Luca and Yasmina get to work on Moyo’s face while Amber starts on Aaron. 

**JENS**

Ok, Amber, tell us what your goal is? What kind of look are you going for? 

Robbe follows Jens as he walks closer to Aaron. Amber takes a bottle of primer and starts applying it on Aaron’s face and explains as she goes. Sander side-steps both of them by placing a hand on the small of Robbe’s back, letting him know he’s moving behind him, and goes over to talk with Yasmina’s side.

**AMBER**

Umm...we’re gonna go for a golden pink glow. I’ll put sparkly eyeshadow and uhh hopefully it’ll work.

**JENS**

Ok, ok that sounds really nice.    
(He turns to Luca and Yasmina, Robbe following)    
What are your goals for this look?

**LUCA**

My goal was to draw as many dicks on Moyo’s face but Yasmina wouldn’t let me so here we are. I have to make him look normal. 

She looks disappointed and Yasmina just shakes her head laughing at her wild friend.

**YASMINA**

It’s a sunset eyeshadow look for my side. With a perfect cat eye eyeliner flick.

**LUCA**

I’m doing a fun yellow look on mine.

**MOYO**

Wait, please tell me you’re doing a  _ normal  _ makeup look.    
(His eyes open wide.)

**LUCA**

Shhhh, let the master do her work.

Moyo darts his eyes to look at Yasmina since he can’t really move his head without the girls protesting.

**MOYO**

Please, Yasmina, don’t let her ruin my face.

**YASMINA**

You know I have no control over Luca’s chaos.    
(She laughs and goes back to her bronzer.)

As they continue working Jens commentates as he walks around, Robbe following him.

**JENS**

Amber seems to be doing a mighty fine job. She’s got glitter, she’s got sparkles. Aaron is looking like the prettiest princess.

**AARON**

I  _ am _ the prettiest princess.    
(He smiles)

**JENS**

Yasminaaaaa. Looking solid, the colours are very pretty! And what’s this? Luca your yellow is everywhere on his face.

**MOYO**

WHAT?!

**LUCA**

Shhhh    
(she pats his head)    
don’t judge the process. You will look beautiful.

Robbe zooms in on Jens’ face where he makes a cringing face and tries not to laugh.

**JENS**

Okayyyy, moving on… 

He quickly turns back to Amber and Aaron to see Aaron fluttering his eyes and looking very prettily at Amber who is having a hard time containing her laughter.

**AMBER**

Schatje, I barely recognise you!

**AARON**

Am I  _ that _ pretty?

**AMBER**

You might be prettier than me, I’m a little jealous. 

**JENS**

This is a very weird dynamic happening here. We’re gonna go back to Yasmina and Luca.

Robbe spins to Yasmina and Luca, working away on their side of Moyo’s face.

**MOYO**

I can’t believe girls spend all this time doing this every morning, like what is the point. 

**LUCA**

So what if they do? It’s fun for some (she takes the eyeliner and starts to carefully draw squiggles on his eyelids) 

**AMBER** (overhearing the conversation)

It makes us feel empowered and feel good.

**YASMINA**

And you’re having a  _ lot  _ of fun aren’t you?    
(she side-eyes Luca and smiles)

**LUCA**

Naturally. 

**JENS** (whispers to Robbe for the camera)

Robbe, I can’t watch this trainwreck, do you see what’s happening to his face?    
(to Luca and Moyo)    
Luca’s doing a splendid job, lots of yellow, lots of sunshine, I’m feeling the happy, I hope you will too, Moyo.    
(He pats his shoulder and walks over to Yasmina’s side)    
Oh my, this is absolutely gorgeous, very very pretty.

Yasmina smiles and as everyone finishes their final touches, Sander takes pictures of the two models. 

**JENS**

Are we finished? Yes? Ok! It’s now time for Robbe and Sander to judge the masterpieces! Robbe, let’s come here to Amber, what do you think of her work?

**ROBBE**

It looks very pretty. All the pink and gold is focking nice. You were right Aaron really does look like a princess, 10/10    
(He nods but you can’t see on the vlog camera)

**JENS**

And Sander?

**SANDER**

He’s right, it looks very nice. Definitely the cut crease she used here for the gold is amazing, I agree 10/10.

**AARON** (to Amber)

He thinks I’m pretty    
(he whispers in wonder)

**JENS**

Alright let’s go over here to Luca and Yasmina, let’s see how they fare.    
(He moves with Robbe over to them)   
Moyo, turn your face so we can properly see Yasmina’s side.

**ROBBE**

Wow, Yasmina a sunset! Very pretty! I feel at peace, I feel like I’m on the beach relaxing and watching the sun go down, very nice 10/10.

**SANDER**

Agreed. Yasmina the way you blended was really nice. It’s seamless and I love the colours. 10/10 for sure.

**JENS**

How do you know so much about makeup, Sander?

**SANDER**

I’m an  _ artist.  _ _  
_ (He closes his eyes in pride and placing a hand on his chest)    
and I took a face painting class once    
(he says quieter)

**ROBBE**

That’s not the same thing, just tell them you watch make-up videos babe    
(He smiles as Sander shoves him which earns him a smirk from his boyfriend)

**JENS**

Alright, Alright and for the final judgement. What. do. You. think. Of Moyo’s makeup, on Luca’s half?    
(he says dramatically)

**ROBBE** (turning to Sander)

Uhh...do you wanna do the honours or should I?

**SANDER**

Moyo…   
(he starts, trying to stifle back laughter)    
your face is absolutely divine. There has never been nor will there ever be such a beautiful creation as this 12/10.

**ROBBE**

Yes, 12/10.

Moyo eyes them all suspiciously as they all try to contain their laughter. 

**MOYO**

I don’t trust any of you right now. Gimme a mirror. 

**YASMINA**

Ok, I have a mirror. Let’s let Aaron look at it first.

Aaron takes the mirror and inspects his face. He seems satisfied with the results. Then, he passes the mirror over to Moyo. When Moyo takes the mirror, his eyes cannot go any higher and wider than in this moment.

**MOYO**

WHAT THE FUCK. What is this?!    
(he almost screams) 

He takes a moment to inspect his face too and look at all the yellow eyeshadow that has bleed past his eyes, down his cheek and up his forehead. He turns to only see Yasmina’s side in the mirror.

**MOYO** (cont’d)    
This is nice, thanks Yasmina.    
(She nods at him with a smile. He turns his head to only see Luca’s.)    
But this. This is something else. Luca, what the actual fuck is this? 

**LUCA**

Excuse you! It’s a fucking masterpiece, bro.

**AARON**

You look like those little yellow things with the big eyes, fuck what are they called? From that one animated movie, you know?

**MOYO**

A minion??? Oh my fucking god!

He knows this because of his little brother. When that movie first came out, Izzy was hooked and had rewatched it for weeks; to the point where Moyo could quote most of the movie, unfortunately. He runs his hand near the yellow again.

**MOYO** (cont’d)

Oh my god, I  _ am _ a minion. Thanks Luca, really appreciate that.

**LUCA**

What can I say yellow is my favourite colour    
(she shrugs).

**JENS**

Well there you have it everyone! Clearly Luca is the winner of this challenge, but if you have a different opinion let us know in the comments and if you wanna see more of this content,

**MOYO**

Make sure you like and subscribe.

**AARON**

And ring that little bell. Go on, give it a little tickle.

**JENS**

See you next time, ciaooo!

Robbe stops recording.

**ROBBE**

That was really great.

**MOYO**

Ok where is the makeup remover? I cannot go home like this.

**YASMINA**

We were supposed to bring makeup remover?

Moyo deadpans.

**YASMINA** (cont’d)

Amber, did you bring some?

**AMBER**

What no? I didn’t    
(She looks worried and turns to Aaron.)

**AARON**

Oh my god, I can’t take the bus looking like a princess. I mean I love it but like what is my mum going to say.

**MOYO**

Serieus, no one has makeup remover? (He’s actually starting to look a little upset now.)

**YASMINA**

Kidding!    
(She pulls out the bottle and throws him some cotton pads.)

Robbe, Sander, and Jens burst out laughing, clutching the table for support. Yasmina also looks very happy with herself and starts dampening a cotton pad, which she hands to Moyo, smiling. He can’t help but return it.

**ROBBE**

Man, the look on your face! I should’ve kept filming.

**SANDER**

Don’t worry I got a picture, I don’t know if it’s any good though.

**ROBBE**

Oh my god, yes! I love you, Sander. (He smiles at his boyfriend and plants a kiss on his cheek.)

###  Music: _Sit Still, Look Pretty - Daya (cut to outro)_

Moyo and Aaron start to try to take off the makeup. Amber helps Aaron a little.

**LUCA**

Yea you might need a lot of those. (She hands Moyo some more cotton pads.)

**MOYO**

Gee, I wonder why, merci.

* END OF AFLEVERING 36*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, we appreciate all the support! Again, any feedback or comments are appreciated! Have a great day/night!


	5. Ep.5 Aflevering 37 - dit doet niks om ons te helpen relaxen (this is doing nothing to help us relax)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This episode delves into some more important topics. Also sorry if the title is not translated correctly, Ive been running a little late with the ao3 tonight and forgot to ask real Dutch people how to say it lol. Anyways, we hope you enjoy!  
> EDIT* I have asked a Dutch person (Thank u fran <3) lol
> 
> [Ep.5 no warnings for this episode but if there is anything please let us know!]

ZATERDAG 11:45

INT. MAKADI APARTMENT KITCHEN - DAY

Music: _House of Gold -_ Twenty One Pilots (softly)

Establishing shots: a steaming pot on the hob, and the counter with cut vegetables waiting to be added to the dish

MOYO and MARIE are in the kitchen preparing a meal together. While they wait for the onions and garlic to cook down and caramlise a little, Moyo is showing his mum pictures of his friends.

**MOYO**

Look, here’s the day they came over.

Camera angle changes to see Moyo's hand holding his phone and swiping through his image gallery. It’s the pictures with Robbe and Izzy sitting together on the floor and Aaron and Jens on the couch. He zooms into Robbe and Izzy.

 **MOYO** (cont’d)

Izzy was showing Robbe, that’s Robbe, his drawings.

**MARIE**

Awe he looks very sweet and great with kids.

**MOYO**

Yea, he loved Izzy and yea he’s probably the kindest out of all of us.

He moves up to show Jens in the middle of laughing at something.

**MOYO**

And this is Jens.  
(He slides over to Aaron)  
And this dork is Aaron.

In the photo, Aaron has your typical Aaron expression of bewilderment and confusion. Moyo moves to another picture where Sander and Izzy are sitting at the table drawing. Robbe is standing behind Sander, arms wrapped around his boyfriend looking at what they are both drawing together.

 **MOYO** (cont’d)

And then Sander, Robbe’s boyfriend, came, that’s him there.  
(He points at Sander)  
And Izzy loved him because he goes to art school. They were drawing together all afternoon.

**MARIE**

They all seem lovely, darling.  
(She smiles at him.)  
Do you have more?

**MOYO**

Oh yea sure.  
(He goes to the rest of his camera and chooses a picture to start from from the halloween trip last year.)  
These are from the big Halloween vlog from last year when we went to the beach house, remember? 

**MARIE**

Oh right right, can you add the chicken so I can look at these?

**MOYO**

Sure Mama.

She moves away from the counter to face him as she looks down at the phone and swipes through the pictures. Moyo adds everything to the pot and begins to stir. He looks at it, adds a bit of water and spices, occasionally stirring. He waits. Marie continues to go through the pictures, smiling to herself. Once in a while, she’ll make a comment about something to which Moyo just nods or hums in agreement. Suddenly, Marie bursts out laughing.

**MARIE**

Moyo, what. is. this?

He spins around, kinda worried about what she’s found. Maybe it’s a picture of him smoking, or doing something stupid. He really hopes its not. Marie continues to swipe to the next picture, only laughing harder.

**MOYO**

What’s what?

She turns the phone around, at this point she has tears in her eyes from laughing. To Moyo’s horror it’s the pictures from yesterday of him basically looking like a minion.

**MARIE**

I thought these would be from Halloween, but the date is from yesterday.

Moyo just wants to melt into the floor from embarrassment. He rubs the back of his head and refuses to look her in the eye. 

**MOYO**

We did a makeup vlog and had the girls do give us a makeover.

**MARIE**

This is how girls do their makeup? (She raises an eyebrow at him a bit confused.)

**MOYO**

Well no, that’s just Luca. Look the other side,  
(He flicks to a photo where you can only see the side Yasmina did.) Yasmina, she did a nice job. But Luca, went a little crazy  
(He flicks to the next photo that just shows Luca’s yellow explosion.)

**MARIE**

She looks like she had fun.

**MOYO**

Yea I guess, everyone was laughing at me. I gotta admit though, it is kinda funny.

Moyo goes to a picture of him and the two girls who did his makeup. He zooms to the one to the left of him.

 **MOYO** (cont’d)

This is Yasmina.

**MARIE**

Sweet girl.

**MOYO**

Mhm.  
(He slides to the other side of the image.)  
And this is Luca.

**MARIE**

Ah yes, she looks like she’s a lot of fun to be around.

**MOYO**

A lot of chaotic energy, if you ask me (but he still laughs) 

**MARIE**

So this, vlog, it was just you getting your makeup done?

**MOYO**

With Aaron, yea  
(He goes to another picture where it’s the five of them.)  
Here’s Aaron and his girlfriend, Amber, who did his makeup. 

**MARIE** (zooming into the image)

Oh she did a very nice job. A bit too much glitter for my liking but this is what I imagined girls doing their makeup to be like. Very nice. Were Jens and Robbe not there? I thought your YouTube channel was with them too.

**MOYO**

We did Jens’s makeup last time so he got a pass and just did commentary. And Robbe, ever since he met Sander, he’s been really into filming and stuff for the channel. So he’s behind the camera now. 

**MARIE**

Oh, well I’m glad he’s found something he’s passionate about. 

**MOYO**

Wait lemme show you the last vlog from when we were at the beach, since Robbe hasn’t edited the one from yesterday yet.

He takes his phone back and opens the vlog with Aaron and the crab and hands it back to her. The vlog plays and then the sound fades.

CUT TO:

* * *

ZONDAG 14:02

EXT. SKATEPARK - DAY

Music: _HIGHEST IN THE ROOM -_ Travis Scott

Establishing shots: a wide of the area and then several shots of skaters doing tricks

MOYO and JENS are sitting on the ramps and passing a joint to each other. Aaron unfortunately couldn’t make it and ever since Robbe stopped smoking, they’ve respected that and haven’t really asked him to come. 

**MOYO**

This is shit where’d you get it from? (he says taking a hit of the joint)

**JENS**

Seriously?  
(he takes the joint and takes a hit too to check)  
Ah, man gotta ask Britt’s bro to get the good stuff.

**MOYO**

You’re still asking your ex’s bro for weed? ... _dude_  
(he gives a look smiling a bit)

**JENS**

I don’t have a lot of connections, what do you want from me?  
(he shrugs)

They sit in silence for a bit, just watching lonesome skaters on their boards. The skatepark was pretty empty today and things were very chill.

 **JENS** (cont’d)

I hope the vlogs are doing good, then we can probably get another video up soon. Maybe after exams though.

**MOYO**

Man, what’s with you and these vlogs? I used to be the one all hung up on them  
(he chuckles)

 **JENS** (shrugging)

I don’t know, gives me an escape, man. It’s just been school, taking care of my sisters, school, taking care of my sisters, helping my mom, then more school. 

**MOYO**

Oh, yeah I get you. Siblings, man, they’re always getting in the way of your shit. Running around.

**JENS**

Getting hungry.

**MOYO**

Making you make food.

A pattern starts as they start listing off things about their siblings lovingly with teasing smiles.

**JENS**

Getting loud.

**MOYO**

Making you lose focus.

**JENS**

Always asking why and annoying the shit out of you.

They break out in laughter. 

**JENS** (cont’d)

Nah, I mean I love my sisters. It’s just nice to get out with the broers sometimes  
(he taps Moyo’s shoulders)

**MOYO**

Yeah, man I love Izzy too, but uh...it gets hard sometimes

**JENS**

Oh, yeah how’s your mama doing?

Moyo gives him a look not really expecting him to ask or to even listen to what he has to say after. 

**JENS** (cont’d)

What?  
(he gives him a look)  
Robbe said to be more open, so we’re gonna be more open. I’m trying to actually listen for once. 

**MOYO** (relaxed now)

She’s doing good. Work for her is kinda stressful right now, so she’s always asking me to watch Izzy and stuff. How’s your mom?

**JENS**

She’s good. Can’t handle Lotte and Lies sometimes so I’m there to calm them down. They’ve got a lot of energy. 

**MOYO** (sighs)

Kids.  
(he shakes his head knowingly with a smile)

**JENS**

You know sometimes I wish I knew if I was doing a good job.

Moyo doesn’t know if he’s talking about his siblings anymore.

 **JENS** (cont’d)

Like... am I a shitty person? Yeah I’ve been shitty with like...with Jana and Robbe and so does that just make me a horrible person?

**MOYO**

Woah, you’re asking me some heavy things right now  
(he scoffs)

He takes a moment to take another hit and then thinks about his answer. The silence drags on even more as the wheels of skateboard can be heard on the ramps.

 **MOYO** (cont’d)

I could ask the same thing of myself, too, actually  
(he ponders)

The two sit in somber silence now, not really knowing the answer or how to change it if the answer was yes. He tries to shrug it off.

 **MOYO** (cont’d)

Get better weed, man, this is doing nothing to help us relax  
(he laughs)

**JENS**

Noted.  
(he smiles)

Music: _The cure -_ Jadu Heart

They continue to pass the joint between, blowing out the smoke in the cold autumn air, watching the different shapes the smoke takes.

CUT TO:

* * *

Snippets throughout ZONDAG

Music: _The Cure -_ Jadu Heart (fades out)

All of these shots are handheld on Robbe's phone, turned landscape. Most of these are literally Robbe's point-of-view as he films what he sees, mainly Sander because let's be real here, that boy has so much love for Sander and he wants to show that. 

09:21 - INT. ROBBE'S BEDROOM - DAY

Robbe looks tired and like he’s just woken up. He smiles sleepily at the camera and whispers as to not wake up the sleeping boy next to him. 

**ROBBE**

Hi Sander  
(He waves at the screen.)  
I hope you don’t mind me filming you, us, all week.

He turns the camera slightly to show a head of brown hair faced away from him. He leans over to press a kiss onto Sander’s ear which earns him a groan as Sander pushes himself further down the covers but also more against Robbe, probably looking for his warmth.

 **ROBBE** (still whispering)

Oké oké, sorry.  
(He tries not to laugh too loudly.)

At this point, Sander flips to face Robbe and to rest his head on Robbe’s left shoulder and throws his arm over the smaller boy’s chest to snuggle closer to him, bury his face in the crook of his neck. Robbe films Sander getting closer to him and can’t help but smile. With his right arm now under Sander’s neck he brings it to card through his hair. He turns slightly to press another kiss on his forehead.

10:19 INT. ROBBE'S BEDROOM - DAY

Music: _Starman (2012 Remaster) -_ David Bowie

Sander’s Bowie playlist is playing in the background. Sander is going through clothes that were thrown onto Robbe’s desk chair last night, singing and dancing to the song playing. Robbe films his back as he sorts through, occasionally throwing articles of clothing back at Robbe without turning around. The camera barely picks up Robbe’s giggle as a shirt comes hurtling at the phone camera, briefly blocking part of the view.

12:49 - INT. ROBBE'S KITCHEN - DAY 

Robbe holds his phone in one hand and films his other hand carrying two dirty plates over to Sander who is doing the dishes.

**ROBBE**

Here you go! Thank you for doing the dishes.

Sander turns quickly to him and doesn’t notice the phone currently filming him. He smiles at Robbe, eyes twinkling.

**SANDER**

You’re welcome, Robin.

**ROBBE**

How were the croques?

**SANDER**

Very good. Just how I like them. But also even better because I got to share them with you.

 **ROBBE** (laughing)

Silly man.

Sander leans towards him as if asking for a kiss, hands still scrubbing away at the dishes, which Robbe happily obliges.

* * *

13:23 - INT. SANDER'S CAR (WELL, PROBABLY THAT OF HIS PARENTS') - DAY

Robbe fumbles with the phone, trying to prop it on the dashboard. He sits in the driver's seat and Sander in the passenger side, partly turned to look at Robbe. The car is parked in the middle of a big, empty parking lot. The closest car is at least 30 metres away from them. 

**SANDER**

Wait what are you doing?  
(He gestures to the filming phone.)  
Why are we filming?

**ROBBE**

Mama wanted to see. 

He quickly shrugs. He had been prepared for this question and had already thought through his answer. Sander seems to buy it and doesn’t ask any more questions. 

**SANDER**

So are you ready?

Robbe nods. Sander points to the gear shift.

 **SANDER** (cont’d)

Right so that’s in neutral. And then press on the clutch with your left foot. All the way down. And the brake.

Robbe does what he says, already looking tense and sitting up very straight with almost a death grip on the steering wheel. 

**SANDER** (cont’d)

You’re sure it’s all the way down?

**ROBBE**

Yes yes I’m sure.

**SANDER**

Turn the key.

Robbe again follows his instructions. The car comes to life and Robbe looks no less relaxed.

**SANDER**

Ok now move to first, and come off the brake.

The car starts to move slowly

 **SANDER** (cont’d)

And now press on the throttle as you come off the clutch.

Robbe picks up a little speed.

 **SANDER** (cont’d)

You’re doing great, you can go a little faster.

Robbe quickly shakes his head.

**ROBBE**

No no no, I want to stop. How do I stop?

**SANDER**

Hey, hey it’s going to be ok. Press on the clutch, move to neutral.

Robbe does so. Sander sees Robbe is still considerably panicked.

 **SANDER** (cont’d, reassuring)

It’s ok, everything is going to be ok. Let go of the clutch and press the brake.

The car comes to a halt, a little violently but still a stop. Robbe sets the emergency brake and lets out a breath. He buries his face in his hands and screams into them.

**ROBBE**

Never again!

Sander brings his hand over to gently rub his shoulder reassuringly.

**SANDER**

Hey, Robbe, you did great. I was nervous the first time I drove too, ok?

**ROBBE**

Driving is not for me! I’ll just have you drive me around.  
(He looks up from his hands.)  
Personal chauffeur.

He has a small grin on his face and a look in his eyes Sander cannot resist. Sander returns a smile.

**SANDER**

So that’s it, we’re done? 

Robbe nods and gets out of the car. Sander picks up the phone and films Robbe popping his head through the window.

**ROBBE**

We’re all done. We can go home now.

Sander laughs and finally Robbe smiles a little. Driving was just not for him and that’s okay.

* * *

15:42 - EXT. SOME STREET NEAR WHERE ROBBE LIVES - DAY

Holding hands and arms swinging happily, they walk down the street. They’ve decided to go on a walk since they’re driving was cut short. Robbe flips the camera and Sander instantly goes to kiss his cheek, smiling.

16:09 - INT. ROBBE'S ROOM - DAY

Robbe films Sander who has decided to lie on the floor, looking up at the ceiling arm spread out.

**ROBBE**

What are you doing?

**SANDER**

I’m thinking.

**ROBBE**

Thinking about what?

Sander turns his head to look at Robbe standing above him. Robbe steps so his feet are on either side of his body.

**SANDER**

Wait why are you filming again?  
(He looks confused but still looks up at him.)

**ROBBE**

Can I not film your beautiful face to remember you like this forever?

**SANDER**

That’s funny because I was just thinking that.

**ROBBE**

Thinking what?

**SANDER**

That you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.

Though it can’t be seen, Robbe just blushes, a violent shade of crimson. Sander brings up his arms and does little grabby hands at him. He puckers his lips, asking for a kiss. Sander takes the phone in one hand as Robbe gets closer to him. Sander wraps his other arm around Robbe bringing their lips together. Then he flips them around, making sure to protect Robbe’s head, as they switch positions. Both of them are giggling and peppering each other with kisses. 

* * *

21:49 - INT. ROBBE'S ROOM - NIGHT

Dimly lit from the street light outside the window. Robbe films their intertwined hands. They’ve gotten into bed earlier because Robbe has school in the morning and they’ve had a busy day, a good day, but busy. Sander is already fast asleep next to him. Robbe sits up a little to get a better look at the peaceful look on Sander’s face. He brushes the hair off his face. Sander hums in appreciation. He then softly strokes Sander’s bottom lip and cheek before pressing a light kiss onto his nose.

**ROBBE**

I love you. 

CUT TO:

* * *

MAANDAG 12:38

EXT. KONINKLIJK ATHENEUM BERCHEM COURTYARD - DAY

Music: _Young Dumb & Broke - _Khalid

Establishing shots: school courtyard

MOYO and ROBBE are sitting on the wall in the courtyard with open Tupperware containers in their laps containing their half eaten lunch. AARON and JENS stand in front of them, having finished their food already. Moyo and Robbe are slow eaters, ok? In between sentences, they continue to munch on their food. 

**AARON**

So how’s the dancing coming along?

**MOYO**

It’s going.

**JENS**

What’s that supposed to mean?

**MOYO**

I’m in charge of the choreo for the competition, right?

They all nod.

 **MOYO** (cont’d)

So it’s like all on me, you know? I want us to win. There’s a huge prize for first place. Think about what the team could do with that cash!

**ROBBE**

I’m sure you’re doing a great job though. I saw you dance over the summer. You’re focking sick!

 **MOYO** (blushing)

Thanks. There’s also just this one guy I have to work with who’s kind of an ass-

The bell for class rings before he can expand. They all quickly gather their things, Moyo putting away his half eaten lunch, and start to walk towards the building. ZOË and AMBER join them. Aaron puts his arm around Amber, kissing the side of her head. 

**ROBBE**

Hallo! How’s life?

**ZOË**

It’s good, it’s good, studying mainly. Senne is having a party on Friday to take our mind off school and exams. He wanted me to invite you all in person. 

**MOYO**

At his apartment?

Zoë nods.

**ROBBE**

Oh sick, we’ll be there!

**JENS**

YES! Party on the roof!

 **AARON** (agreeing)

I’ve missed those!

**ZOË**

It’s just a small thing. Us, Luca, Milan, and maybe Britt and whoever she wants to bring.

**MOYO**

I should be able to come, just need to check if my mum is working or not that night.

They all walk into the hallway and into their classrooms.

CUT TO:

* * *

DINSDAG 17:53

INT. DANCE STUDIO - NIGHT

Music: _You're Too Precious -_ James Blake

Establishing shots: the dance studio exterior, the studio reflected in the mirror

The dance team have finished practicing and are now just sitting on the floor in a spread out circle, catching their breath after an intense session. The dance is coming along great. There are still a few parts to work out but everyone is having fun and overall enjoying their time together after over six months apart. MOYO leans back on his hands. VIVIAN is laying on her back to his right, AADYA on the left. Across from him is MATS, with LOUIS sitting opposite his sister and ALEXANDER filling the space across from Aadya. 

**AADYA**

It’s looking really good, Moyo. It flows so freaking well and you really get the song!

Everyone nods and agrees. Even Mats gives a curt acknowledgement but leaves it at that.

**ALEXANDRE**

Besides this, how’s everyone been doing?

**VIVIAN**

Shit hit the fan with school recently, holy shit. We’ve got soo many projects.

**LOUIS**

Yea, I have a mini gallery expo to curate for the end of next week. I’m just happy to have this escape from all of that for a couple hours every week. 

**VIVIAN** (sitting up finally)

And that’s thanks to who?  
(She gives him a teasing smile.)

Louis rolls his eyes, smiling before answering.

**LOUIS**

Yea yea, thanks for letting me come along that one time.

**MOYO**

Wait, what’s this story? I don’t actually know it. I just remember Louis randomly joining us one day, turns out he could really dance, which really no surprise though after seeing Viv, over here  
(He points at her.)

**VIVIAN**

So I joined two years ago after observing the class. I was really into drawing figures in movement so I thought why not dancers? Did some research online and dropped by one by. I met Alexander,  
(she nods at him)  
and he kindly let me sit awkwardly in the back one day.

**ALEXANDER**

Anytime, dude! Back then it was just Mats, Moyo and I with a few other guys.

 **VIVIAN** (laughing)

Yea I felt a little weird, not gonna lie. But then I don’t know you saw me dancing in the back, like, along with you guys?

**MOYO**

Oh my god yea! I thought you were good! So I asked if you wanted to join one time. We wanted to expand the team so it was perfect.

**VIVIAN**

Glad to make your cut.

**AADYA**

Wow, how I ended up here isn’t that much different actually. I googled the place to get out of piano. My parents wanted me to play but I absolutely _hated_ it. 

Everyone laughs.

 **AADYA** (cont’d)

I snuck out the first couple of times and then I just ended up telling them piano wasn’t for me but dancing was. They weren’t happy at first but after some persuading they realised it’s still a good extra curricular. And they said I could keep dancing if I kept my grades and everything. 

**LOUIS**

aha! Same here! I don’t think our parents were already too happy to have two art kids.. Not your typical career path for our family. 

**MOYO**

And you just followed Viv right?

**VIVIAN**

The one and only!

**LOUIS**

Yea she kept going on and on about you guys and how dancing was fun and-

**VIVIAN**

I did not!

**LOUIS**

Yes you did! You were in love with them!

**MATS**

We were also already pretty good. 

**VIVIAN**

Yea well, this place is special for me

**ALEXANDER**

Aweeee, no but seriously I get you. This place is like an escape. 

**LOUIS**

So I came with Viv and then you guys asked me to just follow along for the day and well you know all the rest. I became a star dancer. 

Laughter erupts from all of them once again. 

**LOUIS**

I really don’t understand what’s so funny, it’s the truth.  
(He can’t help but smile.)

The whole team laughs even hard. Aadya buckles over in laughter while Moyo tries to not fall backwards. Alexander wipes tears from his eyes. 

**ALEXANDER**

Yea this place really is something. 

**MATS**

My dad founded it like 15 years ago as a space where I could practice my dancing, so really it’s mine but I guess it’s cool to collab with others, teach them something. 

His phone buzzes. He picks it up and looks at the messages. 

**MATS** (cont’d)

Welp I’ve gotta go. Peace out. 

Music: _Maniac -_ Conan Gray

He stands up and walks out. There’s silence in the room. They all just look at each other. After a while Louis speaks up hesitantly:

**LOUIS**

To be perfectly honest, I don’t think I’ve met anyone more pretentious than him… and I go to an _art_ school!

 **ALEXANDER** (laughing)

Oh my god!

Everyone else burst out into laughter again. 

CUT TO:

* * *

WOENSDAG 10:00

INT. KONINKLIJK ATHENUEM BERCHEM HALLWAY - DAY

Establishing shots: the stairs and exterior of a classroom

MOYO and ROBBE walk out of the classroom, putting on their masks. They begin to make their way to their lockers before the start of their next class. 

**MOYO**

So, you and Sander are good yeah?

 **ROBBE** (opening his locker)

Yeah, we talked some more, even, and feel more comfortable about the whole thing and uh, hey! we might even try going to the bar again next week. If Sander’s up for it. 

**MOYO**

Isn’t Sander the one that wanted to go?

**ROBBE**

Yeah but he’s getting a little down with schoolwork and all and his meds are messing with his system a bit. Nothing too worrying though.  
(He shakes his head in reassurance)

**MOYO**

That’s good. I mean it does usually get like that. Especially if things are stressful or if he’s not taking his meds. Hell, even if he’s taking his meds. 

**ROBBE**

Yeah, I’m aware  
(he smiles jokingly at him)  
I’ve dated him for almost a year now.

**MOYO**

Not the same though, I’ve been living with my mom since I was born  
(he smiles back teasingly)

**ROBBE**

And I’ve been living with _mine_  
(he gives him a look and closes the locker)

They both walk down the hall towards their classroom. 

**MOYO**

True. How’s she doing?

**ROBBE**

She’s doing a lot better now than last year. Slow steps. 

Robbe’s smile slowly fades as he gets serious and thinks for a bit.

 **ROBBE** (cont’d) 

You know, your words actually helped a lot. “Minute by minute” is a pretty good way to look at it. 

**MOYO**

Yeah? That’s good. It took me a while to figure it out but it makes it easier. For both sides, I think.

**ROBBE**

Yeah it helps me too. 

**MOYO**

But you wanna know a secret? I don’t really know what I’m doing sometimes. Like there’s always a line between being a son and being like...the person that has to have it together, especially when it comes to doing it in front of Izzy. 

He looks down and digs his hands in his pocket as Robbe stares at him intently. 

**MOYO** (cont’d) 

And like...I don’t know man it always feels like I end up crossing it one way or another. 

**ROBBE**

Yeah, that makes sense. I feel like that too. With my mom. It’s different with Sander because I’m still figuring it out and he’s my boyfriend but we’re so happy. 

**MOYO** (he looks at him curiously)

You guys have never had like...a fight or anything? Or annoyed the shit out of each other?

**ROBBE**

Oh, we annoy each other every day  
(he chuckles)  
a fight though? Not really. 

Moyo shakes his head, laughing in wonder.

**MOYO**

You guys are really something. 

**ROBBE**

You just wish you had what we have.   
(he teases) 

### Music: _8teen_ \- Khalid

Moyo shakes his head again, shoving him as Robbe laughs. Maybe he did, maybe he didn’t. Maybe at some point. But he knew he was happy for him. 

CUT TO:

* * *

DONDERDAG 16:12

INT. CAFE - DAY

Music: (cont'd) _8teen -_ Khalid

Establishing shots: from across the street, the front of a cafe and then through the window of the inside. 

MOYO and AADYA have met up to catch up. They’ve decided to meet at a tea cafe. They walk down a street and up to the entrance. 

**MOYO**

So, the choreo is going well and I think that we could really nail this.

**AADYA**

Yeah, the prize is definitely a motivator. So is you bossing us around all day at practice.  
(she teased) 

**MOYO**

You don’t think Mats bosses you guys around?  
(He gives her a look, fake offended)

**AADYA**

Yeah, but Mats is an asshole. He’s literally only here cuz of his dad and he wants to win for his “ _reputation_ ” or whatever  
(she rolls her eyes)

**MOYO**

I seriously don’t get his problem  
(he shakes his head) 

He looks over to see, through the window of the café they were walking by, Robbe and Yasmina talking inside. 

**MOYO** (cont’d) 

Hey, my friends are there, do you wanna meet them?

**AADYA**

Yeah sure! 

Moyo opens the door to let Aadya and himself into the warm space. They walk up to Robbe and Yasmina’s table, where they are already talking, a conservation that fades when they get there.

**MOYO**

Hey!

Yasmina and Robbe greet them both with a “hey” 

**YASMINA**

Aadya?

**AADYA**

Yasmina? I didn’t know you knew Moyo too? 

**MOYO**

How do you guys know each other?  
(He points between the two of them.) 

**AADYA**

We met at an event at the Muslim association at my school. It was pretty chill. 

**YASMINA**

Do you guys wanna join us? This is Robbe by the way. 

Robbe waves his hand and smiles. They start talking and get along pretty easily and as they’re talking Robbe receives a text from Sander and instantly replies.

####  _[SANDER: are you almost done?_

####  _ROBBE: yeah I’m just finishing up, I’ll be there soon, handsome ❤️]_

**ROBBE** (to the others)

Sorry, guys I have to get back to Sander. I’ll have a study sheet for the next 3 chapters by tomorrow? (He tilts his head toward Yasmina, already getting up)

**YASMINA**

Sounds good. Say hi to Sander for us.

**ROBBE**

I will.  
(he bids goodbye, nodding to Aadya)  
It was lovely meeting you.

**AADYA**

Likewise.  
(giving him a smile)

She and the others wave him off as he picks up his bag and puts on his mask. Then he walks out of the café as Moyo and Aadya sit down to keep talking with Yasmina. 

**AADYA**

Ok, wait I have to put in the group chat that I met Robbe. Viv is going to flip!

Moyo laughs and Aadya takes out her phone. Moyo does the same and opens the Fire Nation group chat. 

####  _[AADYA: Viv, you’re not gonna believe who I just met while out with Moyo.]_

Almost instantly there’s a reply:

####  _[VIVIAN: omg who? Tell meeee_

####  _ADYA: Moyo’s friend Robbe!_

####  _VIVIAN: ohmygawd_

####  _What_

####  _Why do you get to meet all the cool people?_

####  _OHMYGOD was sander there???_

####  _Did you meet sander?]_

Moyo and Aadya burst out laughing at Vivian’s multiple messages. 

**YASMINA**

I don’t get it, why is meeting Robbe causing such a big deal?

 **AADYA** (laughing)

One of the girls from the team is kinda obsessed with Sander. she’s so artsy and like, looks up to the guy without having ever met him. But he goes to the Academie so that’s cool. 

**YASMINA**

Oh yea I get that. Sander is cool. (She smiles at Aadya.)

There are more vibrations from both their phones. 

####  _[VIVIAN: why do you never take me out to meet your friends Moyo?_

####  _LOUIS: you met Sander???_

####  _AADYA: no I just met his boyfriend Robbe_

####  _MOYO: it wasn’t planned we were just getting coffee_

AADYA: and he was just leaving. 

####  _VIVIAN: can we get coffee next week then?]_

Moyo laughs and puts down his phone. Aadya slides her phone over to Yasmina so she can read. 

**AADYA**

oh Vivian. Gotta love that ball of energy

**YASMINA**

Yea she sounds charming.  
(She looks at Moyo)  
I didn’t know your dance team was so cool. 

**MOYO**

What can I say, we pick the best.  
(He exaggerates looking proud of himself.)

**AADYA**

I am truly flattered. Also you should answer Viv, otherwise she is going to hunt you down. 

**MOYO**

You’re not wrong. 

They both laugh. Moyo picks up his phone again. 

####  _[MOYO: coffee sounds lovely. It’ll be a good break between exams and studying_

####  _VIVIAN: you’re on, we’ll discuss later._

####  _MOYO: sounds good]_

He brings himself back to the conversation Yasmina and Aadya are now having. The topics flow from their drinks to exams to dance.

CUT TO:

* * *

VRIJDAG 19:21

INT. SENNE'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

Music: _Never Come Back -_ Caribou

Establishing shots: neon lights in Senne’s kitchen 

MOYO, JENS, and AARON walk through the front door of Senne’s apartment that has just been opened to them by ZOË. She greets them in and leads them to the kitchen where SENNE is talking with LUCA. AMBER, BRITT, and NOOR are going through the fridge for drinks. ROBBE and SANDER are sitting on the couch, Robbe holding a beer, Sander a coke. They’re talking with MILAN who sits in the nearby armchair.

**MOYO**

Hi Noor, funny seeing you here again. 

**NOOR**

Hallo! Yea Britt invited me. 

**MOYO**

It’s a cool place right? 

She agrees. Senne walks by and Moyo quickly catches his attention. 

**MOYO** (cont’d)

Thanks for inviting us, man, it’s cool to be back. 

**SENNE**

My pleasure.  
(And he walks away, being dragged by Zoë.)

 **MOYO** (turning his attention back to Noor)

So how’s the project turning out?

**NOOR**

Oh it’s going great! You and Vivian look so fucking cool with the motion blur!

The other four all look at their respective friends utterly confused. 

**JENS**

What?

**MOYO**

Oh yea I saw her at the dance studio last week. Turns out she knows Vivian, one of the girls from the team. 

**NOOR**

Yea, we go to the same school. 

**JENS**

Oh that’s cool. (He punches Moyo in the arm.) When are you gonna introduce us dude? To your team I mean. 

**MOYO**

I didn’t think you were serious about that (he laughs)

**AARON**

Why wouldn’t we be! 

Moyo shakes his head, continuing to laugh. Moyo and Jens leave Aaron behind to be with his girlfriend and make their way through the kitchen, grabbing beers from the fridge to join Robbe, Sander, and Milan. 

**MILAN**

So you haven’t missed your guru?  
(He places a hand on his chest in offense.)

 **ROBBE** (throwing his head back laughing)

That’s not what I’m saying! I’m saying I’m a lot more comfortable with who I mean now.

Sander puts a hand on Robbe’s back and gently rubs, reassuring him of his presence. 

**ROBBE** (cont’d)

I don’t need your constant, daily guidance all that much anymore. You helped me not be so lost last year and I’m forever thankful. 

**MILAN**

That makes me so happy to hear. Just know you can always come to me for anything. Like you did during quarantine.  
(He raises a suggestive eyebrow and flicks his eyes at Sander.)

**SANDER**

What wait did you ask him??

Robbe looks slightly embarrassed and avoids Milan’s eye contact. Instead he looks up to see Jens and Moyo coming closer to them. 

**ROBBE**

I’ll tell you later.  
(He says quickly in Sander’s ear.)

Jens and Moyo plop down next to them on the couch after giving each Robbe and Sander some random handshake greeting boys like to do and greet Milan as well. 

**JENS**

Funny seeing you two already here. 

**SANDER**

We aren’t always late! 

**ROBBE**

We were basically the first ones here. What’s your excuse?

Milan gets up to join Britt and Noor who have made their way over to the window and are looking out at the water illuminated with small flickers of light. 

**MOYO**

I had to wait for my mum to get home. She got off at 18h30. 

**JENS**

And then I was kind enough to wait for this guy. 

**MOYO**

How touching, but thanks man I appreciate it.  
(They give each other a bro fist.)

 **SANDER** (teasing)

I got to admit, it’s weird seeing you boys be all, like, soft with each other. 

**JENS**

What it’s not like we’re all heart eyes at each other. That’s you two!

He waves back and forth between Robbe and Sander. Sander turns to look at Robbe, raising his eyebrows suggestively, causing Robbe to laugh as he leans in to give him a peck and then rests his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

**MOYO**

But we said we’d be more considerate so this is us trying. 

**ROBBE**

Well, I think we’re succeeding. 

**SENNE** (announcing to the room)

Well if everyone has their drinks, the party is upstairs! (He raises his arms.)

Music: _Party Never Ends -_ ALok, Quintino

The music starts. Everyone cheers. Camera pans up to the ceiling.

CUT TO:

* * *

VRIJDAG 22:47

EXT. SENNE'S APARTMETN ROOF -NIGHT

Music: (cont'd) _Party Never Ends -_ Alok, Quintino ((at the beat drop))

Establishing shots: Cuts from previous clip with pan up from the ground, as if going through the ceiling. Party montage with everyone dancing and enjoying each other’s company

Everyone is on the dance floor except for ROBBE and SANDER who are jumping up and down behind Sander’s laptop and soundboard and mixer. MOYO is showing everyone his moves. 

**SANDER**

Ok you can pick the next song, Robin. You can queue it there and then when it starts you can remix it with the buttons there. 

**ROBBE**

Why me? You’re so much better than me at this! There’s a reason why Senne asked you to DJ, not me. 

**SANDER**

You’re gonna do great.  
(He smiles fondly at him.)

**ROBBE**

At least help me?

**SANDER**

Of course.  
(He gives him a kiss.)

Britt comes up to Sander and Robbe who are in their own world and having a great time, talking and whispering to each other, leaning heavily on the other. She doesn’t want to interrupt but Robbe spots her. 

**ROBBE** (to Britt) 

Hey, do you have a request?  
(He asks awkwardly)

She walks over closer to them a little awkwardly too.

**BRITT**

Hey! No, uh, just wanted to say hi. How’s it going?

**ROBBE**

Good, good.

Sander doesn’t say much as he stares at her with a blank expression. Robbe nudges him.

**SANDER**

Yeah, it’s good.

Britt smiles briefly, her fingers twirling around each other. 

**BRITT**

I just didn’t really get a chance to say this but I’m really happy for you guys.

**SANDER**

Really? 

His stare is relentless and all his words are short and brief.

**BRITT**

Yeah, of course. I mean I know you guys went through a lot and I didn’t really help. And I mean I was going through my own stuff too and...anyway. I’m just glad you’re happy now.

**SANDER**

Okay. Thanks. 

He sips his drinks and stares off in the distance waiting for her to leave. Robbe gives him an apologetic look.

 **ROBBE** (to Britt) 

Thanks, Britt, that means a lot.

**SANDER**

Yeah it’s nice to have someone who listens to you and likes your jokes and actually cares about what you’re going through and doesn’t treat you like you’re just your illness. 

Britt winces at that. 

**BRITT**

Yeah, I know. I’m really sorry Sander. I shouldn’t have done that. And I shouldn’t have treated you like that. You deserved better and now you have someone better.  
(She gestured at Robbe and smiles)

**SANDER**

Thanks. 

He accepts her apology but he isn’t ready to be friends with her just yet. 

**BRITT**

I...actually have someone too  
(She speaks shyly and softly, looking across the room to a girl with short, black hair and tattoos)

She gets hold of Noor’s attention and motions her to come over. When she does, Britt gives her a kiss. Without realising, Noor returns it. It’s only when they separate that her eyes open wide

**NOOR**

Wait, did you tell them?

**BRITT**

Yea..  
(she looks nervous.)  
is that okay?

**NOOR**

Of course, we talked about it and we said we were okay with people knowing after three months. It’s more than ok. It makes me really happy actually  
(She wraps her arms around Britt’s waist, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead. 

**ROBBE**

I’m happy for you two, I really am. 

Sander nods in begrudging agreement. A surprised Moyo comes up to them. 

**MOYO**

When? What? 

**NOOR** (nervously laughing)

Yea…

**MOYO**

OHMYGOD _that’s_ what Vivian meant the other day. Wow, can’t believe I didn’t figure it out then!

  
  


**SANDER ROBBE and BRITT**

Who’s Vivian? (to Noor and Moyo (respectively)

How do you know Vivian?

Moyo and Noor both laugh. 

**MOYO** **NOOR**  
(to Sander and Britt) (to Robbe)

From dance From school

Everyone laughs. They talk a little more but the camera pans to the others dancing to the music. Soon Moyo, Britt and Noor rejoin the others. They continue partying and dancing as they move to the music. Jens comes up to Moyo and shows him a pic on insta of a girl. 

**JENS**

What about her? 

**MOYO**

For me or for you? 

**JENS** (clicks his tongue)

Just say yes or no? Hot or not?

**MOYO**

Not.  
(He laughs)  
she looks like a whore. 

**JENS**

Bro chill.  
(He gives him a look) 

**MOYO**

But am I wrong? She looks like she’s slept around with all the guys in Antwerp. It’d be like...I don’t know it’d be like getting with Luca. 

**JENS**

What? She hasn’t-

**MOYO**

Yeah but she’s always mentioning it, isn’t she? 

At that point, Luca comes up to Moyo 

**LUCA**

Mentioning what?

**MOYO**

Nothing  
(he tries to suppress a laugh)

**LUCA**

You think I always talk about sex or what? 

Jens shakes his head and tries to avoid conflict while Moyo nods.

**MOYO**

Yeah actually, you do. 

Luca gives him a look and her chill vibes vanish as she gives him an offended look, scrunching her eyebrows.

**LUCA**

And so what if I do? Like _you_ don’t talk about sex 24/7? Why are you allowed to and I’m not? And even if you didn’t, why can’t I? 

**MOYO**

Well, because you’re…  
(he looks her up and down) 

**LUCA**

I’m what? A girl? Girls don’t talk about sex is that it? 

**MOYO**

Woah chill. It’s not that deep, putain. 

He tries to play it cool but he can feel the tension rise and Luca not being happy with that. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

**LUCA**

You know what, Moyo? Once you get your head out of your ass, you’ll be way more fun at parties 

She scoffs and leaves to the other side where Amber is with the drinks. Jens puts a hand on Moyo’s shoulder.

**JENS**

Nice going, man

**MOYO**

Fuck off  
(he rolls his hand off his shoulder) 

He feels unsettled and annoyed and confused. She’s making this such a big deal. It’s not that big of a deal. He shoves past Jens irritated and in need of a drink. He goes downstairs where he’s alone and finds something in the fridge. The last shot focuses on Moyo downing a shot glass and scrunching up his face from the alcohol. 

Music: _God is a Dancer (with Mabel) -_

* END OF AFLEVERING 37*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! We appreciate the support a lot hugs and kusjes <333


	6. Ep.6 Aflevering 38 - waarom zou iets niet goed zijn de enige reden zijn om je te bellen (Why does something have to wrong for me to call?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm late again but it's out on Friday so at least I got one thing right haha (no I didn't because it's actually Saturday in Europe omg sdjfsnhkdf). Hope you enjoy this episode too!

ZATERDAG 10:12

INT. MAKADI APARTMENT - DAY

Music: _Daydream -_ Allan Vincent, Wallace Collection

Establishing shots: The curtains of the window in Moyo’s room are letting light in. There are shots of his desk, his papers, his hand twirling a pencil, his leg shaking. 

Senne’s party last night left MOYO feeling off after what Luca said to him, but he drank some coffee, took some painkillers for the hangover and just silently prayed he could be productive today. He’d been putting off the studying for a while and it was really time to get down to business. As he turns the page, IZZY walks in. 

**IZZY**

Do you wanna watch tv with me?

**MOYO**

Sorry, Izzy I gotta study. 

**IZZY**

Aww why?

**MOYO**

I’ve gotta pass school, set an example for you and all that and I don’t know, whatever else mama says (he rolls his eyes teasingly) besides don’t you have homework too?

**IZZY**

I do. But I wanna watch tv.

**MOYO**

Go do your homework first. Then you can watch tv.

**IZZY**

I’m gonna watch now. If you can’t come I’m going without you.

**MOYO**

I’ve got a killer headache right now, Izzy, just do your homework before mama wakes up and then you can watch. (He says sternly)

**IZZY** (pouts) 

Aww you’re no fun. 

He walks over to his bag and takes out his schoolwork. 

**IZZY** (cont’d)

I’m going in the living room though, it’s no fun here. 

As he leaves, Moyo shouts at him.

**MOYO**

Izzy, no you can’t watch tv and do your homewo- aargh.

He was already gone. Moyo drops his pen and rubs his temples. This is going to be a long day. He picks up his phone and decides to text Robbe. 

####  _ [MOYO: Hey, you got a sec? _

####  _ ROBBE: Uh, depends. What’s up? _

####  _ MOYO: Need help with French. _

####  _ ROBBE: You need my help? You’re already great with French.  _

####  _ MOYO: Pshhh. Are you free or not man? _

####  _ ROBBE: Not really… _

####  _MOYO: You’re with Sander rn aren’t u_ 😒

####  _ROBBE:_ 🥰

####  _ MOYO: omg dude. Do you guys even study? _

####  _ ROBBE: we get there...eventually  _

####  _MOYO:_ 🤢🤢🤢

####  _ ROBBE: hey, you asked. _

####  _MOYO: fair enough. Have fun. But not too much fun_ ✌️ _]_

When he doesn’t get a reply back, he knows Robbe’s too occupied with Sander to respond. With nothing better to do, he lets out a deep sigh and returns to studying, trying to memorize these verbs with his head still pounding. 

CUT TO:

* * *

  
ZATERDAG 21:49

INT. MAKADI APARTMENT - MOYO'S ROOM - DAY

Music; _The World is Gonna End Tonight -_ School is Cool

Establishing shots: The framing is constant as Moyo moves around his room doing various things and the shots cross dissolve over each other creating multiple exposures of Moyos moving around. He spins in his chair, lays on his bed reading his text book, throwing balls of paper into the trash because he is bored, sitting as his desk, writing, pacing around the room, looking at Izzy’s drawings on the wall, more spinning in his chair head thrown back, and laying face down on the bed in frustration. 

MOYO is still not really having much luck with studying. He starts and stops and his mind wanders. He’s trying to understand concepts but he’s not quite there and it feels like it’s an itch he can’t scratch. It frustrates him as he paces his room, wheels around the room in his chair, throws trash in the bin just to see if he could make it as a star NBA player and finally lays down on his bed. Maybe he should have started this sooner. English wouldn’t be much of a problem, French he still needs help with the verbs, but Math is a whole problem. It’s easy when it’s whatever Izzy is studying but when it’s his advanced high school mathematics, Moyo feels like his head is spinning. Growing more and more frustrated with the open math textbook in front of him he grabs his phone and before he can hesitate facetime calls someone. 

POV shot to show ALEXANDER answering the call.

**MOYO**

Hi!

**ALEXANDER** (through the phone)

Hey man everything ok? What’s wrong?

**MOYO**

What? Why does something have to be wrong for me to call?

**ALEXANDER** (through the phone)

Uhhh, because you never call me.   
(He gives a small chuckle)

Moyo smiles because nothing gets past Alexander which is why he likes him in his life, helping him and his mama and also being there for Izzy. 

**MOYO**

You’re right. Do you think you could help me with some math?

Alexander opens his mouth to reply but Moyo quickly adds:

**MOYO** (cont’d)

I’m really sorry to call like this. I didn’t want to bother my friends who are probably all  _ busy _ or also just stressed with studying too. I get if you’ve got other things to do and can’t help.

**ALEXANDER** (through the phone)

Hey, Moyo, it’s fine. Of course I can help. I’d be happy to.

Moyo gives him a hopeful and grateful smile.

**ALEXANDER** (cont’d, through the phone)

I’m always here to help you, you know that right. No matter what it is.

Moyo nods.

**ALEXANDER** (cont’d, through the phone)

Now then, I hope my level of linear algebra can help you. 

He lightens the mood and Moyo is thankful to have Alexander in his life. He’s not quite sure where he would be without him.

**MOYO**

I don’t think it’s  _ that _ complicated, but it doesn’t make any sense to me so…    
(he gives a shrug as he smiles.)

**ALEXANDER** (through the phone)

Ok so lay it on me!

Moyo starts to read to him his problems in math and they work through them together. 

CUT TO:

* * *

ZONDAG 21:21 - BONUS ROBBE AND SANDER CLIP

INT. ROBBE'S ROOM -NIGHT

Music: _Sound and Vision -_ David Bowie (acoustic)

Establishing shots: Robbe’s candlelit room, just a cosy atmosphere when the two of them cuddled up together on the bed

After a lovely day just the two of them, ROBBE and SANDER are in Robbe’s room. They’ve turned off the mainlight and shut the curtains so the only source of light comes the dozen of little flickering flames spread around the room. They’re holding each other in their arms, Robbe with his face tucked into the crook of Sander’s neck, breathing him in, making him sigh occasionally. 

**ROBBE**

San, it’s 21:21. Can I give you your last present now?

**SANDER** (humming)

Happy one year anniversary, Robin. I can’t believe it’s already our time. 

He smiles down at the small boy pressed against him, placing a small kiss on his forehead. Robbe just buries himself deeper into Sander’s side bringing him impossibly closer. 

**SANDER** (cont’d)

Haven’t you spoiled me enough?

**ROBBE**

The same can be said about you    
(giggling)

**SANDER**

You deserved to be spoiled, my love, you deserve it.

Robbe looks up and gives him a small kiss. With a small smile he adds:

**ROBBE**

So can I? Pleaseeee

**SANDER**

Of course, Robin.

Robbe gives him another kiss and stands up to grab Sander’s laptop.

**SANDER** (cont’d)

What? That’s mine.

**ROBBE**

I know, you think I’d make it easy for you? You have to find me.

He attempts to give him an evil grin but kind of fails miserably. Sander takes the laptop from him as he sits up against the headboard. Robbe makes himself comfortable next to him, bringing up the blanket to cover their intertwined legs. Sander sighs.

**ROBBE** (cont’d)

What? You already don’t like it?    
(He looks a little sad, he’s put so much work into this specific gift for Sander, he’s a little nervous his boyfriend won’t like it.)

**SANDER**

No, Robin. I’m sure I’m going to love it.

**ROBBE** (rolling his eyes)

You’re so dramatic. It’s on YouTube.

Sander opens his brower and then the web page and looks expectantly at Robbe when he doesn’t say anything after.

**SANDER**

Now what?

**ROBBE**

Now, you search for it.

**SANDER**

What? That’s impossible.

**ROBBE**

Come on, I believe in you. You’re creative. I titled it something just for us. 

Sander stops to think. After a short pause he looks at Robbe and grins. Almost sure of himself he turns back to the screen and confidently types as he says it aloud:

**SANDER**

_ Rebel, Rebel. _

Nothing. Sander gives a small pout as Robbe brings his hand up to his hair and gently starts to card through it.

**ROBBE**

Nope. You would never find it if I had titled it that. Look at how many results there are!

Sander sighs and pauses again to think.  _ What is theirs and only theirs? _

**SANDER** (typing)

_ Minuut per minuut. _

Again, there’s nothing resembling anything Robbe could have put together. 

**ROBBE** (still carding through Sander’s hair)

You’re getting closer. (he kisses the side of Sander’s head.) Guess one more time and if you don't, I’ll give you a hint. 

**SANDER**

_ Gele gordijnen _ .

When nothing comes up again beside some random interior design videos, Sander lets out a deep sigh and rests his head in defeat on Robbe’s shoulder. Robbe laughs softly.

**SANDER**

Please help, otherwise we’re going to be here all night.

**ROBBE**

Oké, oké. You were super close with that last one.

He stops to let Sander think. When he just looks at him with small pleading eyes Robbe decides to give him another clue.

**ROBBE** (cont’d)

What did you tell me exactly one year ago?

Instantly, Sander sits up and starts to type into YouTube. He doesn’t need to even think. He remembers this as if it were yesterday because he had spent that whole afternoon thinking about what he would say to Robbe after receiving his text. The text where he thought he had lost Robbe forever. 

POV shot of the computer screen with  _ Jij en ik, honderd procent voor altijd, in elk universum  _ in the search bar. Finally, the first video that shows up in the list is a thumbnail of Robbe from the phone he’s holding next to a mop of brown hair half hidden in the blankets with the title written across in some fancy typography.

Robbe turns to look at Sander with a huge smile on his face.

**ROBBE**

You found it.

Sander leans over to him and presses a wet kiss on his lips. Robbe brings a hand around the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. After a moment he pulls away.

**SANDER**

Shall we watch it?

Robbe nods and Sander hits play.

_ [It’s a black screen. After a moment, only Robbe’s voice can be heard.  _

_ ROBBE _

_ Hi Sander. _

_ The image from last week, of him in bed next to a sleeping Sander fades in. He waves at the camera. _

_ ROBBE _

_ I hope you don’t mind me filming you, us all week.] _

**SANDER**

Oh my god! This is why you filmed all week! But I didn’t know you filmed me sleeping. 

His eyes are wide opening, gaping at a grinning Robbe. 

**SANDER** (cont’d)

It’s kind of creepy    
(teasing)

**ROBBE** (worried)

Do you really think so?

**SANDER**

No, I’m kidding. Nothing is weird with you, I love it, merci.

**ROBBE**

Okay.    
(He gives him a quick kiss.)    
Oké keep watching!

_ [Music (of the entire video): Under Pressure (ft. David Bowie)- Queen _

_ CUT TO: Sander’s back as he’s sitting in front of his easel sketching out his next painting. He stares at it, deep in thought with his pencil in his mouth.  _

_ CUT TO: Robbe giving Sander the dirty plates for washing and kissing him.  _

CUT TO: Robbe attempting to drive in the empty parking lot and his panic

_ SANDER  _

_ Hey, Robbe, you did great. I was nervous the first time I drove too, ok? _

_ ROBBE  _

_ Driving is not for me! I’ll just have you drive me around.  _ _  
_ _ (He looks up from his hands.)  _ _  
_ _ Personal chauffeur. _

_ \- INTERCUT WITH: Robbe kissing a sleeping Sander as he buries himself into the cover and a shot of them holding hands AND Robbe bring Sander’s hand up to kiss his knuckles - _

_ SANDER  _

_ So that’s it, we’re done?  _

_ Robbe nods and gets out of the car. Sander picks up the phone and films Robbe popping his head through the window. _

_ ROBBE  _

_ We’re all done. We can go home now. _

_ Sander laughs and finally Robbe smiles a little. _

_ CUT TO: Robbe’s hand knocking on the front of Sander’s door one evening and the smile on Sander’s face when he answers it before realising that Robbe is filming him. _

_ SANDER _

_ You’re filming again! Why? I look terrible  _

_ He gestures to his lounging attire and messy hair.) _

_ ROBBE _

_ Well hello to you too, handsome. You never look bad.  _

_ Sander blushes as he steps aside to let him in, giving him a kiss before Robbe stops filming.  _

_ CUT TO: Robbe and Sander laying on the floor looking at each other with love and fondness in their eyes, smiling at each other. _

_ CUT TO: Sander holding his paintbrush with paint trying to get it on Robbe. They’re just playfully fighting trying not to get paint on themselves. _

_ CUT TO: Robbe stroking Sander lips and cheek while he’s fast asleep and peppering his face with soft little kisses.] _

**SANDER** (teasing)

Wow, you really like to film me sleeping.

**ROBBE**

I can’t help myself you just look so peaceful and so fucking adorable.

Sander blushes.

_ [CUT TO: Robbe filming down as he lays in the opposite direction as Sander. They have grey t-shirts on and are laying on each other's arms, looking up at the ceiling. _

_ \- INTERCUT WITH: A mirror shot of the two of them dancing to the Bowie playlist - _

_ Robbe turns to give Sander a cheek kiss which in return Sander attacks him with kisses all around his face and upper body. Robbe laughs, causing the camera to shake. _

_ CUT TO: Their hands are tightly intertwined and swinging joyfully as they walk down the street. _

_ CUT TO: Sander is laying on the floor again with his arms spread out. _

_ ROBBE _

_ What are you doing? _

_ SANDER _

_ I’m thinking _

_ ROBBE _

_ Thinking about what? _

_ Robbe moves to stand over him.  _

_ \- INTERCUT WITH: Sander’s back as he dances along to music as he throws Robbe his clothes AND a shot of Sander picking Robbe up and Robbe has managed to film through the mirror. Robbe lets out a cry of surprise. The both of them are laughing as Sander spins them around and throws Robbe on the bed. - _

_ SANDER (confused) _

_ Wait why are you filming again? _

_ ROBBE _

_ Can I not film your beautiful face to remember you like this forever? _

_ SANDER _

_ That’s funny because I was just thinking that. _

_ ROBBE  _

_ Thinking what? _

_ SANDER _

_ Thank you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.] _

**SANDER**

And I meant that.    
(He turns to look at Robbe who just kisses him.)

_ [CUT TO: Sander sitting shirtless on the bed, noticing Robbe is filming him as he runs a hand through his hair, and smiles softly at him. He blows Robbe and the camera a kiss. _

_ CUT TO: Sander looking at himself in the mirror as he decides if his outfit looks ok.  _

_ CUT TO: Sander with his head on Robbe’s chest as they watch a movie. Robbe is running his hand through Sander’s hair gently.  _

_ CUT TO: Another mirror shot but this time Sander is holding the phone as Robbe picks him up on his shoulders. _

_ ROBBE _

_ See, I told you I could do it! _

_ SANDER _

_ I’m very impressed, Robin _

_ CUT TO: Sander at his desk sketching as Robbe sits on his bed with his laptop on his lap. _

_ ROBBE _

_ Hey San? _

_ Sander turns around to look at Robbe. _

_ SANDER _

_ Ye- oh for fucks sake. (He starts laughing.) _

_ ROBBE (innocently) _

_ What?  _

_ Sander stands up from the chair and walks over to Robbe. _

_ SANDER _

_ You’re filming again.  _ _  
_ _ (He tackles Robbe as he bursts out laughing from Sander tickling him mercilessly.) _

_ CUT TO: Robbe on the bed with Sander on top of him. They’re both just looking at each other before Sander leans down to kiss him.] _

**SANDER**

All these moments, I didn’t even realise you were filming!

Robbe looks very pleased with himself.

SANDER (cont’d)

It’s really cute. You’re really cute. I love it.

**ROBBE**

And I love you.

Sander goes for another kiss but Robbe quickly stops him.

**ROBBE** (cont’d)

Wait, wait, you’re going to miss the ending!    
(He points to the screen, forcing Sander to look.)

_ [CUT TO: This time it’s just Robbe in the frame. He’s wearing the same clothes as he is now so it was clearly filmed earlier that day. He’s holding his guitar. _

_ ROBBE _

_ Hi, my darling, the love of my life. I learned to play this just for you.  _

_ He shyly smiles and begins to play and sing the acoustic version of ‘Space Oddity’ by David Bowie.] _

Sander turns to look at the real Robbe who’s now buried his face in his hands.

**SANDER**

You learned to play? For me? Ohmygawd Robbe!

He takes Robbe’s hands into his own, removing them from his face to reveal his bright red cheek. 

**SANDER**

Robbe, I love you. Thank you. No one has ever done that for me before. I don’t deserve you. 

Robbe shakes his head.

**ROBBE**

We deserve each other, ok? I love you so much.

He brings their lips together for a passionate kiss. Suddenly, Sander pulls them apart.

**SANDER**

I expect you to play for me all the time now.

Music: _Conqueror -_ Aurora

Robbe laughs but still nods, hands on Sander’s face stroking his cheeks with his thumbs.

**ROBBE**

Anything for you, Sander.

They start to kiss again. Sander pulls Robbe down on top of him as they lay back on the bed.

CUT TO:

* * *

ZONDAG 22:38

INT. MAKADI APARTMENT - NIGHT

Music: _Bloodstream -_ The Chainsmokers

Establishing shots: exterior of the apartment building at night with only the light of a street lamp out front

If Moyo wasn’t stressed yesterday, he for sure is tonight. His first big exam that he’s actually nervous about is tomorrow morning: French. It’s not that oral part that is worrying him though; it’s the grammar and conjugation portion that has him stressed. How is he going to write a three page essay on the analysis of some random poem? He’s been reviewing the different aspects and rhetorical poetry devices all day. He’s exhausted. He’s just left his room to go to the bathroom and quickly throw together bread with butter and some grapes which he had called lunch. 

There’s a knock on the door and MARIE comes in with a mug of hot chocolate and a plate pepernoten and places it in front of MOYO. Looking exhausted Moyo raises his head from his book to look at his mom. She gives him a warm smile. 

**MOYO**

Thanks mom. You really didn’t have to. 

**MARIE**

You haven’t eaten anything all day. You need nutrients for your smart little brain tomorrow. 

Moyo picks up the mug and takes a sip also picking up a pepernoten and popping it into his mouth. 

**MARIE** (cont’d)

And you really should get some sleep tomorrow. No use studying all night if you’re going to fall asleep during your exam.    
(She gives him a pointed look.)

**MOYO**

You’re right. I’m almost done. This exam is just really stressing me out. I feel like I don’t understand anything. 

**MARIE**

What subject?

**MOYO**

French! It’s driving me up the wall. 

**MARIE** (surprised)

But you're good at French! You used to speak with your dad all the time. 

They both look sadly at one another. 

**MOYO**

Yea, but it’s not the oral part that has me worried. It’s a poetry analysis and I don’t know; I just don’t think I’m that great at writing in general.

**MARIE**

Moyo, you’re going to do great! You’ve been working hard all year. Finish up your section and get some rest. It’ll really do you some good. 

**MOYO**

Yes mama. 

He still looks sad and frustrated. Marie gives him a smile and turns to leave the room. 

**MARIE**

Oh and Izzy fell asleep on the couch. If you can bring him in when you’re ready to sleep. 

**MOYO**

Of course. 

Moyo feels bad. His mother, gratefully, kept Izzy occupied all day outside their shared room so he could really concentrate. And now hearing that Izzy hadn’t even come in to sleep in his bed made him feel guilty. Marie seems to know what is going through Moyo’s mind. 

**MARIE**

Hey, Moyo, don’t feel bad. He understands that you needed to concentrate. And the couch is quite comfy you know. I brought him a spare blanket and he fell asleep in front of the movie we were watching together. 

Moyo sighs and Marie comes back to him to give him a kiss on his head. She smiles at him before leaving the room. 

CUT TO:

* * *

MAANDAG 12:35

EXT. KININKLIJK ATHENEUM BERCHEM - DAY

Music: _So Done -_ Kid LAROI

Establishing shots: shots of the school courtyard with students sitting around having lunch. 

MOYO, ROBBE, and JENS are sitting at a table with AARON and AMBER, cuddling on one end of the bench and wrapped in Amber’s big scarf, and ZOË and YASMINA on the other. LUCA is standing at the end of the table jumping up and down to stay warm in the cold air. It’s sunny out but that doesn’t stop the wind from nipping at everyone's face. Zoë has her scarf around the lower half of her face and is slightly curled up on the bench. Yasmina, with her big coat, has her arms around Zoë to keep cosy with their shared warmth. 

**YASMINA**

So how was everyone’s exam?

**ROBBE**

It honestly could’ve been better but I’m not too upset. 

**LUCA**

Did anyone else just keep getting C?

Everyone looks at her. 

**AMBER**

No? What are you sure?    
(She starts to get a little worried.)

**ZOË**

I know I didn’t. 

**LUCA**

Ok so not good then. And that essay! Man, I wrote like three paragraphs and called it a day. 

She laughs, soon followed by everyone else, except Moyo who sits looking glum on the other side of the table. He hasn’t said anything all break, just eating his food, not looking particularly happy. Robbe catches on to this as he is sitting across from him.

**ROBBE** (softly)

Hey, ça va, man?

Moyo looks up at him and gives him a half smile.

**MOYO**

Yea, just stressed with exams, you know. 

He’s not exactly lying but he’s not telling Robbe the entire truth either. He knows he kinda fucked up with Luca Friday night but he doesn’t really want to talk about that right now. Robbe nods, understanding and changes the subject.

**ROBBE**

I was thinking, do you guys have dance practice this week?

**MOYO**

Yea, tomorrow afterschool, why?    
(He looks kind of confused.)

**ROBBE**

What if I came with you and filmed your practice? I really want to try editing something besides the vlogs and I think a music video could be quite cool. You guys could use it for promotional stuff or like if the studio has a website or something? I don’t know maybe it’s just dumb.    
(He looks nervous about himself.)

**MOYO**

No, no, Robbe I’d love that! I’m sure the rest of the team would too! And you’re super talented with the editing, why not! I’ll ask the team just to be sure, but I’m sure they’ll be down for it!

**ROBBE**

Yea?

**MOYO**

Yea! Wow, a promotional video! That’d be so cool to show! Thanks man!

**ROBBE**

Yea, anytime!

Moyo spends the rest of lunch considerably uplifted but it doesn’t completely get rid of his thoughts about Friday night.

CUT TO:

* * *

MAANDAG 18:28

INT. MAKADI APARTMENT -DAY

Music: _Pumped up Kicks_ \- Foster the People

Establishing shots: The fridge opens and it’s a close-up shot of mango juice while Moyo’s hand picks it up and closes the fridge door. It cuts to him twisting the cap open and pouring some into a glass, ready to quench his thirst. 

As MOYO trudges to the dinner table to sit down, his mama comes home from work. She settles her bag down and gives him a taut smile. 

**MARIE**

How was your exam?

**MOYO**

It was pretty good actually. Turns out I could probably pass without Robbe’s help.    
(He chuckles)

Marie leans over and gives him a kiss on the forehead. 

**MARIE**

Told you you could do it.    
(She smiles widely now) 

**MOYO**

Yeah the next one’s on Thursday. Math    
(he shudders) 

**MARIE**

What’s wrong with math? You teach Izzy math. 

**MOYO**

We’re not comparing triangles, mama, it’s like...actually hard    
(he gives her a look) 

**MARIE**

Well, I’m sure you’ll get through that exam as well. Study hard, remember to eat and drink water, take breaks and you’ll be fine. And no more partying yeah? (She pokes his head as it turns)

**MOYO**

_ Ya _ , mama    
(he rolls his eyes at her lecture)

**MARIE**

I’ll let you get back to it. I’m going to go make dinner.

**MOYO**

Oki

Marie walks into the kitchen and Moyo goes back to look at his textbook and works through more problems. His phone vibrates. He picks it up, opening to the  _ Fire Nation _ group chat. He scrolls through some of the older texts from earlier that day.

####  _ [MOYO: hey guys so you won’t believe it. Robbe just asked me if he could film our practice tomorrow. He wants to do it for fun but said we could use it for promotional stuff if we ever want to do that. Or just for insta, I think that’d be so cool. _

####  _LOUIS: no way! Yea i’m down!_ 🤩

####  _ VIVIAN: like robbe robbe?] _

At this, he rolls his eyes and chuckles to himself.

**MARIE** (calling from the kitchen)

What’s so funny?

**MOYO** (calling back to her)

Just something Vivian said in the group. Robbe is coming to film tomorrow, maybe, and Vivian is like obsessed with him for some reason. Well with, Sander I think, I’m not quite sure.

**MARIE**

She’s always made me laugh that Vivian. I’m sure Robbe is going to like your dance friends.

**MOYO**

I’m sure. I’m just hoping Viv doesn’t tackle him to the ground.

He and mum both laugh at the image. He goes back through his text and Marie goes back into the kitchen. 

####  _ [MOYO: yes viv, robbe robbe. _

####  _ VIVIAN: omg yesssssss!! This is my time to meet him! Maybe he’ll bring sander along. _

####  _ MOYO: I mean i doubt it but if it makes you excited lol _

####  _AADYA: oh open my phone to viv just fangirling over robbe, what else is new?_ 😂

####  _ MOYO: you down for filming tomorrow? _

####  _ AADYA: for sure, sounds like fun!  _

####  _ MATS: yea cool, sounds great, we can put it on the website to promote the studio, maybe bring in more people with it. This is a friend of yours? _

####  _ MOYO: yea from school. _

####  _ VIVIAN: yesss robbe is coming tomorrow!!! _

####  _ AADYA: not so fast, we still have to wait for alexander to reply, he’s probably working _

####  _ MOYO: but im sure he’ll be ok with it _

####  _ VIVIAN: okk i guess we can wait but omg im still so excited! _

####  _ ALEXANDER: ooh yea, sorry for the late reply i was in an exam, yesss i think it'd be super cool to have a video! Tell him hes welcome to come tomorrow, moyo _

####  _ VIVIAN: yesssss!!! Im gonna meet robbe!] _

Moyo reads the newest message and smiles.

####  _ [MOYO: ok! I will text him now. See everyone tomorrow!]  _

He slides over to his conversation with Robbe.

####  _ [MOYO: everyone has just answered and are super excited for you to come by tomorrow. _

####  _ ROBBE: focking nice! We go straight after school? _

####  _ MOYO: yep! _

####  _ ROBBE: ok awesome, i’ll just bring my gear with me to school, it shouldn’t be that much. _

####  _ MOYO: cool, see you tomorrow man. I’m really excited to.] _

Moyo smiles at his phone. Tomorrow is going to be fun.

CUT TO:

* * *

DINSDAG 16:11

INT. DANCE STUDIO - DAY

Music: _Fire Gods -_ Flight School feat. Jocelyn Alice & Justine Tyrell

Establishing shots: 

MOYO and ROBBE arrive at the dance studio to find the rest of them team stretching and warming up. VIVIAN and AADYA are chatting as they sit on the floor stretching their legs. LOUIS, MATS, and ALEXANDER are doing barre warm ups. At the sound of the door to the studio opening, they turn to look at the newcomers.

**VIVIAN**

About time, Moyo!

**MOYO**

Wow, nice to see you too. Everyone, this is Robbe. 

He points with the tripod he’s carrying to Robbe. Robbe waves at all of them shyly.

**AADYA**

Hi, nice to see you again.

**ROBBE**

Oh yea, Aadya? Right?

She nods. Vivian has also stood up and walked over closer to them. 

**VIVIAN**

I’m Vivian.    
(They elbow touch in greeting.)

**ROBBE**

Nice to meet you. 

**MOYO**

And that’s Louis, Alexander, and Mats.    
(He points to each of them in turn.)

They all greet Robbe one way or another, tipping their head or a small wave and smile.

**MATS**

Right, let’s get started, yes?

**MOYO**

Yea, you just need to set up real quick right?

Robbe nods and puts his stuff down, getting out his camera and tripod for a static shot. Moyo goes to warm up with the others. Once Robbe has everything ready with his phone camera on a gimbal, Alexander goes over to pick a song, but not the actual song for the competition. They had all decided to keep that part of the routine. They go through the routine, through the lift and the girls solo floor routine. When they get to the end of what has already been choreographed, they all start to freestyle. Robbe walks around to film each of them in their absolute zone. They’re all lost in the music, feeling the vibes of the song. When the song ends, the whole team strikes a pose. Robbe keeps filming for another couple seconds and then goes to stop the tripod camera.

**ROBBE**

That was focking nice everyone!

**VIVIAN**

Ayeee! I’m sure we look so coordinated.

**ROBBE**

Yea, you did! I can’t wait to edit it together

Vivian turns to Aadya.

**VIVIAN**

Ohmygod, did you hear that? Robbe thought we looked cool!

Aadya laughs, shaking her head. Robbe looks at her and then at Moyo, confused. Moyo just smiles and gives him a ‘don’t ask’ look.

**AADYA**

Yes, Viv. We all heard. 

Still looking excited she turns back to Robbe.

**VIVIAN**

So when do you think you’ll get it done?

**ROBBE**

I don’t know actually, maybe sometime early next week after exams?

**MOYO**

There’s no rush, man. Really, just thank you for doing this.

**MATS**

Yea the website is going to look great with some actual footage of what we do.

Robbe nods his head, smiling. 

**ROBBE**

Ok, well I better be going. I have an exam tomorrow. Thanks for taking my mind off it for a while. It was a lot of fun. And seriously, you guys are incredible. If you don’t win, the judges are crazy. We’re invited to come watch, right?

VIVIAN (enthusiastically)

Moyo! You haven’t told them to come? Robbe, of course you’re invited to come! Bring all your friends. 

Aadya nudges Louis. 

**AADYA** (whispering)

We all know who she really wants him to bring. 

Louis laughs along with her. 

**LOUIS** (whispering back)

You’re so right!

**ALEXANDER**

Thanks for coming, man! It was super nice meeting Moyo’s friend. You actually have other cool friends, Moyo    
(he teases.)

**MOYO** (laughing)

What’s that supposed to mean?

Everyone laughs. Robbe picks up his bag and walks to the door giving one last wave. 

**ROBBE**

I’ll see you guys. Moyo, I’ll see you tomorrow. 

**MOYO**

Get home safe!

**ROBBE**

Merci. 

Once he’s left everyone starts talking to one another. Vivian is beyond excited and talks rapidly to her twin and Aadya. 

**ALEXANDER**

Alright let’s take it from the top! This is still practice. 

**MATS**

Let’s quit wasting time and bang out this last part of choreo. Moyo, to me so we can figure it out. Everyone else, go through the song again and watch the mirror!

He does hand flourishes to emphasize his point and spins off into a corner to work with Moyo. Moyo gives a sigh and a look over to Alexander who gives him a sympathetic smile as he trudged over. 

CUT TO:

* * *

WOENSDAG 15:15

EXT. SKATEPARK - DAY

Music: _Positions -_ Ariana Grande

Establishing shots: There are skaters doing tricks on their boards. There are shots of wheels gliding and scratching the ramps as teens ride by. 

MOYO, JENS, ROBBE, AARON sit on one edge while the girls, ZOË, YASMINA, AMBER and LUCA sit on the other side. Moyo and Luca are sitting pretty close next to each other but neither are talking to each other. They are talking separately amongst themselves. 

**YASMINA**

Oh, hey Moyo, how’s your vlog going with Luca and I? Robbe was telling us about the editing and he said he couldn’t stop laughing. 

Her eyes shine with the smile on her face. 

**MOYO**

Oh yeah, I don’t know how’s it going editor?    
(He looks at Robbe) 

**ROBBE**

It’s going alright, we all got exams right now. And I was a little busy with something I was working on so it’ll be awhile before we get it up. 

**JENS**

Oh, something special for Sander? 

Jens eyes him and the whole group whoops and laughs as Robbe blushes, smiling. 

**ROBBE**

Yeah    
(he nods) 

**MOYO**

Well, that vlog will have a long wait then    
(he smirks) 

Robbe has noticed Luca hasn’t said much about the vlog and instead has kept to herself mostly. There was a certain tension between Moyo and her. 

**ROBBE**

And you guys are cool with the vlog?    
(He points in between them)

**LUCA**

Yeah, yeah, no worries.    
(She nods casually)

**ZOË**

Then what’s with you two?    
(She perks up, her eyebrows raised)

Moyo and Luca stay silent and don’t offer anything up.

**JENS**

This one said something stupid at the party. 

He smacks Moyo’s head in an attempt to get the conversation going. 

**MOYO**

I was right and you know it.    
(He gave him a look)

**AMBER**

What did you say, though? 

Moyo looks at the ground not wanting to talk all of a sudden. 

**JENS**

He said Luca talked about sex too much. 

Luca scoffs as the other girls stare in confusion with their eyebrows scrunched. 

**ZOË**

So? What’s wrong with that? 

**MOYO**

You don’t think it’s weird? 

**LUCA**

Only  _ you _ think it’s weird.

**MOYO**

Come on man, girls don’t go around talking about dick or sex or whatever and if they do, it’s a cry for attention.    
(He tries to make a light joke toward Luca)

**ZOË**

You’re literally talking about sex all the time.

This stops Moyo’s laugh as it’s the second person to say that to him.

**ZOË** (cont’d)

You don’t think Robbe told me about how you guys never shut up about it? If you guys can talk about it, about wanting it, why can’t girls? What’s with this double standard?

**JENS**

Oof, bro!

Aaron snickers behind him. 

**AMBER**

You too!    
(She raises her voice at them)    
Period jokes and what not? What’s up with that? And dick pics, oh my god, how could I forget?!

**ZOË**

Yea that was not at all ok.

Aaron seems to retreat into himself. The other boys sit awkwardly next to him.

**AARON**

Yea… I’m still so sorry about that, Amber. I wasn’t thinking

**LUCA**

You guys can be so hypocritical sometimes, talking about girls’ bodies like that and being complete assholes. But God forbid  _ I _ talk about wanting sex    
(she rolls her eyes) 

**YASMINA**

Yeah, that’s quite disrespectful. We’re not here to sit still and look pretty for you. 

**ZOË**

So, what is it Moyo?    
(She eyes him challengingly)    
Is it your fragile ego? Your toxic masculinity? 

Moyo has been quiet this whole time, mainly getting dragged for filth. Senne wasn’t kidding when he mentioned one time that Zoë had the ability to read you for what you are. The other boys beside him are quiet too. 

**MOYO**

Uh...I...

He didn’t really know what to say. Maybe it is. Maybe he’d been caught up in it all: the girls, the sex, the homophobia. Maybe he’d thought that’s just how you’re supposed to act. Strong and having girls fall at your feet. It was definitely an influence of the guys at his school and the broerrrs combined stupidity since he wasn’t usually like this with the dance squad. But…

He really didn’t know what to say and it was starting to become an awkward silence.

**MOYO**

Sorry…   
(he squeaked out, shrugging)    
I didn’t think it was a big deal. 

He then turns to Luca 

**MOYO** (cont’d)

Yeah, ok point taken. I’m sorry. 

**AARON**

Yeah me too, I guess. We didn’t really think it through.

The girls turn to Jens waiting for him to speak. 

**JENS**

Yeah, me three. I’m sorry    
(he raises his hands up)    
Several points were made and I can’t argue. I’m sorry too. 

Now only Robbe was left to sit there shifting awkwardly. 

**ROBBE**

I’m sorry too, I never really said anything. I probably should’ve said something.

**LUCA**

See now that wasn’t so hard    
(leaning back, she smirks at them pleased)

The tension lightens in the air. 

**JENS**

But what I can say is, whether you want it or not, sex is overrated.  (he shrugs) 

Music: _White Winter Hymnal -_ Pentatonix

Everyone finally laughs seeming to agree with him. 

**AMBER**

Now then, has anyone given any thought to what you’re getting your secret santa?

**LUCA**

Relax, we only picked on Friday.    
(Though she looks like she hasn’t got the slightest idea what to get this person.)

**ZOË**

And we’ve had exams to work for.

**AMBER**

Well I already have an idea. 

She starts to ramble on about different gift ideas for random members of their group for potential suggestions to her friends if it so happened they had that person. The camera pans back to the boysquad still sitting awkwardly on the side of the ramp avoiding each other glances. Moyo sits and stews in the girl’s words. It’s there in the back of his mind but with talk of exams and secret Santa, the vlogs and not to mention dance, he tries to just focus on the conversation they’re having now. 

CUT TO:

* * *

DONDERDAG 17:02

INT. CAFE - EARLY EVENING

Music: _Stunnin' (feat. Harm Franklin) -_ Curtis Waters

Establishing shots: 

MOYO and VIVIAN are walking to the cafe where Moyo promised he’d bring her to “run” into his friends. Her hopes for seeing Sander were high but as they approached, she could see through the window that there wasn’t a Sander waiting inside. 

**VIVIAN**

Aw man I was really hoping that he’d be here.    
(She pouts jokingly)

**MOYO**

You know it hurts me that you only agreed to coffee with me just to see my friends.    
(He puts a hand on his chest and teases)

**VIVIAN**

Don’t want you getting a big head or something.    
(She smiles)

**MOYO**

And you literally met Robbe on Tuesday!

Vivian rolls her eyes jokingly, making Moyo laugh. She joins in. They get settled inside and order their drinks. 

**MOYO** (cont’d)

How are the photos coming along with Noor? Did she say anything yet?

**VIVIAN**

I told you she’s working on them. Geez the way you’re on my case about that makes me think you had a crush on her.

**MOYO**

Well, to be honest, I did at one point. But now well, she’s with Britt so, that’s kinda shot.

**VIVIAN**

Oh shit, you know about that? I didn’t tell you by mistake did I? She didn’t want anyone knowing and I found out kinda by accident.

**MOYO**

Oh no no, don’t worry. I saw her at a party on Friday with Britt and they told everyone.

**VIVIAN**

Oh ok, good good. I’m happy for her. So how was your day?

**MOYO**

I wrote my math exam today. It wasn’t awful, but it wasn't fantastic either.

Before Vivian can answer, the waitress comes back with their drinks. 

**WAITRESS**

Latté?

**VIVIAN**

That’s mine. Thanks

**WAITRESS**

And a ginger tea. 

**MOYO**

Merci. 

**WAITRESS**

Anything else I can’t get for you?

**VIVIAN**

I think we’re set, merci. 

The waitress nods and walks away. Vivian turns back to Moyo as she takes a sip of her latte. 

**VIVIAN**

Oof, math. That’s rough. But at least it’s done and over with. 

She reaches over for a sugar packet at the end of the table and empties it in her coffee. As she stirs it in, Moyo’s phone on the table vibrates. He picks it up to see messages from the broerrrs. 

####  _ [JENS: hang at my house tomorrow noon? we deserve a break from exams. i can get beers. _

####  _ AARON: yea, i can come for a bit but then i promised Amber we’d have an at home date night. _

####  _ JENS: couples man. robbe don’t tell me you’re the same. _

####  _ ROBBE: sorry man, i have plans with Sander all weekend. i’ll come for a little though. _

####  _ JENS: come on moyo, the only other single one, don’t leave me hanging!] _

**VIVIAN**

Is that your friend group chat? Are they coming here?

She’s half joking but also sounds a little hopeful. Moyo laughs.

**MOYO**

Yes, it’s them but they’re asking to hang out tomorrow. Gimme a sec to respond.

She nods and starts to sip at her tea as Moyo quickly types out a response. 

####  _ [MOYO: i said i’d spend tomorrow with Izzy. i havent done anything with him all week because exams, sorry guys] _

He puts his phone back down and turns back to Vivian. 

**MOYO**

And you? Your exams and oh! How’s your costume design going for the team?

**VIVIAN**

My exams were...definitely exams. They went well. I mean at least  _ I _ think they went well.    
(She laughs as Moyo chuckles)    
As for the costume designs...oh I think I have some on me. 

She searches her bag and pulls out her ipad. She opens the sketches of the dance teams costumes. When she hands it over to Moyo, all he sees is red. A fiery red, with sparkling oranges and yellows. The outfits are like tracksuits, stripes of reflective white running down the arms and legs but they have the “Vivian charm” laid on them. 

**MOYO**

Wow these look amazing Viv!

He flips through the five or six different sketch pages and admires the amount of detail she’s put into them. She’s even gone ahead and sketched everyone out individually. Each one of them is drawn in a similar outfit but has a special detail. 

Vivian’s tracksuit is actually with shorts and white and orange stripes on the sides. Louis’s sleeves are made of a black mesh, with red and orange sparkles inlaid into them. Aadyas’s full tracksuit and pants have the normal white strips on the sleeves and legs but also have black ones next to it with alternating yellow and orange sparkles that glimmer as she moves. Like Louis, Moyo’s sleeves are also made of a mesh, but in panels around the shoulder with a red stripe down the sleeves. Alexander’s red tracksuit has panels of black for the inlaid sparkles. The contrast is stunning. Mats’s tracksuit has no sleeves. It’s the back that has the reflective stripes and sparkles. 

Everyone just looks sparkly and on fire. It’s a good squad look.

**MOYO**

Wait what happened to Mats’s? Like where the fuck are the sleeves?

**VIVIAN**

Oh dude, don’t get me fucking started. The prick wanted cut offs.

**MOYO**

But he looks so out of place?    
(Moyo looks at her confused)

**VIVIAN**

That’s what I told him! But he wouldn’t listen. And since it’s his dad basically paying for everything I couldn’t do anything. 

She looks a little sad that her vision of the team’s outfits hasn’t been completely realised. She sighs.

**VIVIAN**

I had to balance it out by giving myself shorts.

**MOYO**

You still look fucking cool though.

**VIVIAN**

Merci.    
(She gives him a soft smile.) 

**MOYO**

And everyone else looks so good. Man, you really outdid yourself here, Viv. They’re really incredible. 

**VIVIAN**

I know!    
(She gives a proud look)    
We are Fire Nation after all.

**MOYO**

YES! Look at these reflective bits! Those are gonna look so cool under the lights!

**VIVIAN**

We just need to order everyone’s size and then I can do the alterations. I have the materials already for my splash of creativity.

**MOYO**

Nice! And we have that fund from the dance studio that completely covers the tracksuits right?

**VIVIAN**

Yup! I’ve done the math, it’s exactly what we need!

CUT TO:

* * *

VRIJDAG 18:17

INT. MAKADI APARTMENT - DAY

Establishing shots: exterior of the building with the light fading away for the day

MOYO and IZZY are sitting on the couch having brother bonding time. He still has more exams to get through, but he did promise Izzy he’d spend some time with him. So, here he was finally watching some tv and videos with him. When they finish watching tv, Izzy occasionally nudges him and comments on the youtube video through his phone. They are watching a minecraft video and having a blast engaged and laughing at the game. 

**IZZY**

Oh my god, she died again    
(he laughs)

**MOYO**

Yeah, yeah but it’s ok give her time, let’s keep watching.

As they keep laughing at the video, Marie opens the door to her two boys enjoying each other’s company. She smiles at them and sets down her things, taking her coat off. She comes closer to sit next to them. 

**MARIE**

What are you boys up to?    
(she squints at the screen)

**IZZY**

It’s a game mama, you wouldn’t understand    
(He shrugs and continues watching)

**MOYO**

Minecraft    
(He looks to her to help her out)

**MARIE**

Ah, ok and what is this minecraft?

**IZZY**

It’s this really cool game where you can build blocks and do whatever you want. But in this one there’s a story you have to follow.

**MARIE**

Okay.    
(She gives a confused look and reaches over to watch the video)    
and you’re supposed to mine in this ‘minecraft’?

**IZZY**

Yeah.

**MARIE**

Why is there so much lava then?

**IZZY**

Because you have to get to the Nether to get blaze rods to find the Ender dragon.

**MARIE**

Izzy, my boy, there are so many words in there that I do not understand. 

**IZZY**

Ugh, Moyo you explain to mama.    
(He childishly throws his head back and rolls his eyes)

**MOYO**

Ok, ok.    
(He laughs)    
So, in this one, there’s an Ender dragon and you have to beat it. To kill this dragon you have to have a lot of armour.

**MARIE**

Okay following.    
(She nods)

**MOYO**

To make that armour, you need to mine ores, iron, gold and diamonds.

**MARIE**

Ok, simple enough. 

**MOYO**

You also need these things called blaze rods to build things to kill the dragon and to get them you have to go to the Nether.

**MARIE**

Ok, but what about the lava?

**MOYO**

I’m getting to the lava! 

Both of them laugh and settle down as he tries explaining again. 

**MOYO** (cont’d) 

Ok, listen now. To get to the Nether you need lava because you have to open a portal. In order to open that portal you need obsidian and you can make that by pouring water over lava. Do you get it?

**MARIE**

My head is spinning, this is so complicated. 

**IZZY**

It’s really not!    
(he pipes up beside them) 

**MARIE**

Ok, ok lava needed to open a portal to the Nether, got it.    
(She nods with an exaggerated serious face)

**MOYO**

ok let’s keep watching.    
(He turns back to the video)

At one point, the player in the video has to start cooking. She makes a furnace and puts it in a corner and gets started. She throws in meat and coal and watches the progress arrow change colour to make cooked meat.

**MARIE**

Why is she cooking now? Is this not a game about dragons? Who has the time for cooking right now?!

**IZZY**

She’s cooking because she needs food to survive. Don’t you need food, mama?    
(He teases)

Marie gives him a pointed look.

**MOYO** (laughing)

She’s cooking so she can get more hearts. 

**MARIE**

This is what you boys do all day instead of studying? (She rolls her eyes teasingly) 

**IZZY**

I study mama! You just never see me and you’re always coming in when I’m taking a break.

**MOYO**

That’s true. “Why aren’t you studying, always playing games, always texting your friends, you guys need to get a move on you said the test is tomorrow”    
(he claps his hands impersonating her)    
meanwhile the test isn’t for another week. 

Both Moyo and Izzy laugh at this impersonation while Marie gives them a look. 

**MARIE**

I do not sound like that.    
(She squints her eyes)

But soon all three of them are laughing a hearty laugh, a joyous bellow of a family together. 

_ * END OF AFLEVERING 38 * _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Moyo is developing and growing, but he still has a lot to go, so we hope this episode gave some of that development!


	7. Ep.7 Aflevering 39 - Fire n' Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! We are nearing the end of this season and we would just like to say that we appreciate each and every one of you reading, whether on here or keeping up live on tumblr. We're so grateful and we're glad we can make both important and fun content! That said, we are approaching some hard times :(
> 
> Warming [Ep. 7 - bipolar depressive episode in the last clip, clip 10]

ZATERDAG 21:38

INT. MAKADI APARMENT -NIGHT

Music: _Me and My Friends -_ James Vincent (through Moyo's headphones)

Establishing shots: exterior of the apartment building and then a wide of the bedroom with Moyo and Izzy both in frame

MOYO and IZZY are in their room both doing their own thing. Moyo is at his desk with his headphones on, studying and Izzy is on his bed looking at videos on Moyo’s phone. This is Moyo’s way to make sure he isn’t tempted to get distracted with his phone whilst he’s trying to concentrate on his revisions. MARIE pops her head through the door.

**MARIE**

Have you put your shoes out boys?

Moyo looks up at Izzy.

**IZZY**

Oh no, not yet. Can we do that now?    
(He starts to get up.)

**MARIE**

Can you take a little break, Moyo?

**MOYO**

I can. I think it’d be nice actually. 

He stands up, taking off his headphones and resting them around his neck. He waits for Izzy to get up and give him his phone before following him into the living room. Izzy runs into the hallway to find one of his shoes.

**MARIE**

Since we don’t have a fireplace, you can put it by the radiator like always.    
(She gives him a small smile.)    
Moyo, are you not putting out your shoe?

Moyo laughs and rolls his eyes.

**IZZY**

It’s okay, I already brought his! 

He puts down the shoes and steps back to admire his handiwork. He’s propped them toe down against the radiator near the couch. 

**IZZY** (smiling)

All done.

**MARIE**

Are you not putting anything out for the Sint or Slechtweervandaag? You usually leave one of your drawings as a gift.

**IZZY**

Oh, right!    
(He rushes out the room.)    
Moyo, can you get a carrot and a sugar cube? It’s your shoe too!

Marie laughs as Moyo sighs. He pads his way over to the kitchen, opening the fridge in search of a carrot.

**MARIE**

I think there are some in the vegetable bins.

Moyo fumbles around looking. Izzy, having returned with a piece of paper in hand, peaks his head around the door to look at Moyo.

**IZZY**

Are you finding it?

Moyo stands up straight holding out a carrot.

**MOYO**

Success!

Music: _Little Drummer Boy -_ Eddie Berman

Izzy takes it from him and goes back to their little set up as Moyo finds a sugar cube near the coffee machine. Izzy has placed the carrot on the floor, in between both of their shoes on top of his drawing of Mr. Fantastic.

**MOYO**

And where should I place this?    
(He holds up the small cube.)

**IZZY**

Right there. 

He points to the spot right at the tip of the carrot. Moyo does as he’s instructed and steps back next to his mother who is admiring her two sons.

**IZZY** (cont’d)

It’s perfect!

**MARIE**

Well done you two. Ok time for bed Izzy.

Izzy groans but slumps his way back to the room. Moyo turns to follow but quickly turns to his mother.

**MOYO** (whispering)

I’ll just go make sure he’s in bed and I’ll be right back.

Marie nods at him and he goes into the bedroom after his brother and closes the door behind him. 

CUT TO:

* * *

ZATERDAG 22:01

INT. MAKADI APARTMENT - NIGHT

Music: (cont'd) _Little Drummer Boy -_ Eddie Berman

Establishing shots: dimly lit living room facing the door to Moyo and Izzy’s bedroom

MOYO comes out of his bedroom having just made sure Izzy was in bed. He gently closes the door behind him and looks at MARIE sitting on the couch. She looks up from her book.

**MARIE**

He’s asleep?

Moyo nods and she gets up and crosses the room, into the kitchen to open the highest kitchen cupboard. She takes out treats for Sinterklaas: chocolate, pepernoten, and various other sweets for the occasion. She makes her way back into the living room to the dining table with all the sweets.

**MARIE** (cont’d, whispering)

Moyo, can you grab the clementines from the fruit bowl?

Moyo joins her to lay out the treats with a couple clementines in hand. He places them around the table. Slowly, they cover the entire table with a spread of the chocolate and pepernoten. 

**MARIE** (cont’d)

Ok, that’s about it. Let me go grab the present from my room. Can you put the carrot and stuff back in the fridge?    
(She chuckles.)

**MOYO**

Sure.    
(He joins in laughing.)

Marie leaves and Moyo goes to pick everything up in front of the radiator. He brings the shoes in front of the table and puts the carrot back in the fridge. Marie comes back carrying two small presents. Moyo notices his name written on one of them.

**MOYO**

Oh, mama you really didn’t have to.

**MARIE**

Nonsense, Izzy would have been upset if you hadn’t gotten anything.    
(She walks over to him and kisses his cheek.)

**MOYO**

Thank you.    
(He gives her a quick hug.)    
I believe this is yours now.    
(He hands her the drawing.)

**MARIE**

Thank you. I have to hide this now.

**MOYO**

And what do I do with this?    
(He holds out the sugar cube.)

**MARIE**

Good question.

Without waiting for more, Moyo pops it into his mouth, laughing. Marie gasps.

**MARIE** (cont’d)

Moyo!    
(She also begins to laugh, trying to keep it down so as to not wake Izzy.)    
Ok off to bed, you.

Moyo nods.

**MOYO**

Goodnight, mama. 

**MARIE**

Goodnight, my darling.

He gives her a kiss and walks into the room still chuckling. 

CUT TO:

* * *

ZONDAG 10:47

INT. MAKADI APARTMENT - DAY

Music: _Moonlight -_ Grace Vanderwaal

Establishing shots: morning lighting of the exterior of the apartment building and the sunlite starwell up to the Makadi apartment

It’s late morning when ROBBE knocks on his door to study with him. MOYO receives his text that he’s here and opens the door to let him in. IZZY runs up to them after realizing that Robbe is here. 

**IZZY**

Robbe!    
(he hugs him)

**ROBBE**

Izzy!    
(he hugs him back as Moyo laughs beside them)

**MOYO**

Hey, man! Ça va?

**ROBBE**

Hey. Ça va, ça va. You ready?

**MOYO**

Yeah, let me just get my stuff out here and-

**ROBBE**

No, no...are you  _ ready _ ?    
(He smirks at him with a gleam in his eyes)

Moyo looks at him confused beyond words. He’s not quite sure what he’s supposed to be ready for. Just then a knock sounds on his door and he slowly walks up to it.

**ROBBE** (smiling)

No no, let Izzy get it. 

Moyo turns to look at Robbe even more confused.

**MOYO** (confused)

What? Oookayyyy… Izzy, go open the door. 

Izzy looks too excited to be confused and runs to open the door. There stands SAND– SINTERKLAAS in his full outfit, fake beard, and staff.

**IZZY**

Sinterklaas!!! What?!    
(he leans in closer then giggles)    
Hi Sander    
(he smiles)

**SANDER**

Who’s Sander? I’m Sinterklaas.

**IZZY**

Nah, I know it’s you.

**SANDER**

I’m pretty sure I’m Sinterklaas. I have the beard and presents and everything. Do you not want presents?

At this point Izzy decides to play along as Marie comes up behind him.

**IZZY**

Please! Presents are always welcome in this household.

Sander laughs and pulls out a rectangular shaped present with decorative wrapping paper and a red bow. Sander’s craftsmanship skills really came in handy for this. He gives it to an ecstatic-looking Izzy vibrating with excitement at the door. 

**SANDER**

Here you go, Izzy. I hope you like it    
(he smiles)

Izzy’s eyes light up as he takes the gift and starts to ferociously unwrap it. A tap from his mother makes him look up.

**MARIE**

What do we say when we get gifts?

**IZZY** (he looks back up)

Thank you San-Sinterklaas!

He opens the present to reveal a sketchbook. He gasps in wonder and thanks Sander again as he runs away with it, excited to start some drawings. Marie follows Izzy to help him. Moyo turns to Sander and Robbe who have been watching this all go down with huge smiles on their faces. 

**MOYO**

You know you guys really didn’t have to do this    
(his eyes soften at them)

**SANDER**

It’s not a problem at all. Besides this costume has been sitting in my closet for days collecting dust. I haven’t worn it since last year.

**MOYO** (he gives him a confused look)

Why would you have this costume just lying around? You wore this last year too? What?

**SANDER** (with a teasing tone)

Uhhhhhhhhh...well you see Robbe and I had this wonderful night planned because we love each other so much and so I wore this costume and took pictures with some kids and then we had a hotel booked and then-

**ROBBE**

Sander! He doesn’t need every detail.    
(he looks to him smiling in embarrassment)

**MOYO**

Um, if this is some kind of kink I don’t know about, I don’t wanna hear it. My mom and Izzy are in the other room you guys, oh my god.

Robbe facepalms as Sander gives him a wink. 

**ROBBE**

Sorry about him, he gets carried away when it comes to the Sint. Relentless until you put your shoes out    
(He rolls his eyes jokingly)

Moyo laughs as Marie returns behind him.

**MOYO**

Well, we should get to studying soon. 

**MARIE**

Tell them to stay for lunch. I’m making pasta.    
(she walks closer to Robbe and Sander)   
and it’s not every day I get to meet your friends.

**SANDER**

I’m Sander, nice to meet you officially    
(he smiles)    
Apologies for just showing up here unannounced, dressed like this.    
(He gestures to the ridiculous costume.)

**MARIE** (she smiles back at him)

Likewise. And nonsense, it was very sweet of you to do this for Izzy. He’ll be talking about it for days! And you must be Robbe    
(she turns to him) 

**ROBBE**

Yes, nice to meet you too.    
(he smiles)

**MARIE**

You both should stay. Well, I know Robbe you’re studying with Moyo but you should come too, Sander.

**SANDER**

I’d love to stay, but I’ve got projects and assignments waiting for me too    
(he grimaces)

**MARIE**

Alright, next time then    
(she smiles sweetly)

**SANDER** (he turns to Robbe)

I’ll see you tonight?

**ROBBE**

Yeah    
(he smiles and briefly kisses him)

Then Sander is on his way out the door as Marie glances between them.

**MARIE**

You two are a very cute couple    
(her eyes crinkle from her smile)

**ROBBE**

Thank you    
(he blushes)

**MOYO**

Yeah, yeah he’s cute, the Sinterklaas is cute, they’re both very disgustingly in love, can we please study now?    
(he gives Robbe a look)

Robbe laughs and nods. They get settled down to study while Marie goes to the kitchen to bring them some snacks and water. 

CUT TO:

* * *

MAANDAG 17:17

INT. MAKADI APARTMENT - EVENING

Music: _Msuhroom Chocolate -_ Quin, 6LACK

Establishing shots: Moyo from the back looking at his laptop and book on his desk

MOYO has a lot more studying to do. He’s wondering if he’ll ever be done and whether exams will ever finish. It’s starting to feel like an endless loop of studying for five minutes and then losing motivation altogether. MARIE comes into his room to see how he is doing. 

**MARIE**

Studying is going well?

**MOYO**

It’s going. Well or not I’m not sure    
(he laughs weakly)

**MARIE**

Oh, ok. 

Moyo notices the change in tone of her voice. She seems distracted and unable to focus. She had just come home from work a little while ago slumping her shoulders and looking irritated. Her eyes are bloodshot.

**MOYO**

Have you been sleeping? 

**MARIE**

No, I haven’t Moyo, it’s in and out like always, you know that.    
(her tone is a little snappy)

**MOYO**

Ok, ok, no need to get mad at me.

**MARIE** (sighing)

I know. I’m sorry.

**MOYO**

I’m gonna ask you another question you’re not gonna like 

He says it knowingly as Marie tenses and restrains the urge to roll her eyes. 

**MOYO** (cont’d)

Have you been taking your medication?

Marie at this point is irritated but she is visibly trying to keep her cool. After a long moment of not answering, Moyo asks her again.

**MOYO** (cont’d)

Have you been missing them again and taking them at the wrong times?

Marie doesn’t answer, she just sighs heavily and Moyo has his answer right there. He lets out a frustrated sigh along with her. 

**MOYO** (cont’d)

Mama, you know you can’t be missing them. You’re not sleeping either and with Izzy-

**MARIE**

I know, I know okay. I’m trying. Work has been tough, but you just worry about your exams right now. I told you, it's not all on you. 

Music: _So Lonely -_ Jorja Smith

She comes closer and wraps her arms around Moyo, giving him a kiss on his forehead. He leans into her touch and tries not to think about it, gets distracted with thoughts about his exams, the vlogs, his dance practice. It’s a weird feeling settling in his chest and as much as he wants to ignore it, he knows that it’ll stay in the back of mind for a while.

**MOYO** (whispering)

Get some rest. I’m here if you need me. 

And he doesn’t just mean for the night. He’s here for her.

**MARIE**

I will    
(she whispers back).

She walks out of the room again and Moyo tries to go back to his revisions. Unable to, he just stares out the window, looking at the slowly darkening sky and the sunset creeping in with its warm pastel colours illuminating the sky.

CUT TO:

* * *

DINSDAG 16:11

INT. DANCE STUDIO - DAY

Music: _On_ _Fire_ \- Oscar and the Wolf

Establishing shots: The exterior view from inside the dance studio

Warm sunlight shines through the windows of the dance studio as MOYO and the dance team are gathered around VIVIAN and LOUIS crouched on the floor going through two big boxes. Inside contains everyone’s tracksuits in their early adjustment phase. Nothing is quite done yet but Vivian has started everything to show the overall vibe. The twins hand out the track suits to their respective owners. 

**VIVIAN**

Mats! This is yours, bro.    
(She hands him the neatly folded pile.)

**LOUIS**

Moyo!    
(He does the same.)

**VIVIAN**

Aadya, my darling, here you are.

**AADYA**

Thank you.    
(Taking the mass of red Vivian hands her. She grins at it.)

Everyone starts to unfold and admire the jackets.

**LOUIS**

Aaaand Alexander! Here you go, man. 

Thanking him, Alexander eagerly holds it out in front of him looking at the first couple of rows of the sparkles on the black panels. 

**MOYO**

Holy shit Viv! These are so much cooler than the first drawings you showed me!

**VIVIAN**

Awe thanks! I’ve really gone all out for these.

**ALEXANDER**

Hold up, you saw drawings, Moyo?    
(He looks disappointed to not have had the same privilege.)

**AADYA**

Alexander asking the real questions here.    
(She looks up from admiring the flickering sparkles to look at her friend in disappointment.)

**VIVIAN**

Ayyaa, well I’ve only seen Moyo since they’ve been finalised. I’ll show you all at some point I guess.    
(She shrugs.)

While everyone is looking over each of their pieces, Vivian stares nervously at each of them looking for any hint of a reaction. She elbows her brother in the ribs who is also looking at his tracksuit for the umpteenth time.

**VIVIAN** (cont’d, whispering to Louis)

Well what do you think? Do they like them?

**LOUIS** (also whispering)

Will you relax? They’re going to love them. Besides, there’s still time for little changes, okay?    
(He gives her a side hug.)    
You’re so good at this stuff, they’re gonna love it. Trust.

She gives him a small smile and rests her head on his shoulder as she leans into his hug.

**VIVIAN**

(still whispering) Thanks.    
(She turns to look at everyone else.)    
Well what do we think? Does it represent us?    
(She nervously plays with her hands.)

**MATS**

Oh they’re not bad. It’s just  _ a lot _ of red.

Moyo rolls his eyes at Mats’s comment.

**MOYO** (reassuring Vivian)

Viv, you’ve really outdone yourself here.

**ALEXANDER**

Dude, these are freaking amazing! The detail! It’s incredible.

Music: _It Ain't Fun -_ Paramore

**AADYA** (beaming)

Can we try them on? I want to see how all these sparkles catch the light as we move!

**VIVIAN**

You want to– I mean you sure. All the stitching should be tight.    
(She looks surprised. This is better than any reaction she expected to receive.)

Immediately, everyone throws on the zip over their practice t-shirts. They all spin around looking at each other.

**MOYO**

Really dude, nice job.

**MATS**

I’m kinda impressed. Glad you took off the sleeves. They just get in the way and are honestly a bit annoying. I don’t know how you can move with all that clothing.

Vivian shoots Moyo a grimace. He just shakes his head, returning a look of annoyance.

CUT TO:

* * *

WOENSDAG 15:12

EXT. OUTSIDE KONINKLIJK ATHENIUM BERCHEM - DAY

Music: _Oceans -_ Seafret

Establishing shots: front of the school and facing bike racks

ROBBE and MOYO are walking out of school. Jens had to go leave early to help his mom with his sisters and Aaron was meeting up with Amber. The two of them already bid their goodbyes and it was Robbe and Moyo left to each other’s company in front of the school. 

**MOYO**

Man, I wish exams would end already, putain    
(he lets out a frustrated sigh)    
there’s so many things I’d rather be doing than this

**ROBBE** (quietly)

Yeah 

**MOYO**

I mean, I’ve got the dance competition coming up really soon and we got more vlogs thanks to Jens and oh, by the way did you end up doing anymore of the editing?

**ROBBE**

What?    
(he looks up distractedly)    
uh, yeah yeah, I’ve been able to get some done.

**MOYO**

What’s up with you, are you okay?

**ROBBE**

Yeah no  _ I’m  _ good but…

**MOYO**

Sander?    
(he looks at him in concern)

**ROBBE**

Yeah, I mean he was doing better when he came to visit you guys, but    
(he sighs)    
he’s just...it’s nothing big, we’re dealing with it. Minute by minute, right?    
(he smiles at him)

Moyo thinks it a coincidence that Sander’s been down while his mama has been feeling the same. But he tries not to think about it too hard. These things happen and they usually come out of nowhere. You just go with it as it comes. 

**MOYO**

I’m sure it’ll be fine    
(he says reassuringly to Robbe but also to himself)

**ROBBE**

Yeah, I know it will be. I just wish there was more that I could do, you know.

Moyo understands that. Whenever he can feel his mama slipping, to him, it always seems like a lost cause. But he tries his best.

**MOYO**

Sometimes there isn’t really much you can do. Sometimes you just have to let them feel what they’re feeling.

His mind drifts suddenly to his mama. He’s just been letting her feel what she’s feeling, but what if it’s not something that’ll pass?

**MOYO** (cont’d)

Unless...they start to feel too much    
(he murmurs lost in thought)

**ROBBE**

What?    
(he looks at him confused).

**MOYO**

It’s nothing    
(he shakes his head)

He wasn’t expecting Robbe to hear him say that.

**ROBBE**

Moyo…   
(he looks at him sternly)

**MOYO** (he sighs)

It’s just my mom hasn’t really been sleeping and she’s been a little stressed out. And...yeah there’s not much I can do but be there for her, but…   
(he blows out a breath)

**ROBBE**

It’s not all on you    
(he says softly)

**MOYO**

That’s what she told me too, but sometimes…

He searches for the words to explain.

**MOYO** (cont’d)

Sometimes you can see the signs or even if there aren’t any and it feels like you’re holding your breath and waiting for it all to go wrong. It-I don’t know, maybe I’m overthinking it.

**ROBBE**

Well, I can say for sure that if you already start thinking of the worst before it happens, it’s not going to help.  _ You’re  _ the one who told me to take it slow    
(he smiles in an attempt to lighten the mood)

**MOYO**

True    
(he says slowly)    
I guess I did tell you about a certain phrase that you won’t stop using    
(he laughs slightly)

Robbe shoves him at that and they laugh a bit more. 

**MOYO** (cont’d)

Sander will be fine, you guys will be fine.    
(he smiles solemnly)

**ROBBE**

You will too    
(he smiles back)

They part ways at the end of the street and wave each other goodbye, each going towards their respective houses.

CUT TO:

* * *

DONDERDAG 15:51

INT. DANCE STUDIO - DAY

Music: _Fire n Gold -_ Bea Miller

Establishing shots: the laughing, bright red dance team in the studio

The song echoes throughout the room, creating a joyful environment. The  _ Fire Nation _ DANCE MEMBERS are messing around in the studio. Everyone has on their completed red tracksuits and doing a sort of silly fashion for the rest of the team. VIVIAN and AADYA are hand in hand twirling each other around as they dance around the room. LOUIS is in charge of the music and sort of DJs with his phone over the bluetooth speakers. 

**VIVIAN**

Ok show us those moves Makadi!    
(She teasingly pretends to dance like him, laughing.)

**MOYO**

Oké oké.    
(He moves his hands in a “calm down” sort of fashion.)

**AADYA**

Work it!

MOYO does his little solo, showing off his best moves; he doesn’t hold back. Everyone, MATS included, cheers as they watch. LOUIS even whistles at some point causing Moyo to laugh. 

**MOYO** (laughing)

Ok, that’s enough! Louis, your turn. Give me your phone, I’ll do the music.

Louis hands him the phone and waits for Moyo to change the song.

Music: _Dancin' (Krono Remix) -_ Aaron Smith, Luvli, Krono

**LOUIS**

Shit, this song!

Moyo grins at him. Louis starts to dance and after a while drags in ALEXANDER and Mats to join him. Soon everyone is dancing together, doing their own thing to show off Vivian’s hard work. When the music ends, everyone stops to catch their breath and make their way to the back of the room to grab their water. 

**AADYA**

These move so well! And you’re alterations, queen, you’ve really done it!    
(She gives Vivian the biggest smile.)

**VIVIAN** (blushing)

Thanks Aadya. It means a lot. I only made them a little fancier. The basic tracksuits are not me.

**MATS**

Yea, good thing there’s that fund for them otherwise you wouldn’t have been able to afford them.

**AADYA**

And what’s that supposed to mean?    
(looking confronted) 

The others also look slightly offended by this comment. Yea, maybe they didn’t have as much money as Mats and his dad who owned the whole studio, but why did that matter in this?

**AADYA** (cont’d)

Shouldn’t we take advantage of that fund since it’s there?

Mats just shrugs and refuses to add anything to it. He picks up his phone.

**MATS**

Oh shit, that’s the time? I have to go.

And without another word from anybody walks out the studio leaving everyone in an awkward silence. Moyo takes the opportunity to also look at his phone which has been buzzing constantly for the last few minutes. He has a couple text messages from the broerrrs.

####  _ [AARON: Moyo, are you done with your friends yet? 🥸 _

####  _ JENS: We’re still at the river if you wanted to come. _

####  _ROBBE: I might be leaving soon but I’ll try to stay until you get here_ ✌🏻

####  _ JENS: there’s still plenty of weed if you wanted  _

####  _AARON: ooh what if you brought your dance friends_ 😎

####  _ JENS: why would he do that? _

####  _AARON: idk i just want to meet moyo’s cool art/dance friends_ 🤷♂️

####  _ ROBBE: why not? I’ve met them they’re pretty cool _

####  _ AARON: omg I forgot Robbe had already met them. I’m jealous now _

####  _ Can you please bring them moyo _

####  _ JENS: Wait you do realise im right here next to you right? _

####  _ ROBBE: yea but this is kinda more fun don’t you think _

####  _ AARON: yea blowing up Moyo’s phone maybe he’ll come then! _

####  _ ROBBE: oh yea annoying moyo that’s the way you get what you want LOL] _

Moyo scrolls through the conversation and laughs at his sometimes dumb friends. Breaking the silence and in an attempt to change the conversation Alexander speaks up.

**ALEXANDER**

What’s so funny?

Moyo looks up at Alexander, still smiling.

**MOYO**

My dumbass friends. They want me to meet up with them at the river and said to bring you guys along.

**AADYA**

I don’t get it, why’s that funny?

**MOYO**

It’s just stupid. I really don’t know why they’re so obsessed with you

**VIVIAN** (cutting in)

I don’t see why that’s a problem!    
(She gives him a smile.)

**LOUIS**

It’s like we have fans! We’re famous to Moyo’s friends!

Moyo laughs, with the other soon joining in. 

**MOYO**

So does that mean you  _ want _ to come?

**VIVIAN**

Yea, why not! Exams are over, I have literally nothing else to do.

**AADYA**

Yea the walk over would be nice.

**ALEXANDER**

Unfortunately, exams are not over for me. I’m gonna have to take a rain check, sorry.

**MOYO**

That’s ok.

###  Music: _Joshua Tree_ \- Cautious Clay

Moyo types out a quick response to the boys. Alexander bends over to pick up his things and then elbow touches with Moyo and the rest of the remaining team.

**MOYO** (cont’d)

See you next week man!

**ALEXANDER**

Yea see you!    
(He walks out the door.)

**MOYO**

Ok well, let’s go then I guess.

**VIVIAN**

Super!

They all grab their things and also leave the space, putting on their face masks and turning off the lights.

CUT TO:

* * *

DONDERDAG 17:33

EXT. SCHELDE RIVERBANK - DAY

Music: (cont'd) _Joshua Tree -_ Cautious Clay

Establishing shots: drone shot of moyo and his dance friends walking along the river.

MOYO spots AARON and JENS sitting on the wall near the mural jokingly bickering about something. He and the three other  _ Fire Nation _ members walk up to them. 

**MOYO**

Fakka, boys    
(He elbow touches Jens and Aaron.)    
This is Aadya, Viv, and Louis. 

He gestures to each of them. They all give a sign of greeting to Moyo’s school friends. 

**MOYO**

Did Robbe leave?

**JENS**

You just missed him actually. Sander called him.

Moyo nods, understanding.

**AARON**

Nah, he’s right there.    
(He points over his shoulder at the mural.)

Moyo and Jens burst out laughing.

**MOYO** (laughing)

You’re a fucking dumbass!

Aaron smiles at his own joke as VIVIAN, AADYA, and LOUIS all look confused at each other, tilting their heads to get a better look at the wall. Vivian’s eyes open wide when she finally understands.

**VIVIAN**

You’re kidding! That’s Robbe.    
(She turns to her brother and Aadya for shared signs of excitement.)   
I’ve met him!  _ We’ve _ met him!

**AADYA**

No way! It is!

**LOUIS**

That’s so crazy! We literally met him last week. Who did that, oh my god!? 

**VIVIAN**

It’s so good! I never realised it was him!

**LOUIS**

And we’re down here all the time! Holy shit!

Jens, Aaron, and Moyo laugh.

**MOYO**

Sander, his boyfriend, did that last year.

**LOUIS**

Yea! I remember when it first went up! It’s so fucking good! I spent weeks searching for the artist!    
(He turns to Moyo.) And turns out you knew who it was this whole fucking time?!

Moyo scratches his head awkwardly. He thinks back to that day they were in this exact spot. He had made fun of Robbe for it and that was something he now regretted.

**MOYO**

Yea, we did. Well, Jens knew who it was. And obviously Robbe.    
(He gestures to Aaron)    
We found out a little later.

**VIVIAN**

I still can’t believe you guys know him! I fucking love that mural. Man, he’s so talented.

**AADYA**

Yea I agree, it’s insane. How did he do that?

**JENS**

To this day, we have no fucking clue. He refuses to tell us.

**MOYO**

I don’t think Robbe even knows how he did it. It just appeared overnight. 

**VIVIAN**

Well, either way, I am a big fan. 

**AARON**

I am, too. (He smiles) can’t believe we’re finally meeting you guys though. Moyo has kept us from you for a while.

**VIVIAN**

He has now, has he? (She gives Moyo a sly look) what, are you embarrassed about us? (She jokingly asks)

**AADYA**

I know  _ I _ am (she mutters as a joke as well)

Vivian smacks her shoulder lightly. 

**MOYO**

Not embarrassed. Just thought you wouldn’t care or something (he says to the boys)

**JENS**

We care, Moyo. We care a lot. 

The shot focuses on Moyo as he takes a moment to smile, a relief washing over, that finally his two worlds have merged. 

**JENS** (cont’d)

Now then, shall we get some food? I’m in the mood for some fries.

**AARON**

You’re always in the mood for fries. 

**VIVIAN**

Oh! I know this great place we could get fries!

**LOUIS**

Oh my god no, not there I literally threw up after eating there

**VIVIAN**

Your stomach is just weak

**AADYA**

I don’t think that we...

Their voices muffle as they all start walking, Jens and Aaron shaking their heads at the bickering group and Moyo just laughing to himself as he follows along. A drone shot moves away from the group. 

CUT TO:

* * *

VRIJDAG 19:47

INT. SENNE'S LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Music: _Christmas Dream -_ Old Sea Brigade

Establishing shots: the cozy space that’s lit the candles

AMBER, YASMINA, LUCA, and ZOË are sitting on the floor around the coffee table playing a board game. SENNE and MOYO come into the room carrying a Christmas tree. AARON follows closely behind holding the box of ornaments. 

**SENNE**

Zoë, where do you want it?

Zoë stands up and looks around. She points in front of the window facing the water.

**ZOË**

How about there? Then we can see if from the window.

Senne nods and leads Moyo and the tree to the spot. Aaron throws down the stand he’s also holding and they stand the tree up.

**ZOË**

Perfect! 

**SENNE**

Ok the decorations are there, the boys and I are gonna go watch a movie in the other room.

**ZOË**

Oh, I was thinking you guys would decorate the tree. We’re having fun with our game.    
(She looks at Senne questioningly.)

**MOYO**

You trust us to decorate the tree?    
(He looks a little surprised.)

**ZOË**

Why not?    
(She shrugs.)    
The decorations all match, you can’t really go wrong. Unless you put all of them in the same area.

**AARON**

We’re going to ruin your tree!

**ZOË**

It’ll be fine. 

She waves her hand and goes back to the girls who have been laughing at the conversation from afar. The camera follows her.

**YASMINA**

You really think they’ll do a good job.

**LUCA**

If Robbe had been here then maybe.

**AMBER**

Yea at least he’s got some notion of art and balance. But them?

**ZOË**

Damn, you have no faith in your boyfriend    
(She laughs.)

**AMBER** (laughing as well)

It’s not that it’s just– look at what I mean! 

She points over the boys. Zoë turns around to see Moyo and Aaron in the middle of putting the ornaments around their ears, unable to contain their laughter. Moyo has his phone out, filming Aaron doing faces, probably for an insta story. Senne is also buckled over.

**LUCA**

They look like they’re having fun! I don’t blame them.

**YASMINA** (chuckling)

Absolute children, those boys sometimes.

Senne turns to look at Zoë shaking her head, but also with a smile on her face. He quickly smacks Moyo and Aaron to cut it out. The camera comes closer to them.

**SENNE**

Ok, let’s start with the lights I guess? Aaron can you get them from the box?

Aaron bends down and rummages through the decorations container. He finds them and starts to unravel them as Moyo and Senne wrap them around the tree. Moyo’s phone rings. Point of view shot of his phone with a picture of him and his mother filling up the screen. He groans.

**MOYO**

You guys continue, I should answer.    
(He steps away from his friends and goes into the kitchen.)    
Hi mama, I said I’d be home around 21:30.

**IZZY**

Moyo, come home.

**MOYO**

Iz? What happened?

**IZZY**

Mama isn’t feeling well.

**MOYO**

Shit, ok, I’ll be there in fifteen.

Izzy hums a response. He hangs up and looks around him, unsure what to do and a little panicked. It can’t be that bad, she had been fine in the morning.

CUT TO:

* * *

VRIJDAG 20:06

INT. MAKADI APARTMENT - NIGHT

Establishing shots: Moyo is walking up to his home. There’s a shot of the door as it opens in his point of view. It opens to his mama wrapped up on the couch, not really able to move. The camera pans to Izzy beside her. 

It’s absolutely silent in the apartment. There’s just the lamp turned on in the corner. MOYO isn’t really sure what he’s expecting but he sees IZZY run over to him and hug him, closing his eyes tightly. Moyo’s body shakes from the impact of Izzy running into him and he holds him but his eyes are on the bleak figure huddled on the couch. Finally he’s able to tear his eyes away and focus on Izzy. He picks him up. 

**MOYO**

What happened?

**IZZY**

Mama’s not doing too good. She didn’t get up all day today and yesterday. I missed lunch    
(he pouts)    
and you weren’t here and she just kept getting worse. 

Izzy’s voice has lost all his charm and chipper. It’s now the voice of a small boy, soft and concerned.

**MOYO**

Did she tell you anything?

**IZZY**

She said to call you. 

Moyo makes his way over to the couch where their mama is laying. He kneels down before and rubs a hand softly on her shoulder. 

**MOYO**

Mama.    
(his voice is quiet)  Mama.

Music: _Empty Note (Acoustic) -_ Ghostly Kisses

Marie slowly lifts her head. She looks like she’d finally been getting the sleep she needed since Moyo told her to get rest last time, but sleep had taken over completely with her daily activities for the past day and a half. She hums a response. 

**MOYO**

Mama, do you want me to start the plan?

It takes a while before she responds.

**MARIE**

Yes, call the neighbours and call Alexander. I...I can’t have Izzy seeing me like this. 

Even though Izzy is in the corner watching already, Moyo’s heart wrenches a little. He’s been through this so many times before. He knew the way it goes, but somehow this was different. Usually, she’s able get a handle on her meds and her sleep. But this time it felt like it was the worst it had been. For her anyway. She’d slept through days before, forgot to give Izzy food, unable to really move or have the will to. She’d screamed and been irritated before, tense with no sleep and eyes bloodshot. And she’d told them that she  _ never _ wanted that to happen again. But that it probably will. 

And when it did, she had a plan. 

Moyo would call the neighbours that they were close with, Joseph and Lisa, and they would look after her. But she didn’t want Izzy caught up in all this, so Moyo would call Alexander and he and Izzy would stay with him. 

**MOYO** (he turns back to Izzy)

Izzy, go to your room for a second, okay? I’ll be right there. 

Izzy reluctantly nods his head and slowly trudges to his room, while Moyo grabs the phone and begins making the calls. It’s unbearably awkward with the neighbours, but when he gets to calling Alexander, that’s when he chokes up, his throat dry making it hard to swallow. 

**ALEXANDER** (through the phone)

Moyo? Hey, do you need more math help?

It takes a second for Moyo to find his voice. 

**MOYO**

Uh...no I...um my mama’s not doing so well. She told me to call you if she ever..

He feels like it’s getting hard to breathe and he can’t get the words out. 

**MOYO** (cont’d) 

If something ever happens to her. 

The line on the side is quiet for a second which meant Alexander was taking a moment to try to comprehend. Then he lets out a slight gasp as he finally understands. 

**ALEXANDER** (through the phone)

Is Izzy okay? 

**MOYO**

Yeah, yeah he’s in his room, he’s fine. I called the neighbours and they should be here soon...look, I’m sorry to have to do thi-

**ALEXANDER** (through the phone)

Nonsense. I’ll be there soon. Give me about 20 minutes. 

**MOYO**

Okay.

He’s about to hang up when he hears Alexander again.

**ALEXANDER** (through the phone)

And Moyo? Don’t worry, everything will be okay.    
(He says reassuringly) 

**MOYO**

Okay.    
(He squeaks out)

He hangs up the phone and glances at his mom as he walks into his and Izzy’s room. He’s sitting on the bed looking down, picking at the bedsheet, waiting for Moyo. His eyes are red, perhaps from shedding a few tears earlier. 

**MOYO**

Izzy? Let’s get you some food. You didn’t eat all day. 

**IZZY**

Okay    
(he gets up and follows Moyo)

Moyo gets some juice out from the fridge for him and tries to find a snack for him. They had planned to go grocery shopping tomorrow but right now all he could find were some saltine crackers. He tells Izzy to sit down in the kitchen and eat them while they wait for Alexander. Then he trudges over to where his mom is lying on the couch. 

Music: _Body -_ SYML

His steps feel heavy as he approaches her and sits down on the floor next to her. Her eyes are heavy-lidded and he knows she doesn’t really feel like talking much right now. She might not even want his company right now either. But he reaches to grab her hand and he holds it despite it all, leaning his forehead down on it. He feels her squeeze his hand back and lifts his head. 

**MARIE**

I love you. I love you both and it’ll be okay    
(She whispers)

Moyo’s eyes are watery, but enough for tears to fall just yet and he feels a lump in his throat. 

MOYO

I love you too    
(he whispers back, his voice shaky)

_ * END OF AFLEVERING 39 * _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! hell week is upon us :(((


	8. Ep8. Aflevering 40 - het komt van de zelfde soort angst toch? de angst dat we wij anders zijn? (it stems from the same fear no? the fear that we're different?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So hell week is here but hopefully it's not too bad by the end of this episode :')

ZATERDAG 02:32

INT. ALEXANDER'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

Establishing shots: Moyo is lying down on the couch in Alexander’s one bedroom apartment. The room is dark save for blue hues from the lights outside coming in from the living room window. All there is, is silence.

MOYO looks up at the ceiling, putting his arm behind his head and shifting in the thin blanket ALEXANDER got for him. He’s been trying to sleep but he knows sleep won’t come tonight. His eyes are wide open and his heart is beating too quick to relax. Suddenly, he hears movement and small footsteps shuffle through to the living room. He sits up and turns his head. 

**MOYO**

Izzy? What are you doing out of bed? You’re supposed to be asleep with Alexander. 

**IZZY**

I couldn’t sleep 

He rubs his eyes and while the physical tiredness is there, Moyo can see his little brother’s mind awake. 

**IZZY** (cont’d)

What’s gonna happen to mama?

And that’s when Moyo feels his chest constrict and it gets hard to breathe again.

**MOYO**

Come here    
(he motions for him to sit next to him)

Moyo wraps his arms around Izzy, needing the comfort of the touch just as much as him. 

**MOYO** (cont’d)

Nothing’s gonna happen to mama.    
(He whispers)    
We’ve been through this before, it’ll be fine.

**IZZY**

Yeah, but it’s never been like this before. We’ve never had to come here before. 

**MOYO**

That’s true    
(he contemplates)    
but that doesn’t mean we won’t get through this. 

**IZZY**

And what if we don’t? (he looks up at him)

**MOYO**

Don’t think like that already, Izzy. Come here    
(he motions for him to lie down on the couch)    
Let me sing you a lullaby. 

**IZZY** (he lies down)

The one that mama sings?

**MOYO**

Yeah, that one. It’s from dad actually. 

He presses a kiss into Izzy’s hair, holding him tight, and starts to sing  _ Á la claire fontaine _

Music: (for the tune) _A la claire fontaine_ \- Eric Lebrun

_À la claire fontaine,_ _(At the clear spring,)_

_M'en allant promener_ _(As I was strolling by,)_

_J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle_ _(I found the water so nice)_

_Que je m'y suis baigné_ _(That I went in to bathe)_

_Il y’a longtemps que je t’aime_ _(It’s so long I’ve been loving you)_

_Jamais je ne t'oublierai_ _(That I’ll never forget you)_

_Sous les feuilles d'un chêne,_ _(Under the leaves of an oak tree)_

_Je me suis fait sécher_ _(I dried myself)_

_Sur la plus haute branche,_ _(On the highest branch)_

_Un rossignol chantait_ _(A nightingale was singing)_

_Chante rossignol, chante,_ _(Sing, nightingale, sing)_

_Toi qui as le cœur gai_ _(Your heart is so happy)_

_Tu as le cœur à rire,_ _(Your heart feels like laughing)_

_Moi je l'ai à pleurer_ _(Mine feels like weeping)_

Music: _Falling Apart -_ Michael Schulte

Moyo sits up a little to see that Izzy has fallen asleep while he was softly singing. He closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep.

CUT TO:

* * *

ZATERDAG 10:10

INT. ALEXANDER'S APARTMENT - DAY

Music: (cont'd) _Falling Apart -_ Michael Schulte

Establishing shots: The shot focuses on Moyo’s hands as he sits on the couch waiting for Izzy to finish brushing his teeth. His fingers are twisting into each other and it focuses on his legs shaking. 

Once the sound of a bathroom door is heard closing, MOYO stops shaking his leg and it cuts to IZZY coming into the living room. Izzy sits down next to Moyo on the couch while ALEXANDER shuffles through the door with his bag in hand. He’s looking a bit haphazard just coming in from giving his early morning exam. 

**ALEXANDER**

Sorry I had to run off like that.

**MOYO**

No worries, man. It’s exam season, you do your thing. We’re the ones kinda crashing right now.

**ALEXANDER**

Moyo, please. I told you, you don’t have to worry about it. You both are welcome to stay here as long as you need. 

Moyo can only smile half-heartedly at him and nod. 

**ALEXANDER** (cont’d)

Did you guys get breakfast? I showed you where the cereal is and everything.

He takes his bag off and walks over to them.

**MOYO**

Izzy wanted to wait for you.

**IZZY**

Yeah. Also I wasn’t that hungry anyway. 

Alexander looks over at how dim the two looked, their shoulders heavy and their breaths low. Moyo looked like he was carrying the most weight and trying not to show it in front of Izzy. Realizing this, Alexander lets out a small sigh. 

**ALEXANDER**

Come. Let’s eat.

He leads them to his kitchen table and gets the cereal and some bowls out. Opening the fridge, he gets out milk and pours it for them both. Moyo watches him with the task at hand and awkwardly shifts, distracted and zoned out. 

**ALEXANDER**

So, Izzy, do you have any homework this weekend? 

**IZZY**

No. 

When Moyo doesn’t say anything, doesn’t tease him back about actually having homework and how he should do it, Izzy looks at him strangely. 

**IZZY**

I mean...yeah I’ve got homework.    
(He says slowly)    
But I can’t really think about doing it right now.

**ALEXANDER**

That’s ok. You can always wait until you’re ready. Right Moyo?    
(He looks at him)    
Moyo? 

The second call to his name makes Moyo jolt. 

**MOYO**

Uh, yeah. Yeah, Izzy, just do your homework when you feel like it. But make sure you get it done. If you feel like you can’t though, we’ll get you a teacher’s note. 

The air is tense with clinks of the spoons on bowls while the three of them sit there eating their cereal and pretend to be alright. Moyo then takes a deep breath.

**MOYO** (cont’d)

Now then, do you wanna draw in your sketchbook? Get your mind off things? I know Sander will be very happy to see the sketches you made and we can show him later if he’s not busy.    
(He tries for a smile at Izzy)

**IZZY**

Oh my god. If Sander’s gonna see my drawings again, they have to be absolutely  _ perfect _ ! 

His eyes widen as he climbs down from his seat and runs toward the living room to get his sketchbook. Alexander watches Moyo again, looking at the way his face slacks. 

**IZZY** (yelling from the living room)

Are you guys coming? 

**MOYO**

Yeah! Be right there! 

His voice is strained but it’s enough to satisfy Izzy. 

**ALEXANDER**

Are you sure you’re ok?    
(He puts a hand on his shoulder)

**MOYO**

I’m fine. (He nods his head)

**IZZY**

Moyo!

Moyo takes a second to compose himself. He straightens his shoulders and blinks his eyes three times.

**MOYO**

I’m coming!    
(He gets up and tries to put on a cheery face while walking over to Izzy)

The last shot focuses in on Alexander’s face as he still sits on the kitchen chair, a worried look in his eyes and a grimace upon his lips. 

CUT TO:

* * *

ZONDAG 19:32

INT. ALEXANDER'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

Music: _It's Ok -_ Tom Rosenthal

Establishing shots: the exterior window to Alexander’s apartment at night

MOYO is sitting on the couch, done up like what the couch normally looks like during the day as it’s too early to set it up as his bed. He’s watching something on the small TV. ALEXANDER walks into the room, hair wet and in pyjamas, having just gotten out of the shower.

**ALEXANDER**

Finally got Izzy in the shower under the condition I went first so the water was already warm.    
(He laughs)    
What a kid. He’s quite clever.

Moyo also grins.

**MOYO**

Yup, that’s Iz!    
(He lets out a chuckle.)

He continues to stare at the TV. He’s not really watching it anymore, was he ever, really? He’s lost in his head and can’t stop thinking about everything; how could he have let this happen? He knew his mom wasn’t taking all her pills, he could've stopped it, he could’ve prevented this from even happening. And now he and Izzy had to crash at Alexander’s and mess up his routine, during his finals week of all times. His mind picks up more things that he could’ve done better. He tries to take in a breath, but he can’t, he can’t breathe. He needed to be better for Izzy; Izzy being scared for their mother; no ten year old should have to go through that and leave their home; he had failed Izzy. And with the dance team, god the dance team. Everything was on him to finish the routine but he just hadn’t had the time, he hadn’t had the inspiration to finish it because nothing felt right, it didn’t flow; and they they were going to lose the competition because their routine would be unfinished; he’d let the team down; but most importantly he’d let Vivian down the most, she had spent all that time on their costumes and it’d be all his fault because he was their star choreographer; maybe it should have gone to Mats; had he done it, they wouldn’t be here now. 

His eyes start to fill with tears. Alexander notices and turns off the TV and turns his body to face Moyo more. 

**ALEXANDER**

Are you ok?

Moyo nods. Wiping away the small tears falling down his cheeks.

**MOYO**

Yea, yea it’s fine.

**ALEXANDER**

Hey, Moyo, talk to me.

Moyo starts to cry more, refusing to look at Alexander. You know when someone asks you if you’re okay, and you’re not and that’s just your breaking point? Well that’s Moyo now. That was his breaking point; he can’t keep it in anymore; it’s too much.

**ALEXANDER** (cont’d)

It will get better, Moyo, I promise.

Moyo, still not looking at Alexander, wipes more tears away, sniffling, but more just keep coming. Alexander gently rubs his knee in comfort.

**ALEXANDER** (cont’d)

Even though it doesn’t feel that way right now. It will pass. You mama is going to be fine.

There’s a pause but finally Moyo speaks up through his tears.

**MOYO**

But it’s not just mama. It’s school. Fuck exams were awful, I don’t think I did well on some of them because I’m so stressed with taking care of things at home and the team. God the team! (He buries his face in his hands)

**ALEXANDER**

What’s wrong with the team?

**MOYO**

Well not the team, but the routine, I just can’t finish it, I haven’t had time to finish it because of exams and the last two practices were trying on Vivian’s tracksuits and everytime I try it just doesn’t work, nothing feels right and it doesn’t look good. I’m just letting everyone down. Everyone’s hard work, just gone.

**ALEXANDER**

Hey, hey. You’re not letting anyone down. We’re all so impressed with what you’ve done so far. And it’s just the final verse right? We can all work on that Tuesday, together. 

Moyo lets out another sob.

**MOYO**

You should’ve just let Mats do it, then we wouldn’t be in this mess.

**ALEXANDER**

Moyo, there’s no mess. We still have two and a half weeks. That’s so much time. 

Music: _Heaven -_ The Blaze

Moyo looks up, eyes bloodshot from crying. Tears still streaming down his face.

**ALEXANDER** (cont’d)

And you know how fast we learn choreo. (He gives him a small smile.) It’s going to be fine, trust me. Minute by minute, okay?

Moyo keeps staring at him with tears falling down his cheeks. He’d never expected to break down this hard. He never expected for him to go through it like this. He wanted to believe those words. God, he wanted to believe them so bad. As he chokes out one last sob, Alexander holds out his arms for him. He immediately collapses into his shoulders. Tears stain the fabric of his shirt but Moyo can’t really find it in himself to care right now. 

He’s been tough for so long. He’s been pretending to have this toxic strength that he believed he should have but it was all shattering tonight, breaking down and disappearing in his sobs. He doesn’t care if he’s crying, if he’s crying in Alexander’s shoulders. He can’t anymore. He just can’t. 

CUT TO:

* * *

MAANDAG 11:01

INT. aLEXANDER'S APARTMENT - DAY

Establishing shots: from inside the apartment, facing the front door that opens to reveal Moyo coming in.

MOYO walks in the living room and puts his school bag down and throws the spare key Alexander had given him onto the shelf near the door. Alexander is obviously in class, or writing an exam Moyo forgets, but he’s just dropped Izzy off at school, had walked to the front his his own school but had turned around. He didn’t feel like going to school today. For the first time in a couple days, he’s alone. He walks over and throws himself onto the couch after kicking off his shoes. He stares up at the ceiling, thinking. 

After a while he gets up and starts to go through his Spotify looking for a song to dance to. He finds one and starts to play it.

Music: _Bloodstream -_ Ed Sheeran, Rudiental

He sets his phone on the floor and starts to dance around the empty living room. He feels through the music, closing his eyes and letting all his emotions out through his dancing. His phone starts to vibrate, interrupting the music. He tries to ignore it but it's very persistent. He unlocks his phone and sees several texts from the broerrrs. 

####  _ [AARON: hey moyo, you ok man? you werent in maths this morning _

####  _ We got our exams back! _

####  _I didnt do awful_ 🤩🥳

####  _ JENS: oh shit! Congrats dude _

####  _ But Moyo isnt here today? _

####  _ Did he text any of you? _

####  _ AARON: nope _

####  _ ROBBE: me neither _

####  _ he wasn’t isn’t french right now either… _

####  _ Moyo is everything good? _

####  _ JENS: maybe he’s sick and sleeping it off? _

####  _ AARON: yea i hope its nothing too serious _

####  _ if you need anything man, we’re here.] _

He smiles softly at his friends, but that doesn’t mean he wants to talk about it. He thinks about what he could say as he doesn’t want to leave them worrying.

####  _ [MOYO: yea im ok im just taking the day off, something came up _

####  _ ROBBE: oh ok that’s good _

####  _ If you need anything just let us know _

####  _ JENS: what robbe said _

####  _ I’ll text you the notes for the classes we have together? _

####  _ AARON: yea same here _

####  _ Ok i need to pay attention Speelers is looking at me annoyed _

####  _ MOYO: thatd be great merci jongens] _

He puts his phone on  _ Do Not Disturb _ and goes back to his dance. He’s almost got the last part figured out, he’s almost there.

CUT TO:

* * *

MAANDAG 16:36

EXT. OUTSIDE ALEXANDER'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

Music: _Pretty Boy -_ The Neighbourhood

Establishing shots: Moyo and Izzy coming towards the camera from a little ways down the street. The camera is near the front door to the building where Alexander lives.

As MOYO and IZZY get closer to the entrance, they spot ALEXANDER coming around the corner. He notices them and waves. 

**ALEXANDER**

Hey! I was wondering if I’d run into you, figured you were coming back around that same time classes ended for me.

Izzy smiles at Alexander.

**MOYO**

Yea.    
(scratching the back of his head)    
I just went to get him though, kinda skipped classes though.

He doesn’t look at Alexander, too embarrassed for having not gone to classes.

**ALEXANDER**

It’s okay that you didn’t go. It’s just one day, you can always catch up. Having a day off and taking a step back is valid, Moyo. 

Moyo just nods at him.

**ALEXANDER** (cont’d)

It’s good that you realised you need a break. It’ll be fine. (He gives him a small reassuring smile.)

Izzy tugs on Moyo’s sleeve.

**IZZY**

Can we go in? I’m freezing out here.

Izzy dramatically acts being cold by wrapping his arms lightly around himself. Moyo and Alexander laugh as they turn towards the door. Alexander pulls out his keys to open the door. Moyo’s phone rings; he takes it out his pocket. POV shot of the phone screen with Aaron’s contact illuminating Moyo’s face. He looks up at Alexander who’s waiting for him. 

**MOYO**

You take Izzy up. I’m gonna talk out here, don’t want to bother you.

**ALEXANDER**

It’s not a problem, Moyo.

**MOYO**

It’s fine, it’s fine. Get him a snack or something. 

He gestures at the impatiently waiting Izzy who’s half way inside the building already. Alexander nods.

**ALEXANDER**

Text me when you’re done, I’ll come open the door.

Moyo nods and answers the phone as the door clangs shut after Alexander.

**MOYO**

Hey man.

**AARON** (through the phone)

Moyo! Ça va?

**MOYO**

Yeah, ça va, ça va. Had a rough couple of days to be honest.

**AARON** (through the phone)

Oh shit, but you’re ok right?

**MOYO**

Yea I’m ok. My mum just had an episode so Izzy and I had to go stay at a friend’s place for a couple days. But my mum called me today. She sounds like she’s doing better so we’re gonna go back home tomorrow.

**AARON** (through the phone)

That’s really good to hear. You really had us worried when you didn’t show up. Like we’re used to you coming late– (they both chuckle at that) but not show up.. And without telling us.

**MOYO**

Yea I’m sorry, it’s just been a lot. I needed to take a step back, focus on family and make sure Izzy was taken care of, you know?

**AARON** (through the phone)

Yea I get that. How is he actually?

**MOYO**

He’s fine, a little worried at first but nothing he doesn’t understand. 

He smiles to himself. He’s happy to finally be able to talk about it all to a friend, to let it all out and to share how proud he is of Izzy for being able to comprehend everything that has happened over the weekend. That’s the scary part about his mother’s mental illness; she can go from being totally fine, to being so down she’s unable to really do anything other than sleep all within a matter of days. But he’s happy to have people around him, to help him and his family through this. 

**AARON** (through the phone)

That’s really good, Moyo. I’m sure you’ve been really great to have around. 

**MOYO**

Merci, man. I’m just trying my best.

**AARON** (through the phone)

Ok well, I called to fill you in on the classes from today. Jens said he’d email you the notes too so literally anything you need man, we got you. Paid extra attention today for you.

He laughs, Moyo quickly joining it.

**MOYO** (laughing)

Thanks. It means a lot. Maybe we’ll both understand that lesson for once if your notes really are that detailed.

**AARON** (through the phone)

Yea maybe.   
(He chuckles)   
Do you know if you’ll come tomorrow?

**MOYO**

Yea, I feel better, I’ll be there.

**AARON** (through the phone, laughing)

Nice, I won’t have to pay attention so much.

**MOYO** (chuckling)

Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow, jongen.

**AARON** (through the phone)

Yea sounds good! Bye, man.

Moyo smiles as he hangs up and texts Alexander. He twirls his phone through his hands and lets out a sigh of relief. Things were already looking up.

CUT TO:

* * *

DINSDAG 17:39

INT. DANCE STUDIO - DAY

Music: _Tequila Shots -_ Kid Cudi

Establishing shots: an out of breath Moyo running into the dance studio

MOYO runs through the door to find the rest of the team in the middle of a song going through the routine. He throws down his things, out of breath as the song ends. VIVIAN and LOUIS come to grab their water for a quick break. 

**MOYO** (announcing to the room)

Hi sorry I’m late, I had to drop Izzy off at home. 

**VIVIAN**

Don’t worry about it, Alex told us you’ve had a rough weekend    
(She gives him a small smile.)

**LOUIS** (quickly adding)

Without too many details but we know you spent the weekend with him. 

Moyo looks around the room to find ALEXANDER giving him a small smile. 

**MOYO**

Oh. Ok, sorry though. I ran all the way here so I’m all warmed up. (He makes a quote to lighten the mood.)

**MATS**

Ok that’s enough! We’ve already lost an hour of training doing the same part of the routine three times already because you’re late! You better have the rest of the routine done, Moyo, otherwise we’re going to do what I suggested  _ weeks _ ago. 

**MOYO**

Dude chill, I have it basically done, I’ve had a rough weekend alright?

**MATS**

Well it should have been done before this weekend! It’s been over a month!

Moyo looks over heatedly at MATS who’s glaring at him. 

**MATS** (cont’d)

Do you what, just think you’re better than us? You get to skip out? You get to be late? You’re never just gonna take responsibility for your part?

**MOYO**

I said, chill. Man. (His voice is even but he’s trying not to get angry) 

**MATS**

Don’t forget who owns this studio. I get to have the name and the reputation. But you? All of you    
(he points at the dance squad)    
you get to go back to your lives without the money. What will you do then? 

**MOYO** (shouting)

That’s enough! 

His blood is boiling and he’s ready to tip over. But then, Mats leans in close. 

**MATS**

Or what? Are you gonna get your boys in Kiel?

And that’s when Moyo loses it and despite what his mom has been telling him about being careful in situations like this, about staying calm despite the anger, he shoves Mats who staggers back a bit.

**MOYO**

What is wrong with you man? You’ve been like this for ages. Making comments like that, about me, about them? 

He points to his friends who all look shocked and uncomfortable at the argument happening in front of them. Some of them look like they want to cut in, but decide against it. 

**MOYO** (cont’d)

You think it’s just something everyone who’s not like you goes through? You think everyone who doesn’t look like you is poor and feeding themselves scraps? 

He takes a moment to pause, his breathing erratic and sharp. 

**MOYO** (cont’d)

You think we’re all just violent and angry when things don’t go our way? That’s not how it is. Not for all of us. And  _ never _ in the same way. 

He’s breathing extremely hard now from shouting. His lungs feel like they’re going to burst with the anger coursing through him and with the way Mats is glaring at him, he can’t find it in him to be scared of his next move. The air grows tense as silence hangs between them all. 

**MATS**

Whatever. My dad won’t hear the end of this. You might not even get to see the competition through. 

He huffs away and walks out the door. By now, Alexander had been watching, the whole team had been watching and they’d been holding in a breath as Moyo seeths in rage. Louis reaches over to hesitantly put a hand on Moyo’s shoulder, but all he sees is red. He rolls it off and storms out the door, slamming the door behind him which rings in everyone’s ears. 

The camera focuses on Alexander’s face as he watches him leave and a final shot of Moyo as the door slams behind him. 

CUT TO:

* * *

DINSDAG 17:58

EXT. SCHELDE RIVERBANK PATH -DAY

Establishing shots: a shot overlooking the river, with the setting sun glistening reflections on the water

MOYO walks towards the camera. ALEXANDER is some ways behind him, jogging to catch up to him. Moyo is angrily holding onto his dance duffle, still livid from the argument with Mats. He catches up with Moyo and pants a little. Once he catches up and settles down, Alexander looks at him. 

**ALEXANDER**

Moyo, are you ok?

**MOYO**

No, I’m not okay! I just want him to fuck off! He thinks he can just fucking- and with the rest of the squad- fucking...FUCK! 

He lets the last word out in a scream. Alexander doesn’t flinch though. He just lets him scream, just lets him get it all out. Moyo flings his bag to the ground and kicks it away. He’d only let this side of him show in front of someone like Alexander. Someone who understands. He feels like he’s going through highs and lows. He feels too much right now. He takes deep breaths to calm down.

**MOYO**

I’m sorry you had to see that. 

**ALEXANDER**

Don’t be sorry. At least not to me. 

**MOYO**

Just feel like all I’ve been doing recently is either mad or sad or…

**ALEXANDER**

I  _ get _ it, Moyo. Your mom just went through an episode and Mats is getting on your nerves-

**MOYO**

He’s getting on everyone’s nerves. I just don’t get it! Why does he have to be an asshole like that? Why is he even on the team? (He looks at Alexander)

**ALEXANDER**

You’re right. I’ve actually been meaning to tell him he’s off the team despite all the funding for the costumes and everything. And after what happened today, he’s definitely off the team. Unfortunately, he has to stay until the competition because it would mess with the routine but...he’s out. 

Moyo seems to calm down more at that. He slumps as he leans against the nearby wall.

**MOYO**

He fucking doesn’t deserve to be here. 

**ALEXANDER**

I know Moyo.

**MOYO**

The others don’t deserve that.

**ALEXANDER**

They don’t.

After a few moments of silence, all that can be heard is Moyo’s breathing.

**MOYO**

I just feel like everything around me is crashing. 

**ALEXANDER**

I get it. It’s not easy.

**MOYO**

Would you have done what I did? 

**ALEXANDER**

Shit, I don’t know. Probably? 

He takes a moment to think the answer through.

**ALEXANDER**

We’re always just told to be good, don’t get mad, don’t act tough, follow all the rules and it’ll be fine. But sometimes, no matter what you do, it still doesn’t end up fine. You start to act like how people want you to, you get lost. Your voice gets lost. 

**MOYO**

I  _ know _ . But that’s not fair. I’m tired of it. I’m tired of everything. 

Music: _quand c'est? -_ Stromae

Alexander let’s him wallow for a bit. There’s not much more that he can really say. 

**ALEXANDER**

Let me walk you back home. You don’t have to come back to practice. 

He sends the Fire Nation a text and after Moyo picks up his bag, they start strolling back to Moyo’s apartment. The shots focus on their backs as they walk shoulder to shoulder. 

CUT TO:

* * *

WOENSDAG 12:31

EXT. KONINKLIJK ATHENIUM BERCHEM COURTYARD - DAY

Music: _Drop the Game -_ Flume, Chet Faker

Establishing shots: shots of students in the courtyard

MOYO and his friends are all sitting closely together around a table eating their lunch. The others are all talking about something concerning exam scores. Moyo sits quietly, eating. After a while he speaks up:

**MOYO**

Have any of you ever worked with someone who just really gets on your nerves?

They all fall quiet and look at him.

**JENS**

Like in the way that they’re not doing anything to participate?

**MOYO** (shaking his head)

I guess in the way they talk to everyone else?

**ZOË**

So someone who thinks they’re better than everyone else.

Moyo nods.

**YASMINA**

Does this happen to be from your dance team?

Moyo looks surprised at her. He didn’t think they’d piece it together so quickly.

**MOYO**

How did y–

**YASMINA** (smiling at Moyo)

Aadya has mentioned him a couple times actually. I knew he was annoying but you asking this makes me think it’s worse than that.    
(She fades off, now looking concerned)

**AARON**

Oh, you mean uh…   
(he snaps his fingers looking for the name)    
Mats? The rich guy? 

**MOYO**

Yeah, him. He’s so fucking annoying. Just because he owns the place, he thinks everyone’s beneath him, not to mention he’s so fucking racist, putain.    
(He lets out a breath) 

**LUCA**

What did he say? 

**MOYO**

He’s just dissing me and my squad and the neighbourhood I come from. Just making all these assumptions. 

**AMBER**

Maybe he didn’t mean to make them?

**YASMINA**

That still doesn’t make it okay.    
(She turns to Amber)    
You say dumb stuff sometimes, too. 

**AMBER**

Yes, but I don’t mean to. Besides, your problems are with your headscarf.

**YASMINA**

_ Hijab.  _ (She corrects her)    
and islamophobia isn’t all that different either. It stems from the same fear no? The fear that we’re different, that we’re not like them?

**MOYO**

True. It just fucking sucks. 

**ROBBE**

Is he still on your team? 

MOYO

Nah, after the competition, he’s out.    
(He shakes his head, looking down at his lunch)

**ROBBE**

That’s good at least. He won’t be around much longer.

**LUCA**

People like him need to take a hint. The world doesn’t revolve around them and being a piece of shit went out of style ages ago. 

Music: _SIlence -_ Khalid

Everyone seems to agree and Moyo feels a bit comforted by the support. He’s so used to dealing with this he’s glad he’s not the only one. But he’s also mad he’s not the only one. 

The camera focuses on him taking a bite of his lunch with the sounds of lunchtime clutter in the background.

CUT TO:

* * *

WOENSDAG 17:37

INT. MAKADI APRTMENT- LATE AFTERNOON

Music:(cont'd) _Silence -_ Khalid

Establishing shots: exterior of the apartment building

IZZY and MOYO are on the couch doing their own thing. Moyo is on his phone scrolling through instagram and Izzy is on the iPad watching a video. The two sit in a pleasant silence sharing a blanket to stay warm as the evening gets colder. After a while Moyo looks over at Izzy, smiling. 

**MOYO**

Hey, want to help me make dinner for us?

**IZZY** (not looking up from his screen)

What’s for dinner?

**MOYO**

That’s a good question, come help? Otherwise I might make something you don’t like and you’re going to complain  _ alllll  _ evening. And I don’t want that.    
(he jokes and takes out Izzy’s earbuds to make sure he’s listening to him.

**IZZY** (in protest)

Hey! 

Moyo just gives him a pointed look.

**IZZY**

Ok, ok fine. I’ll come help.

He throws his half of the blanket off himself over Moyo’s face and makes his way to the kitchen, making a point to open the fridge. Moyo laughs as he too detangles himself from the mess of soft fabric.

**MOYO**

You’re so dramatic sometimes. 

Izzy rolls his eyes at him.

**IZZY**

So, what are we having?

He looks around the fridge as Moyo comes to stand behind him. He too ponders what to have. 

**MOYO**

Oh I know, look, we have have cream, ham, mustard, and cheese and there are potatoes over there    
(He gestures to a box on the counter.)   
We can make a  _ gratin _ . 

**IZZY**

Remind me what that is again.    
(He looks up at his brother as he takes out the cheese and cream and places them on the counter.)

**MOYO**

It’s that dish with the sliced potatoes and there’s the onions and ham between the layers with cheese on top. It goes in the oven and it’s all creamy.

**IZZY**

Oh that! Yea ok that’s good.

**MOYO**

Ok, can you peel the potatoes then?

Moyo hands Izzy the peeler and puts five potatoes in front of him on a cutting board. He turns back to a bottom cupboard and takes out a pot, fills it with water and puts it on the hob for the potatoes. 

**MOYO** (cont'd)

Meanwhile, I can do the onion and make that part of the sauce.

Izzy nods and starts to peel. Moyo stations himself next to Izzy and starts cutting the onion.

**IZZY**

AHHH, can you not? 

**MOYO**

Shh not too loud, mama is sleeping!

**IZZY**

I know, but my eyes! I can’t see!

Moyo laughs, but he too is trying his best not to cry.

**MOYO**

Sorry, sorry, I’m almost done. 

He moves to heat a pan and butter just as he finishes chopping. He throws in the onions.

**MOYO** (cont’d)

There, all done.

Izzy is still trying his best to keep his eyes open. Moyo washes his hands and grabs a paper towel to help Izzy.

**IZZY**

Ok that’s better, thank you, Moyo.

Moyo smiles at him. They continue to cook and banter as they put together their dish. 

CUT TO:

* * *

DONDERDAG 16:19

EXT. SKATEPARK - DAY

Music: _Trust Me (ft. Ty Dolla $ign) -_ Bhad Bhabie

Establishing shots: Moyo and Robbe sit at a bench in a wide shot. Skaters are skating behind them. The sky is a dull blue but full of clouds. It cuts to Sander walking up to them. 

SANDER had come to pick up ROBBE after school and Robbe had been chatting with MOYO as he waited. The boys all greet each other with smiles. Sander sits down on the bench, next to Robbe, maybe it’ll be nice to catch up after a rough week. He puts his arm around Robbe and gives him a kiss on the side of his head. 

**MOYO** (to Sander)

Glad you’re doing better, man

**SANDER**

Yeahh, it’s been up and down. I just changed the dose on my mood stabilizers. Need caffeine for exams and that could mess with everything.    
(He laughs lightly)

**ROBBE**

And your mom is better now too?    
(He turns to Moyo) 

**MOYO**

I think she will be soon. 

**ROBBE**

That’s good. And Izzy?

**MOYO**

Yeah he’s okay now too. Oh, Sander, he made some sketches he wanted to show you. Maybe after exams though. 

**SANDER**

He did? I would love to see them after exams. Kid’s got talent.    
(He smiles) 

**ROBBE**

Careful, he might pass  _ you _ one day    
(he smirks at Sander as he rubs his shoulder) 

**SANDER**

Well, I’ll be waiting for that day then    
(he smiles) 

**MOYO**

No illegal activity though    
(he warns teasingly thinking back to his spray painting)    
I don’t want him getting the wrong impressions 

The boys all laugh. 

**SANDER**

He’ll be fine. He’s a good kid. Does all his homework and everything.

**MOYO** (scoffing with a smile)

You should see how hard it is to get him to do it. Always wants to be in front of the tv or the phone watching some show.

**ROBBE**

He’s a kid, kids watch shows. Hell,  _ we _ watch shows    
(he laughs) 

**SANDER**

Oh we do, do we?    
(He gives Robbe a look, leaning in sideways to his shoulder with a smirk) 

Moyo clears his throat already not wanting to feel like a third wheel. 

**ROBBE** (focusing back to the conversation)

I mean we’ve been watching the  _ Umbrella Academy _ and  _ Élite _ goes without saying but now that it’s exams there’s not much going on. You?

**MOYO**

I actually can’t remember the last time I watched a show    
(he chuckles)   
Probably something with Izzy like  _ Clone Wars _ or something   
(He shrugs)

**ROBBE**

Yea life keeps getting in the way of doing things for fun

**MOYO** (laughing)

Oh hundred percent, can confirm, but it gets better. By the way, have either of you figured out what to get for Secret Santa? Because I sure haven’t.

**SANDER**

Yes I knew right away!

**ROBBE** (turning to Sander)

You didn’t get me did you? Who else would you know right away?

Music: _Denk Maar NIet Aan MOrgen -_ Bazart

Sander snorts at Robbe bringing him closer to him in a side hug.

**SANDER** (mischievously smiling at Robbe)

Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.

**ROBBE**

You suck!    
(elbowing his boyfriend)

Sander and Moyo laugh. They sit and talk a little longer, but the camera moves back, showing more of the skate park and their surroundings so their conversation fades away. 

CUT TO:

* * *

VRIJDAG 14:51

INT. MAKADI APARTMENT - DAY

Music: (cont'd) _Denk Maar Niet Aan Morgen -_ Bazart

Establishing shots: Moyo has come back from school and the shot focuses on him taking off his shoes and setting down his bag. 

MOYO walks over to the kitchen where he sees IZZY enjoying a snack. He came back earlier than him today. He’s eating some yogurt and drinking orange juice after they finally went on a trip to the grocery store. 

**MOYO**

Where’s mama?

**IZZY**

Sleeping I think

**MOYO**

Okay. You good? 

**IZZY**

Yeah, I’m fine, go check on her. 

Moyo nods and makes his footsteps light as he walks over to Marie’s room. He opens the door ajar to find her lying down under the covers. He slowly walks over to her and kneels to take her hand and kiss it before noticing the jug of water beside her bed for her medicine is empty. He gets up to take the water jug and is almost out of the room when he hears her voice faintly. 

**MARIE**

Moyo?

He turns back around and smiles softly at her. Setting the jug back down he kneels again.

**MOYO**

Yeah, mama. I’m right here. 

There’s a few beats of silence while she opens her eyes and gets settled up in bed. 

**MOYO** (cont’d)

How are you feeling?

**MARIE**

Better. Much better. 

**MOYO**

That’s good. Izzy had a good scare    
(he chuckles slightly) 

**MARIE**

You’re sure it was just Izzy?    
(She raises an eyebrow and runs her hand through his curls) 

**MOYO**

Ok, you scared me too, a bit    
(he sighs) 

Marie sits up on the bed and pats the space next to her for Moyo to sit down. He does.

**MARIE**

I’m really sorry y-

**MOYO**

No, stop apologizing.    
(He says softly) 

**MARIE** (smiling weakly at him)

I’m sorry I scared you. But remember what I said? These things might happen. And we have a plan if it gets really bad. 

**MOYO**

Yeah, I know. That still doesn’t help with the worrying though. 

**MARIE**

You and Izzy are just kids. Let me do the worrying. I want to thank you though. For being there. For me and for Izzy. It must’ve been hard. 

**MOYO**

Of course I’d be there. Alexander helped a lot too. And yeah it got hard at one point but you’re still the best mom we could ever ask for.

Music: _Thingamagig -_ Miya Folick

He hugs her tightly. They embrace for a while until they hear shuffling at the door. They look up to see a timid Izzy. 

**IZZY**

If we’re having a group hug, can I join? 

Marie and Moyo smile as they open their arms and Izzy jumps on the bed too and hugs them. The light from the curtain peeks through just a bit. A crack of light, a new beginning. 

_ * END OF AFLEVERING 40 * _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and we're getting there :') Moyo loves his family so much, hugs and kusjes! <333


	9. Ep. 9 Aflevering 41 - Wacht, Moyo kan dansen?! (Wait, Moyo dances?!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! We're nearing the end omg this is the second last episode and we're very emotional. We really really love and appreciate everyone for reading and we hope you, like the last episode as well!!! This is a pretty chill episode filled with Christmas fluff!!!

ZATERDAG 13:21

INT. CAFE -DAY

Music: _supercuts -_ Jeremey Zucker

Establishing shots: the exterior of the cafe, through the window looking at the table where Moyo is sitting

Inside the cozy cafe, MOYO, ROBBE, and SANDER are at a table, holding their hot drinks to drinks to keep their hands warm. 

**ROBBE**

Any sign of where they might be?

Moyo shakes his head and looks down at his phone. He touches it to light up the screen and finds no new notifications. 

**MOYO**

Of all occasions, I was so sure Viv would be the first one here.    
(He laughs)

Not getting the joke, Sander looks at Robbe, confused. Robbe just shakes his head chuckling. 

**ROBBE**

Don’t worry about it. You’ll see soon enough. 

As if on queue, VIVIAN’s excited voice can be heard across the cafe as she greets their table. LOUIS follows her closely. 

**MOYO**

About time, jeez! I was just saying I would’ve thought you’d get here like 20 minutes before us.    
(He teases her.)

**VIVIAN**

Well, believe it or not, but it’s not my fault! This guy    
(she points to her brother, who’s already sitting down next to Robbe who has slid closer to Sander to give him some room on their bench)    
woke up about half an hour ago and took ages to get ready.    
(She sighs and plops down next to Moyo, throwing her small backpack to the ground.)

**LOUIS**

And why did I wake up late?

Vivian throws her hands in the air. 

**VIVIAN**

And there it is! It’s my fault is it?

**LOUIS**

Well someone decided to start a movie at like 22h and it lasted three hours!

**VIVIAN**

I didn’t ask you to watch the whole thing with me!

The two glare at each other. Moyo laughs; he’s used to the twins’ banter. He looks at Robbe and Sander. 

**MOYO**

Don’t worry, it’s pretty much always like that. 

This seems to relax the couple as they share a small grin. No longer looking annoyed, Vivian turns to Sander to introduce herself. 

**VIVIAN**

I’m Vivian by the way, but you can call me Viv. And my idiot twin over here is Louis. 

**LOUIS**

Hey! You’re the idiot here.    
(He teases her before turning to Sander and nodding his head in greeting)    
Nice to meet you. 

**SANDER**

I’m Sander, Robbe and Moyo have told me a lot about you.    
(He gives them a small smile.)

**VIVIAN**

Good things I hope. 

**MOYO**

Thanks for the faith, Viv.    
(He chuckles)    
Ooh do you want to order something? The waitress is right there.

Vivian nods and waves down the waitress who comes over to take their order. Vivian orders her usual latte and Louis a cappuccino. As the waitress leaves, Vivian turns back to the others. 

**VIVIAN**

So, Sander, Moyo told me you’re the one who sprayed that insane mural by the river.

Robbe’s eyes instantly widen as he starts to blush, and almost spits out his drink. Sander, on the other hand, just smiles and starts to pat Robbe’s back gently.

**LOUIS**

Yea, man it’s so fucking cool!

**SANDER**

Thanks, that means a lot, as does that mural. 

He turns to Robbe, eyes glistening. Robbe just smiles shyly, unsure what to say.

**VIVIAN**

I have to ask, how did you do that? We (she gestures to her twin) go down there all the time and it just appeared overnight.

Sander continues to smile and lets out a chuckle. Robbe now looks at Sander, curious of this answer as well.

**SANDER**

Ah, I can’t go revealing my secret now can I?

**LOUIS** (to Robbe)

And you had no idea?

ROBBE (shaking his head)

None at all. We weren’t together at the time so it was really a surprise to see it.

**VIVIAN**

Holy, shit really?

**MOYO**

Declarations of love, man. (He shakes his head but there is a smile on his lips.)

**SANDER** (smiling at Moyo)

Go big or go home.

**VIVIAN**

I wish I had someone to make a huge ass mural of.

**LOUIS**

You’re looking at your best model right here.    
(He puts his arms out, suggesting himself.)

Vivian rolls her eyes and laughs. 

**VIVIAN**

You’re really funny, you know that? No, I mean like a grand gesture of love, like Sander. 

She turns to Moyo and raises her eyebrows. He catches her glance and gives her a confused look.

**VIVIAN** (teasingly)

What do you say, Moyo? 

Moyo just laughs awkwardly.

**MOYO**

Wait. What? I can’t tell if you’re joking or not

**ROBBE**

Ooh, yea man! We can be mural buddies! Hey Viv, you think you can do it on the wall next to mine?    
(He turns back to Moyo)    
Then we can be mural neighbours!

**SANDER**

Shh, don’t give it away, it has to be completely by surprise. The unexpected!

Everyone at the table bursts out laughing. Vivian continues to the completely insane idea, or is it even that insane?

**VIVIAN**

I can’t be too close to yours, Sander. It’ll just look terrible compared to Robbe.

**SANDER** (shaking his head) 

Absolutely not, I’m sure you’re an amazing artist. I mean you have great taste already.

Vivian blushes at the compliment. 

**VIVIAN** (softly)

I try, my dream is to go to the Academie, like you Moyo said. 

Sander nods and gives her a supportive smile.

**VIVIAN** (cont’d)

I’ve been working on my portfolio for a while now. It’s mainly sketches of costumes and clothes I’ve designed, like the ones for the dance team.

**MOYO**

Yea those are insanely good. They deserve to be there. Also it’s an honour to be in your portfolio. If you make my mural, that should go in there too! The reviewers will think I’m, like, famous or something.

Vivian punches him in the arm.

**VIVIAN** (laughing)

When did you get such a big head?

Everyone at the table laughs.

CUT TO:

* * *

ZONDAG 10:59

INT. MAKADI APARTMENT - DAY

Music: _Woo! -_ Remi Wolf

Establishing shots: Izzy and Moyo laughing in their living room

Music is playing in the background as IZZY and MOYO dance around the room. Izzy is really into it and does his own little routine. Moyo is doing his best to just gesticulate around the place, trying to mess Izzy up, but Izzy is having none of that. 

**IZZY**

Ok, Moyo can you not? 

He looks at his brother, annoyed. Moyo laughs.

**MOYO**

What’s wrong? What am I doing?

**IZZY**

You’re like being a sucky dancer and getting in my way.

**MOYO**

This is how I always dance?    
(He raises an eyebrow in an attempt to be serious.)

Izzy puts his face in his hands and lets out a sign.

**IZZY** (muffled through his fingers)

Why are you like this? 

**MOYO**

Like this?

He starts to move around like before, grinning to himself. Izzy looks up and shakes his head but also can’t help but laugh.

**IZZY**

Yea, see! You’re just bad!

**MOYO** (still dancing)

I’m not bad! Me? I’m a great dancer.

**IZZY**

Yes, this–    
(he copies him.)    
This, is bad, Moyo.

Moyo pretends to be shocked.

**IZZY** (cont’t)

I don’t know what the dance team sees in you.    
(He laughs ever hard.)

**MOYO**

Because I am the best, thank you very much. 

**IZZY** (still laughing)

No, you’re really not, big bro! 

**MOYO**

Lemme see you do better 

**IZZY**

I got skills, Moyo, I got moves. You’re just embarrassing yourself. Let the master do his work

He spins around flawlessly executing his funky moves. Moyo laughs at him. 

**MOYO**

There’s a reason I’m the choreographer for the team.

**IZZY**

Well maybe they should get a new one.    
(he smiles)

**MOYO**

Like you?

**IZZY**

Yes, like me. I think I’d actually make your team win. 

**MOYO**

Wow, that cut me bro. That cut me deep.    
(he puts a hand on his chest and pouts)

**IZZY**

Can you just dance properly now? I actually wanna have competition.

**MOYO**

Oh, I’m ‘competition’ now? Seconds ago I was ‘embarrassing’ 

**IZZY**

Just dance!

**MOYO**

Hey, that’s a song. 

Music: _A Dunday Smile -_ Beirut

They both laugh as they keep dancing and smiling. Two brothers laughing and teasing and having fun in the winter sunlight. 

CUT TO:

* * *

MAANDAG 12:20

EXT. SKATEPARK - DAY

Music: _Bloodstream -_ The Chainstream

Establishing shots: the boys from the back, walking around the skatepark, skateboards and a football in hand

MOYO has headphones around his neck. ROBBE and JENS hold their skateboards in their hands, while AARON bounces the football in front of him, continually catching before throwing it back down. They walk around, making their way past skaters doing tricks or others falling from failed attempts. 

**AARON**

Man, I’m happy we’re finally on break! I finally feel like I can do so many things.

**ROBBE**

Oh yea? Like what?

**JENS**

Yea, it’s not like school and assignments took up  _ that _ much of your time.

**AARON** (rolling his eyes)

Shut up! You know what I mean.

They find the edge of an unused ramp and sit down, dropping their things behind them and dangling their legs over the edge. 

**JENS**

You’ve been awfully quiet. Ça va, Moyo?

Moyo looks up at the unexpected sound of his name. He’d been lost in thought; about dance and making sure his mama was taking care of herself, getting back into her routine, taking her meds. Sure things were easier now that he and Izzy didn’t have school, but it didn’t mean he stopped worrying. No more than ever, he was able to be around her more, spend time with her. He’d missed that this past week. 

**MOYO** (hurriedly, waving a passive hand)

Yea, yea, ça va. I just got a lot on my mind, that’s all.

**ROBBE**

That’s understandable. But you need to remember to take time for yourself too. Make sure you’re doing well too. 

The others nod at him. 

**AARON**

Yea, self care and mental health for yourself.

**MOYO**

I’m trying. Just been thinking about dance and stuff, the competition is next week.    
(He looks up at his friends.)    
You guys are all coming right?

**JENS**

Of course!

**AARON**

Yea! Wouldn’t dream of missing it!

**ROBBE**

Absolutely. Also having the threat of Vivian personally hunting me down if I don’t show up with Sander is quite motivating.    
(He teases.)

**MOYO** (nodding)

Yea, I can see it.

They all burst out laughing. 

**MOYO** (cont’d)

Though, that being said, I think the rest of the team would also be very disappointed if my friends didn’t come. Actually,    
(He chuckles to himself.)    
maybe Alexander wouldn’t even believe I had friends outside of the team.

**JENS**

Alexander?

**MOYO**

He’s my friend that let us stay with him when things–    
(He drifts off, but the others understand what he means. They all nod and smile.)

**ROBBE**

Oh yea, him! He seemed really nice, a little intimidating maybe. Didn’t really get a chance to talk to him too much. 

**MOYO** (nods)

Yea, he’s great, keeps us all in check. Oh–    
(he slaps his forehead.)    
Fuck! I still haven’t gotten my Fire Nation Secret Santa present yet. And well, I have Alexander, so I couldn’t go this weekend. Shit!

**ROBBE**

We can go later today if you want?

**AARON**

Yea I still have yet to get mine for our friend group..    
(He looks hesitant.)    
I really don’t know what the fuck to get my person.

**JENS**

Yea, I’m down. Might have to leave around 15h30 to watch the girls.

They nod and start to gather their things. 

**ROBBE**

Should we drop our stuff off at home?

**JENS**

Nah, it’s fine. I mean I don’t plan to get  _ that  _ much. 

They all start to walk towards the street. 

**MOYO**

Yea I think it’ll be fine.

**AARON**

Wow, speak for yourself! I’m here with a fucking football! You guys look cool with your skateboards, and you’ve got nothing, Moyo.

**ROBBE**

Bro chill out! It’ll be fine. I mean unless you plan to get something huge…

**AARON**

Well, I DON’T KNOW. (He laughs but still looks frustrated.) I still don’t know what I need to buy! I have no ideas!

Music: _Nicknames -_ Dayglow

**JENS** (teasing)

Wow, I really hope you didn’t get any of us.

Robbe and Moyo laugh at this comment. Aaron just dramatically sighs, throwing up his hands as if to say he’d given up in this conversation. 

CUT TO:

* * *

MAANDAG 16:37

EXT. SHOPS PROMENADE - DAY

Music: (cont'd) _Nicknames -_ Dayglow

Establishing shots: the decorated alley with shops lining both sides

The day has gotten colder as ROBBE and MOYO have tightly wrapped their scarves around themselves and pulled their beanies to really cover their ears. Few shoppers pass by them looking at window displays or the pretty Christmas decorations. Jens had left a while ago to go help his mom. AARON receives a text from AMBER.

**AARON** (looking at his phone)

Hey, sorry guys. I’m gonna have to get going or I’ll be late meeting up with Amber. 

**ROBBE**

Alright bye

**MOYO**

Have fun!

As Aaron waves goodbye and heads out to meet Amber, Moyo and Robbe keep walking until they get to C&A. 

**MOYO**

Can we stop by here? 

**ROBBE**

Oh, so your secret Santa is one of the girls? 

**MOYO**

What do you mean? I’m here for myself.    
(He laughs) 

They walk into the store and kind of aimlessly walk around, not really knowing where they’re going.

**ROBBE**

Do you know what you wanna get? 

**MOYO**

Not a clue. What do girls even like?

**ROBBE**

You’re asking the wrong person, dude, I had to get Zoë to help me last year. 

**MOYO**

You’re so helpful.    
(He rolls his eyes)

**ROBBE**

Ok, maybe perfume? I got perfume last time. 

**MOYO**

No, I don’t think perfume would work well. Maybe makeup? Makeup is usually the way to go. 

**ROBBE**

Does she wear makeup?

**MOYO**

She does indeed. 

They make their way over to the makeup aisle. 

**MOYO** (cont’d)

This is really confusing.

**ROBBE**

We’ve done like two makeup vlogs  _ and _ a skincare vlog (he eyes moyo)

**MOYO**

Doesn't mean I know what any of this means.    
(He picks up a product of mascara)    
how about this?

**ROBBE**

Sure. But you’re gonna need something more with it. Maybe eyeshadow?

Moyo walks over to the eyeshadow. 

**ROBBE** (cont’d)

Go with neutral colours that always works. 

**MOYO**

And you said you didn’t know anything.    
(He teases)

**ROBBE**

Sander probably knows more than me    
(he chuckles) 

Once Moyo chooses mascara and an eyeshadow palette, they start to wander through the store.

**MOYO**

What do you need?

**ROBBE**

I’m...actually not sure at all. 

**MOYO**

Girl or boy?

**ROBBE**

I would tell you but the fact that I still wouldn’t know would give it away. 

Moyo shakes his head as Robbe wanders off looking in the clothing aisle. He follows him and suddenly spots Aadya in the store. 

**MOYO**

Hold up. You get what you need, I’m gonna talk to Aadya real quick. I think she can help.    
(he puts the makeup back as Robbe nods)

Walking up to Aadya, he smiles. She smiles as she sees him too.

**AADYA**

Moyo hi! Nice to see you here too.

**MOYO**

Yeah, you too. Actually, I was wondering if you can help me with secret santa? 

**AADYA**

Depends, one of the girls or boys?

Moyo looks left and right discreetly and leans in close to whisper.

**MOYO**

Ok, it’s for Yasmina but you can’t tell anyone.    
(in his normal voice)    
I was gonna get her makeup but I’m thinking maybe a hijab? If you can help with that?

**AADYA**

Oh my god, that’s so sweet! Yeah, I can help! Come I’ll show you where you can get some nice ones.

**MOYO**

Hey, Robbe, Aadya’s gonna show me some stuff for my secret santa, I’ll meet you back here in 20?

**ROBBE**

Sounds good. Good luck! Wonder what I’ll get mine (he mutters to himself)

They walk out and Moyo lets her lead him outside to where the store is. He looks around timidly unsure of what to get or what she would like, but he just lets Aadya walk around splaying her fingers over the different materials. 

**AADYA** (cont’d)

These are all so pretty but I think she usually goes for these kinds.

She picks out a green one with a sturdy, airy material. 

**MOYO**

Yeah, that looks like something she usually wears.

He starts to look around some more and comes across a lilac hijab that’s soft and sparkly. It’s a subtle sparkle, one that shows when the light hits just right and as he picks it up, he thinks she might like something like this.

**MOYO** (cont’d)

What about this one?    
(he looks at Aadya for approval)

**AADYA**

She usually wears neutrals but... you know what, this might look really good with the brown coat she always wears. This sparkle is really nice too. It’s not too much and not too little.

Moyo smiles at that.

**AADYA** (cont’d)

Woooow, Moyo, who knew you had taste    
(she looks at him in pretend surprise)

**MOYO**

I’m gonna try to not get offended at that.    
(he jokes)    
but thanks for helping me.

**AADYA**

No problem. She’s gonna love it!

**MOYO**

I hope so. 

**AADYA**

Are you gonna get back to Robbe now?

**MOYO**

What?

**AADYA**

Robbe. You said you’d meet him in 20, it’s been like 25 minutes. Did you forget him?

**MOYO**

Fuck!    
(his eyes widen) 

He pays for the hijab and texts Robbe he’s on his way, hoping he’s not waiting for him for too long.

CUT TO:

* * *

DINSDAG 19:38

EXT. DANCE STUDIO - NIGHT

Music - _RADIO SILENCE -_ Bensbeendead

Establishing shots: the outside of the dance studio when it is pitch black outside. 

The dance team is cleaning up the studio and gathering their things before heading out after several hours of non stop practice. Everyone is exhausted and very sweaty. LOUIS and VIVIAN are teasing each other about something while ALEXANDER, MOYO and AADYA are putting on their coats and scarves to head out into the cold night air. 

**ALEXANDER**

We’ve made progress!

**AADYA**

Yea, today was good. A couple more rehearsals and we’re going to be so fucking sharp together. I’m super excited. 

**ALEXANDER**

Yea it looks fucking amazing! How you managed to figure out everyone doing their own thing but still looking uniform is crazy Moyo

Moyo slightly blushes and shakes his head modestly. 

**MOYO**

Nah, this is really a team effort you guys. 

**AADYA**

shut up! You’re incredible! The routine is incredible!

**MOYO**

Thanks. 

Vivian and Louis walk closer to the door. 

**VIVIAN** (announcing from the door)

Ok we’re heading out! See y’all later this week!

Louis waves and does a sort of two hand salute. They leave the room. 

**ALEXANDER**

Yea, I should get going too.    
(He makes his way to the door.) see you two!    
(He gives them a smile and turns.) 

**AADYA**

We should get going. 

**MOYO**

So you want to walk home with you? It’s dark out. 

Aadya looks at him surprised. This offer was not something she had expected. 

**AADYA**

Oh yea, sure! I was going to ask my brother to come get me but if you don’t mind. 

**MOYO**

Yea it’s no problem. It’s not too big of a detour for me. 

**AADYA**

ok great! Let’s get going then.

Moyo nods and they too walk out the room. They make their way down the path towards Aadya’s neighbourhood. 

**MOYO**

So, plans for break? 

**AADYA**

Uh, not really just hanging and chilling with family. You?

**MOYO**

Yeah, same. 

**AADYA**

I can’t wait to just stay home and do nothing. Maybe catch up on sleep.

**MOYO**

You never sleep. So that’s gonna be hard    
(he teases)

**AADYA**

Sleep is for the weak    
(She glares at him)    
but no, I'll try.    
(She laughs) 

They end up talking and joking and laughing for a bit more until they’ve reached her home. Aadya thanks him for walking her home and Moyo smiles. As Aadya closes the door, he receives a text from Robbe. He texts him as he walks home.

####  _ [ROBBE: what are you up to? _

####  _ MOYO: nothing much, I just walked Aadya home and now I’m going home too. Dance practice went late.  _

####  _ ROBBE: oh wow. Your competition is coming up soon too right? _

####  _MOYO: yeah, we’re gonna have to stay later and later actually until the final couple days. That includes tomorrow_ 😔

####  _ don’t know what I’m gonna do with Izzy though. Alexander’s busy. _

####  _ ROBBE: I can take him! I mean I was gonna spend a day with Sander and we could look after him if u want  _

####  _ MOYO: really? You guys would do that? _

####  _ROBBE: anything for Izzy he’s the cutest_ 😌

####  _MOYO: oh so not for me but Izzy_ 🤨

####  _ROBBE: exactly_ 😎

####  _MOYO:_ 🙄

####  _ thank you though  _

####  _ ROBBE: not a problem at all!] _

Moyo nods to himself, smiling and forever grateful for his friends. He clicks his phone off and sets off towards his home. 

CUT TO:

* * *

WOENSDAG 14:33

INT. MAKADI APARTMENT - DAY

Establishing shots: wide of the living room

MOYO is walking around the living room, tidying things up. He pops his head into the bedroom and looks at IZZY just chilling on his bed with his fancy sketchbook in his lap. 

**MOYO**

Hey, Iz, they’re going to be here soon, can you pick up all the clothes you’ve thrown around, please?

Izzy huffs.

**IZZY**

Why?

**MOYO** (raising an eyebrow)

You want to make a good impression, don’t you? 

Sighing, Izzy jumps off the bed, leaving his sketchbook behind and starts to do as he is told. Moyo goes back to the living room and checks the fridge. There’s a knock on the door. He walks over to open it. ROBBE and SANDER stand there, smiling at him. Sander carries his green messenger bag and Robbe his backpack. They greet each other 

**ROBBE**

Hey! Ça va, man?

**MOYO**

Ça va, ça va.

He steps aside to let them throw. Robbe and Sander pause to remove their shoes before walking into the living room. 

**MOYO** (cont’d)

Thank you for coming.

**SANDER**

Yea, of course, it won’t be much different to us staying at home anyways.

**MOYO**

Hmm, I bet. I am going to remind you that Iz is here so–    
(he raises a teasing eyebrows)

Sander laughs.

**SANDER**

Don’t worry, wouldn’t dream of it.

Chuckling, Moyo calls out to Izzy.

**MOYO**

Hey Iz, they’re here!

They all hear a thump and soon after, the door is thrown open to reveal an excited looking Izzy.

**IZZY**

Hello! (He looks a little shy.)

Moyo walks over to him and gives him a sort of side hug, ruffling his hair.

**MOYO**

Why are you so shy? Why know Sander and Robbe.

Izzy nods. By now, the two have put down their bags and gotten comfortable on the couch. Sander is rummaging through his stuff looking for something. 

**SANDER** (taking out a sketchpad)

Hey, come look. I brought my special drawings this time.

Izzy’s face is overtaken by a smile as he goes over to Sander and hops into his lap. Robbe laughs and smiles at Moyo.

**ROBBE**

See, nothing to worry about, we’ll be fine. He remembers us already.

**MOYO**

I never doubted it for a second.    
(He smiles.)    
If any of you get hungry, help yourself to whatever in the fridge and pantry. Izzy knows where everything is.    
(He gestures to the kitchen.)

**ROBBE** (nodding)

Ok, sounds good.

He stands up as Moyo picks up his duffel and goes to the hallway to find his shoes. Robbe follows him but not before turning around to smile and Sander and Izzy engrossed in a conversation about colours.

**MOYO**

I should be back around 17h30, it’s a long practice to really get everything down.

**ROBBE**

We cleared out all day for this, so it’s really no problem if you find you need to stay late.    
(He gives him a reassuring smile.)

**MOYO**

Really, thank you so much for doing this. You are a lifesaver, truly. 

**ROBBE**

Our pleasure. I’m just glad they get along so well. 

They both turn to look at Sander and Izzy laughing together on the couch.

**MOYO** (opening the door)

Alright, I’ll see you later. 

**ROBBE** (nodding)

Have fun! And uh– don’t let Mats get to you. He’s just a pretentious asshole.   
(He tries to sound supportive.)

**MOYO**

Mm. I’ll have the others there too, don’t worry. Alright, bye, and thank you again.    
(calling to Izzy) I’ll see you later Izzy, be nice! Bye Sander.

**IZZY**

Bye Moyo!    
(He looks up and gives his brother a small wave with Sander.)

Music: _Running with the Boys -_ Lights

And with that, Moyo walks out, waving to all of them. Robbe closes the door and makes his way back to Sander and Izzy who have gone back to their deep talks about drawing. Now, Sander has taken out some supplies and has spread them on the floor to show Izzy all of them.

CUT TO:

* * *

WOENSDAG 16:52

INT. DANCE STUDIO - DAY

Music: _Ultraviolet -_ Freya Ridings

Establishing shots: exterior of the dance studio in the dark

The air is sort of tense as MOYO walks to the back of the room for water and eyes flicker towards him. MATS glares at him from the corner but Moyo ignores it and goes to the rest of the squad. 

**MOYO** (to everyone)

Well done, jongens!

**LOUIS**

That was good!

**MOYO**

Yeah, we finally really got this routine down with the final steps. 

**VIVIAN**

What about prissy pants over there?    
(She puts an elbow on Moyo’s shoulder and nods towards Mats)

**MOYO**

Whatever, he’ll just have to deal. 

As Alexander walks up to them all and claps.

**ALEXANDER**

Alright, we’ve all been working really hard and with just a few more practices we can really get this down. Thanks to Moyo we’ve got our routine done and we can go through a few more times to get it perfect. Are we ready?

Shouts of ‘yes’ and claps could be heard. 

**MOYO**

Vivian, did you wanna go over the lift again before we go through it one last time?

**VIVIAN**

Sure

Moyo bends his knees for more stability and lifts her easily as she balances on him. Swiftly coming down, they both smile.

**ViVIAN**

You’re a lot stronger than the first time    
(she teases)

**MOYO**

Maybe you’re lighter than the first time    
(he winks) 

They both laugh. 

**LOUIS**

Can we start now?    
(he puts his hands on his hips)

They both clear their throats and get into formation for the routine. The music starts as they go through the steps, their faces getting sweaty and heated, red forming on their cheeks as they breathe out. For the first time in a while Moyo feels like everything is starting to fall into place and they can do this! After the routine ends, they all pant ferociously as the music stops. 

**MOYO**

Wow, you guys are really good!

**AADYA**

All thanks to you Moyo. We’re gonna keep reminding you till it gets in your head    
(she says in between breaths)

**MOYO**

Thanks    
(he blushes and looks down)    
This is good guys. I think we can actually win. I can finally get Izzy and my mom something. 

**LOUIS**

All that camera film is calling my name    
(he looks up with day-dream eyes)

**VIVIAN**

Art supplies here I come!

**AADYA**

If I get into a program at UCLA, no student debt! Well not as much anyway.

**VIVIAN**

You guys I’m actually getting really emotional, it’s so close I can taste it. I can’t believe we’ve been doing this for two months and we’ve known each other for more than a year now.    
(she fans herself with tiny tears forming a the corner of her eyes)

**LOUIS**

Chill dude, we literally have like one more practice. 

**VIVIAN**

Yeah, but after that and the competition everyone’s going their own ways. Aadya wants to leave the fucking country!    
(she wails)

**AADYA**

There, there Viv, it’ll be alright. I’ll come visit you. (she puts a comforting hand on her shoulder) Or you can come visit me in sunny Los Angeles.

**VIVIAN**

Thanks. At least  _ someone _ cares, and LA doesn’t sound  _ too _ bad (she glares at the rest of them)

Moyo had been quiet for a bit, looking down and thinking.

**MOYO**

You know she’s right. We are gonna go our own ways soon. But I couldn’t have asked for a better dance squad or friends    
(he smiles)

CUT TO:

* * *

  
DONDERDAG 12:31

INT. CASA DE ZOE EN mILAN (AKA THE FLATSHARE) - DAY

Music: _Star of Wonder - St_ _ufjan Stevens_

Establishing shots: Lights are strewn around the apartment, the camera follows into the living room where the Christmas tree is lighting up the room and everyone is sitting on and around the couches. 

YASMINA, AMBER and LUCA are sitting on the couch conversing while JENS and AARON are standing in the corner with drinks in hand talking as well. MOYO joins the conversation after putting his phone away. ZOË, SENNE and MILAN are getting lunch and drinks ready. ROBBE and SANDER are on the floor with Sander between Robbe’s legs and Robbe’s arms around him, giving soft kisses on his forehead. 

**LUCA**

We’ve been on break but during exams I’ve had songs stuck in my head for all of them. They’re still stuck in my head. 

**AMBER**

Oh yeah? Which ones?

**LUCA**

The one that goes mmhhh mmhhh hhmmm hhmmm    
(continues humming)    
you know that one?    
(She looks around to the rest of them)

**YASMINA** (shaking her head)

Luca only  _ you _ know what goes on in your head    
(She laughs as the others join in) 

Zoë comes in with snacks and drinks and sets them on the coffee table. 

**SANDER**

Oh! Food!    
(He reaches over to take a biscuit) 

**ROBBE**

You’re not gonna share?

**SANDER**

It’s right there if you just lean over. But fine I’ll be your knight in shining armour and get you some. 

He reaches back and grabs another to give Robbe who tilts his head down to give him a kiss. 

**LUCA**

You guys are just gonna be gross all night long huh? 

Everyone laughs and shakes their heads. The camera pans to Senne hugging her as she gets up from the couch to the kitchen. 

**SENNE**

They’re not the only ones who can be gross tonight. 

Zoë laughs, turning around and giving him a tantalizing look. 

**ZOË**

Oh, yeah? 

**SENNE**

Yeah    
(he says putting his arms around her waist) 

**ZOË**

What did you have in mind? 

**SENNE**

Not telling. 

**ZOË**

Oh? Is it my Christmas present?

**SENNE**

It can be, sure.    
(He nods bringing his face closer to hers)    
a part of it at least

**ZOË**

You mean you’re not my gift?    
(She pouts at him)

**SENNE**

You’re mine.    
(He pulls her in for a kiss) 

The camera cuts to the boys talking. 

**JENS**

You guys have any plans for Christmas? 

**MOYO**

Just spending it with my mom and Izzy. You guys?

**AARON**

Yeah, just spending it with family. Opening presents. 

Jens nods as if to say ‘same’.

**AARON** (cont’d)

By the way did any of you get me?    
(He asks teasingly)

**JENS**

The whole point of a secret Santa is that it’s ‘secret’, buddy. 

**MOYO**

But did you get  _ me _ then? I won’t tell I promise    
(he continues with Aaron’s joking)

**JENS**

You both are insufferable.    
(He rolls his eyes taking a sip of his drink) 

Just then Milan walks by with some more drinks in hand. 

**MILAN**

If any of you got me, I expect something good    
(he laughs as he walks away to the living room)

Music: _Do They Know It's Christmas -_ Band Aid

The boys all laugh as the shot blurs. 

CUT TO:

* * *

DONDERDAG 17:37

INT. CASA DE ZOE EN MILAN (AKA THE FLATSHARE) - DAY

Music: (cont'd) Do They Know It's Christmas - Band Aid

Establishing shots: everyone sitting around the living room coffee table and kitchen with plates of food and Christmas sweets

MOYO and the boys are sitting in the living room while the girls are in the kitchen baking some cookies. The camera briefly shows the girls laughing about the shapes LUCA is making. YASMINA shakes her head as AMBER can’t stop herself from laughing and ZOË pretends not to notice but still has a grin on her face. MILAN is sitting at the table putting together colourful glazes to use after they’ve baked.

Once in the living room, AARON and ROBBE are both sitting on the floor, leaning up against the sofa, legs under the coffee table looking at a game of Monopoly. SANDER, arms around Robbe sitting in front of him, and JENS are sitting on the couch, while MOYO claims one of the armchairs and SENNE the other. After his turn, Jens takes out his phone and smiles. Moyo catches this.

**MOYO** (raising an eyebrow, smirking)

Who’s that?

**JENS** (startled)

Oh,    
(his voice drops to a whisper) It’s Jana!

**ROBBE**

Oh what! She’s back?

**JENS** (nodding)

Mhm. We’ve been planning her arrival as a surprise for the girls. She’ll be here in a few minutes. I just have to tell Zoë to answer the door.

**ROBBE**

That’s so great! I’ve missed her.

**JENS**

Yea, I have too.

**AARON**

Haven’t you been like texting her?

**JENS**

Yea, but that’s not the same. I’m excited to hang out with her again for a few weeks before she goes back.

He already looks sad at the realisation that Jana is only staying for the holidays and then going back to New York.

**ROBBE**

Hey, think about now, not what’s gonna happen in the future. She’s coming, we’re gonna have a great evening catch up.

**SANDER**

Look at you being all wise.    
(He wraps his arms tighter around Robbe.)

**ROBBE** (blushing slightly)

What can I say, I’m dating someone older.

Sander and the others laugh.

**SENNE**

But seriously, Jana being back is going to be the best Christmas present for Zoë. They talk all the time so I know Zoë really misses her. I’m really happy. 

**AARON**

Ok, let’s get back to it! I’m actually winning for once. Robbe, it’s your turn.

**ROBBE**

Oké oké, calm down. 

Robbe picks up the di and rolls them across the table. They continue to play when there is a knock on the door. They all turn to look at each other in excitement. 

**JENS** (calling out to the kitchen)

Zoë! There’s someone at the door!

**ZOË** (calling back)

Can you get it? My hands are greasy

**SENNE**

Wash them, babe!

**JENS**

No! I don’t trust these fuckers to not cheat, while my back is turned.

**AARON** (joining in the plan)

Yea, I’m ahead so I’m not leaving this board unattended!

**SENNE** (glancing at the others, smiling)

Zoë, I think you really want to be the one to get that.

They hear Zoë sigh and then footsteps as she shuffles down the hall to open the door. She screams when she realises who it is!

**ZOË**

OH MY GOD!! No way! You came back!

**AMBER**

Who is it?    
(She sticks her head out the kitchen down the hall.)    
Ahh!! JANA!!!

**LUCA**

Jana?!

**YASMINA**

WHAT? OH MY– 

They all run out to greet her. The boys also stand as Jana comes into the living room surrounded by the living room. She gives Jens and Robbe a big hug before also saying hi to the others. 

**JENS**

You made it!

**JANA**

Yea! It’s been a long week. Had to make sure I didn’t catch anything while traveling, the results took a while because apparently it’s busy. 

**ROBBE** (laughing)

Hmm, yea I wonder why. But I’m so happy you’re here!

**JANA**

Yea me too, I’ve missed all of you!

Music: _Petit Papa Noel -_ Josh Groban 

(the orchestral portion)

**ZOË**

Ok ok, let’s go make sure the cookies aren’t burning. You can help us decorate.

They all look very happy to finally have a complete friend group. It’s almost like Jana left, but at the same time, they’ve all grown up, especially the boys. The girls make their way back to the kitchen, Jana now with them. The boys, to Aaron’s delight, continue to their game. 

CUT TO: 

* * *

DONDERDAG 16:22

INT. CASA DE ZOE EN MILAN (AKA THE FLATSHARE) - DAY

Music: (cint'd) _Petit Papa Noel -_ Josh Groban (the orchestral portion)

Establishing shots: everyone in the living room laughing in each other’s company

The camera shows bits of unheard conversations between different groups of the friends. JANA is cuddled up between ZOË and YASMINA on the couch with SENNE on Zoë’s other side. ROBBE and SANDER have somehow managed to both fit on one of the armchairs. MILAN sits in the other with AMBER and AARON leaning against each other close by. JENS and MOYO sit against the TV shelf. BRITT and NOOR have finally arrived who are now on the floor with their arms wrapped around each other. 

**AARON**

Ok! Shall we do presents now? I’m getting impatient!

**JANA**

Yes! Let’s do it! Who’s first!

**AARON**

ME!

**JENS**

Ok clearly, him because he needs to shut up.

Everyone laughs at Aaron, but he doesn’t seem to care as he’s already making his way to the tree to find his present. He rips off the paper revealing a Zendaya mug stuffed with a pair of socks. The socks have llamas on them which makes everyone laugh.

**MILAN**

Ah, just like last year. Wonderful!

It takes him a while to guess that it was in fact Luca that got him this wonderful gift. He should’ve known that Luca would continue to mug and llama gift tradition for him. Luca unwraps a brightly coloured sweater. She unfolds it out in front of her. It’s sky blue with a yellow collar and red sleeve ends. The design is of a single retro skate with more bright colours shooting out of it.

**LUCA**

Woah! This is so cool! Ok, who here has taste?

She takes it in turn to point at each other girls who all shake their heads. Amber even looks disappointed she isn’t the one to have gifted this cool looking sweater. 

**LUCA**

Ok, if it’s not Sander or Milan, I refuse to believe it’s one of you idiots.    
(She grins at the boys.)

When Sander and Milan both say it isn’t them, she turns desperately to Robbe. 

**LUCA**

Ok, Robbe you had Sander help you.

**ROBBE** (smiling)

Yea it’s me, but I picked it out all by myself. Thought you’d like the bright colours.

Luca, in shock when seeing Sander nod that this is in fact the truth, thanks him for the very thoughtful gift and that she does really love it. Still smiling proudly at himself, Robbe stands as Sander gently pats his hip. He pulls out a new pair of headphones from inside a very sparkly bag.

**ROBBE**

Oh, no way! I’ve been wanting a new pair for ages! Ohmygod, it’s not you is it?    
(He turns to look at Sander.)

**SANDER**

Nope.

**ROBBE**

Damn, Jens?

Jens shakes his head. Aaron, Moyo, Milan, Zoë and Senne also say it isn’t them when he asks. He then spots Noor, blushing trying not to look at him.

**ROBBE** (cont’d)

Noor?    
(She nods.)    
Sick! No way, merci.

**NOOR** (blushing)

That’s alright, I remember you always talking about it so I thought why the hell not when I got your name.

Noor’s present is a simple tote bag with a cool line art on both sides. Inside she finds some chocolate, pepernoten, and a nice scented candle. 

**NOOR**

Oh this smells lovely. Right, so who has a good nose?

She turns the girls, again they all shake their heads.

**NOOR**

Jeez! What is with these pairings this year? Everyone is giving such nice gifts.    
(Everyone laughs.)    
Ok what the hell, Jens?

Jens gapes.

**JENS**

Yea, shit how’d you know it was me?

**NOOR**

Oh my god, no way. Honestly, it was a complete guess. Thanks, this is really nice. And you know I love a tote    
(she drapes it over her shoulder to show it off.)

**JANA**

Wow, what happened while I was away? Jens gives actual good gifts now?

**AMBER**

Oh honey, you’ve missed a lot. 

**JENS**

I’m offended! I’ve always given nice presents.

**JANA** (rolling her eyes)

Yea to me, but to others pshhh

Jens makes a face at her, pretending to look offended. They all laugh and Jana continues to look bewildered. Zoë reassures her in a “you’ll see” kind of way.

**JENS** (cont’d)

Anywayssss, it’s my turn.

He finds his gift. It’s a roughly wrapped package and inside are some stickers for his skateboard and a New York magnet. He smiles at it.

**JENS**

Thanks Jana.    
(he walks over to give her a hug and gives her a kiss on the cheek.)

**JANA**

You’re most welcome. Wait, how’d you know?

**JENS** (laughing)

It literally says New York on some of these. And the wrapping looks like it’s been beat up by a suitcase!

**JANA** (also laughing)

Oh yea! Sorry about that.

**JENS**

But thank you, these are super cool    
(he holds up the stickers.)

Jana opens her new little black purse with a huge smile on her face.

**JANA**

Oh this is so cute!    
(She looks around the room.)    
Ok there is literally no way any of you three got this.    
(She points to Moyo, Senne, and Aaron.)

**SENNE**

I’m offended! I would’ve had Zoë help.

**JANA**

Yea but then you would’ve told her you had me and that’s no fun. 

Senne throws up his hands defeated as Zoë presses a kiss into his hair. 

**JANA** (cont’d)

Britt?

Britt shakes her head. So does Zoë and Amber. Yasmina on the other hand throws her hands up and hugs her friend.

**YASMINA**

I’m so happy I brought it today! I didn’t even realise you were coming.

**JANA**

It all went to plan!    
(She laughs as she sits back down on the couch.)

Yasmina opens a dainty, flat box to open the lilac hijab Moyo had gotten earlier that week. She, along with the other girls, gasp at the sparkles.

**YASMINA**

This is stunning!    
(She looks around the room.)    
Oh, clearly there's a pattern of boys getting nice gifts today, Sander?

**SANDER** (smiling)

Nope, sorry, I would've picked that one though I think it’ll look great on you. 

**YASMINA** (thinking)

Moyo?

Moyo smiles and nods.

**YASMINA**

Ok who helped you?    
(She raises an eyebrow but her eyes still shine brightly with joy.)

**MOYO**

Aadya.

**ROBBE** (punching Moyo’s arm)

That’s where you ran off to when you ditched me! 

**MOYO**

Sorry, she brought me to the store and helped me pick it out. But I pointed it out first! She just confirmed you’d probably like it.

**YASMINA** (softly smiling at him)

Well thank you. I do in fact really like it. 

**JANA**

Ok, now  _ Moyo _ gets nice things for us? Literally, what is going on!?

**LUCA**

Honestly, a lot! Ever since Moyo started dancing, it’s, like, chill.

**JANA**

Wait, Moyo  _ dances _ ?!

**MOYO**

Dude, I’ve danced for forever, but now I’m back with the team.

**JANA**

_ TEAM!? _

**AMBER**

Ok chill, we’ll fill you in later.

**YASMINA**

But basically, they’re all soft with each other now, it’s quite strange.

Rolling their eyes, Jens and Moyo pretend to cuddle up all cute with each other. Jana still looks confused. 

**JANA**

I don’t believe my eyes!

Everyone is still laughing when Moyo opens his small, but heavy box to find a speaker with extra bass controls.

**MOYO**

Holy shit! Who– Milan?

**MILAN**

No. Sorry sweety.

**ROBBE** (to Jens, teasing)

Bro, why is his so much better than mine?

**JENS**

Sorry man, but I’m not rich.

The room erupts into laughter.

**MOYO**

Senne?

**SENNE**

Yea! Zoë mentioned you were part of a dance team, well now you can dance wherever you are.

**MOYO**

It’s really awesome, thanks man. My mom is gonna hate me for blasting music now.    
(He and Senne laugh and share a smile)

**SENNE**

Watch out Sander, you have competition as DJ now.

**SANDER** (turning to Moyo)

The battle is on! 

**MOYO**

Don’t worry man, I rather be on the dance floor than controlling the music    
(he and Sander fist bump in truce)   
but this is really nice, thanks again Senne.

Senne bats his hand to say “it was nothing” and goes to find his gift. 

**SENNE**

Wow, cologne, that’s bold.

**ZOË**

Oh let me see.    
(she sniffs it)    
oh this is nice. I’m really impressed with the level of gifts this year you guys.    
(She beams at everyone around the room)

**SENNE**

Right such good smelling cologne…    
(he stops to think)    
Milan? You know me pretty well.

**MILAN**

Try again!

Senne looks at the other and sees Aaron smiling particularly proudly. 

**SENNE**

Aaron? Really?

**AARON**

Yes! I am not a disappointment! I’m really glad you like it.

**SENNE**

Yea it’s good, I wanted a new one, merci man. 

**AARON**

Well I’ve already gone, Amber?

**AMBER**

Yes, finally!    
(She opens her gift)    
Ohh! A printed poster! “Your life isn’t yours if you always care what others think” in pastel pink and white! Zoë! This has to be you!

**ZOË** (blushing)

Yea. I hope you like it.

**AMBER**

I do! My favourite colours, merci.

Zoë's little tiny package turns out to be a stunning lipstick colour and sparkly, neutral eye shadows, surprise surprise. She immediately guesses correctly with Britt, who opens a larger than normal bottle of champagne.

**BRITT**

Oohhhh, partayyy.

Everyone laughs and cheers.

**BRITT**

Milan, this has to be you, only you are wild enough to buy a bottle this big, besides you Jana but I don’t think the airport would’ve let you carry this on.

Jana laughs and Milan confirms it is indeed his doing. 

MILAN

You’ll have to save it for a special occasion.    
(His eyes twinkle between her and Noor).

**NOOR** (laughing)

Woahh, that’s a lot of alcohol for two people.

Milan shrugs, causing everyone else to laugh. Instead he opens another framed piece but this time of a drawing of a person. It’s a little abstract.

**MILAN**

I recognise that signature anywhere.    
(He instantly turns to Sander, who blushes.)    
This is lovely! Thank you, my darling.

**SANDER**

You finally get your cute boy.

**MILAN**

You’re right! I do!

**SANDER**

Well, second cutest boy. The first is all for me.    
(He hugs Robbe tightly from behind and peppers kisses on his cheek and shoulders.)

**MILAN** (smiling)

Ok, touché. But this is really cool, thanks. My room will finally have some cool, sophisticated, original art. It’ll be great. 

He continues to smile fondly at his new frame, taking in all of Sander’s details in colour and ink strokes and Sander himself opens the Heathen audiophile blue vinyl with tri-fold cover edition of Bowie’s 2002 album. 

**SANDER**

Fuck! I’ve been trying to get this! But it keeps going out of stock! Amber?

**AMBER**

Yes! This was a pain to get! But, like, I didn’t want to get you  _ another _ t-shirt so I was really pleased when they restocked.

**SANDER**

Merci, this is really great.

**ROBBE** (pretending to be unenthusiastic)

Woo, more Bowie 24/7.

Sander teasingly punches him but Robbe ignores it and kisses him instead. 

**MILAN**

Super! Is that everyone?

Everyone cheers and they start to clean up the mess they’ve made in the living room, gathering all the boxes and wrapping paper into a small pile. They drift into different conversations, some trying out their new gifts or showing others more closely. It’s, overall, an atmosphere full of love and joy amongst friends as the shot slowly fades to black. 

CUT TO:

* * *

VRIJDAG 10:01

INT. MAKADI APARTMENT - DAY

Music: _Come On! LE's Boogey to the Elf Dance! -_ Stufjan Stevens

Establishing shots: from black, the camera pans the christmas tree that has been set up in the corner of their living room, sparkling tinsel and ornaments hanging. Under it, lie presents.

IZZY runs out of his room screaming for presents as MOYO and MARIE follow him with yawns and tired but loving faces. 

**IZZY**

PRESENTS!!!!!!!

**MOYO**

Izzy, you’re gonna wake up this whole neighbourhood.

**IZZY**

They should be awake already (he pouts) it’s Christmas. 

He moves over to the presents and goes to open the one with his name on it as Moyo and Marie laugh and watch. Izzy tears open the wrapping and gasps when he sees his present.

**IZZY**

Oh!    
(he then closes his mouth in a straight face)    
its... a scarf?

**MOYO**

You don’t like it? I think you’ll like it.    
(he smiles knowingly)

**IZZY**

Uhhhh, okay, whatever you say. It’s cool, it’s a scarf, thanks big bro, just what I’ve always wanted.

**MARIE**

Hey, show some appreciation for your brother, he got you a thoughtful gift. 

**IZZY**

Thanks Moyo, you’re the best    
(he put on the biggest fake smile, he does it teasingly of course)

He finds another box with his name and opens that one too and find a small set of watercolours and brushes. He screams so loud, Moyo glares at him again. 

**IZZY** (cont’d)

Thank you thank you thank you thank you mama    
(he hugs her while she laughs)

Moyo laughs as he shakes Izzy’s head with his hand, walking over to the presents. He picks up his and starts to open it. He takes out a red sweatshirt and matching socks.

**MOYO**

Wow! Love the red!    
(he gasps)

**IZZY**

I picked out the socks    
(he smiles proudly)

Moyo laughs as he nudges his brother’s shoulder and looks up at his mom. 

**MOYO**

Thanks mama and Izzy (he looks back down at him) 

**IZZY**

Now open yours mama!

**MARIE**

Alright ok I’m coming    
(she kneels to the tree and takes out her present)

She opens it to reveal fitted leather gloves inside with a pearl lacing. 

**MARIE** (cont’d)

Oh my! You boys have done too much.    
(she gasps)

**MOYO**

It’s nothing mama

**IZZY**

Yeah. But I just wanna say I picked those out too

**MARIE**

Well, I love it. I love both of you.

**MOYO**

We love you too.

Music: _Christmas Dream -_ Old Sea Brigade

Everyone laughs as they come in for a group hug. There is a warm Christmas atmosphere and love fills the air in their little home, safe and happy.

_ * END OF AFLEVERING 41 * _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and until next time, for the last time :( skjfhksjd We hope you all are staying safe and we wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!!!! :))))


	10. Ep. 10 Aflevering 42 - Wij Zijn Fire Nation (We are Fire Nation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! It's the end finally AHHHH!!! We're are so so emotional right now and we're feeling very proud of writing a WHOLE season's worth of clips and music. Sarah it's been a pleasure writing with you and Fae your music taste has blessed us with every clip. And to everyone reading here or who have followed along live on Sarah's blog, thank you so much!! It means the world to us for your support and appreciation <3333 Hope you enjoy the very last episode!!!!

ZATERDAG 09:32

INT. DANCE STUDIO - MORNING

Music: _Freckles -_ Curtis Waters

Establishing shots: It is _early_ for these young teenagers. The final episode opens with a nicely lit shot of the exterior of the dance studio, and then the soft light and shadows coming in from the windows on the inside. Both linger a little. 

Facing the door as it opens, MOYO, followed by ALEXANDER and AADYA walk in. As they’re putting their stuff down and catching up on their Christmas day celebration, MATS walks in, barely making eye contact with the others. He too quickly sets his things down and everyone starts to warm up and stretch. He’s been pretty quiet the past few rehearsals, barely says anything and is always the first one to leave, but he’s never late and always does his part.

ALEXANDER

Looks like the twins are going to be late.

**AADYA**

Yes, but are we surprised?

Moyo and Alexander laugh. Mats looks like he’s about to say something but refrains.

**MOYO**

Eh, it’ll be fine, we can finish warming up and plot through the steps. They’ll be ready to go from running over here.

They all nod and start to do just that. They talk through the steps and make sure everyone is following along. Halfway through the routine, VIVIAN and LOUIS come running through the open door, out of breath. Moyo looks at them and smiles.

 **MOYO** (grinning)

See, what did I tell you?

**AADYA**

You’re right?

 **VIVIAN** (panting)

(as she puts down her things besides Louis).  
Right about what?

**AADYA**

You two being late but being already warm from running her.

Vivian glares are her friend and scoffs jokingly.

**VIVIAN**

Well we’re here aren’t we?

**LOUIS**

And it wasn’t my fault! 

**VIVIAN**

Oh shut up! You’re the one who took forever in the bathroom! You knew I’d forgotten my stuff in there.

Louis rolls his eyes.

**MOYO**

Alright, alright let’s go! Tomorrow is the competition. This is our last rehearsal, let’s kill it!

**ALEXANDER**

Wow, when I retire from dance, you’re captain Moyo. (He smiles widely at him)

**AADYA**

What?! You’re leaving us?

**ALEXANDER**

What? Oh no no, just in the future.   
(He looks bashful.)   
That was a good speech, Moyo.

 **MOYO** (blushing)

Oh, it was nothing. I’m just really pumped for this. This year is our year, despite all the shit we’ve been through. 

**VIVIAN**

Hell yea!  
(She punches the air in enthusiasm.)   
I feel like I’m about to play a sport or something.

**LOUIS**

Dancing is basically a sport, you idiot.

**VIVIAN**

Huh? Oh shut up, I know that I mean like against another team, like volleyball or basketball or something.

**LOUIS**

You’re actually an idiot ohmygod. You’re too small, you can’t even jump .

**VIVIAN**

We are literally twins! If I’m small, you’re not all that tall either, wise guy. And I can fly! Just when Moyo does our lift.

**MOYO**

Hell yea! You’re the highest of us all.

**VIVIAN**

Thanks, buddy! Knew I could count on you.   
(She gives him a bright smile which he immediately returns.)

The team cheers and gets in their starting positions. Alexander runs over from having pressed play on the music.

CUT TO:

* * *

ZONDAG 13:21

INT. DANCE STUDIO - DAY

Establishing shots: a wide of the quite full dance studio, the large windows are open, letting in the cool air and more light

There is faint chatter as all of MOYO and his friends are near the front of the room. He stands, in his red tracksuit, talking to the boy and girl squads who are all sitting against the mirrored wall. In the center of the room is a laptop on a chair underneath a tripod with a camera. The other Fire Nation team members are also talking with their own friends who have also come to see them perform. 

**AADYA**

Viv, honey, breathe! You’re gonna be amazing! You’re like the star here!

**VIVIAN**

Oh shut up, you’re a star too! Look at how glittery I made you   
(She beams.)

**AADYA**

I know! I love it, merci! But stop worrying, we’ve practiced so much for this. And if you think about it, it’s not even in person, really. 

**VIVIAN**

Yea, but look at all of Moyo’s friends! 

**AADYA**

Your friends are here too!   
(She points at Noor and Britt sitting together near the girl squad, they wave at them.)

**VIVIAN**

Oh my god, but I know these people! That makes it worse. Judges would have been less scary.  
(She pouts.)

**AADYA**

Babes, you’re so freaking talented! Heck, you choreographed some of it! It’s gonna be amazing. I personally can’t wait to look at the video back.

She gives her a small reassuring hug which seems to calm Vivian down a bit. LOUIS saunters up to them, arms spread out.

 **LOUIS** (grinning)

We’re talking about how good we look right? 

Vivian rolls her eyes as Aadya laughs as the camera pans to ROBBE, SANDER, and Moyo.

**ROBBE**

So what’s this all for?

He gestures to the equipment in front of him. Closest to the laptop and camera, Robbe and Sander have been trying to figure out what the setup is for.

**MOYO**

Oh, because of the social distancing, the competition is on like a streaming service but then we also need to upload the video of the routine we’ve just done live to the website so the judges can look at it in better quality. 

**SANDER**

Oh that’s a cool way of doing it.

Sander has IZZY in his lap and is absentmindedly patting the little boy’s head. Moyo nods.

**MOYO**

Oh speaking of, Robbe do you think you can just press record when it's our turn? It should be set up wide enough to get everyone so no need to worry about that. Oh and press the music

He quickly takes out his phone that’s already to go and places it underneath the chair. Robbe nods and Moyo gives him a thumbs up. He turns to look at his other friends.

**MOYO**

Thank you guys for coming!

**AARON**

Of course! Anything to see you dance!

**AMBER**

And to meet everything, this is super cool! Wow, I should’ve joined a dance team.

**YASMINA**

Girl, how would you be able to organise Freefest _and_ be part of a dance crew?

**AMBER**

Oh you’re right. I think I prefer Freefest, I’ll just stick to that.

**LUCA**

But I could’ve been a dancer! Have you seen my moves?

Everyone laughs as she moves her body strangely while sitting on the floor. She almost hits JANA and SENNE in the face as they are on either side of her. They both duck into the people on their other side, JENS and ZOË respectively. 

**ALEXANDER**

Alright, alright! I think it’s about to start and we go first.

He squats in front of the laptop as they connect to the livestream. The team huddles around behind him to watch. Unfortunately the others can’t see what’s going on in the computer but they stare quietly at the team as they continue to nervously stretch and warm up during the opening remakes of the competition. Then the show begins. 

Moyo nods at Robbe who stands up and starts to record. He gives the team a thumbs up. Everyone gets in their positions as Alexander introduces them.

**ALEXANDER**

We are Fire Nation. (He quickly steps back and runs over to his position. Everyone has their head down. Robbe presses play and music fills the room.

Music: _Burn the House Down -_ AJR

The dance starts in slow movement for the first few lines: 

####  _Used to keep it cool_

####  _Used to be a fool_

####  _All about the bounce in my step_

####  _Watch it on the news_

####  _Whatcha gonna do?_

####  _I could hit refresh and forget_

####  _Used to keep it cool_

At the trumpets, the energy picks up and everyone is smiling and having fun. They are coordinated and everything looks amazing. On the beats, movements are sharp and precise. The lifts are great and the girls’ solo during one of the trumpet choruses is fabulous. They look a little out of breath by the end of it, good thing the following verse is a little slower meaning the slow motion movements are back.

####  _Should I hang my head low?_

####  _Should I bite my tongue?_

####  _Or should I march with every stranger_

####  _From Twitter to get shit done?_

####  _Used to hang my head low_

####  _Now I hear it loud_

####  _Every stranger from Twitter is gonna burn this down_

####  _Way up way up we go_

####  _Been up and down that road_

####  _Way up way up, oh no_

####  _We gon' burn the whole house down_

On the final beat of the song, they’ve all returned to their starting positions with heads down. Everyone in the audience erupts into applause. Panting and out of breath, Fire Nation smile at their supporters and at the webcam where the other teams and judges have just watched their routine. 

Alexander walks over to them, thanks them and stops the recording. They then all sit down silently and watch the next groups perform. Everyone against the mirrors quietly stand up to sit facing the screen so they can all watch too. Izzy runs to his brother and tackles him with a hug. Him and the other boys close behind him all laugh.

**IZZY**

That was amazing, Moyo!

**MOYO**

Thanks, told you I was a good choreographer!

Izzy just rolls his eyes. JENS pats his shoulder.

**JENS**

That was so cool dude, congrats!

Music: _Team -_ Lorde

In front of them, Alexander and MATS are working to upload the footage to the website. YASMINA and the other girls are congratulating the others they’ve just met. Yasmina and Aadya give each other a hug. Everyone in the team is beaming at the amount of support they’re currently receiving after all their hard work over the last couple months. After a while, they all turn their attention to the over teams who are now performing, but they can’t help but smile. Sitting in the center of the larger group, the final shot of the clip frames pretty much only the team with Moyo in the middle.

CUT TO:

* * *

ZONDAG 17:06

INT. ALEXANDER'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

Music: _Paradise -_ Bazzi

Establishing shots: exterior of Alexander’s apartment building, then an abrupt cut to a lively party in the living room.

There’s music and cheering as some people dance. All of MOYO and his friends from school are there along with the majority of the dance team. Moyo is in a corner with the boys, AARON, ROBBE, JENS, and SANDER, all of whom have drinks in their hands. The girls and SENNE are all scattered around the living room and kitchen talking with different members of the team.

**YASMINA**

I still can’t believe you guys won all that money! Congrats, Aadya, Vivian.

**AADYA**

Merci, I honestly can’t wrap my head around it either. 

**VIVIAN**

It’s crazy! I can’t wait to order all my new art supplies.

**LOUIS**

Wow, you’re gonna drop all that money already?

**VIVIAN**

Well, not all of it, it’s not like you’re not about to buy a 400€ camera!

**AMBER**

Ooh! You’re getting a camera?

**LOUIS**

Yeah, I’m so pumped! 

**AADYA**

I’m saving it like a smart person. _Investments_.

**VIVIAN**

Spending all your money on school is actually really sad Aadya. I think you should get yourself something too!

**SENNE**

I have some really cool brands for art supplies you can check out. I heard you like art too. I mean all of you do. 

**LUCA**

You all are so talented, but if I had art supplies, none of you would be prepared for my masterpieces 

**VIVIAN** (leaning into Amber, whispering)

She’d just draw dicks everywhere wouldn’t she?

 **AMBER** (with a resigned sigh and a scarred look on her face)

Yeah.

**AADYA**

Yeah, I’d actually like that very much, Senne.   
(she turns to him and smiles)   
Let me know the brands. 

**ZOË**

Yeah, he can help you find all the art supplies you want   
(she smiles)

 **SENNE** (to Zoë)

Do you want another drink, babe? 

**ZOË**

Sure.

So, Senne gets up to get her another non-alcoholic drink and meets the boys and Sander in the corner. Robbe has his arm wrapped around Sander as they stand there with the drinks. 

**SENNE** (cont’d)

Do you guys want more drinks?

**JENS**

Oh, yeah me.

**AARON**

Me, too. 

**SANDER**

Yeah, one for me too.

Senne nods and leaves to get more drinks as the camera stays on the boys.

**MOYO**

I seriously can’t believe we won 

**ROBBE**

You guys deserve it, I saw you when I filmed you guys, you all are amazing   
(he smiles)

**SANDER**

It was a really cool routine!

**JENS**

Yeah, man it was awesome!

**AARON**

Wish I could do lifts like that   
(he looks up in wonder)

**JENS**

New vlog idea!

**ROBBE**

Yeah, cuz that’ll go well   
(he rolls his eyes)

**MOYO**

No, no I think he’s onto something. I can teach you guys some moves and you can try them out.

At this point Alexander walks by with his drink in his hand, overhearing their conversation.

**ALEXANDER**

What’s this I hear, you’re gonna teach some more moves?

**MOYO**

Yeah, I think we can have another dance vlog. What do you think, Alexander? Can these idiots keep up?

Alexander looks to all of them, squinting his eyes. When he lands on Robbe, he throws his hands up.

**ROBBE**

Leave me out of it, I just film the videos now   
(he laughs)

**SANDER**

I’m not even a broerrr   
(he backs away smiling too)

 **ALEXANDER** (laughing)

Well, I don’t know, we’ll have to see if they can keep up with our star choreographer.

**JENS**

No, that’s it, that’s it, we have our new vlog. Also I’m sure we got moves and style too   
(he looks at Alexander)

**AARON**

What moves? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you dance before actually. 

**JENS**

You’ve seen me dance   
(he gives him a look)

**AARON**

Not seriously, I haven’t…

Music: _Wasted -_ Tiesto, Mathew Koma

Their voices fade as the conversation continues of the boys arguing and laughing, smiles on their faces and light, airy feelings floating through the flat. 

CUT TO:

* * *

  
MAANDAG 13:41

EXT, RIVERBANK - DAY

Music: (cont'd) _Wasted -_ Tiesto, Matthew Koma

Establishing shots: it’s probably kinda grey out near the river but that doesn’t stop the boysquad from messing around on their skateboards

JENS rides down the ramp, wiping out at the last second while the boys laugh at him. ROBBE and SANDER sit side-by-side, leaning into each others’ shoulders. MOYO and AARON sit next to each other snickering still. 

**JENS**

I can hear you from all the way over here.   
(he glares at them)

Picking up his skateboard he joins them all who have now started walking near the nural. 

**AARON**

I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of seeing Robbe’s face here.

**MOYO**

I bet Robbe gets really tired of seeing it.

 **ROBBE** (blushing)

I don’t get tired of it, I love it. I just wish you guys would stop bringing it up every two seconds that we’re here.   
(he smiles jokingly)

**SANDER**

I don’t mind, it's the best thing I’ve ever made and I don’t regret it one bit.

**ROBBE**

I love you.

**SANDER**

I love you too.

They share a kiss, that starts to deepen with smiles on their faces especially since they know the boys are here. They all groan rolling their eyes. 

**JENS**

I think I know how you felt with Jana and me now. 

**AARON**

I love love, but you guys are so sappy.

**JENS**

You’re still not gonna tell us how you made it?

**SANDER**

An artist has his secrets   
(he smirks)

**ROBBE**

I’m pretty sure that’s a magician, San.   
(he smiles endearingly at him)

**SANDER**

Still not telling.   
(he shrugs)

**MOYO**

Uh, guys,   
(he looks over to where the mural is)   
I think we have a problem...

They all turn to look at where Moyo is looking and see the mural covered up in a giant ad. Their mouths drop in gasps.

**SANDER**

Wh-What-how-who-they   
(he stutters)

 **JENS** (to Robbe)

I think your boyfriend is malfunctioning

**SANDER**

That was my masterpiece   
(he says sadly)   
Robbe they covered up my love for you.

**ROBBE**

Sander…

**SANDER**

Yeah, I know I know,   
(he gives a resigned, knowing look)   
it’ll be fine.

**AARON**

Fuck them. They’re messing with my favourite artist now. I’ll fight them.

**MOYO**

You wouldn’t make it past the first two punches.   
(he laughs)

**AARON**

It was a beautiful mural.   
(he sighs)

**JENS**

But at least we can still see his eyes.

**SANDER**

Sure, but you know what? I don’t have to worry because I have the real thing right here.

**ROBBE**

Yeah, I’m sure my real eyes look so much better than the mural. 

**SANDER**

They do, angel.   
(he kisses him)

They start to make out again eliciting more groans from the rest of the boys. 

**JENS**

Karma’s a bitch.   
(he rolls his eyes)

Robbe and Sander pull apart to glare at Jens, in annoyance but quickly join in with the laughter.

**SANDER**

Just you wait, we’ll see who's laughing when you guys have to dance on Wednesday. 

He smirks at them as he wraps his arms around Robbe who laughs at his boyfriend’s comment, but also wholeheartedly agrees.

**MOYO**

Oh speaking of, did you want me to invite any of the team to come help out? I don’t know if they’d want to be on camera but for demonstration or something? 

**ROBBE**

Oh yea, sure that’s an idea. You can ask Vivian and see if you want to bring Louis? (He shrugs)

Music: _Talk to Me -_ Cavetown

He pulls out his phone and opens the text conversation with Vivian.

####  _[MOYO: Hey, so we’re filming a video for the channel on wednesday where i teach the broerrrs the dance routine, want to come help?_

####  _VIVIAN: omg hell yea! thatll be so funny to see_

####  _i assume theyre not good dancers???_

####  _MOYO: they are in fact not lol_

####  _VIVIAN: yea for sure just tell me what time and where, im there_

####  _MOYO: sweet cant wait_

####  _Oh you can ask lou too if he wants to come_

####  _VIVIAN: Ok lemme ask real quick.]_

There’s a pause.

####  _[VIVIAN: nah itll just be me_

####  _He says hes got stuff to do that day_

####  _MOYO: still good. Thanks!_

####  _ill text you the place_

####  _VIVIAN: cool see you tomorrow at alexanders for presents_

####  _Im super excited!_

####  _MOYO: same see you there x]_

Smiling, he pockets his phone and turns back to the boys who have started another conversation that Moyo had tuned out. 

**MOYO**

Ok, Viv is coming to help out. Louis said he can't.

**JENS**

Nice, help from one of the girls. That’ll be cool.

**ROBBE**

Oh Viv, cool. I like her, really energetic and enthusiastic about everything. 

Moyo nods, slightly blushing, but it goes unnoticed as the others get back into their topic of discussion. 

CUT TO: 

* * *

DINSDAG 10:48

INT. ALEXANDER'S APARTMENT - DAY

Establishing shots: Moyo and Izzy walking up to Alexander’s door and knocking on it while he opens it

ALEXANDER greets MOYO and IZZY and they come inside with their presents. Izzy gets excited at seeing everyone in the living room and runs towards them. Moyo lingers back. 

**MOYO**

Hey, Alexander, do you know what’s up with Mats? Like the guy hasn’t said a thing since the competition. He’s just been glaring at us the whole time. Did you tell him he’s off the team yet?

**ALEXANDER**

I talked to him yeah. He wasn’t really happy with the decision but I mean what else would he expect? He’s been like this for a while and after what happened between you guys, I just couldn’t tolerate it anymore. Especially cuz his dad owns the studio and everything but that’s not more important than you. 

**MOYO**

Yeah I kinda went off on him, didn't I?   
(He rubs the back of his neck) 

**ALEXANDER**

Yeah but you know what, it was needed. He needed to back off without the fear of his dad and the studio and the competition getting in the way for us. We just kinda took it because of that. But we shouldn’t have and I’m glad you said something.

**MOYO**

Even with my temper and all?

**ALEXANDER**

_Especially_ with your temper and all   
(he gives him a smile)   
I think it helped to get the initial point across so don’t worry.

 **MOYO** (sighing)

Ok, thanks for talking to him. It should have been me, but I feel like it wouldn’t have been productive with more yelling, maybe. I don’t know.

**ALEXANDER**

It’s fine, seriously, don’t worry about it. It’s over. It’s in the past. He is gone. And besides, I’m captain; it’s kinda my job to make sure everyone is taken care of.

**MOYO**

That’s why you’re the best captain   
(he smiles)

**ALEXANDER**

Stop complimenting me.   
(he jokes and his cheeks feel heat)

**MOYO**

You do it all the time, geez. What, is Alexander getting shy?   
(he teases)

**ALEXANDER**

It’s different when I’m the one getting them okay. Leave the compliments to me.   
(he smiles)

AADYA, finally noticing Moyo and Alexander’s absence from the living room, pads her way over to them.

**AADYA**

Everything ok over here?

They both nod.

**ALEXANDER**

Yea, just talking about Mats.

**VIVIAN**

Yo, why are we talking about that dickhead right now? It’s Christmas! Only happy thoughts are allowed.

She and LOUIS have now also made their way into the entrance hallway, leaving Izzy in the living room with Moyo’s phone for entertainment and now it’s very crowded. They all laugh at her joke.

 **VIVIAN** (cont’d)

That being said, I’m glad he’s out.

**LOUIS**

Yea, I never really liked him much, only stayed because of you guys.

**MOYO**

Wow, truly I’m flattered.

It lightens the mood and makes everyone chuckle. 

**AADYA**

Yeah, same to be honest, I mean I tolerated him, but he got under my skin so much. He was a test of my patience.

**VIVIAN**

And you have a _lot_ of patience   
(her eyes get wide referring to the countless times she’d had to endure the dance squad shenanigans)

 **IZZY** (walking over to all of them huddled in the dimly lit space)

What’s happening?

**MOYO**

Nothing, nothing, just some dance team stuff.

Izzy looks slightly confused but Moyo quickly changes the subject.

 **MOYO** (cont’d)

Ok ok, let’s get out of here then.   
(He motions for everyone to move back into the living room.)

**LOUIS**

Yes! Let’s celebrate Christmas!

Music: _Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree (Acoustic) -_ Adam Christopher

They all get comfortable in the living room, sitting on the floor or the couch and little Izzy bouncing between all of them.

CUT TO:

* * *

DINSDAG 11:11

INT. ALEXANDER'S APARTMENT - DAY

Music: (cont'd) _Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree (Acoustic) -_ Adam Christopher

Establishing shots: the camera pans and cuts to everyone at the apartment laughing and conversing with each other. There are Christmas decorations put up and a small tree in the corner. 

The dance squad and IZZY are sitting around ALEXANDER’S living room waiting for secret Santa presents to be passed around. 

**LOUIS**

Alright, can we do the presents already? I don’t think I can wait any longer, I wanna know what I got. 

**VIVIAN**

You don’t care about _who_ you got? Just _what_ you’re getting? You’re so selfish.

**LOUIS**

Christmas, dear Viv, is about presents. I think we all know that. 

Everyone around them laughs as Vivian rolls her eyes, eventually laughing too. 

**ALEXANDER**

Who wants to go first?

**IZZY**

Oh! Me!

Izzy takes his present and starts to open it. He finds that it’s some more art supplies. Watercolour pencils and some watercolour paper to try them out. 

**IZZY** (cont’d)

Oh my god! This is amazing, I love it! Who got it for me?   
(He pouts looking around)   
it can’t be Louis or Viv, you guys aren’t sensitive enough for that. Moyo got me a scarf so clearly he’s not that great at gift giving either. 

This gets a “hey!” from Moyo on the side. 

**IZZY** (cont’d)

It could be Alexander or Aadya.

**AADYA**

You got it, it was me   
(she smiles as Izzy reaches out to give her a hug)   
who’s next? 

**MOYO**

Alexander I think you should go for reasons I will not disclose. 

**ALEXANDER**

Okay…  
(he says slowly reaching out for his gift) 

He opens it to find a scarf that matches Izzy’s just like the one Moyo got for him. 

**IZZY** (gasps)

Wait! That’s my scarf!

**ALEXANDER**

Uh, I think it’s mine actually (he jokes)

**IZZY**

Yeah, but it’s the same one. Oh my god Moyo! Now we can match! 

By this point it’s very obvious that Moyo is the one that got the scarf for Alexander. He reaches over to give Moyo a hug. 

**ALEXANDER**

Thanks man   
(he smiles)

**MOYO**

No problem.   
(He looks to Izzy)   
you see? I’m good at gift giving   
(he smiles proudly)   
You like it, Alexander, right?   
(He turns to his friend kind of nervous)

**ALEXANDER**

Yea, I really like it! It’s definitely softer than my current one so already a win.

Moyo grins and makes a teasing face at his brother to prove that he, in fact, can give nice thoughtful gifts that people will like. 

**VIVIAN**

Okay me next!   
(She takes her gift and pulls out chemistry for at-home 35mm film development)   
okay there’s only one person in this room that knows the specifics of this gift and that _has_ to be you, Louis   
(she turns to him) 

**LOUIS**

Yeah it was me. I hope you’re gonna let me use some.   
(he grins.)

**VIVIAN**

Fuck you, you wish. But thanks little bro   
(she smiles hugging him)

**LOUIS**

Hey, I’m not that little, you’re only older by a few minutes   
(he pouts)   
but you’re welcome   
(he smiles into the hug)   
Also I’m going next!

He opens his gift quickly and finds art supplies, brushes and brush cleaner along with a set of oil paints. 

**LOUIS** (cont’d)

Woah, no way! ok which one of you is it? It’s only Viv and Izzy left, oh and Alexander

**IZZY**

Wasn’t me   
(he throws his hands up)

**VIVIAN**

It was me. I can’t believe we got each other and didn’t even know. Bro we _live_ together   
(She laughs) 

**LOUIS**

Guess I’m just that good   
(he smiles.) 

**VIVIAN**

If you’re that good then I’m also that good. 

**AADYA**

Okay, my turn.   
(Muttering) Before this turns into more sibling bickering.

She opens her rectangular shaped gift to reveal a book called “Six of Crows” by Leigh Bardugo

 **AADYA** (cont’d)

Oh my god, I’ve been wanting to get this book for ages!   
(She gasps)   
Izzy how’d you know?   
(She joked)

**IZZY**

I didn’t   
(he gives her a confused look)

**ALEXANDER**

Maybe you’ve just been talking about this book for ages that we all just knew   
(he smirked)

**AADYA**

You’re right I don’t shut up about it.   
(She smiles)   
thank you so much Alexander!   
(She leans in for a side-hug) 

**MOYO**

Well all that’s left is me. 

He opens his gift also rectangle in shape and he finds a framed drawing of Izzy and Moyo side by side.

 **MOYO** (cont’d)

This is amazing! I wonder who could’ve drawn such a masterpiece. 

**IZZY**

Not your one and only brother   
(he smiles proudly) 

**MOYO**

I love it! You’re the best bro anyone could ever ask for

He smiles and hugs him tight. He turns back to look at the drawing and beams. Vivian gestures wildly to see it too so they pass the frame around the room.

CUT TO:

* * *

DINSDAG 1:43

INT. ALEXANDER'S APARTMENT 15:43

Establishing shots: 

After presents and lunch, the five dance team members are all chilling on the floor with IZZY having passed out from excitement on the couch. MOYO is sitting near him gently stroking his hair. They’re just chatting away. Suddenly VIVIAN stands up. AADYA and the others look at her, confused.

**ALEXANDER**

Where are you going?

**VIVIAN**

I forgot I had small presents for each of you too.

 **LOUIS** (realising what it is)

Oh right! I know what’s coming. (He gives the others a smirk.)

**VIVIAN**

Shut up! You were there.

**LOUIS**

Chill,   
(He throws his hands up)   
I’m not saying anything. 

Vivian plops back down holding 4 identically wrapped, rather flat, presents.

**VIVIAN**

Wait to open, I want everyone to open at the same time.

She hands them out to each of them after checking the names she had delicately written in a corner. She turns to give LOUIS the last one.

**LOUIS**

You got me one too?

Vivian rolls her eyes, but still gives him a side hug.

**VIVIAN**

Ok, you can open. 

They all unwrap to reveal black frames which have prints of the sketches Vivian had made when designing the special tracksuits from the competition with all of Vivian’s alterations. They are, of course, the sketches Moyo had seen in the café all those weeks ago. 

**ALEXANDER**

Holy shit! These are so cool Viv, thanks!

 **AADYA** (tearing up)

I am actually going to cry, oh my god. 

**VIVIAN**

Oh my god, stop. I love you. 

She stands up to hug her friend.

**AADYA**

They’re so beautiful. Spare some talent, bro.   
(She laughs through her tears.)

**MOYO**

Damn, these look so much cooler printed out, merci Viv. 

He also stands to give her a big hug. Alexander does the same.

 **VIVAN** (teasing)

And what about you, (She turns to her twin.) You’ve been awfully quiet, do you not like it?

**LOUIS**

No no I do! If you were expecting more tears, sorry I’m not that weak.

**AADYA**

Psh rude!

 **LOUIS** (laughing)

Sorry, Aadya. But I’ve also seen you work on these for like weeks and I helped you print them.

**VIVIAN**

Whatever, didn’t need your love anyways. 

**LOUIS**

Hey! I still think they're cool! Thanks sis. It’s still going up in my room.

**ALEXANDER**

Oh for sure! Or is that too self-centered? A big ass print out of yourself.

The room echoes with laughs.

**VIVIAN**

They’re not _that_ huge, I wasn't about to spend _all_ my money getting these printed.

**MOYO**

I think it’s fine to put up. Makes me feel famous. Also my mum is going to love this, so thanks, Viv. Really. I love it.

Vivian blushes.

Music: _All I Want for Christmas Is You -_ Clementine Duo

**VIVIAN**

Oh that’s alright, my pleasure.   
(She does a small little bow, laughing)

Everyone continues to smile at their own little frames, and also showing each other how awesome the concept designs are.

CUT TO:

* * *

WOENSDAG 10:50

INT. THE VLOG BUILDING - DAY

Music: _Butterflies -_ Fiji Blue

Establishing shots: The camera pans through the rooftop where blue skies and fluffy clouds enter the frame. It stops on the boys setting up and getting ready to film the vlog.

ROBBE is setting up the camera, with SANDER’s help who hands him his gear as he needs it. They are trying to get his tripod up. AARON and JENS are stretching while MOYO has his hands on his hip getting ready to teach them the routine. VIVIAN stretches beside him too.

**MOYO**

Thanks for coming out to film with us   
(he smiles at Vivian.)

**VIVIAN**

Yeah, no problem. Anything for the _broerrrs_ _  
_ (she smiles back)

**MOYO**

Are you guys ready now? 

**JENS**

Yeah, I think I'm all stretched out. Robbe you ready with the camera?

**ROBBE**

One more thing, San, hand me that thing.  
(He points to a piece of gear in his bag.)

**SANDER**

Sure thing.  
(He brings it back to Robbe.)

**ROBBE**

Oké, we’re all set. Rolling aaaaaand... Ok, go!

**MOYO**

Hi everyone, it's a beautiful day out here, we’re back with the broerrrs! And my friend from the dance studio, Vivian! 

**VIVIAN**

Heyyyyy!! (she energetically waves at the camera)

**MOYO**

And we have a dance challenge for you all today. Viv and I are gonna show some dance moves and we'll see if the broerrrs can follow us.

Robbe pans the camera to Jens and Aaron who stand there looking ready and pumped.

 **MOYO** (cont’d)

And we've just won a dance competition and they think they can match our moves. I'm in doubt but we’ll see, well see. So let's get started.

Robbe moves to film Moyo and Vivian now who stand beside the two.

 **MOYO** (cont’d)

Okay, we're gonna start with something simple. You're gonna follow me okay?

He does a dance move that involves a side step and a spin.

**JENS**

Okay, we can do that. 

He does the side step and spin while Aaron follows him too. Simple enough.

**VIVIAN**

Wow, great job you guys. Now we're gonna go for something a bit harder.

she sidesteps, then spins, and then does some fancy footwork that's hard to follow. 

**AARON**

Okay, that's harder but I think we'll be fine.

They try to follow and they make it through the sidesteps and spins just fine, but the footwork deems to be a little too hard for them. They stumble around a bit. 

**JENS**

See, perfect.   
(he smiles with a cringe)

**AARON**

Bro, I wanna do the lift. Can we do the lift? That was so awesome. 

**MOYO**

You guys aren't ready for the lift. You think you can handle the lift?   
(he laughs)

**JENS**

We got it Moyo, we’re strong, we’re agile, we've got balance. 

**AARON**

I don't have any of those things, so I’m being lifted

**JENS**

Okay   
(he goes to pick him up)

**MOYO**

Woah, woah, wait. You guys gotta keep in mind to bend your knees when you lift so it doesn't strain you. And you   
(he points to Aaron) ballerina, you need to steady yourself on him so that you don't make him fall. Keep your core tight.

**JENS**

This is too much work Moyo, too many instructions, you just gotta _do_ , you just gotta _feel_ a lift.

**MOYO**

No, you gotta do what I say or you're gonna fall. I’m speaking from experience here   
(he shakes his head at them)

**VIVIAN**

Trust me guys, doing a lift is not as easy as it looks. But Moyo here did pretty well if I do say so myself. He’s a pretty good partner.

**MOYO**

You’re not so bad yourself (he looks down, smiling)

**JENS**

Do a demonstration. Show us first, then it’ll be easier

**VIVIAN**

What do you say, _partner_ ?   
(she nudges his shoulder)   
You ready to show them how it’s done?

**MOYO**

Let’s do it!

Moyo describes what he’s doing as he picks her up. With all their practice, they can now do it slower, almost in slow motion to show the proper technique. 

**MOYO**

You gotta bend the knees   
(he bends his knees)   
and keep a balance

**VIVIAN**

And you gotta keep your core tight   
(she balances on him, hands on his shoulders)

There's a moment where they look at each other and smile as they feel a synergy from doing this for weeks. They already know what it's like, what the other's weight feels like on them and it's just a flow of connections that sparks between them.

 **VIVIAN** (cont’d)

Yeah.   
(she says softly as she comes down very gracefully)   
Just like that.

 **AARON** (whispering)

We don't have to do the romantic tension and googly eyes part right?

**JENS**

Slow down there, you have a girlfriend   
(he rolls his eyes)   
Alright   
(he says to Moyo and Vivian) we’ll try.   
(to Aaron) Do you wanna lift me or should I lift you?

**AARON**

You, me. Actually no, I’ll lift you. I wanna try. 

**JENS**

Okay   
(He stands with his hands up, ready to be lifted.)

Aaron bends his knees and tries to pick up Jens. He gets him a little ways off the ground before the two start to get shaky.

**VIVIAN**

Your core, Jens, your core! 

**JENS**

I’m trying!

**AARON**

Fuck, you’re so heavy. Stop eating fries every Friday.

**JENS**

Shut the fuck up.   
(he glares at him)

**ROBBE**

San, what are we looking at?

**SANDER**

Robbe, I have honestly no idea, but this is hilarious.

Vivian and Moyo snicker in the background.

**VIVIAN**

Is this how every vlog goes?

**MOYO**

Believe it or not, we have a hard time getting anything done.   
(he shakes his head)

**VIVIAN**

Now that I'm seeing them like this, I'm really glad _you_ were my partner for the lift (she laughs)

**MOYO**

Are you saying that just because I can lift better than them? (he jokes)

**VIVIAN**

No.   
(she blushes)   
I think I would've picked you regardless.

The heat in Moyo’s cheeks starts to rise too. 

**MOYO**

I would've picked you too.

Robbe films Jens and Aaron fumbling around and falling over each other some more until their bickering gets to be too much. 

**MOYO** (cont’d)

Okay!   
(He goes to stand in front of the camera while Jens and Aaron argue in the background)   
I think that’s enough dancing and lifts for today. Until next time kids! If you liked today’s nonsense, uh, I mean dance moves, leave a comment down below. If you want more videos like this, make sure to like and subscribe! We’ve also left all our instas, including Viv’s so be sure to check those out, especially hers for more dance and cool art stuff.

**VIVIAN**

Awe thanks, that’s sweet of you.

**MOYO**

Yea, anytime. Alright bye. 

They both wave. Robbe cuts the camera and laughs with Sander beside him. 

**ROBBE**

I told you this would be a disaster (he chuckles)

**SANDER**

At least it's an entertaining disaster. They still haven't stopped fighting.

**ROBBE**

Jens leave the poor boy alone, he needs to eat his greens to lift you. 

**AARON**

I eat just fine Robbe, tell _him_ to get his fries obsession in order. 

**MOYO**

Alright knock it off   
(he breaks between them) 

The two finally settle and stop wrestling each other. 

**MOYO** (cont’d)

You guys did good. It’s fine, leave the lifting to the professionals

**VIVIAN**

We are pro lifters and liftees   
(she flexes her muscles)

As the boys move to pack up their camera and engage in random conversation, Moyo moves to the corner with Vivian. 

**MOYO**

Thanks for coming to film.

**VIVIAN**

You already thanked me. 

**MOYO**

I mean, thanks for putting up with them.

**VIVIAN**

No worries   
(she smiles)   
besides, I had to come for my favourite artist after all   
(she laughs nodding at Sander)

**MOYO**

Oh, you’re here just for Sander is that it?

Music: _Let's Fall In Love for the Night -_ Finneas

**VIVIAN**

Mmh hmmm   
(she hums as he smiles teasingly and stalks off to where the rest of the boys are)

Moyo smiles, shaking his head again and the camera focuses in on a close-up of him as he takes a breath as stares after her.

CUT TO:

* * *

DONDERDAG 23:48

INT. SENNE'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

Music: (cont'd) _Let's Fall in Love for the NIght -_ Finneas

Establishing shots: the reflection of the apartment and everyone in the living room in the window as well as the twinkling little lights scattered around the room and the fireplace.

JENS, YASMINA, JANA, AMBER, AARON, LOUIS, ALEXANDER and MOYO are sitting on the couches and armchairs in the sitting area holding mugs of apple cider as the fire crackles in the corner. 

**AMBER**

So, New Year's resolutions anyone?

 **JENS** (rolling his eyes)

Ugh, here we go, cheesy as always   
(this makes Moyo and Jana laugh)

**AARON**

No, I don’t think it’s cheesy. Setting goals in life is important. Isn’t that right, babe? 

He kisses Amber on the cheek and puts an arm around her shoulder. Amber hums and nods.

 **AARON** (cont’d)

In the new year, I want to learn how to dance, like Moyo.

**MOYO**

Dude, good luck, but I’m not helping you.

**LOUIS**

Me, neither, sorry man. 

**AARON** (surprised)

Wha?! Why not?

**MOYO**

Yea, I’m sorry, but you and Jens are a lost cause when it comes to dancing. Do I need to remind you of yesterday?

**YASMINA**

Wait, what happened yesterday?

**MOYO**

I tried to teach them part of our dance routine. 

**LOUIS**

Shit really? Why wasn’t I invited?

**MOYO**

What? You didn’t know? Viv was there. I thought she told you.

**LOUIS**

She didn’t say anything about it.

Moyo stares at him and slowly just nods his head. He could've sworn he’d asked her to ask Louis to join them. Maybe not?

**YASMINA**

Oh my god, I can only imagine. I can’t wait to see that.

**JANA**

Yea, I don’t know what you were thinking, Jens. You can’t _dance_. 

They all laugh except for Jens and Aaron who look slightly offended.

**MOYO**

Just ask Robbe or Sander, they were there filming.

**JANA**

Oh I definitely will. I’m gonna have him send me all the outtakes after he edits.

Jens shakes his head in disbelief.

**AARON**

I feel betrayed.

**AMBER**

Maybe hip hop just isn’t your type of dance. Maybe you’ll be better at ballroom or something.

She grins at him softly as the others start to laugh even more.

**ALEXANDER**

Exactly, there are so many types of dance that might be better suited for you. Ballet, tap, latine dances. I don’t know, can you move your hips?   
(He teases Aaron.)

**AARON**

I mean, who knows. Maybe?   
(He shrugs.)

Everyone laughs hard

 **AARON** (cont’d)

What? Maybe this is something I can be good at!  
(He points to Jens) You’ve got skating.   
And then you can dance and do choreography (to Moyo)   
And then Robbe does all the filming stuff and Sander his art, I still need to find my talent.

**AMBER**

You’ll find it, baby, I’m sure.   
(She gives him a kiss.)   
I believe in you.

Aaron now looks confident to find his talent, _the_ thing he is good at and will be recognised for amongst his group of friends. His friends teasingly shake their heads but smile nonetheless. The camera pans around to the other group of friends sitting by the Christmas tree on large pillows wrapped in a few blankets: ZOË and SENNE, ROBBE and SANDER, LUCA, VIVIAN, and AADYA. They too have mugs in their hands.

**ZOË**

Ooh, is that a new ring Sander? Let’s see it!

Sander nods and grins, putting out his hand so they can all get a better look.

**SANDER**

Mhm, Robbe got it for me for Christmas. Isn’t it nice?   
(He turns, arm still outstretched to quickly give Robbe a kiss.)   
Merci, my love.

**ROBBE**

I’m really happy you like it.

 **SANDER** (humming)

Yea, I really love it.

**ROBBE**

But probably, not as much as I love mine.   
(he teases)

**LUCA**

Your what?

**ROBBE**

Oh, yea San also got me a piece of jewelry for Christmas.

**ZOË**

What? No way!

**SENNE**

Do you have it with you? I wanna see. What kind of jewelry do you wear   
(He raises an eyebrow.)

Robbe blushes but pulls from around his neck, tucked into his shirt I gold chain with a ring on it. 

**LUCA**

Ohh very nice. 

**ZOË**

It’s cute that you get each other jewelry as gifts.   
(She turns to Senne)   
Is there any jewelry you would want?

**SENNE**

Nah, I don’t think I’d be able to pull it off like these two I mean look at them. Stunning, Sander’s rings, Robbe’s earring I mean, it just wouldn’t look right on me I think. But I'll get you all the jewelry you want.   
(He gives Zoë a kiss as she blushes and smiles at him.)

**SANDER**

You know, I could see you with an eyebrow piercing.

**LUCA**

Ohh yea, like one of those cool hip people.

**VIVIAN**

Yes! Piercing are so fucking cool! I’ve been thinking of getting an industrial one.   
(She lifts her hair to show her ear and her three existing piercings, all filled with cute studs and a main pair little dangley star earrings.)

**AADYA**

Awe, I love those earrings. They’re very you, you bright shining star. 

Vivian blushes. Meanwhile Zoë turns to look at Senne straight on as if imagining him with said eyebrow piercing.

**ZOË**

You know, I can see it.

**SENNE**

You’re kidding.

 **ZOË** (shaking her head)

What? Not at all, Robbe what do you think? He’ll listen to you

**ROBBE**

Mhm I agree, it's a look for you Senne. 

**SENNE**

Well… I don’t know.   
(turning to Zoë) Seriously, you would like it?

She nods. He thinks to himself, trying to imagine an eyebrow piercing and what kind of vibe it would give him. 

**SANDER**

I still think you would look killer.

**AADYA**

Oh I know, you’d look like someone who runs a tattoo and piercing parlour or something.

**VIVIAN**

Oh my god yea! When I was younger, I wanted to be a tattoo artist.

**SANDER**

Shit, me too!

Vivian beams at him and gives him a high five. 

**SANDER** (cont’d)

In an alternate universe, Senne, we run a tattoo parlour together. 

**LUCA**

Why can I see that? 

**ROBBE**

Yea same, Zoë, how do we feel to be dating edgy people?   
(He chuckles.)

 **ZOË** (laughing)

I think it’s cool! But then people would look at us and wonder why we’re not like them, covered in tattoos and piercings.

**VIVIAN**

I don’t know, I feel like that would add to the aesthetic. Make it yin and yang, you get me?

**ROBBE**

Oh yea, for that, you’d need to go blond again, San.

**AADYA**

Hold up, you’ve been blond?

 **SANDER** (chuckling)

Yea bleach blond.

**VIVIAN**

Fuck! You’re that kind of artist! Wow, I admire you more now.

**SANDER**

Awe, thanks. Yea, I stopped bleaching it because it really kills your hair. Maybe I’ll go back one day. Who knows.

**ROBBE**

Well either way, I love your hair.   
(He runs his hands through his hair and kisses him.)   
And I love you.

The conversation is interrupted when Amber stands up, clapping her hands together to get everyone’s attention.

**AMBER**

It’s almost midnight!

**JENS**

Are we really doing a countdown?   
(he sighs)   
These tradiations are just so cheesy and capitalistic.

**JANA**

Yes! Don't be moody and political right now, geez. You’re ruining the moment! 

**LUCA**

Just be happy we’re all here together, healthy and safe. 

**AADYA**

Here, here!

Music: _Stare at Each Other & Fall in Love - _Daniela Andrade

Everyone starts to stand up and gather around the TV Senne has now turned on. It’s on mute but a larger countdown brightens up the room. The couples have each other in their arms: Robbe’s wrapped around Sander’s middle, head on his shoulder; Senne has his arms around Zoë from behind and Amber and Aaron have each other in a side hug. Jens and Jana are shoulder-to-shoulder and Moyo and Luca are standing close to each other. Aadya and Yasmina are also hugging each other, staring at the television with everyone else. 

The countdown starts as the anticipation builds up and everyone gets excited for the new year. The screen flashes ‘10.’ And they all wait for the numbers to change and countdown until the new year, getting louder with every number. 

At this point, Moyo can’t stop staring at Vivian who seems to be enamoured by the flashes on the TV screen. He shifts closer to her and when she finally realizes that he’s close to her, she looks at him, her eyes fluttering from his eyes to his lips. He finds himself doing the same and their faces inch closer. Just as the countdown finishes to ‘1,’ their lips finally connect in a kiss. It’s soft at first until they both deepen it, a hint of tongue in between their mouths relishing the taste. All the other couples have done the same, kissing their significant other to mark the new years. Friends hug each other or give cheek kisses, in the case of Jana and Jens. It’s a joyful moment. Soon everyone is wishing everyone a happy new year in the highest hopes that it will be better than this one.

CUT TO:

* * *

VRIJDAG 11:09

INT. MAKADI APARTMENT - DAY

Music: _Ink -_ Coldplay

Establishing shots: the makadi apartment is buzzing, there are shots focusing on hands getting bread and spread for the raclette.

Lunch on New Year’s day at the Makadi’s this year consists of raclette which is a simple meal of cheese, deli meats, potatoes and bread. It is cooked at the table with a little machine that heats up a grill for vegetables and also little metal trays for melting the cheese. MOYO finds the machine in one of the top kitchen cabinets and brings it to the dining room table. IZZY and MARIE are in the kitchen together slicing the cheese and cutting the vegetables into easily grilled, bite size pieces.

**IZZY**

Mama, is this good?   
(He holds up a piece of broccoli which he’s cut.)

**MARIE**

Yes perfect, sweetheart

Moyo comes into the kitchen.

**MOYO**

Shall I get started on an onion? 

**IZZY**

NO! Not the onions!! My poor eyes!

**MOYO**

Your eyes can handle a bit of tears Iz, it’s fine

**IZZY**

Moyo please, onions are my sworn enemy, they're just here to collect the tears of my pain. Please don’t let them!   
(he wails)

**MOYO**

Bro, they’re onions, when did you get so dramatic and angsty. Mama, you’re gonna have a tough time with this one as a teenager

**MARIE**

Hhhmm, as if I don't already have a tough time with you?   
(she teases)

**MOYO**

What's that supposed to mean?   
(he looks at her half-offended)

**MARIE**

You, my boy, are a wonderful child, but the headaches you give me sometimes with your partying and your cluelessness   
(she smiles knowingly)

**MOYO**

I’m a great teen. Actually I'm almost an adult   
(he scoffs jokingly)

**MARIE**

That's a whole other problem to deal with, too. When did you boys get so grown up?   
(she starts to get emotional) 

**MOYO**

Mamaaaa   
(he drawls as he goes over to give her a hug)

**IZZY**

You’re not even chopping onions yet and she's already crying. Nice going Moyo   
(he puts his hands on his hips)

**MOYO**

That’s not my fault   
(he gasps at him)

Marie starts to laugh. 

**MARIE**

Ok that one was good Izzy. When did you get so funny?

**MOYO**

Well, that he clearly gets from hanging around me so much.   
(He says proudly)

**IZZY**

Um excuse me? I’m just naturally funny. That’s got nothing to do with you

**MOYO**

Mhm yea right.   
(He put his hands on hips dramatically.)

**MARIE**

Alright, as funny as this is, let’s quit bickering and finish cutting so we can eat. 

Izzy nods and goes back to cutting his vegetables. 

**MOYO**

Yea, I’m getting hungry. 

**MARIE**

Of course you are! You skipped breakfast. 

**MOYO**

Yea because I was sleeping. 

**MARIE**

Moyo, you woke up about 15 minutes ago.

 **MOYO** (shyly)

Well I got home late. We celebrated New Year and did the countdown and stuff. 

**MARIE**

Oh, was that nice?

**MOYO**

Yea we had all the usual guys from school but also the dance team. 

**IZZY**

Wow! Moyo’s two worlds are COLLIDING!   
(He has this dramatically, throwing his hands up in the air, still clutching onto the knife.)

**MARIE**

WOAH be careful with that knife, young man.   
(She gently brings his hands back down to the counter top.)

**IZZY**

Sorry mama.

**MOYO**

Yea I guess! It was nice. Lots of kissing at the countdown   
(he blushes.)

**MARIE**

Did _you_ kiss anyone? 

She eyes him with a smirk, saying it almost as a joke, but when Moyo doesn’t respond right away, she just knows. 

**MARIE** (cont’d)

Oh my- you _did!_ Come on spill, I want to know. 

Moyo gapes at her. 

**MARIE** (cont’d)

Don’t ask how I know, I’m your mother. Mothers know everything. 

**MOYO** (running his hand on the back of his neck)

Uh, I might have kissed Vivan 

**IZZY**

I’m sorry, did you just say _Vivian_ ? Like Vivian from dance? “Vivian that _I_ know” Vivian?

 **MOYO** (laughing awkwardly)

That’s the one…

**IZZY**

Wow, the two worlds really _are_ colliding. Colliding too much.   
(He stares blankly into space) literally.   
(He makes a face of disgust)

**MOYO**

What, you don’t like the idea of Vivian and I? 

**IZZY**

Depends. _Is_ there a “Vivian and I”? Also kissing is just gross. Bleh 

**MOYO**

I’m not really sure. And of course you think kissing is gross.   
(He covers his brother’s face annoyingly as Izzy shoved his hand away) 

**MARIE**

What do you mean you’re not sure? 

**MOYO**

I don’t know mama, we just kissed at New Years it doesn’t always mean anything.   
(He shrugs with his eyes widening) 

**MARIE**

Maybe you should figure it out. What you want. _If_ you guys even want anything. Did she seem interested in having things be more than just friends?

**MOYO**

Yea, maybe. We’ve kinda been flirting   
(he sounds confused)   
maybe. I don’t know, mama

**MARIE**

That sounds confusing. I’m glad I’m not a teenager anymore. You have too much to deal with. Just give it time. But I think you should also talk to her. 

Moyo groans. 

**MOYO**

Ugh, why are feelings and relationships so complicated. 

**MARIE**

That’s just life my darling. I’m sure you’ll figure it out. I believe in you.   
(She gives him a kiss on his temple.)   
Just remember that words are important and whatever you’re feeling, she’s probably feeling something similar. 

**MOYO**

Thanks mama   
(he smiles) 

**IZZY**

Wow this got _deep_ . Happy new year you guys   
(he smiles teasingly as he puts down the knife to animate his hands wildly)

**MARIE**

Aghhh and what am I going to do with you? You’re just a little sassy monster.   
(She picks him up and spins him around)

**IZZY**

Mamaaaaa   
(he groans) 

But Moyo knows he loves it. They all laugh together lovingly. 

CUT TO:

* * *

VRIJDAG 18:35

INT. SENNE'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

Establishing shots: montage of everyone in the room with the cute soft lights

They’re once again at Senne’s because let’s be real, what else is there to freaking do when all the bars and restaurants are closed? And who’s complaining? Senne’s apartment is nice; it can fit all of them and it’s got a great view. Everyone from last night is back with the added company of MILAN, BRITT, and NOOR. The room is humming with everyone's murmurs of conversation. 

ROBBE turns to SENNE who looks at him with a knowing smile. SANDER is sitting beside him as well. 

**ROBBE**

I don’t know if I can do this   
(he says nervously)

**SENNE**

Robbe, you’ll be fine. It’ll be just like we practiced.   
(He rubs a reassuring hand on his shoulder)

**SANDER**

Yeah you’ll do great, angel   
(he gives him a wink and a smile) 

Robbe takes a breath, then picks up the guitar and strums a chord. Suddenly everyone stops what they’re doing to look at him. 

**SANDER**

Everyone! We have a little performance, since Robbe learned how to play.

Robbe looks at his friends nervously clutching his guitar. Senne comes over to next on Sander’s overside. 

**SANDER**

Whenever you’re ready, Robin.

Robbe starts to strum the first few notes of the song and Senne soon joins him. Sander starts to sing the first verse

**SANDER**

_Imagine there’s no heaven_ _  
_ _It’s easy if you try_ _  
_ _No hell below us_ _  
_ _And above us is only sky_ _  
_ _Imagine all the people_ _  
_ _Living for today_ _  
_ _Imagine there’s no countries_

Robbe and Senne join in the singing. Occasionally, Robbe looks around at everyone in the room beaming at all their smiles and looks of adoration. Sander absentmindedly rubs his hand on Robbe’s back and neck and they both sing and smile at each other. 

**SANDER, ROBBE, SENNE**

_It isn’t hard to do_ _  
_ _Nothing to kill or die for_ _  
_ _And no religion too_ _  
_ _Imagine all the people living life in peace_

Now everyone in the room joins in, swaying to the sweet flow of music. As everyone sings, the camera shows close ups of different groups of people smiling, having fun. ZOË, JANA, and YASMINA all hold each other tightly in a sort of group hug. MILAN stands behind LUCA, arm leaning on her shoulder. AARON, MOYO, and JENS lean up against the couch, swaying back and forth the song. 

_You may say I’m a dreamer_ _  
_ _But I’m not the only one_ _  
_ _I hope someday you’ll join us_ _  
_ _And the world will be as one_

AADYA is side huge the taller ALEXANDER with VIVIAN and LOUIS next to them with their arms around each other shoulder. Aaron looks at the other two, smiling into the lyrics. AMBER, with Britt and Noor cheers their glasses, smiling broadly. At one point, Aaron walks over to Amber and kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck and sways them gently. Aadya moves around next to Vivian, playfully knocking into her and Vivian soon brings her friends in for a tight hug. 

_Imagine no possessions_ _  
_ _I wonder if you can_ _  
_ _No need for greed of hunger_ _  
_ _A brotherhood of man_ _  
_ _Imagine all the people sharing all world_

 _You may say I’m a dreamer_ _  
_ _But I’m not the only one_ _  
_ _I hope someday you’ll join us_ _  
_ _And the world will be as one_

When the song ends, everyone applauds and they all hug each other, sharing the warmth and cheerful spirit. Robbe turns to Sander and smiles as if to say ‘We did it.’ Zoë also comes up to them and throws her arms around Senne and kisses him. Soon the room fills with everyone in low conversations and drinks in hand. 

**MOYO**

Fuck, that was emotional. 

**JENS**

Moyo with emotions who knew?

Moyo rolls his eyes as Jens gives him a look. 

**JENS**

I wonder if you’ve got other feelings too   
(he eyes him)

**MOYO**

What?

**JENS**

You and Vivian? I saw you guys kiss last night. 

**AARON**

I missed something. You and Vivian?

**JENS**

Yea you were too busy sucking Amber’s face. Moyo was basically doing the same thing with Vivian. 

**MOYO**

I was _not_ sucking face with Vivian

Robbe and Sander join up with them, hand in hand.

**ROBBE**

Sucking face? Not talking about us are you?

**JENS**

For the first time,   
(raising an eyebrow)   
actually no. This guy!   
(He shakes Moyo, teasingly)

**SANDER**

Moyo? And who?

**AARON**

Vivian apparently.

**ROBBE**

Oh, congrats dude!

**MOYO**

What? No! I’m not with Vivian. At least...I don’t think I am. 

**JENS**

What? You either know or you don’t dude, I get New Years is like a confusing time with kisses and all but come on.

**MOYO**

I haven’t got a clue dude, it just kind of happened 

**SANDER**

Well, here’s a brilliant idea: _ask her_. 

**MOYO**

What, like _now?_

**ROBBE**

Whenever you two are ready, but yea now seems like a good time. I mean you did kiss her yesterday and she seemed to reciprocate right?

Moyo nods, still looking unsure at this whole thing.

 **ROBBE** (cont’d)

And look, everyone is chill.

**JENS**

Look she’s right over there. What are you standing here for? _Go_!

**MOYO**

Okaaaay!   
(He whines as he’s practically pushed in her direction) 

Moyo walks up to her with his throat dry and his palms clammy. He swallows nervously and opens his mouth to talk.

 **MOYO** (cont’d)

Hi Viv (he smiles)

**VIVIAN**

Hey! What’s up?

**MOYO**

That was really cool right? All the singing and everything? 

He wanted to facepalm so hard right now. He was getting embarrassed and awkward and he didn’t have a clue what he was doing. 

**VIVIAN**

Uh, Yeahh. It was very emotional. 

**MOYO**

Cool.   
(He shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other)

**VIVIAN**

Did you wanna say something or…?

**MOYO**

Well, uh actually I -

 **AADYA**

Hey Viv, do you have a second? I was just telling Yasmina about how you’re super cool and you designed all the stuff for the competition. 

**VIVIAN**

Uh…  
(she looks back at Moyo conflicted)

**MOYO**

It’s alright   
(he smiles) no worries

 **VIVIAN**

Okay   
(She smiles too as Aadya pulls her away)

Aadya brings her to Yasmina who smiles at Vivian. 

**YASMINA**

I heard you designed the costumes, that’s awesome!

**VIVIAN**

Yeah it was nothing really. I mean I’m super passionate about my art and it was really fun to design them (she smiles)

**AADYA**

She’s being way too modest right now…

As Aadya keeps talking with Yasmina, Vivian spares a glance over at Moyo, who already seemed to be staring at her. Their stares linger and soon Moyo is being pulled away, getting distracted by his friends. He can’t say he’s not disappointed but this was the beginning of a new year for him. He’s choreographed a dance for a competition with his dance squad, he’s managed to lead with all these vlogs, and he’s even managed to pass all his classes. He didn’t think it possible but being surrounded by all his friends gave him a sense of calm and accomplishment. Though he didn’t get a chance to figure things out with Vivian, he thought that it was a year for new beginnings after all, and he could figure it out when the time comes. He gives Vivian a small smile, bright and hopeful. 

Vivian returns the smile and then she gets pulled back into the conversation with Aadya and Yasmina. 

Music: _Perfect Places -_ Lorde

Their voices and laughter fade away, replaced by music. It cuts to other people around the room, enjoying life: hugging, kissing, dancing, smiling, literally anything that shows their pure joy and happiness. 

Then it cuts to Yasmina, who’s avidly listening to Vivian and Aadya talking about their art and dance team. She is smiling, looking gorgeous as ever, glowing under the soft lights. She turns and looks straight down the lens as she gives us a small nod.

_* END OF AFLEVERING 42 & SEIZOEN 4 * _

_* MERCI VOOR ALLES *_

_* VIVIAN SEIZOEN 6 ??? *_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading !! And also Vivian season??z

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and for any and all support! We know that this season is probably the worst thing during times like this and we really hope we can lighten the mood and shed a light on some things in the process. ❤️


End file.
